


Baby Daddy

by more0rLessJess



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Baby Daddy AU, Baby Daddy TV Show but with a twist, Dig and Tommy are Uncles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, He agreed to Tommy moving in not a baby, Idiots in Love, John Diggle & Felicity Smoak Friendship, John Diggle Is So Done, Mama Smoak gets involved, Mutual Pining, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Single Parent Oliver Queen, Smut, So Married, Teeny bit of angst, Tommy Merlyn & Felicity Smoak Friendship, Tropes, Tropes will happen, but in his defense he never went to the island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 112,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more0rLessJess/pseuds/more0rLessJess
Summary: Bartender Oliver Queen was living his twenties to the fullest, he lived with his best friend John Diggle, and his brother in everything but blood, Tommy Merlyn just moved in to their apartment as he started his professional baseball career for the Starling City Rockets. On top of that, his childhood best friend Felicity Smoak, who was no longer goth and instead blonde and beautiful, was back in town and they were hanging out again.Oliver thought his days were going to be filled with partying, one night stands, and boys weekends while also spending quality time with the girl everyone kept telling him he was in love with.Until his ex girlfriend dropped a baby on his doorstep who turned out to be his son.After a lot of thought and Felicity Smoak peptalks, Oliver decides to keep and raise his son with the help of his friends.Or the AU fic inspired by the Freeform sitcom Baby Daddy that no one asked for but I needed to write. Aka Oliver and Felicity are childhood friends and are hopelessly in love with eachother and everyone knows but them, oh and now they're raising a baby.What could go wrong?





	1. From Bachelor to Baby Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys. I couldnt get this out of my head and I needed to write it. I've been binge watching Baby Daddy on hulu and all I could think was "oh my god what if it was Olicity and the baby was William" and thats how this happened.  
This story is meant to be light and fun and wont get too serious like my other WIP. This is basically the writing version of a guilty pleasure and I wrote out like three chapters in 48 hours hahah. I'm gonna get Tropey up in this bitch and I cant wait. Let me know if yall wanna see anything in particular.  
I dont have a set posting schedule or anything like that, but I'll post when the inspiration strikes and I write it out.  
I was hitting some writers block with my other WIP - Like Real People Do - and this came from that blockage. That fic is still my priority and I will finish it and update soon but I wanted to post this because I had so much fun writing it. :D  
Also Disclaimer- I dont own arrow or baby daddy and I'm just borrowing their content (cough plot) for my own enjoyment lmao. So thank you CW and Freefrom!
> 
> If yall are interested and want to see more, and have me continue this, let me know! <3
> 
> Any comments or kudos would be much appreciated!!

“You know,” John Diggle said, in that same tone he seemed to always use when he was around Oliver and he was doing something particularly irritating, “When I let your broke ass move into my apartment, I didn’t mean Tommy could live here too.”

Oliver snorted, dragging Tommy’s suitcase behind him, “Yeah, well at least you know he’ll always be good for the rent. Those Starling Rockets pro-baseball team checks are pretty big.”

Diggle sighed, then Tommy burst the through door and it slammed behind him, toting in another box. “Besides, Oliver and I are a package deal. Brotha’ from anotha’ motha’ right there.” He grinned stupidly.

Diggle looked up like he was asking God for patience.

“Moving past that racially insensitive remark,” Diggle glared at Tommy, “If you eat my food, I’ll kick your ass.” He stood straight, his large muscular frame nearly dwarfing Tommy, who was tall himself, but John Diggle had arms the size of bowling balls and Tommy’s lean figure from baseball was no match.

“Noted,” Tommy said. “Maybe you could use those arms that could so easily snap my little neck, and help carry up some more of my stuff?” A shit eating grin on his face.

Oliver laughed because Dig looked like he wanted to do exactly what Tommy mentioned.

“Alright, alright. C’mon this will be great. The three of Starling City’s most handsome men living in the same apartment? What could go wrong?” Oliver smirked, opening the front door in an attempt to go grab more of Tommy’s things. Except, he never got that far.

Because sitting on his doorstep was a baby in a carrier, staring up at him.

“That,” Tommy said, shock in his voice, “That right there is exactly what could go wrong.”

“Oh, hell no!” John called out, moving besides him to stare at the baby, “I already have you two man children living here, I don’t need an actual child too.”

At that, the baby let a loud cry and it echoed down the hallway

**

Twenty minutes, and three very nervous men later they had the baby carrier resting on the securely on the couch with the baby sitting inside, thankfully calm.

Diggle and Tommy were digging through the baby bag they found next to the baby, while Oliver was still staring at the baby in shock. His panicked thoughts racing and trying to figure out a way that the baby was not his.

“It can’t be mine, right?” He asked, his voice a higher octave than usual. “It could just as easily be one of you guys? It’s not mine. It’s not.” Oliver repeated.

“First off, pretty sure the baby is a he based on the all blue and second, I just got back to Starling and no one knows I live here yet. So, he’s not mine.” Tommy said, unmistakable relief in voice while he held out a blue baby blanket.

Oliver turned terrified eyes onto Diggle who gave him an incredulous look.

“Dude, are you blind? That baby isn’t mine.” He gestured to his dark skin, and then to the baby’s own pale, and obviously Caucasian, skin. 

Oliver was two seconds away from passing out when Tommy made a triumphant noise. Oliver turned his attention to him, and Tommy clutched a file full of papers in his hand. The top of the file was labeled ‘Oliver Queen.’

Well, there goes any doubts he may have had.

Tommy held out the file to him, but Oliver shook his head.  
“I can’t. Will you?”

Tommy looked like he’d rather cut off his hand than read through the papers, but Tommy Merlyn was nothing if not a loyal friend, so he just nodded and opened them up. He read through the papers for a few minutes, Oliver and Dig staring at him in anticipation. Oliver’s stomach was churning, and he felt like he was going to puke. Finally, Tommy lifted his head and met Oliver’s eyes with the most serious look he’d ever seen on the usually playful man.

“He’s yours, Oliver. His name is William Queen, three months old and born to one Samantha Clayton. It’s all here, his birth certificate, paternity test, and it looks like she’s giving up her parental rights and leaving William to you.” Tommy said, a hint of apology in his voice for being the bearer of bad news.

Samantha Clayton.

The name hit him straight in the gut. He’d dated her over a year ago, right before his whole life had gone to shit. Then his parents had disowned him and cut him off and put him out on his ass. He started working at Verdant as bartender not long afterwards, putting his old party skills to good use, which is where he met John who worked as security. John had given him a place to stay, and Oliver had never left. The two of them, despite John acting like a hardass, became brothers. Just like Tommy and Oliver were. 

They’d been together for about a month, then towards the end of that short relationship nearly everything in his life went up in flames and she’d been a causality of it. Oliver had pretty much ghosted her, and not given her a second thought. But she had never tried reaching out to him either he figured she had didn’t care and forgot all about him in her life.

Until right now.

“Oh god.” Oliver breathed out, putting his head in his hands. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Dig patted him sympathetically on the shoulder, “Do you want me to call Felicity?”

Oliver’s head shot up, and relief flowed through him. He nodded at Diggle. If anyone would know what to do in this situation it’d be his other best friend. She was the smartest person he knew, she could figure this out. Tommy stared at them in surprise, pausing his second perusal of the papers.

“Felicity? Felicity Smoak?” He asked Oliver, disbelief in his voice. “The goth Felicity you used to be in love with growing up? Thought she was in Gotham now?”

Oliver shot him a glare. “I’m not in love with her. She’s my friend. But yeah, she moved to Starling after her internship at Wayne Enterprises, and we got back in touch.”

Diggle snorted, like he disagreed with Oliver’s denial. Tommy didn’t seem convinced either. But it was the truth. He loved Felicity but he wasn’t in love with her. She was his best friend, they grew up together. He used to constantly be at her house when he wasn’t at Tommy’s and then she moved away to MIT and got her internship, and they had tried to keep in touch but their lives were both so busy and so different. When she moved back to Starling about eight months ago, he reached out to her and it was like no time had passed at all between them. There was still that same easy trust and understanding of one another. They got each other in a way that he didn’t have with anyone else, even Tommy and John.

“I’ll call her then.” Diggle said, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see this.” Tommy said gleefully.

**

Another twenty minutes later, Felicity was knocking frantically at the door to Oliver and John’s apartment. John hadn’t told her what it was about, just that there was an emergency with Oliver and she needed to get there as soon as she could. So, she had taken a long lunch break at Palmer Tech and rushed over. Now that she was heading up her own department there, research and development, she was basically her own boss and could do what she wanted.

It was still crazy to her that at twenty-one she was a department head at a fortune 500 company. Ray Palmer had poached her from Wayne Enterprises with the promise of a better position and the raise it came with, and she had eagerly accepted.

She shook her head, that wasn’t what she needed to be thinking about right now. Something had happened with Oliver, she had to make sure he was okay. Her fist went to meet the door, but it was ripped open by John stopping her knock in its tracks. His large figure blocked the door way, and she couldn’t see around him.

“Where’s Oliver? Is he okay? What happened?” Felicity shot out, not even stopping to take a breath in between.

The look on his face was not encouraging. “Well, why don’t you see for yourself?” He moved out of the way.

Her jaw dropped and she couldn’t believe her eyes. There stood Oliver, her best friend, holding a wiggling baby wrapped in a blue blanket in his arms while looking absolutely panicked. Felicity stepped inside, her focus on him entirely.

“Oliver, what the frack?” She gasped. “Is he yours?”

He met her eyes, and she the saw fear and worry in them. “Yeah.I think so.”

Before she could say anything, she heard a low whistle. Her head whipped around to the sound, and there stood Tommy Merlyn in all his tall, dark and handsome glory. She hadn’t seen him since high school, but she’d heard his exploits and career through Oliver.

“Damn, Smoaky. You clean up nice without all the dark eye makeup and cargo pants. I almost didn’t recognize you.” Tommy grinned at her, winking flirtatiously.

Oliver shot him a glare, and so did Felicity.

“Never call me that again, Merlyn. You know I hate that nick name. But now isn’t the time for your shenanigans.” She whirled around on Oliver, “We had the same sex ed class in high school, so I know you had to put the condom on the banana too! Oliver Jonas Queen, what did you do?” Felicity said it to him, but her eyes didn’t leave the baby in his arms who was getting fussier by the second.

Diggle and Tommy both laughed, and Oliver seemed properly chastised.

“Tommy, hand her the file,“ He ordered, adjusting the baby in his arms like he had no idea what he was doing.

In his defense, he really didn’t.

Tommy handed her a stack of papers, and dropped her purse to the coffee table, taking the full file. She read through them quickly, while Diggle explained that they found the baby on the doorstep not long ago with nothing but his carrier and diaper bag.

Her heartrate sped up.

Holy shit.

Oliver was a father. An actual, biological father to a human being. With a woman he barely knew.

Holy shit.

That was the only phrase her mind could think of. 

“Is it… Is it all true? Is he mine?” Oliver asked her, his voice quiet and unsure looking to her for confirmation.

Felicity looked at the birth certificate and then the paternity test again. It was all legitimate. She knew the lab that performed the test, they were reputable. Plus, the baby looked just like Oliver. Same nose, same chin, same deep blue eyes. The only difference between them was the baby’s dark brown hair to Oliver’s own mix of dirty blonde and light brown hair.

“Yes.” Felicity confirmed, “I mean, I don’t know how Samantha got your DNA but the blood type matches yours and I don’t know your exact DNA make up but it looks real. I’ve worked with the lab that did the test, they’re professionals. William is your son.”

He jerked when she said the baby’s name, like it was finally hitting him that this was real. Oliver looked like he was about to cry, but before he could, William let out a loud cry himself. Oliver startled, staring at the baby like he didn’t know what to do.

“I didn’t do anything, I swear.” He blurted out, anxiety in his voice.

Despite the situation, Felicity rolled her eyes.

“He’s probably hungry or needs a diaper change. Where is his bag?” She asked, that singular summer of baby-sitting experience to earn extra cash kicking in. Felicity had only done it for one summer because she started to realize she didn’t really like babysitting all that much.

John pointed to a light blue bag decorated with little elephants. Felicity rummaged through the bag, which was pretty bare of supplies, and found a premade bottle on the side. She took a step closer to Oliver, offering him the bottle.

“Check his diaper and then try and feed him.” She instructed over the sound of William’s cries.

Oliver stared at her helplessly, like she had spoken another language.

“What? Can you do it?” He asked.

She glared at him, “Just because I have boobs doesn’t make me a baby pro, Oliver. You’re the actual father here.” Then she winced at her words, adding a quiet. “Sorry. That was insensitive.”

“Please.” Oliver was nearly begging her, his blue eyes full of pleading and she’d never been able to say no to him before, and this wasn’t any different.

Felicity sighed, taking the baby carefully from his arms. She did a diaper check, clean thankfully, and settled him against her so she could feed him. He took the bottle eagerly, and she looked at the boys who were all staring at her in varying levels of relief that the crying at stopped. Felicity remembered the nearly empty diaper bag and turned to Dig and Tommy. She needed to talk to Oliver, preferably in private.

“You two, go to the store and get some more baby stuff. Diapers, bottles, formula, that kind of thing.” She instructed easily, used to giving orders as HBIC in her own department, “Oliver, sit down because you look like you’re going to pass out any second.”

He complied immediately.

“Uh,” Tommy started like he was about to say no, but then Diggle punched him in the arm, “Ow, okay. We’ll be back.”

The two of them left, leaving her and Oliver alone in the apartment when the now calm baby. The only noise was the quiet suckling William made as he drank from the bottle. Oliver stared at him.

“Felicity, what do I do?”

She hesitated. “You want my honest opinion or to just say nice, comforting things?”

“Honesty, please.” He said, meeting her blue eyes.

“Well, then,” Felicity started, not going to hold back, “I think that whether you like it or not, you are a father now. That’s not going to change, and the choices you need make for your son are hard, but you have to make them. His mother already left him and signed away her rights, you’re all he has left. You have a few options. I can help you find a good family for him if you decide to give him up. But you need to decide on it, and quickly. Coming from a child whose father abandoned them at a young age, I would have rather never known him then have him in my life for such a short time only for him to leave. That hurt doesn’t really ever go away. But if we find him a new family with parents who love him and want the best for him, then he’ll never have to know about his biological mom or you, and he’ll grow up loved and safe and happy…”

Oliver broke off their eye contact, dropping his gaze to his son in her arms.

“Or?” He asked, his voice sounding choked full of emotion.

“Or you raise him yourself, Oliver. Step up and be the wonderful guy I know you are. I was a raised by single parent and I turned out just fine. I mean, I’m a genius and the youngest department head in Palmer tech in the history of, well, ever.” She said, aiming for light and not bragging, by the small chuckle he let out, she met her goal. “For what it’s worth, I think you’d be a great father.”

Felicity saw a sheen of tears gloss his eyes as he stared at his son, and as long as she’d known Oliver, she’d yet to see him cry. Not even when he told her about his broken relationship with his parents after they started hanging out again when she moved back, and that was a pretty sucky thing to talk about. Oliver reached out his hand, running his fingers over the soft dark hair over Williams head so lightly she wondered if the baby even felt it.

“I don’t know if I can.” Oliver whispered. She was about to speak when he continued, “But I think I want too. When I held him… it was like, like I just knew he was mine. There was this feeling.. I’ve never felt something that intense in my life.”

Felicity smiled softly. “I think that’s called unconditional love. Parents feel that.”

“I don’t know if I can do this alone.” He confessed, sounding more unsure than she ever heard him. “I just want to be able to give him a good life. I don’t even talk to my parents, and growing up, they weren’t exactly role models for parenting.”

“You’re not alone, Oliver,” She answered immediately, “You have Tommy and Diggle, and Thea will be thrilled to be an aunt. As long as you love him and try your best then you can give him a good life and be better than your parents were. And.. And you have me. I’m not going anywhere. It takes a village.” The moment Felicity said it, she knew it was the truth.

She wasn’t going anywhere. Oliver needed her, needed her help, and she wouldn’t let him down just like he had never let her down. It didn’t matter if they had spent those few years while she was in college and doing internship apart and not speaking as much as they used too, she had always known if it came down to it, Oliver would be there if she needed him.

The little boy she held in her arms deserved to know and be loved the way Oliver loved his friends and family.

Maybe it was naïve of her to offer to help to raise his kid, but it felt right and Felicity’s guy had never let her down before. That feeling is the only reason she became friends with man in front of her.

He had been thirteen, and she had been eleven, terrified and starting off as the scholarship kid and the youngest eighth grader at Starling Prep because she’d skipped two grades. Then he asked her to tutor him in biology because they shared the class, and he was failing.

Oliver had been a preppy, popular kid on the baseball and football team, and she was just the dorky little kid with too big glasses who had no brain to mouth filter. Felicity should’ve turned him down, she’d seen enough cliché high school movies to know that it would probably end with a bucket of pigs blood dumped over her head or shoved in her locker, but he had looked at her with those big, deep blue eyes- just like he was looking at her now- and she had just known she could trust him. Next thing she knew, he became her best friend and protector throughout the awfulness of middle to high school at Starling Prep.

So, her gut had never steered her wrong before.

“Okay.” Oliver said, his voice shaky. “I’m really doing this then. I’m a dad.”

William chose that exact moment to let out a shrill cry and a foul smell floated into their noses. Felicity held out the shrieking baby, now in need of a diaper change, to the new father.

“Congratulations!” 

**

Forty-five minutes later, Tommy and Diggle had returned from the store with bags of baby supplies. William was down for a nap in his carrier, while Felicity, John, Oliver and Tommy sat in the large living room in the boys open floor plan apartment. They were all currently trying to make a game plan when it came to William. Just as she thought, Diggle and Tommy had been nothing but supportive and hadn’t given Oliver any problems when it came to keeping William.

“Alright, so what now?” Tommy asked, his usual charming smile gone and replaced with a serious expression.

“I think we need to call the police, and then have a lawyer look over the sole custody papers to make sure its all good.” Felicity chimed in, tapping the folder the rested on the coffee table in front of them.

“Felicity’s right,” John said calmly, “Obviously Oliver is the father, but I think we need to at least report that Samantha left a baby on a doorstep that way if she ever comes back, we have record of the not so stellar parenting skills.”

Tommy grinned, nothing but mischief in it. “Now who do we know that has both cop and lawyer ties?”

Oliver groaned. “Don’t even think about it, Tommy.”

Felicity agreed with that sentiment but Dig looked confused, so she filled him in.

“The gorgeous Laurel Lance and her dad, Detective Quentin Lance. We all grew up together and the Lances and Oliver have a history because he’s an asshole.” Felicity said it without remorse.

“Hey!” Oliver said indignantly.

Tommy laughed while Diggle snorted.

“What’d he do this time?” John asked her, ignoring Oliver.

“Oh, you know, just cheat on Laurel with her sister.”

“In Oliver’s defense,” Tommy said, “We were in high school. It was at an after-prom party junior year, and the Lances have never let it go. Except for Sara, they still _see_ each other occasionally.” The insinuation in his words were clear.

Felicity frowned at Oliver, flicking him in the head. “Gross, Oliver. You didn’t tell me that.”

Oliver glared at Tommy, who just smiled cheekily. “I haven’t seen her in a while. Nor have I have seen Laurel and I don’t want too. Pick someone else.”

“We’re on short notice here, buddy. And luckily for you, I have Laurel’s number. I’ll call her.” Tommy offered, grabbing his cell phone and walking away to get privacy.

Felicity made a noise of realization, and Oliver shot her a questioning look.

“Tommy’s still hung up on Laurel, I see.” She whispered to him, but loud enough so John could hear too.

Oliver frowned. “No, he’s not. He never was.”

Felicity gave him a disbelieving look. “Seriously, you’re oblivious. He’s been crushing on her ever since high school.”

Diggle snorted and raised at eyebrow at them like he knew something they didn’t, but she ignored him. Ever since she’s been hanging out with Oliver again, Diggle would look at them both with that knowing look and she didn’t understand it.

Tommy came back over before Oliver could answer. “Laurel’s on her way, and so is Detective Lance.”

“This will be fun,” Felicity muttered under breath.

**

Oliver paced nervously across the floor while his three best friends sat in the living room talking cheerfully and cooing at his son.

His son.

He couldn’t believe he was a dad now. But at the same time, it felt right. From the moment Oliver picked up William, something had settled in his heart and he just knew he’d never let anything happen to him and he was overcome with the feeling of love, and a little bit of terror. He didn’t know how to be a parent, at all. Plus, he was broke.

Oliver was barely scraping by with his bartender job and he no longer had a trust fund or rich parents to fall back on.

But when he looked over to the couch and saw the two men who were more his brothers than friends, and saw her, saw Felicity, his best friend who never gave up on him and always called him on his bullshit, he felt hopeful.

Because if Felicity thought he could do this, be a parent, then he would.

She was rarely wrong, something she reminded him of often, and it brought a smile to his face. Watching her interact to naturally with his son made a warm feeling rush through his chest. He was still standing there, smiling dopily at her readjust the blanket that William had kicked off his sleep.

Yeah, he could do this. Especially if she was by his side.

The door bell rang, pulling Oliver out of his thoughts and making William let out an unhappy cry at being woken up, without realizing it, moved closer to his son. But Felicity was already handling it, shushing him soothingly and lifting him from the carrier, he quieted almost immediately. She stood up, rocking the baby in her arms to get him to back to sleep.

“I’ll get it,” Tommy called out, a bit eagerly in Oliver’s opinion.

“Alright, Merlyn. What am I doing here?” Quentin Lances gruff voice echoed from the hallway, followed by Laurels.

“Yeah, Tommy. I’d like to know that too, you wouldn’t say over the phone.”

Tommy stepped back, sweeping an arm out in an invitation to come in. They both stepped through the door way, Laurel first then her father. Laurel’s eyes took in the sight of Oliver standing next to Felicity who had William resting against her chest, his blue eyes fluttering closed. Her jaw dropped before she recovered and wiped her expression clean. Lance noticed the same them as well and let out a disapproving sigh.

“So, who’s gonna explain what the hell is going on here,” Lance asked, but it was more of demand than a question.

John took that as his cue and told the story of how they ended up William, which Oliver was grateful for because Lance already disliked him and it was easier for someone else to explain. At the end of the story, Lance asked to see the guardianship papers and John willingly handed them over. When he was done reading them, he handed it to Laurel, who had been quiet the whole time, but she hadn’t taken her eyes off of Felicity and the baby.

For her part, Felicity was ignoring Laurels obvious stare, instead choosing to look at William as he slept. Oliver decided it was time for him to speak up, he was a father now and he had to act like an adult.

“So, legally speaking, do I really have sole custody over William? Do I need to take any other steps to make it official?” Oliver asked, directing his questions to the Lances.

Quentin spoke up first, “Unfortunately for the kid, yeah he’s all yours. Those papers are legit, everything you need is in there. Social security card, birth certificate, guardianship papers, all of it. With the mother signing away her rights all you need to do is get it notarized and filed with the court system.”

The relief that hit Oliver almost made him stumble. He hadn’t realized how terrified he was of even the slightest chance that he’d have to give up William to CPS and fight for custody until Lance told him he was in the clear.

“My dad is right,” Laurel said, “I’d advise you do it as soon as possible and make note that the mother just left the baby on the doorstep. If she ever tries to sue for custody, that’ll be a big strike against her.”

She basically repeated the same thing Diggle had said and Oliver was once again grateful for his friend and his wisdom. 

“Okay. Detective Lance, can I file a report or something with you?” Oliver asked him, meeting his eyes.

Lance seemed like he’d rather cut off his hand but nodded anyways. “Worse we can do is chalk it up to attempted child endangerment on her part, but since she gave up her rights and the baby is physically okay, it’d probably be dropped even if we did arrest her.”

Oliver shook his head. “I don’t want her in jail or anything like that. I just want it recorded that it happened. She wants nothing to do with William, and I’ll respect that. I don’t want this to be any messier and affect him.”

A soft touch on his arm made him look down to see Felicity beaming up at him like he made the right choice. He couldn’t help but match her smile.

“Oh my god, I thought I recognized you,” Laurel blurted out, “You’re Felicity Smoak. From high school? You look different.”

Felicity winced, no doubt remembering her goth phase. She might have been embarrassed by it, but Oliver had always thought she’d pulled it off well.

“That’s me. Nice to see you again to Laurel.” Felicity pressed her lips together, like she was trying to hold in a babble.

Which was too bad, because Oliver loved it when she went off on those.

“Yeah, you too.” Laurel returned the pleasantry, but with the fake smile on her face it didn’t seem very genuine.

An awkward silence settled over the room before Tommy broke it. If there was one thing Oliver could count on Tommy Merlyn for, it was his inability to keep his mouth shut.

“Right, well, awkward high school looks and reunions notwithstanding, let’s get make a baby daddy.” Tommy said, rubbing his hands together and a playful smirk tugging up his lips.


	2. I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's an idiot, Felicity is pissed, and Tommy realizes his middle name should be "meddler."

It had been a week since Felicity had agreed to help Oliver with his son and while she hadn’t quite regretted that decision, she did miss owning clothes that weren’t stained and/or covered in some type of bodily fluid.

She had taken the lead on a lot of the baby stuff, showing him what to do from her limited experience. But she’d also researched everything she could about babies and what’s expected and what to look out for. Felicity had shared all of the information she found with Oliver, and even emailed it to John and Tommy since they were helping out too. Oliver had done his own research too and had a stack of baby books next to his bed he kept reading through.

But she was getting a little annoyed with Oliver, because of how much he was letting her, and Tommy and John do, instead of himself. Every time she tried to bring it up, he’d just brush it off and say William liked her better, or he just needed to learn visually, or he was tired from work. During the day, baby duty was meant to fall onto Oliver (because he was the parent duh) with Tommy as backup if he didn’t have baseball practice and John as the secondary back up, since Oliver and Diggle worked nights at Verdant. However, Felicity had talked to Tommy, and he said he was the one doing most the baby work with Johns help while Oliver avoided it.

Felicity had been taking nights at the apartment when she got off work, doing a baby trade off as Oliver and John had to start their shifts and since Tommy’s practices had been running late. So, she was beyond exhausted because she had to go back to her own job every morning. The first couple days, she had gotten up extra early, leaving William to Oliver and John, in order to run to her apartment to get ready there before work, but then she had fallen asleep in the middle of an important meeting. From then on, she started getting ready for work at the boys apartment, that way she could get an extra hour of sleep, even if she had to get ready in the singular bathroom shared by three men. For some crazy reason, the three-bedroom apartment only had one full bathroom, men were disgusting creatures, and she missed her own things.

She had basically been living in their apartment for the past week, to exhausted to even attempt to go home.

Turns out, three-month-old babies were meant to start sleeping throughout the night, or at least for five hours, but William decided he didn’t want to do that and woke up every three hours screaming because he wanted a bottle.

Tonight, was one of those nights. It was nearly three in the morning, and she was in the middle of the kitchen, half awake and making a bottle, with William propped on her hip. At this point, she could, and had, make a bottle in her sleep.

It was muscle memory now.

Looking at the time on the microwave, Felicity frowned. She was surprised Oliver wasn’t passed out on the couch like he usually was after he got off his shift at two am when the bar closed. She figured he must have gotten out later than usual. Normally, he’d stumble in and fall asleep there while she stayed in Oliver’s room where William and his crib were.

They’d ordered a bunch of baby furniture off Amazon; overnight delivery had been a lifesaver, and if they’d had to put baby Will in a drawer stuffed with blankets the first night, well he was young enough not to remember.

She’d told Oliver that he could sleep in the bed with her, because it was his bed, but he’d waved her off and told her he didn’t mind taking the couch and he didn’t want to wake them up when he came in.

Which was fairly ridiculous because she was almost always awake when he got home since his son was apparently always hungry. As if he could read her thoughts, William let out another little whimper and reached for the bottle she’d just finished making. She tossed a spit rag over the shoulder of Oliver’s t-shirt (she had decided that if his son was going to puke, it should be on his fathers shirts) and cradled William in her arms.

Besides, it seemed like William fell asleep easier when she held him and wearing Oliver’s shirts. She guessed it had to do with it having his scent on it, and she couldn’t blame the kid. Oliver did smell good, it was a mix of pine, soap and something decidedly Oliver. She liked sleeping in his shirts too, because they were so soft and also huge on her, falling to midthigh and the short sleeves past her elbows. Felicity was a sucker for oversized sleep shirts. If she was home she’d be sans pants, but since she wasn’t home and in the apartment of three men, she wore her pajama pants underneath.

“Alright not the time to go on a mind ramble about pajamas,” Felicity mumbled to herself, adjusting William in her arms as she walked to the couch, too tired to make the walk back to Oliver’s room. She sat down, tucking William against her and popping the bottle in his mouth. He sucked hungrily, making little noises she found adorable.

“You’re too cute. You know that, Will?” She asked him, as he stared up her with his big blue eyes so much like his fathers. “Ugh and those eyes. Kid, you’re gonna be a lady killer when your older, just like your daddy. And by lady killer, I mean metaphorically, your dads not a murderer. I meant sex wise, not that I know what he’s like in bed. But I’ve heard the storied and oh my god, I shouldn’t be telling a baby about sex or murder. What’s wrong with me?” Felicity babbled frantically, looking at William as he happily drank down his bottle. “Thank goodness you don’t understand anything I’m saying.”

Felicity heard a key turn in the lock, and the sound of feminine giggles. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, Diggle was apparently bringing back a lady friend from Verdant tonight after his and Oliver’s shift. It wasn’t the first time this week Felicity had found a female visitor from John or Tommy in the apartment. The last one had been Tommy’s, and she had made Felicity a truly wonderful cup of coffee when they ran into each other in the morning. 

“Looks like Uncle Dig is bringing back a lady friend.” She whispered to William, “I think that’s our cue to leave, I don’t think your dad will be too pleased if I let you see all of that.”

Felicity stood up and had nearly made it back to Oliver’s room when the happy couple stumbled into the living room. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she turned her head back to get a look at the girl. Felicity’s jaw dropped at who she saw, because it wasn’t the large shape of John Diggle, no, it was Oliver, wrapped around a tall brunette woman in a very small dress. The brunette let out a particular loud giggle as Oliver kissed a trail down her neck.

“Shhh,” He said, his voice low and rough but Felicity could hear it, “My roommates are sleeping.”

Fury shot through Felicity. She swore only Oliver could ever make her this angry. She was here, being a damn good friend and watching his son and running herself ragged in the process, while he was trying to get lucky?

Oh hell no.

“Then take me to your room.” The woman said, but it wasn’t quiet in the least and she sounded like she was trying to be sultry.

Oliver paused, then continued kissing her neck, “Can’t wait any longer. How about the couch? It’s closer.”

The brunette giggled again, pushing Oliver back and down onto the couch and Felicity decided she had seen, and had, enough.

She might actually kill him.

“Oliver Jonas Queen!” Felicity yelled, knowing she was definitely using her Loud Voice and judging by his flinch, he knew it too, “Are you freaking kidding me right now?”

She wanted to use the bad word version, but she still held William in her arms, who was now done with his bottle and staring up at her in surprise at her volume. But he hadn’t started crying and she was grateful. Felicity heard Tommy’s door open and his footsteps move closer to the living room. Oliver was frozen on the couch, the brunette straddling his lap.

“Felicity!” Oliver exclaimed in shock, his voice no longer rough and instead an octave higher than usual. He pushed the woman off of him and she landed not-so-gently on the couch next to him as he jumped up. “I thought you and Will would be asleep.”

“Well, if you were actually being a parent instead of a player, you’d know that he wakes up every three freaking hours for a bottle.” She hissed, trying to keep her voice down and not scare William. “And us being asleep in your room makes you having a _sleepover_ okay?”

Felicity was trying her hardest not to throw the empty bottle at his head, it took resolve she didn’t know she had not to peg at him. Usually, she didn’t give a damn about who he chose to sleep with, he was grown up, but she did care when she was up with _his_ son in the middle of the night and cranky from a lack asleep because of his lack of effort in parenting. She thought he was at work, so she had been just fine watching the baby through the night because he was trying to provide for his son. But a little appreciation of her efforts would be freaking nice and this felt like a smack in the face.

She didn’t agree to babysit so he could have random casual sex whenever he wanted.

Maybe if he had just told her he wanted to go on a date then _fine_, but this?

Felicity hadn’t even minded that he would crash on the couch and sleep immediately instead of taking over with William when he got home, because she knew he was tired, but so was she, and for him to blatantly take advantage of their friendship in order to get laid, pissed her off to the extreme.

It was like all her frustration with him over this past week had bubbled up and it was ready to erupt like a volcano.

“Well, uh,” He stuttered, and his guest interrupted him.

“Hang on, you have a kid? Oh my god, is she the mother? Is that your girlfriend? Holy shit, I’m a homewrecker.” The woman sounded genuinely upset as she looked at Felicity, taking in her oversized shirt and messy hair thrown into a bun, a vast difference to her own tight mini dress and perfect curls. “I am so sorry, I had no idea.”

“Felicity, were you yelling? Is everything alright?” Tommy asked, coming up behind Felicity at edge of the living room. His eyes swept over Oliver and the woman. “Oh. So not alright then.”

The woman stood up, scrambling to pull her dress down. “I’m gonna leave right now. Again, so sorry.”

Before anyone could say anything, she was out of the apartment, the door slamming behind her. Which, of course, was the noise to make William start crying. Felicity glared daggers at Oliver, as she readjusted the baby, patting his back to burp him while simultaneously soothing him.

“I can’t believe you, Oliver.” With disappointment in her tone, she turned on her heel, ignoring Tommy who stood there flabbergasted, and went into Oliver’s room to get away from him.

Before she shut the door, she heard Tommy call Oliver an idiot.

Well, at least he was on her side.

**

Oliver was a world class jackass.

He knew it, Hell most of Starling city knew it.

But Felicity had never treated him like he was just some shallow playboy and had always thought he was more than that. There were no forceful expectations with her, just unconditional support and her quiet belief in him, and tonight he used that for his own selfish desires. Oliver felt awful, his heart clenched painfully in his chest and his stomach had turned upside down. He hated making Felicity upset, and what made it worse was that his son had witnessed the whole thing.

Oliver was failing at being a good father. 

He hadn’t even meant to bring the girl home, but her friend was busy flirting with Diggle as they were closing and kicking everyone out and he was being a good wingman while John went off with his own girl to her apartment, and things escalated and it felt good and took his mind off all the stress he was under. Then the next thing he knew, he was in his living room with her.

He didn’t even remember her name.

“Dude,” Tommy said, a rare instance of disapproval in his tone, “Not cool. You need to go apologize, immediately.”

“I know.”

“Like that was major levels uncool. You know she’s barely been sleeping because of your kid, then getting up and going to work like its no big deal over and over. I try and help as much as I can, but she’s stubborn and insists she has it handled. You need to get your shit together, man up, and a be a dad. It seems like John, Felicity and I have done most of the heavy lifting with William. And don’t get me wrong, I love my nephew but I’m his awesome Uncle Tommy, not his dad. You are.” Tommy chastised Oliver, his arms crossed.

“I know, Tommy.” Oliver snapped, causing Tommy to glare at him.

And he did know.

Because if Tommy Merlyn of all people thought a casual hook up had been a bad idea, then it had been a _really _bad idea.

Oliver scrubbed his hands down his face.

“If you don’t fix this shit with her, I’m gonna take my baseball bat to your motorcycle.” Tommy threatened. “Don’t forget that I’m batting at an average of .370 now.” He lifted his hands like he was holding an imaginary bat and mimed swinging it.

Oliver just rolled his eyes, and pushed past Tommy, moving to his room where Felicity was hiding. He knocked tentatively on the door, the irony of having to ask permission to enter his own room wasn’t lost on him.

“Go away Oliver!” She called through the door, slightly muffled.

“Can I come in? I want to talk to you.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Her tone was nearing childish.

“Then can I come in and talk to William? I miss him.” Oliver said softly, telling the truth.

The handled turned and the door opened. Felicity stood in a t-shirt that was way too large for her, his t-shirt, he realized with a thrill, holding William in her arms. He had quieted down and was staring up at Felicity with a sleepy smile on his face, happy to be near her.

At least it was one thing him and his son had in common.

Felicity stepped backwards, letting Oliver into the room. He moved to his bed, sitting down on the foot of it. As soon as he was settled, Felicity carefully placed William in his arms, her lips pressed together.

“Hi, Will,” Oliver greeted softly, and the baby curled his little fists into his shirt, pressing his face against his father’s heart. A rush of emotion swelled within Oliver at the move. “I love you, buddy. I missed you so much.” He stroked a finger across the downy softness of Williams dark hair.

Felicity remained quiet while he held his son, and he glanced at her. She seemed torn between hurt and contentment as she watched them interact. Oliver leaned down and kissed his forehead before pulling back but kept his eyes on William as he spoke.

“But you should know, I’m also a really big idiot and a massive screw up. So, you’re a little unlucky in the dad department. Just tonight, I made a really stupid mistake, taking someone I care about for granted, because I wasn’t thinking, and I hurt her even though she’s really important to me. I think she’s pretty important to you too. She’s the one who’s been taking such great care of you while I’m out making bad choices, so at least you got lucky with her. Even though I don’t deserve her support. And I sure as Hell don’t deserve you, or her at all, really. Because I’m going to keep finding ways to mess up the two most important people in my life.” Oliver said it all quietly, barely more than a whisper, but he knew Felicity could hear every word.

A small hand landed on his shoulder, the nails a chipped turquoise. He straightened up, his face not quite level with hers, still having to tilt his head downwards to meet her eyes. Even with him sitting, and her on flat feet in front of him their height difference was still prevalent. Felicity was so much shorter than him.

It was enough to make him smile. Her lips quirked up at the sides, a tiny amount, but enough to settle some of the guilt he felt.

“As far as apologies go, that was a good one. But you’ve yet to say the actual words.” Felicity said, the anger from earlier nowhere to be found in her voice.

“I am so sorry, Felicity.” He replied immediately, and she squeezed his shoulder.

“Why did you bring her home? Don’t get me wrong, I’m totally fine with sex with you.” Her cheeks colored, “I mean, I’m fine with you having sex with other people. Have all the sex you want. Well, have all the safe sex you want.” She corrected, “William’s great but I don’t think he needs a sibling anytime soon. But that’s not the point of what I was saying… and… and now I can’t remember what I was originally going to say.”

The pout on her lips while she said it was adorable and Oliver was tempted to tell her that, but she was already mad at him and calling her adorable would only further her anger. 

“I know you what you were going for,” He reassured her, “I guess.. I just needed to get out of my head for a little while. I feel like I’m totally failing as a parent and you are so good with William, and so is John and Tommy, and I… I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m so scared I’m going to do the wrong thing and screw him up or hurt him.” Oliver tightened his hold on his son.

“Oliver,” Her voice was exasperated, “I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing. All I’m going off of is instinct and lots and lots of research. None of us know what were doing.” She paused, “Well maybe except Diggle, that man is a baby whisperer.”

Oliver agreed with her, Diggle could get William to calm down and fall asleep the fastest out of all of them.

“But we’re trying. And I know it’s scary, but you have to try some more too. You’re not going to hurt him, Oliver. Babies are sturdy little things, they’re made to be that way. If not, our species would’ve died out a long time ago. Besides, you’re his daddy, he loves you the most out of all of us. See.” She slid her hand down Oliver’s arm from his shoulder, brushing her fingers across Williams cheek as she went.

His son was asleep against his chest, just underneath where Oliver’s heartbeat was. William’s chest rose and fell with steady breaths, letting out soft little puffs of air against Oliver’s shirt. Oliver didn’t know if the warmth he felt in his torso was from the warm breaths he felt through his shirt or from the sight of his sleeping son.

He had a feeling it was the latter.

“He recognizes your heartbeat, Oliver.” Felicity pressed her hand a little above where is heart was, careful of Williams head. “It’s a good heart.”

“Thank you, Felicity,” Oliver said, a bit roughly as the emotions clogged his throat. He’d never meant those words more. He reached up and placed his hand over hers. His large hand dwarfing hers almost entirely.

“What are friends for?” Felicity asked, a grin lighting up her face. “It’s gonna take a lot more than you being an idiot to get rid of me, we’ve been best friends since we were kids. That’s never going to change.”

Oliver dropped his hand from her.

“Right.” He cleared his throat, “Well, I’m sure you’re exhausted, why don’t I put him down in the crib and you go to bed? I’ll bring the baby monitor to the couch, so I can get him if he wakes up.”

Felicity let out a loud yawn. “Or you could stay in here. It closer and way better for your old man back than the couch. I told you that I don’t mind sharing a bed with you. We’ve had sleepovers before when we were young, it’s no different.”

Except it was. It was very, very, different now.

They weren’t kids anymore, and this wasn’t the same thing as waking up on the couch together after passing out from watching movies and playing board games. She definitely wasn’t the scrawny little girl with the huge doe eyes hidden by big glasses, back when he didn’t see her as a girl.

And as soon as he did start seeing her as girl, she had been the goth with dyed dark hair, heavy eye makeup and an I’ll-kick-your-ass-if-you-get-too-close glare and they were just best friends, and only that. At that point, Oliver was an asshole jock who focused on sports, parties and hooking up, whose only redeeming quality was the genius goth girl he was best friends with. Then, by some unspoken mutual agreement they’d stopped their sleepovers, and she’d sunk herself into her computers and code, and he’d sunk himself into any girl who was willing.

Plus, she was almost two years younger than him and everyone in their grade because of the grades she’d skipped. She was only sixteen when they graduated, turning seventeen over the summer before she went to MIT. Even while being younger than their classes mates, Felicity had been attractive in high school with her goth look, hot even, but now…

Now she was gorgeous.

As adults, he didn’t think he could sleep in the same bed as her without embarrassing the both of them.

Her blonde curls, cute rectangular glasses that alluded to the intelligence in her bright blue eyes, her full pink lips, her soft curves and the shapely legs that seemed to go on forever despite her height. Then there was her perfectly round bottom that he’d caught himself staring at and then felt ashamed about, because she was his best friend. It felt wrong thinking about her in his mind like that, but Oliver was still a man. He knew other men would see the same things he saw and start creating some of the vivid fantasies he was trying to avoid.

The thought alone sent a fierce protective surge through him.

“Helloooo,” Felicity drew out, flicking him on the nose, “Earth to Oliver.”

He shot her a glare, but the sting on his nose tore him from his thoughts. “That wasn’t nice.”

She shrugged, the same lips he’d been thinking about turning down into a frown. “You just started staring off space all intensely. You okay?”

“Fine,” Oliver said quickly, “Just tired.”

She sighed exasperatedly. “Exactly, so get in the bed and go to sleep.”

He shook his head, “It’s no big deal. I’ll just sleep on the couch.”

Oliver stood up, forcing Felicity to move back from where she was standing in front of him, and went to William’s crib. As soon as he tried to detach the sleeping baby from him, William woke up, his little face scrunching like he was about to wail.

“No, no, shhh,” He soothed, “You gotta go to sleep in your own bed, buddy.”

He heard Felicity snort, as if to say ‘hypocrite.’

“He’s going to cry if you try and put him down now, the kids a cuddler.” Felicity commented, but her tone was full of fondness.

Oliver took a deep breath and sent out a prayer to whatever was out there, God or the Universe, someone or something to help him because he was about to make another stupid decision. They all needed to sleep and it seemed like there was only one way to accomplish that. He turned out and nodded his head to his bed.

“Get in the bed, Felicity.”

Her cheeks flushed, but she did as he said, settling underneath the comforter. Oliver turned off the lamp lighting the room, and slid in next to her, balancing a now quiet William on his chest. His head rested over his fathers heart while Oliver braced his hand under his bottom to keep him secure. Oliver couldn’t help but sigh at the soft mattress underneath him instead of the hardness of the couch. He was still in his work clothes, but he didn’t care, content to hold his son and just fall asleep.

“What changed your mind?” She whispered, turning on her side to see him, her eyes flickering over the baby against his chest. Felicity was on the right side of him, while William was on top of his chest on the left side.

“We all need sleep and if I put him down, he’ll scream, and if I go to the couch with him I’m afraid either him or I will fall off.” He said, his voice low as he stroked his hand over Williams back, lulling him back into a deep sleep then slid it down underneath his bottom to keep him still and stationary.

“You know he can’t roll over yet right?” Felicity asked, caution in her voice like she didn’t want to hurt his feelings if he didn’t know. “I mean he’s been trying but all he manages is this cute little full body wiggle, like a worm. It’s adorable, his worm wiggle. Not that your kids an insect, well technically worms are in the annelid kingdom and-“

“Felicity,” He cut her off, amusement coloring his tone, “I know he can’t, that’s not until at least four months. I read the books, and all the articles you send me.”

“Oh. Then he shouldn’t be able to roll off the couch.”

Oliver chuckled at her need to always be right (some things never change), the noise vibrating his chest causing William to shift in his sleep. “I don’t want to take that chance tonight. Unless you’re trying to kick me out of the bed?”

“No, I’ll sleep with you.” Felicity said quickly, and even in the dark he could see the pink blush on her cheeks, “I mean that in the literal sense. I’m just really tired so my brain to mouth filter is even less functional than usual.”

“Goodnight, Felicity.”

“Night, Oliver.” She whispered, her words slurred with sleepiness, but before she fell asleep, she reached out, rubbing circles into Williams back soothingly, “G’night, Will.” 

His heart beat faster in his chest, he wondered if William could feel it, as he was watched his best friend comfort his son until her blue eyes slid shut and her hand stilled on top of the baby. Oliver was out not longer after, a sense of peace lulling him to sleep.

**

Tommy Merlyn jerked awake at 6:20 in the morning, the loud, shrill sound of a cell phone alarm blaring disrupting his sleep. It definitely wasn’t his alarm, because Tommy Merlyn didn’t wake up at 6:20 in the morning unless it was for baseball practice and he had today free. He rolled over, angrily putting his pillow over his head to block out the noise.

A few minutes later, it was still going off. 

He let out a loud groan. “I hate having roommates.”

Stumbling from his bed, he exited his room and into the hallway, following the sound. Oddly, it was coming from the kitchen. He went to the kitchen, looking for the offending device. On the counter sat Felicity’s phone, her bright pink case standing out against the dark counters as the alarm was ringing. Tommy picked it up and turned off the alarm, sighing in relief at the sudden silence. She must’ve left in the kitchen at some point last night after a late night feeding.

Which meant she was going to miss work if she didn’t get up. He quickly set up the coffee maker and started it, the smell of fresh coffee brewing flooding his nose.

“I’m such a good friend.” He mumbled to himself, walking to Oliver’s room, intent on waking her up. Tommy pushed open the door, stopping short. “Well, well, well…” He whispered. “Not in love my wonderful ass.”

Cuddled together in the bed were Oliver, Felicity and baby William. Felicity was tucked underneath Oliver’s arm, snuggled into his right side, her head on his shoulder and one of her hands resting Williams back. For his part, Oliver had his arm around her waist, one hand gripping her hip through her nightshirt, which Tommy recognized as his oblivious best friends, while Oliver’s other hand was over hers on Williams back.

The two lovable idiots were both holding William securely against the left side of Oliver’s chest, while the bigger idiot was holding Felicity securely to himself.

Tommy couldn’t see their legs, as they were hidden under the covers, but he imagined they were interlinked.

A thought occurred him, and a mischievous grin crossed his face.

He raised Felicity’s phone, sliding his finger across the screen to access the camera, and snapped a few pictures of the two self proclaimed ‘friends.’ Tommy sent the pictures to himself next.

He knew what his next Instagram post would be.

Can anyone say relationship goals?

Messing with the both of them was too good too pass up. Besides, if potential significant others saw the pictures and thought that Oliver and Felicity were together, it might deter either of the idiots from dating anyone except each other.

It was a win-win is his book.

Screw with his friends?

Check.

Get lots of likes on Instagram picture?

Check.

Have them realize they’re basically married already?

Well, hopefully.

Time to wake up the not-couple.

“Wakey wakey! Did anyones egg’s get bakey last night?” Tommy said loudly, a naughty smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what's everyones thoughts? :D   
Any comments or kudos would be awesome and I'd love to hear what yall think <3


	3. #RelationshipGoalz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy learns that actions have consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! I was absolutely blown away by the response to the last chapters. I cant thank you all enough!!! I am so happy you all like this story and I plan to keep updating it :D   
It's so fun to write.   
Light hearted Olicity, John and Tommy are a blast. Especially Tommy hahaha.  
So many shenanigans they can get into!! (;  
I plan on using some of the typical fan fiction tropes in here, so let me know if yall wanna see anything in particular? (:  
As always kudos and comments feed my muse and my soul and I love to read what yall think so pretty please comment away!! <3
> 
> Without Further Ado~

For not the first time in his life, Oliver was contemplating murdering his best friend.

After Tommy woke them up, Felicity had shot up out of bed, rushing to get herself ready for work. She left in a blur of movement and quick goodbyes as she practically ran out the door, so she wasn’t late. Felicity had always hated being late. Oliver had gone right back to sleep with William, after changing into comfier clothes, all while ignoring Tommy and his merciless teasing about finding them asleep together. The entire time Tommy had a knowing smirk on his face that just promised trouble.

Oliver had woken up again a couple hours later to nine missed calls and twenty text messages from Thea.

Somehow, he just knew it was Tommy’s fault.

Before looking at them and dealing with whatever drama his best friend created, he needed to feed and change his son. A few minutes later, he was leaning against his headboard with William snuggled against him, drinking from a bottle and freshly changed. Oliver grabbed his phone, opening up the texts from Thea to see a screenshot of Tommy’s Instagram. He clicked on the picture and almost dropped his phone.

It was of him, Felicity and William all asleep together in his bed, with the caption: “#RelationshipGoalz.”

Oliver stood up quickly, before he remembered he needed to burb William post feeding. Silently fuming the whole time, he gently patted his sons back as soon as he finished the bottle. A good amount of baby spit up on Oliver’s shirt later (he forgot to put the towel over his shoulder in his anger) he was laying William in his crib, and power walking out of his room intent on killing his best friend.

“Tommy!” He yelled as he rounded the corner of the hallway, and into the living room. Tommy’s head popped up from where he was laying on the couch, staring at Oliver over the back edge with an innocent look on his face.

“Yes?”

“Give me your fucking phone.” Oliver seethed, his hand out.

“Whatever do you need my phone for?” Tommy said, blinking at him.

In response, Oliver threw his own phone at Tommy’s head. Unfortunately, he ducked in time to avoid it giving him a black eye.

“Thea has been blowing up phone asking about that picture and who was in it for the past couple hours. Delete it right now, Tommy.” He ordered, crossing his arms.

Tommy just grinned. “No, it has two thousand likes and counting. It’s a cute picture.”

Oliver ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself now and stop himself from strangling the grinning dumbass he called his friend.

“I haven’t even told her about Will yet. Or anyone else in my family. I was still getting used to being a dad and I didn’t want their opinions. Now they’re going to find out!” He said, his voice getting louder towards the end.

Oliver wasn’t trying to hide his son by any means, nor was he ashamed of him, but he just wanted some time to wrap his own head around everything before his little sister started meddling and before his parents try to say anything. He still hadn’t talked to them since he was cut off, but he knew that this was something they’d break their silence for so they could interject their unwanted opinions.

Finally, Tommy looked guilty. “Oh man, I didn’t know that. I’ll delete it right now.” He pulled out his own phone, typing into it. “It’s gone. I’m sorry, Oliver. I had no idea.”

Oliver blew out a breath. “Give me my phone back, Tommy. I need to call Thea.”

Tommy complied, tossing Oliver’s phone across the room. He caught it easily.

“You have some baby vomit on your shoulder, by the way.” Tommy pointed out, unhelpfully.

Oliver just glared at him, stalking out of the room and dialing Thea’s number. She was in college at Central City University and he half hoped she was busy in class so he could ignore the whole family situation for a little longer. She answered after the second ring.

“_Oliver Jonas Queen what the hell was that picture?” _Thea’s voice yelled through the phone, so shrill he had to pull it away from his ear.

“Speedy, calm down. I was going to tell you sooner but-,”

“_Tell me what? Whose baby is that? Is it hers? Tommy tagged Felicity Smoak but her Instagram is private so I couldn’t stalk her page. Is that your Felicity? From high school? Are you together finally? Are you playing the step dad or something?” _His little sister demanded, the questions so rapid fire she didn’t even take a breath in between.

“I’m not playing anything, Thea.” He said, sharper than he meant too. Softening his tone, he added, “I am the dad. I have a son, his name is William.”

“_What? You had a baby with the girl you’ve been in love with since you were fourteen and you didn’t tell me? How could you?” _She shrieked.

He cringed from the sheer volume of it.

“What? Speedy, no. She’s not his mom and I’m not in love with her. We’re just friends.”

“_Of course, that’s the part that sticks out to you. But how in the hell are you a dad then? Did you really knock up some girl and keep it from me?” _

Oliver sighed, and then explained the whole story of how they found William and what’s happened since.

“I just didn’t tell you yet because I needed to wrap my head around it before anyone else found out. I’m still adjusting, Speedy. I needed some time.”

“_Ollie, you’re gonna be a great dad. And I’m so excited to be aunt. I can’t wait to meet William. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still a little pissed you didn’t tell me sooner, but I understand. Did you tell mom and dad yet?” _

“No, and I don’t plan too. If they don’t want to be in my life, then they have no right to be in my sons either. Please don’t tell them either, Thea.”  
He could sense her hesitation on the other side of the phone.

“_Okay, I won’t. It’s your decision. But I think they should know. I get that things between all of us have been strained, but we’re family, Ollie.” _Her voice was quiet, and she sounded so young to his ears.

“They cut me off and basically disowned me because I refused to follow the plan they wanted for my life. That’s more than a little strained, Thea. You, Dig, Tommy and Felicity, they’re my family. Not Moira and Robert.” Oliver said firmly.

Thea’s loud sigh echoed over the phone line. “_Okay, Ollie. I’m not going to argue with you. But I want to come see my nephew soon. As soon as classes lighten up, I’m coming to visit.”_

“I can’t wait for you to meet him, Speedy. William’s great. He’s only three months so he doesn’t really do much besides eat, sleep and cry but he’s a handsome little guy. And smart too. He’s already trying to roll over, so he’s advanced for his age.” Oliver couldn’t help but brag about his son, then he thought about Felicity’s words from last night and chuckled. “Felicity called it his worm wiggle, it’s really cute.”

“_Oh? Her or my nephew?” _Thea asked, sounding far too amused.

Oliver rolled his eyes even though she couldn’t see it. “William. I meant my son.”

“_Mhm, sure._” She didn’t seem convinced. “_So, you guys are what? Playing instant family? You looked pretty cozy in that picture. I mean, I didn’t recognize her at first without the dark hair and goth look but you’re not exactly known for actually sleeping next to a girl, so I should’ve realized it was Felicity.” _

“What? No. Thea, quit. Felicity is my best friend. She’s helping me out, just like John and Tommy are. That’s all.” 

“_Uh huh.” _

“Goodbye, Speedy. I love you, talk to you later.” He said forcefully, ending the conversation.

She laughed before saying her own goodbyes and disconnecting the call.

**

Across town at Palmer Tech, Felicity was also in the mood to kill Tommy Merlyn.

She had seen that stupid picture while at her desk, scrolling through her phone during a second of downtime. She was drinking another cup of coffee, this one from the cart downstairs and not the pot Tommy made for her this morning, when she saw it and choked on the burning hot liquid. Felicity had then managed to cough part of the coffee up and onto the top of her dress.

“Frack.” She cursed, setting down the paper coffee cup and grabbing a napkin from her desk drawer to dab at the soon to be stain. “I swear, between my clumsiness and a baby, I’m single handedly keeping that dry cleaner’s doors open. I better get a Happy Hanukkah card.”

Felicity gave up on cleaning the stain after a few minutes of scrubbing, and dialed Tommy’s number instead.

“_Hello, Smoaky. If you’re calling to ask me out to lunch, then I accept.” _His charming voice answered, and she could picture the stupid smirk on his face.

“No, I’m actually calling to ask what wood you’d prefer for your casket? Because I’m going to murder you.” She said seriously, pulling out her tablet and switching her phone to speaker as she laid it down and unlocked her tablet. “I was thinking a nice oak.”

“_Oooh, touchy. Is this about a certain picture I posted?_”

“Yeah, and if you don’t delete it then-,” Felicity broke off her threat, as she looked at Tommy’s Instagram feed. The picture was gone. “Oh, nevermind.”

“_Ollie just yelled at me, so I deleted it.”_

“Well good for Oliver. But I’m still mad at you.”

“_In my defense, the three of you looked adorable. Like a real family.”_ Tommy said innocently.

“Shut up, Merlyn.”

“_Why don’t you come over and make me? I can think of some fun ways to shut me up.” _

Unable to stop herself, she laughed. “I’ll have to pass on that, because ew. You’re not my type.”

“_Hey, I’m a catch. But what is your type?” _He fake gasped, “_Oh, I know. About 6’2, eight pack, broad shoulders, perfect scruff and deep blue eyes? Maybe even a single dad?”_

Felicity rolled her eyes.

“Shut up, Merlyn.” She repeated. “Oliver is my best friend.”

_“Yeah, well he’s my best friend too but he doesn’t cuddle with me… and not for a lack of effort on my part either, he always kicks me out of bed.” _Tommy whined.

As irritating as his line of questions were, she couldn’t help but grin at what he was saying.

“By the way, thanks for making me coffee this morning. You were a life saver, truly. Words aren’t enough.” Felicity said gratefully.

“_Oh? I can think of some ways you can thank me, all without words.” _He offered suggestively, and all she could picture was him waggling his eyebrows.

“Just for that, I’m deleting your Instagram account. You don’t deserve it and you’ve yet to actually apologize for the picture to me. With great Instagram following, comes great responsibility and you’ve wielded yours wrong. Say your goodbyes.” Felicity smirked, her fingers dancing over her tablet as she hacked into his account easily.

His response was instantaneous. “_You wouldn’t dare! I’m so sorry, Smoaky, I shouldn’t of done it. I’m a bad, bad boy. Naughty even. Please, don’t delete it.” _

Felicity giggled, but she decided to take a small amount of mercy on him. “Fine, you can keep your account, but you need to learn your lesson. I think losing six thousand of your followers should be enough. It was going to be five thousand, but I told you not to call me that awful nickname.”

“_Noooo-,” _Tommy cried through the phone, as she made good on her promise.

Before he could say anything else, she ended the call.

Now she felt better.

**

It was nearing lunchtime when her assistant, Jerry, popped his head in her office.

“Hey, Felicity,” He greeted, she had made him call her by her first name because it felt weird to be addressed as ‘Ms. Smoak,’ it made her feel too much like her mother. “You have a couple of visitors.”

Felicity looked away from her computer, towards Jerry who had a smile on his face. “I was about to go grab lunch. Tell them to come afterwards or schedule a meeting.”

He smiled wider, “I think you’ll want to see them now.”

She furrowed her eyebrows but nodded her acceptance. Jerry was a great assistant and he hadn’t steered her wrong yet, so if he thought she needed to see them now, then she would. “Okay, send them in.”

“Felicity will see you now.” Jerry turned and said to whoever was behind him, then looked back at her amusement on his face and without a drop of sarcasm said, “Have fun.”

That confused her even more since work meeting had been the opposite of fun lately, until Oliver walked through the door holding William in one arm and a bag of Big Belly Burger in the other. Felicity grinned when she saw them and stood from her desk, meeting them half way. She reached her arms out, making grabby hands. William saw her and started babbling happily.

Oliver went to hand her the bag of food, and she smacked it away.

“I want the baby, not the food.” Felicity chastised. He laughed and handed her William.

“Hi, munchkin. You look very cute today.” She said cheerfully to the baby in her arms. He was dressed in little blue overalls, with a white shirt underneath. Adorable. William reached up and pulled on her necklace, jabbering gleefully.

“That’s the happiest he’s been all day. I think he missed you.” Oliver commented, moving around her, sitting down at the couch and putting the food on the small coffee table in front of it.

Felicity shifted the baby, propping him on her hip. She walked to Oliver and sat next to him, switching William to her lap. “I missed him too. Even if he pukes and pees on me most of the time we’re together.”

Oliver laughed. “Don’t worry, he does the same to me. I even had to yell at Tommy this morning with his vomit on my shoulder, I think it took away from my speech.”

Felicity grinned. “Yeah, well I got him back for that picture.”

He raised an eyebrow in an ‘go on’ gesture.

“I made him lose a bunch of followers on Instagram.”

Oliver shrugged. “You should’ve deleted his account.”

“I was going too but then I felt bad because he made me coffee and woke me up this morning, so I wasn’t late for work.”

Oliver frowned, “That’s also why I brought you lunch. As a thank you for all you’ve been doing for William. I know it doesn’t make up for the lack of sleep, but I hope you know how grateful I am.”

Felicity reached out, patting his knee. “I know.” They shared a smile. “But if you wanna keep saying thank you with Big Belly, I’m not complaining.” She grinned cheekily.

“You got it.” Oliver agreed easily, then scooped up William off her lap, “Now eat your food.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. When she finished, she leaned back on the couch and patted her full belly. Felicity saw Oliver watching in her in amusement in the corner of eye.

“Don’t judge me, that was delicious, and I didn’t eat breakfast.” She said defensively. Then a thought occurred to her, she sat up. “Hang on, how did you get here? Please tell me you didn’t put a baby on your motorcycle.”

Oliver gave her an unimpressed look, holding William tighter in his arms. “Of course not. I borrowed Tommy’s car.”

“Oh, good. Now gimme more baby snuggles before I have to go back to work.” She said, taking William back from him.

Oliver pouted. “So, I bring you lunch and yet Will gets all the attention.”

“Duh.” She said like it was obvious, because it was. “He has that sweet baby smell, and he’s cute and cuddles with me.”

Oliver smirked. “Yeah well, you cuddled with me last night.”

Felicity felt her cheeks heat up, and she glared him. “Shut up, Oliver. That was an accident. I’m a sleep cuddler. It was an unconscious decision.” She said defensively.

When she had woken up, she had been in such a rush that it didn’t even hit her that they’d been wrapped around one another sleeping until she was on her way to work. She’d nearly crashed her car when it finally dawned on her.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, her office door opened and the sound of high heels clacking across the tile filled her ears.

Oh god, she knew those heels.

They both turned to see Donna Smoak in all her tight dress, curled blonde haired and high heeled glory sashay into the room.

“Felicity Megan Smoak, you have some explaining to do.” Her mother said, pulling up short in front of the couch and staring the three of them down.

Felicity stood quickly and put William on her hip. “Mom! What are you doing here?”

“Well I wouldn’t be here if that nosy Sheryl Caulder hadn’t stopped me in the grocery store congratulating me on my grandchild, which is funny because I didn’t realize I had one. Which I told her, and then she showed me a picture on some website of you laying in bed with a baby and Oliver.” Her mother ranted, eyeing William and her then turned her attention to Oliver. “Hi, sweetie, it’s nice to see you again. I’m assuming that scrumptious little boy is yours and you didn’t knock up my daughter?”

“It’s good to see you too, Donna.” Oliver returned, standing up at her side. “But yeah, he’s mine. His name is William. And no, I didn’t get Felicity pregnant.” He smiled charmingly at her mother, his cheeks a slightly pink, causing her to squeal in excitement.

“Oh my goodness, _mazel tov_! Who’s the mother? I didn’t think it was my baby girl, I see her enough to know if she was pregnant.” She turned to Felicity, “I mean, you have been gaining some weight lately, but I just thought it was from stress. Plus, it’s going straight to your butt and thighs and it looks good so I didn’t say anything. Booties are all the rage nowadays.”

“Mom!” Felicity gasped, scandalized and feeling self-conscious.

Oliver intervened before they could start arguing, “William was a surprise. His mother isn’t in the picture, she left him on my doorstep with papers for sole custody about a week ago. And Felicity’s just been helping me out. Tommy took that picture you saw and posted it. It’s since been deleted.”

Donna pouted her lips, and patted Oliver on the arm kindly. “I’m sorry that sweet baby was treated like that, but you’re going to be a great daddy. I’ve known it since you were just a little boy and befriended my daughter. You’re a good man, and I know you’ll be a good daddy.”

Oliver smiled appreciatively at her, a shine of emotion in his eyes. “Thank you, that means a lot.”

“No need to thank me, sweetie. Now, let me hold him.” Her mother plucked William from Felicity’s arms and started cooing at him. He seemed to enjoy the attention.

Like father like son, she thought.

“Alright, Mom. I have to get back to work and I’m sure Oliver has things to do too. And I thought you had that big open house party today? Shouldn’t you be there?” Felicity said, taking the baby back from her, and handing him off to Oliver.

When Donna had moved the two of them from Vegas to Starling to give Felicity the best educational opportunity she could at Starling Prep, she gave up cocktail waitressing and instead got her real estate license. It was the best of both worlds for her mom, she could still wear her heels and dresses, while also using the same people skills she learned to utilize in the casinos, but without sixty hour weeks and men trying to reach up her skirt. Instead of working for tips, Donna got large commissions from properties she sold. Her mother really excelled at being a real estate agent.

“Okay, baby girl. I can take a hint. And yes, I do so I’ll get out of your hair.” She kissed Felicity on the cheek and then tapped Will on the nose gently causing him to scrunch it up adorably. “Bye cutie. Bye Oliver. I want to see the three of you soon.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Oliver offered, gesturing with his free arm to the door. “See you later, Felicity.”

“Bye.” Felicity muttered, shaking her head and feeling slightly put out as the two of them chatted enthusiastically back and forth.

Oliver and her mom had always, weirdly, gotten along really well and it drove her crazy. They had a habit of ganging up on her to get their opinions across to try and make her bend to their will. She can’t remember how many conversations growing up with Oliver had started with ‘Your mom and I were talking and-’ or the opposite with her mom, it being ‘Oliver and I were talking and-.’ 

Usually, anything starting with that phrase ended in an argument.

Like when she dyed her hair black and went goth. She did it without consulting either of them, and they both disagreed with her choice. Past Felicity didn’t care, and she loved the look, but Present Felicity realized they may have had a point and it was a bit much.

Not that she’d ever tell them that.

She’d never hear the end of it.

**

“I told him that I was cutting his funding,” Felicity said into her phone, balancing it between her ear and shoulder, barely listening to her assistant’s response as she tried to unlock the door to the boy’s apartment. The handle always stuck, and in order to get it to open it had to be jiggled and lifted at the same time. It sucked. Finally, it gave. “Aha! Suck it. No, not you Jerry. Sorry, I was in the middle of something.”

She stepped into the apartment, dropping her bag on the table next to door and walked into the living room. All three men, actually more like boys, were sitting on the couch. John and Tommy both had video game controllers in their hands while Oliver held Will in his. The former two were laser focused on the TV, bad mouthing one another’s progress.

The big dorks were playing video games on a Friday night.

“_Felicity! Are you even listening?_” Jerry chastised over the phone.

“Honestly, no,” Felicity said, frustrated, “I told Ethan that his project was done. I looked at the specs myself and that kind of technology is years away from being developed. We need projects that are bringing in money now. I have to go up in front of the board soon and defend our quarterly budget and then ask for more money, so I can’t have projects that aren’t creating revenue and are a bottomless money pit. If Ethan still has a problem, tell him to stop calling you and put him on to see me first thing Monday. I’ll be more than happy to discuss his recent work performance.” She couldn’t help the bite in her tone.

Tommy let out a low whistle, breaking his concentration on the screen to look at her.

“_Okay, boss. More than likely, you’ll meet with him Monday then.” _Jerry informed her, a hint of sympathy in his voice. He didn’t like the other man much either.

“Looking forward to it.” She said sarcastically, “Bye, Jerry. Now get out of the office and go have fun, it’s a Friday.” Then hung up the phone.

“It’s really hot when you’re bossy.” Tommy commented, giving her a flirty smile then shot her a wink. “I have a thing for women telling me what to do.”

Oliver and John both reached out at the same time and smacked Tommy across the back of the head.

“Ow!”

“No wants to hear about your kinks, Merlyn.” Diggle said dryly.

Tommy pouted. 

Felicity giggled, kicking off her heels and walking closer to them. She plopped down on the floor next to Oliver’s feet because there was no way she was fitting on the couch with the three gigantic men. She crossed her legs at the ankles since she was wearing a skirt.

Her mother instilled _some _manners in her, after all.

“Tough day?” Oliver asked quietly, leaning down over her slightly. William reached his chubby little arms out to her and did the full body wiggle she found adorable.

She grinned, turning so she could grab him from Oliver. He handed over his son willingly, and she put the baby on her lap, tickling his sides. William let out a loud peal of laughter, causing Oliver to smile broadly.

“Better now.” Felicity said decidedly, “After you guys left, the budget proposal prep began and wow, does it suck.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I mean, it wouldn’t even be bad if was just numbers involved because I love numbers, a lot, but its not. There’s _people_,” She said the word with distaste, “And I have to cut a bunch of projects and green light others and everyone is mad at me about something. They all keep second guessing my choices and trying to argue with me even though I’m the boss. No one says it, but they don’t trust my opinion. So I keep having to defend my decisions to people who are meant to be _my _employees. And by people, I mean men, who think because I have blonde hair, boobs and a vagina that somehow means I can’t know anything about science or math or technology.” Felicity ranted, needing to vent her frustration.

Will must’ve sensed her mood, because he let out a little whine and kicked his legs out to push himself further into her.

“Hey,” Diggle called, turning from the TV screen and catching her attention, “Screw them. The best CO I have ever had in the Army was a woman. Lyla was tougher than every man in our unit, and she didn’t take anyone’s shit. She’s a total bad ass. Just like you are, so go into work on Monday and be the badass Felicity Smoak you are, take no shit, and don’t worry about proving anything to anyone but yourself, you’re the boss. You’re smarter than them all anyways.” He said it all with so much conviction that Felicity wanted to cry at his belief in her.

Yeah, Dig was right, she _is_ a badass, and she would go into work on Monday and kick some misogynistic ass. 

“I could kiss you right now, John Diggle,” Felicity said, then realized what she said, “Not that I would, or that I’m coming onto you. I meant it in a showing you my appreciation way. I wasn’t flirting. You’re a great guy, and even greater at pep talks, so thank you.” She grinned and snuggled William closer to her, dropping a kiss on his cheek, wanting to share the happy emotions she was feeling at least a little.

Dig just laughed and shot her a smile. “Anytime, Felicity.” 

“You can kiss me anytime too, if you ever want to show me some appreciation,” Tommy piped in, winking at her. “I mean, I did make you coffee this morning.”

It earned him another smack across the back of the head.

“I’m seriously going to have brain damage if you two Neanderthals keep hitting me.” He complained, rubbing the back of the head.

“Please, your brain was damaged long before now.” Oliver said, full of snark and a frown on his face as he looked between her and Tommy who gave him a knowing look she didn’t understand.

“Just for that you’re both uninvited to my first game tomorrow.” Tommy said, scowling.

“What game?” Felicity demanded, “I wasn’t invited in the first place.” She couldn’t help but pout slightly.

“Not you,” Tommy added quickly, “I was going to tell you tonight. It’s my first game playing with Rockets tomorrow. You and the munchkin can come. Mean and meaner can’t.”

“Oh. That sounds like fun.” She said excitedly. Normally, she didn’t care for sports, but Felicity didn’t mind baseball. It was all statistics, geometry, and physics. Three things she liked very much. Then the baby boy in her arms let out a few nonsensical sounds. “But I don’t think we can, William is a little too young to sit outside in the sun for hours. I know it’s starting to cool off outside, but its still a long time and he might not do well.”

Which was disappointing, because she did want to go.

“Don’t worry,” Tommy grinned, tapping a finger to his temple, “I already thought of that. Friends and family can sit in box seats reserved for them. AC, bathrooms, a roof, the whole shebang. Your names are already on the list. Nothing but the best for my nephew.”

Felicity beamed.

“Williams first game. We need to take tons of pictures,” She tilted her head back to look at Oliver, “This is going to be so much fun.”

He smirked at her enthusiasm. “I think I’m still uninvited.”

“No, Tommy’s just being dramatic. You and Diggle are both going.” She said easily, waving her hand in the air. Will reached out and tried to smack it, giggling the whole time.

“Seriously, you all are so rude to me. It’s only seven pm and I’ve already been abused, physically and verbally, multiple times. You people are evil.” Tommy complained, setting down his forgotten game controller.

Olive sat up suddenly and cursed under his breath. Felicity covered Williams ears.

“Seven? I have to go to work. My shift starts in fifteen minutes.” He shot up from the couch, and she leaned away so he could slide past her.

“Isn’t Verdant twenty minutes from here?” Felicity asked to no one in particular, sounding confused.

Diggle let a harassed sigh. “Yes.”

Tommy laughed, and she shook her head.

“Good thing you’re growing up around me, kid. Your dad is late to everything. When we were in high school, he was late so much that I convinced him one of our classes started twenty minutes sooner than it actually did just so he was only slightly late instead of really late. But not me, if you’re not early, you’re late. That’s what I like to say.” She chatted to William, meeting his blue eyes that were so much like his fathers.

Hopefully, he inherited only those and not Oliver’s lack of punctuality.

Tommy coughed something that sounded like “nerd.”

He was subsequently smacked again by the wonderful hand of John Diggle.


	4. Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Oliver and Felicity act super married and are totally oblivious but John and Tommy are having a good time watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Wow, okay so I'm thrilled so many of you guys like this fic. (: i have so much fun writing it and at this point it's basically my Emotional Support Fic so I shall keep writing it hahaha.   
It's such a different, but really cool, experience writing something so different to my other fic which is darker and has more angst so it's interesting to write two very different styles at the same time. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, any kudos or comments would be so very appreciated! 
> 
> Without Further Ado~

Oliver rubbed his eyes tiredly, unlocking the front door to his shared apartment and absentmindedly reminding himself to replace the handle. If his hands were full of William and diaper bags, it’d be even more difficult to open, and he didn’t want Felicity to have to struggle with it either. She was already doing so much for him that fixing a door handle was the least he could if it made her life easier.

It was nearing three in the morning, and he had to be up at least nine to get Will and himself ready in time for Tommy’s game which started at eleven. Waking up that late was him being generous, and it hinged on his son staying asleep. He was hoping for nine, but it’d probably be more six or seven since William seemed to be an early bird.

Which Oliver could only blame himself for, Will must’ve gotten it from him. Oliver used to like waking up early and working out or cooking breakfast. But with him working most of the night and then caring for an infant, he was now always in a constant state of semi-exhaustion and he relished any extra sleep he could get. He could only imagine how tired Felicity must be.

Even though he worked the nightshift, she pretty much did too, on top of her actual career. Taking care of a baby was another job in itself and she stayed with William during the night, so Felicity had to be getting around the same amount of sleep he was, which wasn’t much. Oliver resolved himself to start taking over more during the nights when he got home, William was his son, and his responsibility. He still felt guilty about the other night with the attempted one night stand, especially with how Felicity was going above and beyond for him.

He didn’t deserve her, or her friendship.

Oliver didn’t know what she saw in him, what she’d always seen in him, even in high school when he was a jack ass, but he was beyond grateful to have her in his life. He couldn’t help but think his life would be totally different, and not in a good way, if he’d never met her. She had always made him want to do better, and be better, as long as he was doing what made him happy. It was part of the reason he wasn’t at QC right now, he’d hated the corporate life.

Maybe being a bartender wasn’t the career he’d keep for the rest of his life, but he was a good at it and he liked it. He was still in his early twenties and he had time to figure out what he wanted to do.

Now that he had William, he’d started thinking more about his future, because it wasn’t just his own anymore. Oliver wanted to make his son proud, keep him well provided for and most importantly, feel as loved as he could. In a way his own parents had lacked in raising him and his little sister.

With that thought in mind, Oliver made his way through the dark apartment to his room to check on Will. He opened the door as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb the baby or Felicity if they were asleep. The sight in front of him caused a smile to spread across his face. Felicity was passed out on his bed, on the side closed to the crib. She laid on her back on top of the covers, her face turned to where Will laid, like she had fallen backwards into bed and fallen asleep immediately. Her glasses were still on, skewed at awkward angle from pressing into the pillow. Something akin to heat unfurled low in his belly as he realized she was wearing one of his shirts again.

He liked her wearing them more than he thought he should.

She was his best friend, he reminded himself for what felt like the hundredth time since they’d reconnected.

However, Oliver knew he was physically attracted to her, she was a beautiful woman and he was a man with an appreciation of such beauty. Obviously, it’d never go past that surface level attraction or act on it. But it didn’t stop him from noticing her.

His eyes trailed down to her bare legs, and for a moment he almost thought she wore nothing underneath, nearly causing his heart to stop beating, prepared to bolt from the room until he saw the slightest hint of the fabric of her sleep shorts peeking out from underneath his long shirt. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he held. Oliver stepped closer, peeking over the edge of the crib. His son lay on his back as well, his head turned to the side and towards the bed, mimicking Felicity’s position as he slept. Oliver watched the slow, steady rise and fall of William’s chest until he heard Felicity shuffling against the blankets of the bed. He turned in time to see her shiver, pulling her arms against her chest.

Not thinking twice about it, he gently removed her glasses, folding them carefully and placing them on the side table besides the bed. Oliver bent over, sliding his arms underneath her slight form and lifting her without waking her. Felicity immediately turned her face into the junction where his neck and shoulder met, letting out a sleepy sigh like she was content. He felt her warm breath blow across his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Her hand came up, gripping his shirt in her small fist as she snuggled against him, seeking his warmth.

Oliver tightened her grip on her, making sure she was secure before using one hand to pull back the covers. He leaned down, laying her softly against the sheets. Once he placed her, he slowly pulled his arms from underneath her, trying not to wake her up. It was successful, but her hand was still curled in the shirt he wore. He gently pried her fingers free, laying her arm down just as gently. Oliver grabbed the covers draping them up and over her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times before squinting in the darkness at him.

“Ol’ver?” Felicity mumbled, her voice coated in sleep. “Hi.”

“Hi. Go back to sleep.” He whispered, brushing a piece of hair away that had fallen in her face. She let out a little hum as his fingers lightly moved across her forehead. He turned, planning on grabbing the baby monitor and heading to the couch so he could get Will if the little boy woke up. Felicity’s hand shot out from under the duvet, grabbing his own.

“Where are you goin’?” She sounded confused.

Oliver looked down, to see her blinking innocently up at him, sleepiness and her lack of glasses making her focus hazy. He smiled a little wider at the sight, and at her puzzlement. Felicity had never woken up well, even when they were younger, it usually took a lot of caffeine or food to get her wide awake and functioning enough to hold a conversation. He’d always found it endearing, and he used to mess with her about it when they were teenagers. Purposefully trying to talk to her when she was in the state between awake and asleep because she would say some truly wild, and hilarious, things.

“I’m going to sleep on the couch, I’ll take the baby monitor with me for Will.”

Felicity tugged on his hand, sounding a little more alert when she spoke but still slightly slurred. “You can sleep here. I don’t mind, I told you that.”

He hesitated. “You sure?”

“Mhm.” She answered, her eyes closing as she released his hand, her own sneaking back under the warmth of the blankets.

Oliver kept still another moment, unsure if he should.

But then again, they had slept in the same bed last night and it hadn’t seemed to bother her.

Making up his mind, he stepped into his walk-in closet, switching out his work clothes for a pair of sweats and a clean t-shirt. He usually slept shirtless, but he didn’t know if that was okay and he wasn’t going to wake her up and ask. She’d seen him shirtless plenty, but that was in the daylight, and not in the context of sharing a bed. In the dark and sleeping close together, made the idea of showing skin feel far more intimate and very different than the relatively platonic, friendship only, circumstances of before.

Oliver slid into the bed next her on his back, and she rolled over closer to him in order to steal his body heat. She pressed against him, her forehead resting against his bicep as she slipped her legs between his, he could feel her cold little toes against his calf even through the sweat pant material. He let out a quiet laugh.

She really was a sleep cuddler.

Not that he was complaining. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, he raised the arm she was up against, wrapping it around her and pulling her into him so her head was against his chest. His palm ended up flat against her waist, and he made sure to keep it there, not travelling any higher or lower. Felicity’s other arm, the one she wasn’t laying on, rested against his torso, the warmth of her arm and open hand sinking into his ribs.

Oliver was asleep almost immediately.

** 

As if Will knew his father, and Felicity, needed a little more sleep, he didn’t wake up until closer to eight. He let out a loud cry, and both Oliver and Felicity tried scrambling up at the same time to get him. They were wrapped around each other, their limbs and the tangle of blankets creating an obstacle to keep them from separating easily. Felicity pushed up on his chest, still half-sleep but the blankets were wrapped tightly around them so she couldn’t go far. Oliver attempted to lean back and slide away, only, he didn’t realize how close he was to the edge of the bed, so the combination of her pushing and him leaning, caused him to land with a hard thud on the floor.

“Ow.” He gasped, the air leaving his lungs.

Felicity peeked over the edge of the bed, her hair a wild mess of blonde curls.

She stared down at him, eyes squinting at her lack of glasses. “Oh my god, are you okay?”

Oliver sat up slowly, catching his breath, “I’m fine.”

He braced a hand on the floor and pushed himself to his feet, stumbling over to Will’s crib. He scooped the baby up in his arms, rocking him slowly.

“Shh, you’re fine too. Let’s go get you some breakfast, yeah?” Oliver murmured, quieting his son.

He turned to see Felicity reaching over to the night stand and sliding her glasses on. She ran her hand through her hair blearily. Then she tossed back the covers, moving to stand.

“You can go back to sleep, I got him.” Oliver offered, while swaying side to side in a rocking motion with Will.

“No, its okay. I need to get up so I can get ready. It’s almost 8, and I have to run by my apartment for clothes before the game.” Felicity said, staggering out of bed. She ran her hands over her face. “I need coffee. Right now.”

She pushed past him, only stopping to drop a kiss on Will’s forehead, intent on her quest for coffee.

“Felicity is grumpy in the mornings, huh buddy?” Oliver stage whispered to his son, knowing she could hear him and laughing when she stuck up her middle finger. He changed Will’s diaper quickly before they left the room to feed him his morning bottle.

Oliver found Felicity in the kitchen, her head leaned against the cabinets, watching as the coffee brewed. She pointed to a baby bottle sitting on the counter, warm water already inside and a measured amount of formula sitting next to it.

“Thanks.” He said, grinning a bit as she just grunted in response. Oliver poured in the formula powder and shook it to mix it up, then popped into Will’s mouth. The little boy sucked it down eagerly.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes as Will drank his bottle and she drank her coffee.

“Uh, thanks for putting me under the blankets and taking off my glasses. I bent the last ones out shape so bad by accidently sleeping in them that I had to get new ones.” Felicity said, holding her mug up to her lips. The steam fogging her lenses slightly.

“No worries.” He readjusted Will is his arms, keeping a steady hand on the bottle, “I hope you didn’t mind me sleeping in there last night. I know you said it was okay, but you were also half awake.” Oliver felt a bit awkward, not quite knowing why.

“No, I mean yes, it was okay. I don’t mind sleeping with you, so you don’t need to keep asking my permission to sleep with me.” Her cheeks colored, “Like actual sleeping, of course. Not the other kind.” She took a breath, “What I’m trying to say is, it’s your bed and I don’t mind sharing it. You can stay in there every night, it’s no big deal.”

He chuckled, the uncomfortable feeling from a moment ago easing at her words. “Okay. Then I will.”

“Okay.” Felicity repeated, and they shared a smile.

“There’s coffee?” Dig asked, lumbering into the kitchen while rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah. Here.” Felicity handed John an empty mug and moved around the counter to sit at the small breakfast bar while John fixed his coffee. She turned on the stool to face Oliver, “I can take Will now if you want to get a cup too.”

He nodded his thanks, setting down the empty bottle and handing her the baby who had just finished eating. Oliver handed her a spit rag before she could ask, and she tossed it over her shoulder like she’d done it a hundred times before, resting William against her while patting his back. Oliver rinsed out the bottle before he made his own coffee. Dig took a seat on the barstool next to Felicity, waving at the baby as he sat down.

“Morning Will,” John greeted, “Good breakfast?”

William let out a little burp in response, and Felicity grimaced.

“Is there spit up on my shoulder? Like did it make it past the rag?”

Diggle laughed, “Nope, no spit up at all. So I guess he did like his breakfast.”

Felicity grinned. “Awesome, good job Will.” She praised, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

Tommy sauntered in the kitchen next, fully dressed and carrying a large sports duffle, just as Oliver was taking a sip of his coffee.

“What was the loud bang I heard earlier? Let me guess, you two finally banged each other?” He called out, waggling his eyebrows.

Oliver choked on the hot liquid, because he did not need the images that conjured in his brain, and coughed to clear his throat as Felicity glared at Tommy.

“No, Oliver fell out of bed on accident.” She stated seriously, a slight frown on her face. “He landed really hard.” 

Both Tommy and John laughed at him.

“Man, do you need a crib too?” Diggle teased, grinning at him.

“Shut up.” He grumbled, moving to the fridge to get ingredients for breakfast. “Just for that the only other person who gets an omelet besides me is Felicity.” Oliver spun to face her, “What do you want on it?”

She frowned, then glanced down at her thighs and stomach before meeting his eyes, a dismayed expression on her face. “Just spinach and mushrooms.”

“What? You hate spinach. You think it tastes like grass.” He said, totally confused.

“I know but I was thinking about what my mom said.” Felicity’s eyebrows furrowed together. “Was she right? Have I gained weight? Do I look bigger? I mean I know I don’t eat like I should, but I didn’t think it was starting to get noticeable.”

Oliver was speechless, and Diggle shot him a look that said ‘tread carefully there is no right answer,’ while Tommy looked positively gleeful, like Christmas came early.

“Uhh,” Oliver stuttered, hearing nothing but warning bells going off in his head. Dig’s eyes turned sharp, urging him to not say anything stupid. Truth is, Felicity had gained a little weight over the past few months, and Oliver had definitely noticed. Donna was right, it had gone directly to her shapely thighs and pert behind, but in the best way possible giving her more curves than she had before. She had always been beautiful to him, and recently she’d really grown into herself. However, he didn’t think he could say that out loud to his best friend. Especially not without pissing her off and making things weird. “No. Of course not. You look fine, Felicity. Don’t worry about it.”

Diggle looked relieved Oliver hadn’t said the wrong thing, while Tommy had both hands pressed to his mouth trying to stifle his laughter. Felicity nodded to herself like she should’ve known that and realized it was silly of her to ask. Oliver let out a breath, glad it was the correct answer to her question. 

“You’re right. You know how she gets in my head sometimes.” Felicity said, oblivious to Tommy’s amusement and Diggle’s relief at the trick question the female species had invented to terrify the males, “I’ll take your cheesiest omelet stuffed with whatever yummy goodness you want to put in it, please. No spinach.”

“I can do that.” He agreed easily, eager to change the subject.

“Alright, I’ve had my fill of entertainment for the morning. I’ve got to head to the stadium,” Tommy called out to them, adjusting the duffle bag on his shoulder, “I’ll see you guys after we win.”

Felicity grinned at him, and then gently picked up Will’s arm, waving his little hand for him, “Bye, Tommy. You’re gonna do awesome.”

“I agree,” Diggle said reassuringly, “You got this, man.”

Tommy stared pointedly at Oliver, as if he was waiting for praise.

“What they said,” Oliver remarked, cracking an egg into a bowl, “I’d wish you luck but you don’t need it.”

Tommy grinned him, “Thanks, guys.”

As soon as the door shut behind him, John asked, “What are the chances he loses the game? I need to know if I should hide all sharp objects and booze in this place.”

“The Starling Rockets are in a great place this season,” Felicity piped in, bouncing Will on her knee causing him to laugh, “Their roster is good. Tommy’s a third batter, which is the best position to be in, especially as a rookie, because his averages are beyond awesome. He’s a strong hitter, and their starting pitcher is one of the best in the country. They got this.”

Oliver stared at her, frowning. “When I was playing football in high school you didn’t even know what a field goal was.” He cracked another egg a little too harshly against the side of the bowl and the broken bits of shell went inside.

He chose to ignore Dig snorting into his coffee.

She shrugged. “I still went to all of your games even though I hated it. I mean, at least baseball has the fun stuff like statistics and physics. Football is all about testosterone filled dudes running around and hitting each other real hard over a piece of pig skin. And I’m Jewish so.”

“That’s a myth. Footballs used to be made out of cowhide, not pig, and now it’s rubber.” Oliver said, pointing his egg covered fork at her.

“Oh.” Felicity looked honestly baffled. It was an adorable expression, lips slightly parted, eyes a big wide behind her glasses and eyebrows furrowed enough to create a little line between them above the bridge of her nose. “I didn’t know that.”

Oliver let out a huff. “Mhm.”

“Stop being a Drama Queen,” Felicity laughed at her own pun, causing William to look up at her with a toothless smile on his face. “At least I was still at your games. Every Friday night, rain or shine. And you know what the rain does to my hair, Oliver.”

He finally grinned at her, pouring the egg mixture into the pan, “That’s true.”

“I’d love to hear some stories about high school Oliver.” Diggle chimed in, setting down his coffee cup on the bar in front of him.

“Absolutely-,“ Felicity started.

“Not.” Oliver cut her off. She shot him a glare, and he raised an threatening eyebrow. “Oh? You tell my secrets and I’ll show Dig pictures of Goth Felicity.”

She gasped, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

Felicity lifted Will and turned him to face her, mumbling under her breath. “Your daddy is mean. Next time you have to pee it better be on him.” Will babbled cheerfully in return, reaching out and grasping her glasses frame in his tiny fist. “Hey, careful dude. You’ll blind me.” Felicity gently unhooked his fingers, and he let out a disappointed whine, his lips puckered in a frown. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. Now I feel bad.”

“I really wanna see those pictures now.” Diggle told Oliver eagerly, leaning towards him conspiratorially.

“Never. No one will ever see them again.” She said firmly, pulling her attention from William to glare at him and John, a hint of a warning in her words.

“You know, after I got over the surprise, I actually liked it.” Oliver commented nonchalantly, flipping the omelet in the pan.

Felicity gaped at him, and Diggle didn’t bother hiding his smirk which Oliver chose to ignore.

“What? You and my mom gave me so much shi-,” She glanced at the baby in her arms, “Grief about it. You called me Wednesday Addams for an entire month.”

Oliver was the one laughing that time. “Only because you told me my long hair made me look like a serial killer.”

“Because it did!”

“This is too good.” John said gleefully, looking between the two of them. “I’m learning so much about the both of you I never knew.”

Oliver slid the ready omelet (stuffed with cheese, peppers, mushrooms and absolutely no spinach) onto a plate and set it on the counter in front of her. “Pass John the baby and eat your food, Wednesday.”

She pouted at him but did as he asked. John accepted the infant easily, smiling down at the little boy. 

“Can I get an omelet too since I’m helping raise your child, Oliver?” John asked him, a sardonic look on his face.

“You’re hilarious,” Oliver rolled his eyes, “But yes.”

**

A couple hours later, John and Oliver were picking up Felicity from her apartment. Oliver sent her text to let her know they were there. She came rushing out a few moments later, tossing her small satchel onto her shoulder and running a hand through her hair, which she’d left down. Oliver watched as Diggle pointed to the empty passenger seat next to him, gesturing for her to enter that way since he was in the back next to William in his car seat as Dig drove.

“Sorry,” Felicity rushed to apologize as soon as she opened the door, “I got a little distracted while I was getting ready.” She slid into the seat, buckling the belt.

“No worries,” Diggle said easily, “We still have plenty of time.” He pulled away from the curb and into the traffic.

Felicity smiled at his reassurance, before turning around in her seat and making eye contact with Oliver. “Did you bring everything on the list I texted you? We’ll be gone for hours with a baby, we need to be prepared.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, slightly offended she thought he needed to reference her massive list of supplies they should bring. He was new to being a dad, sure, but he was starting to get the hang of it.

“No, I thought it was a bit much so I only packed two diapers and two bottles. Figured it’d be enough.” He deadpanned.

She stared at him in disbelief for a moment before narrowing her eyes as soon as she realized he was being sarcastic. “Don’t get that tone with me, mister. I’m just a little nervous, this is the first time we’ve been away from home with him for a long period of time.” Felicity’s eyes flicked to the sleeping William in his car seat.

Oliver softened immediately, and he didn’t read into her calling his apartment home. She just meant it was William’s home. “It’s going to be fine, Felicity. I brought everything you asked, plus the stroller. We got this.”

“Right.” She agreed, but still sounded unconvinced.

“I’m here too, you know,” Diggle joined in, “Between all three of us we have it.”

“Thanks for talking me about of my crazy brain.” Felicity said, smiling at the both of them before turning back to face Oliver. “When did Will get a Starling Rocket’s t-shirt?”

Oliver grinned. “Tommy left out on the changing table. He got it for him to wear. It has Tommy’s number on the back.”

Felicity giggled. “He hides behind all his flirting and jokes, but Tommy’s such a sweetheart.”

“He’s a good uncle.” Oliver agreed, looking at his son.

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Diggle chimed in, his voice dry.

“You’re great too.” Felicity reassured him, reaching over and patting his shoulder.

**

“Wow. Tommy wasn’t kidding when he said this was nice. Look at all the food.” Felicity said excitedly, pointing to the long buffet table against one of the walls in the large box seats area.

Oliver looked around and couldn’t help but agree. Instead of hard rows of seating or being out in the sun, the room was closed in on three sides with a railed balcony that was open to the air and overlooking the baseball field. On the balcony, and inside the room itself, was decorated with a multitude of large couches and chairs and low tables in front of them or next to them. There was also a bar opposite of the buffet, with barstools lining it. The room was fairly full of people, but it was large and offered enough seating for it not to feel packed.

It was really nice, it wasn’t the fanciest private seating at sporting event he’d gone too, but Oliver grew up as a Queen and that name came with certain privileges. But since he’d be cut off, he was grateful he could now recognize them for what they were. Privileges. It made him see the world differently and gave him a sense of appreciation for what he had currently, along pride for things he’d earned himself.

“At least there’s one benefit for letting Tommy live in my apartment,” Diggle commented sarcastically, then eyed the fully stocked bar. “If you’ll excuse me, I think I’m gonna go get a beer and watch as the first pitch is thrown.”

Felicity laughed. “Have fun, I’m definitely gonna start at the buffet and if I stuff my purse full of mini appetizers you both better not judge me.”

“Never,” Diggle affirmed, walking away with a wink at her.

“I’ll semi judge you.” Oliver said casually, pushing Will’s stroller and following her to the buffet table. “We have food at the apartment.”

She turned, giving him a dirty look.

“That’s setting a bad example for your son. Right, Will?” Felicity said to the little boy who stared up at her, enjoying the attention. He let out a string of incomprehensible baby gibberish and Felicity nodded her head. “That’s what I was saying too. We both think that you shouldn’t be so judgey, Oliver.”

He rolled his eyes. “Will didn’t say that.”

“Yes he did.” She argued, not even bothering to look at Oliver as she inspected the foods on the table.

“He can’t form words yet.”

“No, he can’t. But I have a sense of these things. Call it women’s intuition.”

“So, because you’re a woman you can speak baby?” Oliver asked, thoroughly amused. “You got mad at me when I suggested you change Will that first day when he was dropped off, but now you’re the baby pro?”

“Only with Will, because we know each other now. Once you wipe someone’s butt and bathe them, you start to connect on a deeper level.”

Oliver chuckled, but played along to reasoning. “I do those same things, so why can’t I understand what he says?”

“Maybe he just likes me more.” Felicity shrugged, stopping her food search momentarily to turn around and tickle William on his belly. He let out a giggle, reaching for her hand and she grinned down at him.

Oliver couldn’t deny it, Will did like Felicity. He couldn’t blame the kid, it was hard not to like her. She was so bright and vibrant, people were drawn to her.

Like he had been all the way back when they were kids, and he’d asked her to help him pass biology because he knew she was too nice to say no. He’d originally planned on getting her to do all his homework for him, but then they had their first tutoring session and she had told him straight to his face that wasn’t going to happen. Oliver then realized even though she was kind, she also had a spine of steel and a sharp wit that often ran away from her in the form of babbling. Felicity had interested him, no one in his young life growing up as Oliver Queen had told him no, or been so straightforward, and he had wanted to get to know her more afterwards because of it.

Oliver was glad he did, and that she’d seen something in the spoiled brat he used to be, because it had kickstarted a friendship that had lasted almost their entire lives and would continue to last far into the future.

“I think he does like you more.” Oliver said finally, watching as she tapped Will on the nose once then stood up to go back to her task of food searching.

“But he loves you, because you’re his parent, I’m just the cool aunt,” She retorted casually, grabbing a plate from the table.

Oliver frowned. He didn’t see Felicity as William’s ‘aunt’ for a multitude of reasons. One them being the connotation of her being his aunt made them sort of siblings and that was just.. no.

On so many levels.

Then there was this twisting in his gut when she said it. He knew she wasn’t Will’s biological mom, but she’d been there for William since the day he came into Oliver’s life doing more than her fair share of work for something that wasn’t her responsibility. And she did it all without a complaint. After everything she was giving up for him and for William to help, he felt she deserved a title that was…

He wasn’t sure.

Deeper maybe?

Something that held more meaning than just ‘cool aunt.’

He just knew he didn’t like her calling herself that. Oliver knew he couldn’t of been a parent to William himself without her help, even if he had Diggle and Tommy. Felicity was the one who made him believe he could do this and that he wasn’t ruining William’s life by being in it.

He was about to say something to describe some of that to her when he noticed the food she was reaching for.

“Felicity!” Oliver all but shouted, getting a few looks thrown their way as he grabbed her hand to stop her.

“What? I was just kidding I’m not stealing food.” She whispered furiously, glaring up at him.

“That has _nuts_,” He stressed, dropping her hand. “In it.”

Her eyes widened, her anger receded and was replaced by panic. “Frack. I didn’t even realize. Thanks.”

“You have to pay closer attention.” Oliver said, his voice chiding.

“I know,” She conceded, before adding jokingly, “If I went into anaphylactic shock and died from a nut allergy on Tommy’s big day, he’d bring me back to life just to kill me again for stealing the spotlight.”

“It’s not funny, Felicity. I was there the last time you triggered a reaction and it was terrifying. I don’t want to see it again. Do you still carry an epi pen? Where is it?” He demanded.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Relax, Oliver. I carry one everywhere, it’s in my purse. Even though I haven’t had to need one since MIT.”

“MIT?” Oliver questioned, his frown deepening, “I thought your last one was when we were still in high school and you accidently ate the ice cream that had peanut butter in it?”

“It was,” She said reluctantly, “Until I went to this party in college and I tried this brownie that I thought was full of,” She glanced around making sure no one was still paying them attention, then quickly at Will before lowering her voice, “Marijuana, but it also had walnuts so I had an allergic reaction and had to go to the hospital. It sucked.”

He hadn’t known that and wondered what else he didn’t know about her college experience.

Oliver huffed. “That’s why you shouldn’t do drugs.”

Her jaw dropped. “Hypocrite. I know you and Tommy used to smoke weed all the time in high school. Tommy was the first person to offer me a blunt when we were teenagers, I said no, but still.”

“I didn’t know that. Remind me to hit him when I see him.”

Felicity flicked him on the chest, her lips in a pout as she looked up at him. “Stop. I thought you’d dropped this whole over protective thing when we graduated. I could understand it then since I was nearly two years younger than everyone in our grade, but I’m a grown up I can handle myself.”

“Says the grown up who nearly died because she wasn’t paying attention to her food allergies.” Oliver retorted, tilting his head to meet her eyes.

“Now you’re just being petty.”

“And you’re not eating anything at this table,” He said decidedly, gently guiding her with one hand on her elbow and the other pushing the stroller over to a sitting area. “Sit with Will, and I’ll go down and get you a pretzel from the stand I saw on the way up here.”

Her face lit up, and her annoyed pout at him changed into a wide smile.

“Can I have one with cinnamon and sugar and another with salt and cheese dip?” She asked sweetly, the ‘pretty please’ left unsaid but showed in her big blue eyes.

He let out a harassed sigh. “Fine.”


	5. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Diggle isn't putting up with Oliver's crap, and Felicity has a really good time. AKA Oliver acts kind of like a caveman and Dig refuses to let him get away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm glad yall like the story :)  
I know the updating schedule on this is a little wild but I write when the inspiration strikes and I'm juggling this with another WIP and class and work so I'll try to get better but no promises hahaha. This one is a little easier to pump out then my other WIP because it's much more serious and has a lot more fine detail I have to iron out, so if any of you guys read that one too please just know I absolutely am still working on it and will update soon :) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's given this fic a shot, you're all amazing!!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments feed my soul so I'd be mighty appreciative of any you lovely readers chose to bestow up on me ;) <3
> 
> Without further ado~

Oliver made it back to the box seats with the two requested pretzels nestled in their cardboard carrier in hand. His eyes searched the room of people, looking for Felicity’s bright red sun dress that was the same color red as the Starling Rocket’s used. Before he found her, his gaze landed on the balcony part where Diggle was standing with William in his arms. William looked positively tiny against the large man’s chest. Oliver walked their way, able to hear a snippet of their conversation as he got closer.

“Now Will, that,” Dig pointed down to the field below them, only needing one arm to secure the baby to him, “Is your Uncle Tommy. He’s in what’s called the dug out and in about four minutes the Mayor of Starling is going to be throwing out the first pitch and then the game will start.”

“Never too young to learn baseball.” Oliver commented, a smile on his face at the sight of the two of them. “Where’s Felicity?”  
“Hello to you too Oliver,” Dig drawled, turning around.

William saw Oliver and reached out, making a grabby motion with his hands. John handed him over, and Oliver propped his son on his hip, keeping him there with one arm while the other held Felicity’s pretzels.

John nodded his head towards the inside bar, “Felicity ran to the restroom, and now she’s at the bar.” A smirk crossed his face. “Making friends apparently.”

Oliver spun around as quickly as he dared with his hands full of his son and Felicity’s soft pretzels, “Who is she talking too?”

Diggle rolled his eyes as they both watched Felicity smiling and talking with a man Oliver didn’t recognize. Oliver scowled as the man reached out and touched her bare arm while he laughed at something she said. He had dark hair, slightly pale skin and a slim build.

“Whoever she wants too.” John countered, leveling Oliver with a look.

He promptly ignored it, stalking over to where Felicity stood with the stranger.

“Felicity,” Oliver called out, “Got your pretzels.”

She turned her attention away from the man, who Oliver realized was a few inches shorter than him and he couldn’t help but smirk. Felicity grinned at Oliver.

“Thanks,” She said, grabbing the pretzels and wiggling her fingers to Will in greeting.

“Who’s your friend?” Oliver asked, keeping his tone casual as he observed the guy, giving him a polite smile. He noticed a Rolex on his wrist, and Oliver resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Oh! This is Matt. His brother plays for the Rockets, just like Tommy.” Felicity smiled at Matt. “But Matt’s an investment banker.”

The Rolex suddenly made sense.

Oliver stuck his free hand out to shake, adjusting William against his side. “Hi, Matt. I’m Oliver.”

“Nice to meet you, man.” Matt greeted, shaking his hand before dropping his eyes to William.

“Who are you, little guy?” He spoke directly to Will as he said it, and the stranger must’ve scared him because the baby let out a small cry and turned his face into Oliver.

Oliver thought his son had good instincts. He didn’t like the guy either. Matt seemed smarmy. Oliver grew up around guys like him. Rich jerks who flaunted their money and worked in finance like their fathers and had a sense of entitlement that used to rival Oliver’s own, at least before he got cut off and before Felicity and his son came into his life.

“He’s just shy around new people.” Oliver said, his smile fake as he lifted Will and rested him against his shoulder so he wasn’t looking at Matt. The change in angle caused the baby to see Felicity, and William gurgled happily, reaching out a hand to her. “This is my son, William.”

Felicity took a bite out of her pretzel, holding her free hand up to Will. He wrapped his all of his little fingers around one of her own. Matt glanced between Felicity, the now smiling baby, and Oliver, a look of realization crossing his face.

“Oh, that’s great.” Matt said with forced cheerfulness. He turned to Felicity, “He’s really cute.”

Felicity grinned at him, “I know right? He’s getting more handsome every day. No way he gets that from his Dad, because Oliver has been this goofy looking since high school.” She teased, pointing part of her pretzel at Oliver.

She stared back at Will adoringly and Oliver smirked, not even bothered by her friendly teasing. He watched as Matt’s face fell. She completely missed the man’s assumption that Oliver’s son was hers too, and by agreeing the way she did, it seemed to confirm Matt’s guess that they were together as a family. Oliver didn’t bother to correct it.

Matt chuckled graciously, grabbing his drink off the bar counter. “It was nice too meet you, Felicity. You too, Oliver. I’ll catch you later, okay?”

Felicity frowned a little but nodded. “Sure.”

He smiled politely one last time before walking away. Oliver noticed he immediately went to talk to another blonde who was at buffet table. He rolled his eyes.

Felicity dodged a bullet there.

“I could’ve sworn he was flirting with me,” Felicity told him, taking another bite out of one the pretzels, switching to the cinnamon and sugar covered one while still holding Will’s hand as he laid against Oliver’s shoulder. “Then he just left. What’s with that? Maybe my flirting radar is way off.”

“No idea,” Oliver lied, watching her in amusement.

“Oh well, at least I have the most handsome man ever in my life,” She cooed, and Oliver grinned at her, his chest puffing out. Then she stood on her tip toes as she brought Will’s little hand to her mouth and kissed his fingers. Oliver’s chest deflated, his smile losing some of its intensity.

“You got sugar on him,” Oliver chastised, feeling a bit put out as he wiped his thumb across his sons hand to wipe off the granules after she let go.

“He’s had worse on them.” She retorted. Then wiped her face self-consciously, “Did I get it?”

He observed her, starting to smile again.

“No, hang on,” Oliver reached out, once again using his thumb to gently brush off the sugar that somehow ended up on the tip of her nose. He noticed more right underneath her bottom lip. He rubbed at it, the pad of his thumb brushing against her soft skin. Her tongue poked out, licking across her lips to get the remainder of the sugar, but due to the close proximity of his finger, she accidently swiped the tip of his thumb. Oliver felt a jolt go through him.

Felicity stared up at him, and as their gazes met, the world seemed to fall away. He was lost in the blue of her eyes, her glasses not hindering his view in the slightest. In fact, they made it better. Her glasses just made her more… He searched for the word he was looking for in his head.

More Felicity. 

“Waaaah.” A sharp cry pierced the air, and they broke apart abruptly.

Felicity looked away from him, staring pointedly at her pretzels. A pungent smell filled the air between them, effectively shattering whatever the moment had been between them. Oliver grimaced, glancing down at his son.

“I think someone needs a diaper change.” Oliver offered Felicity the baby, “Wanna do the honors?”

Her nose crinkled.

“No thanks. You’re on daddy duty for that one. I’ll grab you his diaper bag though.” She walked away at the last sentence, heading back out to where Diggle still stood out on the balcony. Felicity returned a few moments later, handing him the diaper bag and grabbing her pretzels. “Good luck. I have a feeling you’ll need the new pair of pants in here.”

“You might be right about that,” Oliver agreed, cringing as he got another whiff of Will.

“Always am.”

**

Fifteen minutes later Oliver returned to the balcony with a freshly changed baby who was wearing a new pair of pants. Dig and Felicity were standing and talking to one another. The paper basket her pretzels were in was empty, and she had a water bottle in hand. Oliver walked up to them, holding Will.

“Hey,” He greeted.

Diggle tipped his beer towards Oliver in greeting and Felicity smiled. She set down her water and reached out scooping William from his arms. Then she gave him a suspicious sniff.

“Much better.” She nodded, tapping William on his nose. His son grinned, letting out a little babble, a dribble of drool falling down his chin. Felicity grabbed a napkin from the pile next to her water bottle and patted it away.

“I agree.” Oliver noticed the water again. “Are you not drinking?”

Felicity shook her head. “I already had one drink at the bar earlier, and I feel weird drinking around Will. Almost like drinking and driving. But instead of a car, it’s a baby. So, a BUI.” At Oliver’s confused look, she elaborated. “Babysitting under the influence. You know, like DUI but with babies.”

John laughed, and Oliver cracked a smile.

“Felicity,” Oliver said, fondly exasperated, “It’s fine. I want you to have a good time. I have Will, and I don’t plan on drinking. If you want to, you can.”

“And I’m cutting myself off after this beer,” John chimed in, “I have to drive you all home in a few hours. So have some fun, Felicity. You deserve it.”

She grinned, bouncing William up and down on her hip. “I have had a rough week at work.” Her tone was contemplative.

John nodded, “Exactly. And if one of us doesn’t get drunk at Tommy’s first game, he’ll be so disappointed.”

Felicity handed Will back to Oliver, giving the baby a kiss on his head before letting him go. “Well, I’d hate to upset him. It is his big day after all.”

Three hours, and four mojitos later, Felicity had definitely taken their words to heart and was borderline drunk. Currently, she was babbling about the history of baseball to John as they watched the ninth inning. The Rockets were wining, and Tommy had done really well for his first game with them. Not long after, a loud cheer went through the stadium as the Rockets were declared the winners. Felicity let out a loud whoop, fist pumping wildly and bouncing on her toes. Diggle had to dodge one of her closed hands to avoid being punched.

“We won!” Felicity shouted, slightly slurred. She spun around, wobbling before regaining her balance, “Oliver! Tommy won! Starling won! We won! That’s so great. I’m so happy. Aren’t you happy?” Her words were loud, and full of excitement.

“Ecstatic.” Oliver remarked, stepping closer and handing her an unopened bottle of water. “I’d be even more thrilled if you drank some water.”

She pouted her bright pink lips, looking up at him with a small crinkle between her eyebrows. “I’m fine, Ol’ver. You’re the one who told me to have fun.” Felicity poked him in the chest.

“Clearly,” He remarked dryly, not missing her mispronunciation of her name, “And I know, but we already have one little person who can’t walk. We don’t need another.” Oliver teased her, offering the water bottle again.

“Party pooper.” She rolled her eyes but accepted the water. Then glared at him. “Did you just call me short?”

Oliver just grinned down at her.

“He really is a party pooper,” Diggle threw in, looking between them. “How many times have you gotten way drunker than she is, and in public? Nevermind, you probably can’t count that high.” His tone was good natured, but his face was calling Oliver a hypocrite.

Oliver frowned and Felicity snorted.

“It’s different,” He argued stubbornly. “She’s Felicity.”

Felicity’s eyes narrowed angrily. “What is that suppo..supposed to mean?” She stumbled through the pronunciation of the word ‘supposed.’

“Nothing.”

“It means something.” Diggle crossed his arms, an expectant look on his face.

Oliver glanced at Felicity, but she’d gotten distracted trying to open the sealed bottle of water. He lowered his voice, leaning towards John.

“She’s a small person and she drank a lot, I’m just looking out for her. I’m trying to keep her safe. Plus, I know she’ll be mad if she wakes up with a hangover in the morning.” Oliver defended.

“Dude,” John shook his head, sighing exasperatedly. “Felicity is an adult who can make her own choices, she’ll be fine. And it’s not exactly like we’re in an unsafe environment. Both of us are here, and look around,” He gestured to the not so crazy crowd around them, “This isn’t exactly a rave.”

“I’m just trying to be a good friend.” Oliver said, a stubborn set to his jaw. “She’s helped me so much with Will, I just want to return the favor.”

Diggle observed him for a moment, before patting Oliver on the shoulder.

“Is that really what this is about?” He asked, his voice calm and empty of judgement while maintaining the low tone Oliver used. “Or is it about the guy she was flirting with at the bar from earlier who keeps glancing over here? I noticed they haven’t talked since you went over there but he’s still interested, apparently.”

A shot of anger went through him, because yes, he had noticed the other mans continued interest. “Well, he’s a creep. The guy thinks we’re together and yet he still keeps staring.” 

“And why does he think that?” John questioned, surprised.

“Felicity may have accidently made it seem like we were and before I could say anything, _Matt,_” Oliver said the name with distaste, “Walked away.”

“Uh huh.” John remarked, the two syllables making it abundantly clear he didn’t believe Oliver.

“Ol’ver,” Felicity whined, still missing the middle syllable in his name. She held out the water bottle to him. “I can’t open it.”

He smiled at Felicity, ignoring John’s ‘_we will be talking about this more’ _later face. Oliver opened the water easily, passing it back to her. She positively beamed up at him.

“My hero.”

Oliver felt the back of his neck grow warm. He heard Diggle mutter something that sounded like ‘idiots’ under his breath before moving to check in William who was in his stroller.

“It’s just a water bottle cap, Felicity.” Oliver said, a small smile on his face.

“Nope,” Felicity chided him, swallowing a mouthful of water. Oliver watched her throat move, suddenly feeling the urge to fidget where he stood. “Hydration is very important. Did you know that humans are made up of sixty percent of water? And we should be drinking more than two liters a day. That’s a lot of water though. I don’t drink that much. But I should. Because that’s what the doctors say, and more importantly that’s what science says. Science is very important, Oliver.” She said his name carefully, like she was concentrating on it. “Did you know-,”

“Felicity,” He cut her off gently. When she drank, she tended to ramble about anything and everything, and spout off whatever random facts she knew. While he found it very endearing, they needed to go say hi to Tommy then head home for the rest of the afternoon. “Do you want to go congratulate Tommy?”

“Yes.” She agreed enthusiastically. “I can’t wait. We can talk about how his batting averages have changed. He did so well it actually increased. I did the math in my head earlier. I love statistics.” Felicity told him gleefully, still slurring her words despite the length of her speech. She grabbed his arm and he let her pull him over to Diggle and William.

“I’m sure he’d love that,” Oliver said, looking at her fondly. “You might be the only person I know who can do math in their head while drunk.”

“Duh, I’m a genius. Need something a lot stronger than mojitos to make this brain not work.” She tapped her head. Felicity grinned impishly up at him, “Like tequila.” She burst into giggles.

“You are truly one of a kind, Felicity Smoak.” He said, his voice coming out softer than he intended. She didn’t hear him, instead giving a brief hello to Diggle before crouching in front of William’s stroller. Oliver averted his eyes as her dress slid upwards slightly, exposing more of her toned thighs.

“Hi, little man.” She greeted, “I had so much fun with you today. Now we get to go see Uncle Tommy and then head home for an afternoon nap. Which sounds awesome. I really want to nap. So do you, I can tell by your sleepy eyes. Don’t worry, we’ll nap soon.” Felicity looked at Oliver then Diggle, and tried to whisper to William conspiratorially, “I wanna nap because I might be slightly day drunk. I know that’s a really bad example to set, I’m sorry. But it’s true. Good thing you wont remember this.” Her voice carried over to Oliver and Diggle, way louder than the low tone she intended.

Diggle tried covering his laughter beneath a cough, but Oliver didn’t bother. He chuckled, stooping so he could slide a hand loosely under her elbow as he carefully pulled her up.

“C’mon, the sooner we find Tommy the sooner you two can nap.” 

They found Tommy in the locker room, with the rest of the Starling Rockets team. They were all allowed inside because of the passes Tommy had gotten for them. Oliver pushed Williams stroller while Felicity had her arm laced through Diggle’s. Oliver had a feeling it was more about supporting her as she walked than a display of friendship. Felicity had a bad sense of balance on a good day. Add in alcohol and it made it even worse.

Felicity’s face lit up as she spotted Tommy standing at his locker, giving an interview to a pretty reporter. She waited until the reporter moved the microphone away from him and the cameraman lowered his camera, and then she broke away from Diggle. Felicity ran to Tommy, throwing her arms around his neck. He looked surprised but hugged her back, laughing.

“Congratulations Tommy!” Felicity exclaimed, “You did so good! Statistically too. Oliver said you’d want to talk about the math I did. Do you want to talk about the math?”

Tommy glanced at Oliver over her head, “He did, did he?”

“Yep.” She said excitedly, pulling back from the hug.

He observed Felicity carefully, then a mischievous grin broke out across his face. “Oh my god, Felicity Smoak are you drunk?”

“Shhh,” Felicity slapped her palm over his mouth, “I don’t want get a BUI because of William. Plus, Dig and Oliver told me to drink.”

“That is not what happened,” Oliver finally chimed in, frowning. “We told her to have fun, and she ran with it.”

“She did,” John agreed, smacking Tommy on the back. “Congrats man, you killed it.”

“Thanks. Now what’s a BUI?” Tommy asked confused.

Oliver pointed to William in his stroller.

“Babysitting under the influence.” Then he noticed the reporter and cameraman were still standing there. “Which is absolutely not what is happening because I’m totally sober and so is John.” He added quickly.

Tommy laughed. “Good. I love my nephew but I’m going out to a post-game party and I can’t watch him.” He winked at Felicity. “Wanna come?”

“Absolutely not.” Oliver cut in before she could respond. She glared at him.

“I can go if I want too.” Felicity sassed, crossing her arms.

“I thought you wanted to go home and take a nap?” Oliver countered, treading carefully. He recognized the look on her face. It was one where she’d do whatever she felt necessary just to prove a point.

“Oh, right.” Felicity turned to Tommy, “Maybe next time.”

Tommy smiled good naturedly. “I’ll remember you said that.” Then stared pointedly at Oliver, “Now everyone but you have congratulated me, so lets hear it.”

Oliver laughed. “Congrats, Tommy. You did awesome. I’m proud of you, man.” He hugged his childhood friend tightly before letting go.

He was truly glad that Tommy had found something he loved and was good at.

“Excuse me,” The reporter interrupted, “The Starling paper would love to have a picture of the three of you for the sports section. Everyone’s dying to get another a picture of Oliver Queen’s baby since Mr. Merlyn’s post. The three of you would be a great headline.”

Tommy sent an apologetic look at Oliver, who tensed at the mention of his son. John looked simultaneously sympathetic and fierce, as he moved to step in front of the stroller to block William from view.

“No,” Felicity firmly, sounding a lot more sober than she had a few moments ago, “Sorry, but William isn’t up for pictures right now. Please respect our privacy.” Her tone left no room for argument, but remained polite and Oliver was so grateful for her stepping in.

He was sure he wouldn’t have been as courteous, and the last thing he wanted was to make another tabloids front page. Since being cut off, he’d managed to avoid the paparazzi at all costs and since he didn’t run in the same circles he used too, they lost interest him eventually. Oliver saw the reporter look like she was going to ask more questions, watching Felicity with a curiosity he didn’t like.

“How about just a picture of Tommy and I?” He bargained, knowing it was easier than trying to argue with the reporter. The press never stopped.

She agreed, and the picture was taken. They both left after that, leaving the group in silence.

“I’m still sorry about that picture, Oliver.” Tommy confessed, “I didn’t realize it would be so huge.”

Oliver sighed. “It’s fine. It was bound to get out eventually.” 

“Hey, Merlyn!” One of his teammates yelled out, “Come celebrate.” He held up a bottle of champagne.

Tommy gave Oliver another guilty look, but he just shook his head.

“Go celebrate with your teammates,” Oliver said easily, “Have fun.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright,” Tommy grinned at them all once more, “Don’t wait up.”

“Make good decisions!” Felicity called out after him.

**

They got back to the apartment closer to 4:00 pm. Traffic had been terrible leaving the stadium, especially driving through downtown Starling to get to their apartment. By some unspoken agreement, they all knew Felicity was going back to the boy’s apartment to nap and stay for the night. Felicity was fighting yawns the entire car ride home. When Oliver had teased her about it, she retorted that the alcohol and consistent lack of sleep from his son was starting to catch up to her.

He’d shut his mouth after that.

“I’ll get William bathed and ready for his nap, if you wanted to get started on your own.” Oliver said to Felicity as they stepped inside the living room of his apartment.

“Sounds like a plan.” She agreed tiredly, adjusting her glasses.

“There’s clean t-shirts in the laundry basket in my room.” He told her, knowing she liked sleeping in his shirts. Which he had absolutely no objections too. Felicity gave him a happy smile.

“Thanks,” She said softly, then walked to his room.

“Damn, Oliver. You got it bad.” Diggle commented, settling down on the couch. “I mean, I knew it that already. But after today…” He let out a low whistle.

“What’re you talking about?” He questioned, unstrapping William from his stroller and about to head to the bathroom.

“You and Felicity. Anyone with eyes can see you care about her.” Diggle said it like it was obvious.

“Of course I care about her. She’s my best friend.”

“In a more than friends way.” John explained calmly. “Being around you both all day made that very clear.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “We’re friends, end of story.”

“No, pretty sure it’s actually the beginning.”

Oliver refused to acknowledge the meaning behind that loaded statement and walked with his son to the bathroom.

**

Felicity was melting in her sleep. She was sure of it. In her dream, she was encased tightly in snow ski suit in the middle of the Nevada desert. She blinked her eyes open blearily, laying on her side and confused as to why that heat was transferring into the real world. Felicity attempted to throw the blankets off herself but was stopped by Oliver’s arm which was draped firmly over her middle.

Guess she knew where the heat was coming from.

He was wrapped around her from behind, his legs entwined with her own and his face pressed against the back of her head. She felt his even breaths blowing into her hair as he slept. Felicity realized that she was using his other arm as a pillow, resting on her head on his large bicep. The blankets were cocooned snugly around them, and her face was only half sticking out. Everything beneath her nose was covered in blankets or Oliver.

No wonder she was so hot. She was basically in a furnace.

Felicity wiggled out of his hold, slowly and carefully, trying not to wake him up. Finally, she slid out entirely from underneath him and stood up. Oliver let out a groan and she paused, holding her breath. His arm searched the space she was in before latching on to a pillow and pulling it against him. Felicity smiled at the sight.

At least she wasn’t the only sleep cuddler.

She grabbed her glasses off the side table, gasping when she saw the time on the alarm clock. It was nearly two am. Which meant she’d been napping since almost 4:30 in the afternoon. Felicity knew she’d needed the sleep though. She stretched, lifting her arms in the air and pushing up on her tiptoes. As she woke up a little more, she became extremely aware of the pressure in her bladder and her very dry throat. She dropped back down on flat feet.

Felicity peeked into Williams crib to see the little boy sound asleep with his head turned to where the bed was. He was so cute he actually hurt to look at. She gently brushed her fingers lovingly across his soft dark hair. He let out a tiny grunt that was so similar to sound his dad just made, she had to hold one hand over her mouth to stop her giggle from escaping.

She pulled her hand back, not wanting to wake him up and made her way to the bathroom. Felicity still thought it was ridiculous that this three-bedroom apartment only had one bathroom.

Talk about terrible design.

She tiptoed through the living room, trying her best not to disturb any sleeping roommates. She didn’t know if Tommy was here after his post-game party but she knew John was sleeping and so were her boys, so she was as quiet as she could be. She reached for the handle to the bathroom, but before she grabbed it the door swung open and she bit back a scream of surprise.

“Sorry!” A woman Felicity did not recognize apologized. She was beautiful, dark curly hair, brown eyes, and a deeply tanned skin that Felicity recognized as Hispanic. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Uh, it’s fine.” Felicity said, her heart still thumping wildly at the extra adrenaline from fright. She was still confused by the woman’s presence though. She could have sworn Diggle was home, and alone when she went to sleep, so the beautiful woman in front of her must be one of Tommy’s lady friends. At least that answered her earlier question if Tommy was home.

“I’m Nina. Nice to meet you…” She trailed off, waiting for Felicity to fill it in.

“Oh! Felicity. I’m Felicity.” She stuck out her hand to shake, “Sorry didn’t mean to be rude. I’m just a little out of it.”

Nina shook her hand, dropping her gaze to Felicity’s outfit with a devilish grin on her face. She took in the large, man-sized t-shirt that fell to Felicity’s mid-thigh and her messy bed head. Felicity became acutely aware of the way her outfit, and the smudged make up she’d forgotten to take off before she fell asleep, looked to the other woman. She blushed, knowing what Nina was thinking.

“I get it,” Nina smirked, letting go of Felicity’s hand and gesturing to her own outfit which consisted of a Starling Rockets jersey, “A good night will do that too you.”

Felicity’s face turned even redder. “Oh, no… I’m not… I didn’t… I wasn’t having sex.” She stuttered. “I was sleeping really good, and now I have to pee. Not the pee after sex kind of pee, just the normal kind. Because I fell asleep earlier with a bunch of mojitos in my system and alcohol makes you pee. And I’m gonna stop talking now.” Felicity babbled, cringing.

“Oh,” Surprise flashed across her face, “You live here? I know Tommy said he lived with two roommates, but I thought they were male.”

“Uhm, kind of?” Felicity said, thinking about how much time she’d spent at the boy’s apartment recently. “I have my own apartment, but I stay here some nights.” More like most nights, she thought to herself.

Nina looked like she wasn’t sure what to say that, and Felicity didn’t either. Explaining the whole best friend with a baby on his doorstep situation wasn’t something she wanted to get into, at least not when her bladder was screaming at her.

Nina took notice of her discomfort. “My bad, I forgot you needed to pee. I’ll get out of your way.” She smiled in a friendly way.

Felicity returned it, then went inside of the bathroom. She emerged some minutes later, with a bare face from scrubbing off her make-up and an empty bladder. Her next mission was a glass of water. She stepped into the kitchen to see Nina there, looking lost.

“Can I help you find something?” Felicity asked her kindly, moving where the glasses were kept.

“Water? Bottled or otherwise. Not picky, just thirsty.” She grinned at Felicity cheekily, “I worked up a sweat earlier.”

Felicity pulled a face, grabbing down two glasses. “Good for you.”

“You say that, but you should see your face right now.”

Felicity filled the two glasses with water from the dispenser on the fridge as Nina sat down at the bar. She slid one of the glasses across the counter to the other woman.

“Frack, no. Tommy is like my brother so it’s very weird thinking of him, doing the deed.” Felicity assured her, giving her a nervous look. “I’m not judging you or anything. I fully support and respect your decision to have as much consensual, safe sex as you want. If Tommy can do it without being judged, then you should be able to do the same. I mean, you didn’t have sex with yourself so it’s not fair that people only ever slut shame the woman and never the man. Not that I think you’re a slut.” She added quickly. “I’m sorry, my mouth to brain filter stops working at this time of night.”

She drank from her glass to make herself stop talking.

Nina laughed, then sipped at her water. “I like you, Felicity. And don’t worry, I’m not offended. I actually agree with everything you just said.”

Felicity grinned at her. She didn’t have a lot of female friends. She was either always working or with Oliver and Tommy and John. Being someone’s boss made it hard for her to be their friend too, and the boys usually attracted the female attention, not Felicity. Maybe she found a friend in Nina.

An odd first meeting, but rather fitting in the life Felicity had found herself in.

“Well, I’m glad.” Felicity jumped up onto the counter, sitting on it cross legged as she faced Nina. She was wide awake from how long she’d slept and their conversation. “It’s nice to talk to another woman for a change. The only people I ever talk to are men or my small human.”

“Small human?” Nina questioned, her eyebrows furrowing.

Felicity rolled the glass of water between her palms. “Yeah, like babies.”

“Aw, you have a baby? How old are they?”

“He’s three months. Nearly four.” Felicity said, about to explain he wasn’t really her own when Nina cut her off.

“Three months? Damn girl, you look amazing for just having a baby. I mean, wow.” She sounded genuinely impressed.

Felicity blushed, feeling a little off kilter because visions of her being pregnant filtered through her mind. It made her feel strange. “I didn’t have a baby. Oliver did.”

“Is that your baby daddy?” Then realized what else Felicity said, “Hang on, you lost me. You didn’t have a baby? Did you adopt?” She questioned, confused. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer that. I’m being nosy.” Nina apologized, looking contrite.

“No? Kind of.” Felicity said, confused herself. She didn’t mind the questions, but she also didn’t really know how to qualify her relationship with William. All she knew was that she loved him like he was her own, even if he wasn’t biologically. But blood had never made a family for Felicity. She was a firm believer in the notion that people picked their family. Nina still looked puzzled and Felicity made a decision. “If you want, I can go into the long version of the story. Unless you need to get back to Tommy. Then I can tell the short version.”

“Hell no, this is much more interesting. Long version please.” Nina said, intrigue on her face. “But before you start, I don’t suppose you have any snacks do you?”

Two more glasses of water and an entire bag of chips later, Felicity finished her story.

“So, you’re helping him raise his baby, basically live in his apartment, but you both are just friends?” Nina asked, sounding incredulous. “Oliver Queen, really?”

“Really.” Felicity answered, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel to get rid of the potato chip crumbs.

“Who you’ve been best friends with since childhood?”

“Yes?”

“Girl, your life sounds like a sitcom.” Nina laughed, her brown eyes alight in humor.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Trust me, I know. I can’t believe it either sometimes… but I wouldn’t change a thing. I love Will so much, I couldn’t imagine never having met him. And Oliver has already changed so much since meeting his son, I’m so proud of him. He’s really matured and he’s such a good dad.”

Nina pursed her lips, scrutinizing Felicity. “Are you sure you don’t have feelings for him? I mean, I know we just met but the way you look when you talk about him.. It seems like it.”

“I’m just proud of him.” She denied. “He struggled for awhile after getting cut off and he’s finally finding himself.”

“Okay.” Nina agreed, not pushing any further. “But I wouldn’t blame you if you did. I mean, he’s pretty much your platonic baby daddy.”

Felicity giggled. She balled up the empty bag of chips and threw them at her. “Shut up.”

Nina dodged it easily. “Just saying. Also, I think it’s super awesome that you head up an entire division at Palmer Tech. As a fellow HBIC, I support you.” She held out her hand for a high five.

Felicity granted it, the loud smack echoing in the apartment. They both paused, sharing a look as they waited for the sound to dissipate, before speaking quieter. “What do you do?”

“I work in marketing. I’m the Director of Marketing at our firm, Atlas Innovation, and hopefully soon I’ll be Vice President of the entire thing.” She explained, “I met Tommy at an afterparty our firm threw for athletes who are clients and potential clients.”

“You’re awesome.” Felicity gushed, Atlas was one of the biggest names in marketing in the United States. “I love that kind of math. Statistics is so fun.”

“Me too. I have an MBA in marketing, but my minor was in stats.”

“I think I love you.” Felicity told her honestly. “I have double master’s in cyber security and computer science.” Then an idea hit her, “Hey, we’re doing our quarterly budgets which means a lot of projects are being green lit. We’re always looking for the right way to help us market them so they can become a household name. We’d be lucky to have Atlas help us.” 

“But I thought Palmer Tech does most of is PR and Marketing in house? We’ve tried before, and they said no. I had a meeting with the Marketing director there last week.”

“Mr. Daniels?” Felicity scoffed, “That man is a dinosaur and stuck in his ways. Ray wanted fresh eyes, and new ideas, it’s why he hired me. Atlas is one of the greatest firms in the States, and I’m currently sitting in a kitchen eating chips in the middle of the night with their marketing director. I could convince him to partner with you guys.” She said confidently.

She meant it. Ray trusted her opinion and Atlas had an amazing reputation. Palmer Tech had an entire line of new smart wearable technology that was better than Apple, and they needed to be able to drum up enough hype to promote and sell them. Palmer Tech’s current marketing plans were not bringing in the money like they should. She had numbers to prove it.

Plus, Felicity headed up the entire Applied Sciences and Technology division.

Her department, her choice on how to handle it.

“If you think you could sell it, I’m all ears. I’ll have my assistant reach out to yours, and we can start working out the details. I can provide some numbers on previous successes and we can discuss how Palmer Tech wants it tech seen. Atlas would be thrilled if we manage to bag a client as large as Palmer Tech.” Nina agreed easily, before grinning at her. “This has literally been the best one night stand I’ve ever had. No offense to Tommy, but meeting you was better than the sex.”

Felicity burst out laughing, and Nina joined in quickly. She couldn’t help but think their entire situation was a true testament to the 21st century woman.

“Felicity?”

“Nina?”

They both turned, still giggling to see Oliver and Tommy standing in the entrance of the kitchen, both looking confused. Felicity’s eyes dropped to Oliver’s broad chest, which was bare. He must’ve woken up just as warm as she had been and taken off his shirt because when she left the room, he was still wearing it. Tommy was shirtless too, standing in a pair of boxers. Felicity scrunched her nose, she did not want to see that.

Nina observed Oliver unabashedly, and leaned over the bar to where Felicity still sat on the counter, whispering, “Holy fuck, I’d raise a baby with him too.”

Felicity erupted into laughter once more. She put a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound, not wanting to wake up Will.

“What are you two doing?” Tommy asked, looking at them wearily.

“You know, just the usual girly things.” Nina shrugged, and waved her hand dismissively. “Gossiping, and business negations.”

Tears were rolling down Felicity’s face from laughing so hard. She was so glad Tommy had brought Nina home.

Tommy looked confused, as did Oliver. Felicity and Nina shared a look, grinning. Felicity slid off the counter, and Nina hopped down from her bar stool. She walked up to Tommy, patting his bare chest.

“Don’t worry about it handsome,” Nina cooed, “Why don’t we head back to your room?” She suggested, winking at him.

Tommy nodded eagerly, throwing an arm around her waist and steering her to his room.

“Talk to you on Monday, Felicity.” Nina called over her shoulder. Felicity waved bye at her.

“You make friends with everyone huh?” Oliver commented, his voice rough from sleep but full of amusement.

“Yep,” She said brightly, moving closer to him, “Nina is super awesome though.”

He chuckled. “How long have you been awake?”

She glanced over at the time on the microwave. Wow. She’d spent nearly two hours talking to Nina.

“A couple hours. I’m sorry, did we wake you up?” Felicity fretted, then frowned. “Oh no, I didn’t wake up Will, did I?”

“No, no.” Oliver reassured, “He’s still asleep. But I heard Tommy move past my room and then you weren’t in bed and I heard voices, so I came out to investigate.”

“You were smothering me in your sleep.” Felicity teased, “I was about to melt.”

He looked unapologetic. “You literally pushed me out of bed the other morning, let’s call it even.”

“We were equally at fault that day.” She insisted, crossing her arms.

“C’mon,” Oliver chuckled, reaching out his hand for her, “Let’s go back to bed and try to sleep some more. Will’s probably going wake up soon.”

Felicity took his hand, and he led her to his room. She let go of his hand as soon as they neared the bed and peeked over William’s crib to check on him. He was still sleeping soundly. Felicity hoped these past two days hadn’t been a fluke and he was going to start sleeping through the night. The books said that was going to start happening at this age and she prayed he’d finally entered that stage.

She heard Oliver climb into bed, and the rustle of covers moving.

“I hope it’s not a fluke either,” Oliver whispered, she whirled around wondering how he’d read her mind, “Felicity, you said all of that out loud. I didn’t read your mind.”

“Oh.” She flushed, speaking quietly, “I must be more tired than I thought.”

He patted the space next to him. She took off her glasses before she slid into bed, and without hesitation Oliver pulled her into his arms. Her head was resting against his bare chest as he laid on his back while one of his palms pressed between her shoulder blades, the other one her waist. Her own hands laid on his chest. Felicity was glad it was dark because she was fairly certain her face was fire engine red. She was nearly entirely on top of him.

“This okay?” Oliver murmured into her hair, voice low and gruff in a way that sent butterflies through her tummy.

“Yeah.” Felicity breathed, watching as goosebumps erupted across the naked skin where her breath danced along the expanse of his hard, muscular chest. She slid her legs between his own until they were tangled together. Her toes skimmed across his sweatpants covered calves.

“Jesus, Felicity,” Oliver muttered, “You need to start wearing socks at night. Your toes are so cold.” His voice was chiding, and she giggled quietly.

“Nope, that’s what you’re for.” She whispered, tapping her fingers on his chest.

“Go to sleep.” Oliver huffed, tracing aimless circles on her back through the fabric of his t-shirt that she wore.

It was soothing.

She wasn’t sure when they’d gotten so comfortable with being close to another and invading each other’s personal space, but Felicity did know that she didn’t mind at all. She also never cuddled with him without his shirt on. It felt more intimate somehow, laying against his bare skin. Felicity ignored the urge to overthink and wonder what it meant, instead closing her eyes and focusing on the comforting patterns he drew on her back.

She found sleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have no idea where Nina came from?? But I love her?? I knew I wanted Felicity to run into one of Tommy's lady friends and then I started writing and that whole scene between Felicity and Nina happened and I loved it. Like so much. And Tipsy Felicity was so freaking adorable I had so much fun writing her. Then there was Jealous Oliver who's always a lovable dumbass to write and Diggle was having no part in it which was awesome! Go Dig! Always sticking up for Felicity. (I say while ignoring season 7 entirely)


	6. HBIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is the HBIC and she's not afraid to make it known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
I just want to say thank you all so much for the support and love for this fic, it's seriously awesome and I'm so glad you guys are enjoying reading it as much as i enjoy writing it :)   
That said, this chapter was a bitch to write. I've had it written for about two weeks and then I decided I hated it and kept going through and changing and editing it, so much so that I deleted whole portions and rewrote and even added scenes and it got so long I had to split it into two separate chapters. This one is still a doozy though, totally a little over 8k in words and about 30 pages in a word document so I hope no one minds the long chapters hahah.  
The second part to this one is already mostly complete, i just need to edit it.   
And *finally* I got a version of this chapter that I liked.   
This one gets a little less fluffy and a little more angsty but only because there's some real questions that Felicity and Oliver have to face and will be facing over the next two chapters. 
> 
> But I'll stop talking now and let you guys read and find out for yourselves!  
Thanks so much for sticking with me!   
As always a kudos or a comment feeds my soul and I love every single one so please drop one if you're feeling kind :)
> 
> Oh, and the word "tatellah" is a Hebrew/Yiddish word based on my research means "little boy." it's considered a term of endearment :)

Felicity and Oliver spent the rest of Sunday lazing around watching Food Network, playing video games and implementing tummy time with William. Monday morning definitely came around too quickly for Felicity. She was dreading work. She didn’t want to deal with the mess she was going to walk into from Jerry’s frantic calls on Friday about Ethan. But hopefully Nina would reach out like she said she would, and they could get something finalized between their two companies.

Felicity untangled herself from Oliver, and tossed the covers back on his bed, yawning as she stood up. She tried to be as quiet as possible, making sure to turn off the alarm on her phone before the snooze timer went off and woke up Oliver and William. She peeked into Williams crib, only to find the baby already awake and staring up at her with his bright blue eyes. Felicity smiled down at him.

Turns out, the sleeping through the night hadn’t been a fluke.

Over the weekend he’d slept through the night and started to wake up around seven in the morning. It was only six, so he was up earlier than usual.

Felicity scooped William up, resting him against her shoulder.

“Good morning, _tatelleh_,” She whispered to him, her nose brushing against his hair as she patted his back gently, “I didn’t mean to wake you up.” She inhaled the sweet smell of his baby shampoo and the scent that was just baby. Felicity had never understood her mother calling baby’s delicious until Will. He truly was the most adorable thing she’d ever seen.

Felicity heard Oliver roll over in the bed behind her and she peeked back at him. He was still asleep, his hair sticking up in odd angles and a peaceful expression on his face. She grinned as she noticed the impression from the pillow on his cheek. It was nice to know that someone as handsome as Oliver, who literally looked like a GQ model on a bad day and Greek God on a good day, still had normal people things happen to him. It made her wonder what his son would like all grown up.

She kissed Williams head.

“You’re just as handsome as your daddy,” Felicity murmured to him, sneaking another look at Oliver, “Who we’re gonna wake up if we stay in here. How about we get you a bottle and a diaper change?”

William made a gurgling noise, nestling his head against her shoulder, so she took it as a yes. She changed in his diaper in the bathroom, where they kept the extra diapers and wipes, and Felicity was relieved when he didn’t pee on her this time. She’d gotten good at learning to avoid it. She made her way to the kitchen next and made him a bottle.

“Morning Felicity,” Diggle called out as he stepped into the kitchen. Felicity startled, almost pulling the bottle out of Will’s mouth.

“Morning,” She greeted, adjusting her grip on the bottle. “You scared me. I didn’t realize anyone else was awake.” Felicity frowned. “Oh no, did I wake you?”

He chuckled, holding up one of those armbands people put their phone in when they work out. Absently, she wondered how he managed to find one to fit his massive arms.

“Sorry,” John apologized, “But no you didn’t. I’m going to jog to the gym and workout.”

Felicity pulled a face. “You’re running to the gym just to exercise more? That sounds terrible.”

“Only to you,” He teased, then glanced at Will. She saw his eyes dart to the time on the microwave. “Want me to finish feeding him before I go? I know you have to get ready for work.”

She grinned at him, “Yeah, that’d be great. Thank you.” She passed off the baby to him.

Will whined as he changed people but was quieted by the bottle between his lips again.

“No problem.”

Felicity got ready quickly without Will distracting her. John had kept him entertained after he finished his bottle. She was just tying her hair up into her usual ponytail when Dig knocked on the bathroom door.

“Come in!”

The door opened slowly, and Felicity rolled her eyes.

He was such a gentleman.

It’s not like she would have told him to come in if she wasn’t dressed.

“Dig, I’m not naked. I told you to come in.” Felicity chided, her voice teasing as John appeared in the doorway.

Diggle shot her a look but ignored the comment and held William out to her. “He’s all fed, burped and happy. Sorry, I’ve got to go. I’m meeting up with an old Army buddy at the gym and I don’t want to be late.”

“Have fun,” She said, taking the baby from him. “Thanks for your help.”

“He’s my nephew,” Diggle said simply. “And if his lazy ass father isn’t gonna get out of bed, someone has to feed him.” His tone was sardonic, but there was no sting in his words.

Felicity laughed, bouncing Will on her hip. “I let Oliver sleep in. He usually gets up too, but I was trying to be nice. No need for both of us to be up if we don’t have too.”

“You’re too nice.” John told her seriously.

She huffed. “Go get sweaty and smelly and leave me alone.” Then added dryly, “Was that mean enough?”

“Not even close.”

“Goodbye, John.” Felicity made a shooing motion with the hand that wasn’t supporting the baby on her hip.

He chuckled. “Bye, Felicity.”

John left the bathroom and she followed him out, waving one last time as he walked out of the apartment. She needed to get dressed and out the door herself, or else she wouldn’t have time to stop and grab breakfast and coffee. Felicity pushed open the door to Oliver’s room carefully, trying not to make too much noise. She made it inside without waking him up and went to Williams crib. She laid the baby down gently, leaning over to kiss his forehead before pulling back. As soon as she let go of him, Will’s face scrunched up like he was going to cry. She placed a hand on his torso soothingly, quieting him before he could start.

“I’m sorry, _tatelleh_,” Felicity whispered, “But I have to get dressed for work.”

“I can take him.” Oliver called out from where he laid, his voice raspy from sleep.

William turned his head to the bed, gurgling as he heard his father speak. Felicity turned around, an apologetic smile on her face.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Oliver yawned and sat up. “Don’t worry about it. I needed to get up anyways.”

William kicked his legs out, trying to roll over to the edge of his crib that was closest to the bed. Felicity playfully rolled her eyes at the little boy and picked him up.

“Okay, I can take a hint Will,” She teased him, then levelled Oliver with a serious look. “He’s going to be rolling over any day now and I don’t know if my nerves can handle it. Because then he’ll be crawling, and then walking and your apartment is _not _baby proofed.”

“Felicity, relax. He doesn’t even turn four months until Wednesday. We have time.” Oliver chuckled then leaned forwards and scooped Will from her arms.

She stared at him, dumbfounded. “Oliver, it’s Monday. That is not having time.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that he’s still hasn’t rolled over and he’s too young to start crawling or walking. That’s what we have time for, so we don’t need to fully baby proof everything yet.” He explained, sitting against the headboard and resting his son across his bare chest. Will turned his face, staring at Felicity while laying on his dad.

Since Saturday night, Oliver hadn’t slept with a shirt on again.

Felicity wasn’t complaining.

“Still.” Felicity said. “It will be here before we know it. Your kid is growing like a weed. Tell him he needs to stop it.” She half-joked, half-demanded. 

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her then looked down at William. “Felicity says your not allowed to grow anymore. And I agree. So, stop or you’re grounded.” His voice was stern but the kiss he dropped on his son’s head softened his words.

William looked confused but like he was enjoying the attention regardless.

Felicity held back a giggle. “Thanks, Oliver. But how exactly do you ground a baby?”

“Uh… No nursey rhymes for a week?”

She laughed at that. “I hope your punishments get better when he gets older, because if he’s anything like you used to be, you’ll need all the help you can get.”

Oliver cringed. “Don’t remind me. Let’s just hope with your influence in his life, he’ll take after you. I’d much rather him be another tech genius than idiot party boy.”

Felicity grinned at him, a warm feeling filling her chest. “Well, if this tech genius wants to keep her job, I better go get dressed before I’m late.”

He smiled at her as she made her way to the walk-in closet, shutting the door behind her. Most of her work dresses were hung up in there, still in their dry cleaner bags. Usually Jerry would pick up her dry cleaning and bring it to her at the office, and then she’d bring it to the boy’s apartment after she got off work. It was easier than constantly going back and forth from her own home.

She picked through the outfits, trying to decide on what she wanted to wear. Felicity had a feeling work was going to be a ‘wear a favorite dress’ day in order to help her get through it. She settled on a form fitting grey dress with orange color blocking on each side of her waist. It also had black detailing at the collar and around the waist.

Felicity always felt pretty in it.

She changed out of Oliver’s t-shirt and her sleep shorts and stepped into the dress. As she was zipping it up, it got stuck halfway up her back. No matter how she twisted or turned herself, Felicity couldn’t get it the rest of the way up and she was scared she was going to break it.

She peeked her head out of the closet to see Oliver still resting on his bed with William, speaking in low tones to the little boy.

“Uh, Oliver?” She called out, feeling slightly self-conscious.

“Hmm?” He answered, distracted by William wiggling on his chest.

“Can you do me a favor and finish zipping my dress?” Felicity asked, her face heating up. “I, um, can’t get it and I don’t want to break it. This is my favorite dress.”

Oliver’s head popped up quickly, meeting her eyes. A flash of something going through them that disappeared too quickly for her to read.

“Yeah, sure.”

He lifted William off of his chest, and laid him on the bed, only letting go after he barricaded the little boy in with pillows on each side of him. Oliver stood up and walked to where she stood in the doorway of the closet. He twirled his finger in a turn around gesture and she complied, giving him her back and tossing her pony tail over one shoulder. She felt his fingers tug up on the zipper, but it didn’t give.

“Hang on, the fabric is caught in it,” Oliver said quietly, and his voice sounded rougher than usual as leaned over her. He was so close, she felt the heat emanating from his body. Oliver tried it one more time, tugging gently before stopping. “I have to unzip it a little, okay?” His hands paused on the zipper waiting on her permission.

“Okay.” She all but squeaked.

He used one hand to hold the dress together right above where the zipper was, she could feel the warmth of his hands through the fabric and resisted the urge to shiver. Oliver pulled down slightly on the zip and it gave, and she felt him lower it about an inch, just until the fabric was free, before quickly sliding it up all the way to the back of her neck. He didn’t brush against her skin even once, and she wondered if that was on purpose. Having Oliver zip up her dress felt way… just _more_ than the usual boundaries of their friendship. Which was saying something, because they literally had been sleeping together, side by side, night after night.

Her face flaming red, she turned and looked up at him. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” His voice deep, and his blue eyes darker than usual. She attributed it to the bad lighting in the closet.

She pushed him lightly on the chest to guide him out of her way. Oliver let her move him and he stepped back to let her exit the closet. Felicity walked over to the large duffle bag she kept here. It was big enough to where she didn’t need to restock it with clothes and other amenities from her apartment too frequently. She stored everything that didn’t need to be hung up like her casual clothes, pajamas and underwear inside. It also held her toiletries and shoes.

She pulled out a pair of black block heels. Felicity wished she had her orange pair that matched her dress perfectly, but she had chosen to take shoes that matched most of her dresses already at Oliver’s apartment, so she didn’t have to carry so much. Maybe she needed to consider going to her apartment soon to repack.

And clean out her fridge.

Since she was hardly ever there anymore, she could only imagine the science experiment that was inside of her refrigerator at the moment.

Shaking her head, Felicity stepped into her heel’s easily and buckled the strap around each ankle.

“I don’t know how you walk in those things.” Oliver said. It pulled her out of her thoughts abruptly, and she stumbled before regaining her balance. “See. Why don’t you wear flat shoes? Those can’t be comfortable.”

“I can walk just fine in them, Oliver. You just startled me is all.” Felicity accused, then explained. “And I would, but people wouldn’t take me as seriously. It’s stupid, but true. I’m already young looking and short, the heels add credibility. But it’s fine because I do like wearing them. And I mostly sit all day, so it’s usually works out okay.” She shrugged, grabbing her purse off his dresser.

“Shoes add credibility? That doesn’t make sense.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, laying his hand securely on Williams chest as the little boy tried to roll over to him. William was too close to the edge for either of their comforts, even with the pillow barriers.

“Dude, you grew up rich. You should know people judge on outward appearance, like clothes.”

“Yeah, but then it’s usually just brands, not high heels. That’s stupid.”

“I agree.” Felicity laughed at his indignation. “But as James Brown says this is a man’s world.”

Oliver looked down at William. “When you get older, I’m gonna teach you that it’s dumb that Felicity has to wear to heels to work if she wants to be taken seriously. Alright buddy?”

William stared curiously at his dad and let out a little gurgle, blowing a spit bubble in the process. Felicity grinned.

“I can’t wait for that conversation.”

**

Felicity walked into Palmer Tech, only just making it past the security guards when Jerry approached her, sporting a tablet and an apologetic look.

“Good morning, Felicity,” He greeted.

“Why do you look like someone used all your sticky notes again and didn’t tell you?” Felicity asked cautiously, as he followed her to the elevator bay.

“First of all, that was you.” Jerry said, then added, “But Ethan is already in your office. I told him you weren’t in yet and he very pointedly told me he was fine with waiting, then made some smartass comment about how you weren’t in the office yet.”

“It’s literally not even 8:30 yet,” Felicity scoffed. “Thanks for the warning.”

“No problem.” He pushed the button to the elevators for her. “I also received some emails from the assistant of a Nina Hernandez who works at Atlas, as in the marketing firm. Something about setting up a meeting between the two of you?”

The doors opened and they both stepped inside.

“Yeah, we met over the weekend and she’s the Marketing Director there. Set it up, today if possible, but I want a meeting with Ray first. I have to convince him to partner with Atlas, but I have a feeling that won’t be too difficult.” She instructed, taking a big sip of her coffee.

“You got it, boss. What time do you want to meet with Mr. Palmer?”

“As soon as possible. I know Ray’s busy but hopefully he’ll time,” Felicity said, and then the elevator doors opened. “Also, get Nina’s assistant to send over testimonials from previous clients and a list of their more recognizable marketing campaigns please. I want them for my meeting with Ray.”

“Will do. Anything else?” His voice was professional as he typed away on his tablet in step behind her as they walked out of the elevators.

“Yeah, this Friday if you want too you can take a half day while still getting paid for a full day.”

Jerry looked up, surprised. “What? Why?”

“Because you’re the best assistant ever and you deserve it.” Felicity reached her office doors, and saw Ethan standing in front of her desk, staring at the pictures she had decorating it. She raised an eyebrow at Jerry.

“I took the visitor chair out from the other side of your desk before I let him in, and I told him the couch was still wet from being steam cleaned so he wouldn’t have anywhere to sit.” Her assistant shrugged unapologetically. “He was being rude.”

Felicity grinned. “On second thought, take the entire day if you want.”

She pushed open the doors, the sound of her heels clacking against the floor as she made her way to her desk. Felicity loved the sound. It made her feel powerful.

She didn’t address Ethan until she was seated at her desk.

“Good morning, Ethan.” Felicity greeted politely. “Would you like to sit? I’m sure I can have Jerry find a chair somewhere around here.” She smiled. It was fake.

“I’m fine.” He said brusquely. “I came here to talk to you about my funding, Felicity. I-, “

“Ms. Smoak.” She cut him off.

“What?”

“Ms. Smoak.” Felicity repeated. “You Ethan, are my employee. Not the boss. That’d be me. So, I’d appreciate if you’d address me as such.”

He looked taken aback but nodded begrudgingly.

“Ms. Smoak,” Ethan ground out. “I don’t get why you felt the need to cut _my_ project. If you looked at the reports and really understood the science behind it, you’d know how it could change the face of technology, and even the world. I know it’s a confusing concept but I’m sure I could help you learn it, so you’d be able to really understand the merits.”

Felicity stared at him, then decided she was done playing polite.

“I’m not sure what reports or science you believe you were looking at but you even thinking your misguided attempt at ‘changing the face of technology,’” She placed air quotes around it, “Was something plausible and capable of garnering any kind of notoriety or revenue for this company, just shows how little you understand science and technology yourself. Frankly, the whole thing makes me question your ability to do this job.”

His mouth dropped open and he started spluttering at her, but Felicity interrupted him before he could say a word.

“I’ve looked at the last few projects you’ve spearheaded, and all of them were failures. Which would be okay, usually, because tech is tricky, but every single one was nothing short of science fiction. It’s a waste of company time, effort and money. The old Head of this department may have allowed it, but I won’t. We need fresh, and doable, ideas that also bring in revenue.”

“Science fiction? You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Ethan raised his voice, his face turning red. “If you weren’t so concerned with Oliver Queen and that baby then maybe you’d be able to see the merit of my work!” He pointed to a picture on her desk, it was a selfie of her, Oliver and William. They were all laying down on the floor, William between the two of them and her and Oliver were grinning at the camera. It was from the day after Will came into their lives.

Felicity stood up, her chair scaping across the floor behind her. “I’d advise you watch your tone with me, and to be very careful how you proceed Ethan. You’re on extremely thin ice at the moment.”

“Everything okay in here?” Jerry popped his head in, looking concerned.

“Everything is just fine, Jerry. Right, Ethan?” She asked coolly.

Ethan stared at her, nothing short of contempt in his eyes, then glanced in agitation behind him to Jerry. “You worked under the previous Head, didn’t you?”

Jerry’s eyes met hers, and she nodded her permission for him to answer. Once again, she was grateful for his loyalty.

“I did.” He answered slowly.

Ethan turned to fully face him, putting his back to Felicity.

“Then you know that he always approved of my work and thought my ideas were vital to Palmer Tech. _She,_” He gestured wildly to Felicity. “doesn’t. You’re her assistant now, so you know that she’s running this department into the ground compared to how he did it. Especially now that Oliver Queen and his kid are around. Hell, they were even here last week. You’ve heard the rumors, and we all saw that picture Tommy Merlyn posted. She’s too distracted playing mommy to some spoiled brat when she should be focusing on the company and the department she’s destroying.”

Fury shot through Felicity. She wasn’t going to sit and listen to him say anything else. Even Jerry looked outraged.

“That’s _enough_.” Felicity said sharply, walking around her desk. “I want you to clear out your desk and turn in your ID badge. If you’re not out of this building within the hour, I’ll have security escort you out.”

“You can’t do that!” He yelled, taking a step towards her.

“And yet, I just did.” She held his gaze, not backing down.

“I’m going to take this up with Mr. Palmer. He’ll see what I’m talking about. He’ll listen to me.” Ethan fumed.

“Actually,” Ray appeared in the doorway, standing next to Jerry. “I won’t. I completely support Ms. Smoak’s decision.”

“But… But..” Ethan stuttered, looking at Ray helplessly.

Ray checked his watch. “Better be quick, you don’t have a lot of time before we put in a call to security.”

Ethan stormed out of the room, Jerry and Ray stepping out of his way as he stalked past them.

“How much did you hear?” Felicity grimaced, directing her question to Ray. Her assistant left the room, shutting the door behind him and no doubt monitoring Ethan’s departure.

“Enough.” The CEO said, stepping forward. “And it was enough to know you were completely correct in your decision. Ethan was a liability, and everything he said was so far off base. I have total faith in your abilities, Felicity. I wouldn’t of poached you from Wayne Enterprises if I didn’t.”

Despite the fact she knew everything the misogynistic jerk said was bullshit, it was still a relief to have her own boss support her.

“Thank you, Ray.” She replied honestly, smiling at him.

“Don’t worry about it.” He waved a hand before using that boyish grin on her. “I came by because I heard you wanted to meet with me? Was it about Ethan? Because you seemed to have that totally under control.”

“No,” Felicity shook her head, and laughed dryly. “I actually wanted to talk to you about Atlas, the marketing firm.” She gestured to the couch and they both sat down. “I met their Director of Marketing, Nina Hernandez, this weekend and she’s great. I think we’d really benefit from using them to brand the Smart Wearable line coming out. Get good name recognition, the whole shebang.”

Ray looked curious and she took it as a good sign. “Atlas is one of best in the country. I don’t disagree that we could benefit from them, but we also have in house PR and Marketing. Which is cheaper.”

“Sure.” Felicity nodded. “And I’m not discrediting Palmer Tech, but the outreach and profit we could turn over from using Atlas would be astronomical.” She caught Jerry’s eye and motioned him to come inside. “Jerry should have the testimonials from clients and some of the recognizable campaigns they’ve done.”

Her assistant entered and caught the last part of her sentence. “I do. Ms. Hernandez’s assistant actually just emailed me them. I’d be more than happy to forward it to you, Mr. Palmer.”

Felicity grinned. She knew Nina would be a good business partner. Her quick response was proof of it.

“I’d appreciate that, Jerry. Thank you.” Ray said, then focused back on her. “I’m intrigued. So, why don’t you meet with Ms. Hernandez, and get her to write a proposal. Costs, ideas, plans. All of it, and then we’ll go from there. Sound good?” He stood up.

“Sounds great.” Felicity agreed, standing as well.

“Just wondering,” Ray said, interest in his voice. “How exactly did you meet the Marketing Director of one of the best firms in the United States?”

“Oh,” Felicity answered, almost saying ‘a one night stand’ before she realized that would sound. She didn’t want to advertise Nina’s private business like that, or accidently let Ray think she slept with Nina. Because that’d be a very weird conversation to have with her boss. “A friend of a friend. We met and hit it off.”

“Ah, I see.” He checked his watch, then walked to the door. “Damn, I’ve got to go. I have another meeting to get too but keep me updated on Atlas.” Ray paused. “Also, let me know if anyone else has the same attitude as Ethan did. My company doesn’t employ people with such narrow minds. Plus, Anna would kill me if I let anyone talk to any female employee like that.”

Felicity laughed again. She’d met his fiancé, Anna, before. She had been kind, and Felicity liked her.

“You got it.”

**

Felicity tore her eyes away from the budget proposal she was looking at as her phone chimed. She picked it up and slid her finger across the screen to unlock her phone. Felicity smiled as she saw that Oliver had texted her a video of Will. She clicked the video and Oliver’s voice filled her office.

“_C’mon buddy, you got this! You can do it. Show Felicity what you did earlier. You got this.” _Oliver encouraged.

She couldn’t see his face, the only thing she saw was William, who was on the floor resting on top of one of his baby blankets. He was laying on his tummy, kicking his arms and legs and letting out a constant stream of his cute little nonsense baby babbles. 

“_Don’t be shy, Will. Felicity will want to see, c’mon,” _Oliver coached his son.

Felicity grinned at the screen, until William rolled over onto his back all on his own and then tears sprung into her eyes.

She missed it.

Felicity missed one of the first major milestones in Williams life because she was at work getting yelled at by an employee telling her she was doing a shitty job. It was hard not to feel like she was failing William too. Failing in whatever she was to him.

Mom?

Nanny?

Or just some version cool aunt?

She didn’t know, but she did know she loved that little boy with her entire being.

Felicity texted back an “oh my goodness” in all capital letters then took off her glasses and dabbed under her eyes with a tissue. She knew she was probably being overly emotional, but it had been a tough day already and this just felt like icing on the cake. Her office door opened, and the smell of Italian food drifted in. Felicity squinted at the brightly colored figure walking in, even without her glasses she’d recognize who it was anywhere.

“Mom?” She asked, confused. Felicity put her glasses back on to see her mother frowning at her.

“What’s wrong baby girl?” Donna Smoak questioned, setting the food down on Felicity’s coffee table near the couch and then walked towards her.

“Nothing,” Felicity said quickly, tossing the tissue in the trash. “Just surprised to see you. What are you doing here?”

“I can’t come bring my only daughter lunch just because?” Her mother chided, stopping in front of her desk as she crossed her arms.

Felicity stood up and moved to the couch, her mother following suit. They both sat down.

“No, you can. But you don’t usually stop by.” She wanted to add, ‘unless it’s to harass me about my love life’ but chose not to.

Her mom sighed. “I know, baby girl. But Jerry called and said you could use some pasta and cheering up. Bad day?”

Felicity glared out at her assistant’s desk, but he was nowhere to be found.

Smart man.

“It’s fine. And I don’t need to be coddled or handled like I’m a child.” Felicity snapped, with more bite than she intended. She flinched. “Sorry mom.”

“Felicity Megan Smoak, what is going on with you?” Her mom demanded, her voice nearing the ‘Loud Voice’ territory that Felicity had inherited.

“I just…” Felicity started, emotions choking her up. Her mom wrapped an arm around her in comfort. Felicity couldn’t stop herself from spilling everything, even if she wanted too, her mom’s hugs were magic. She told Donna all about her morning at work, and her insecurities when it came to Will and being his sort of parent and how he rolled over for the first time and she missed it.

How she felt like a failure on all fronts.

“Oh baby,” Donna squeezed her shoulder, then let her go. She held Felicity’s face in her hands, looking at her sternly. “You are not a failure. You have accomplished more in your twenty-one years than most people do in their entire lifetime. People don’t know how to handle it so they act like jerks. But you’re so strong, baby girl. You can handle anything. You prove it every day. Being a parent and working can be tough, and you’ll probably miss more moments with him, but it’ll be okay. You know why?” She asked, then continued without waiting for an answer, “Because he’ll get to see what a badass, tough, and hardworking mom he has.”

Felicity pulled away. “But that’s the problem! I’m not his mom. I don’t know what I am… And I just… I love him so much.” Her voice broke.

“Sweetheart, whether you know it yet or not, you’re acting like a mom.” Her own mother said soothingly. “That’s the feeling inside your heart right now.”

Felicity sniffled, trying not to actually cry. She still had meetings to go too and couldn’t risk destroying her make up.

“You don’t understand. I’m not. Oliver is his dad, and I’m just… I don’t know.”

“Do you want to be?”

“Be what?”

“A mom. His parent too.” Donna clarified. “You kind of got thrown into this out of nowhere, and you are so kind and so giving that you didn’t stop and think about what all of it would mean. You became an instant parent and haven’t had a second to process it. But we’re talking doctors appointments and field trips and homework help and school graduations, and so _so_ much more. Are you ready for that kind of responsibility?”

“I…I’m absolutely terrified of all of it,” Felicity confessed. “But I’m also really excited to see Will grow up. I never really thought of having kids before… and I don’t know when it happened… but I just picked William up one day and it was like something clicked. Is that wrong of me? Because I’m not his biological mother and I’m not Oliver’s wife,” She stuttered on that word. “Legally, I have no claim on him. And is that even fair to William? Me just deciding I want to be his mom? Shouldn’t he have a choice? What if he wants to know his birth mom? I just feel selfish and all I want is what’s best for him.” Felicity rambled it all out, unable to stop herself once she started.

“Baby girl, you love with your whole entire being and I know you love that little boy with every part of yourself. I can see it in the way you talk about him. Nothing about that is selfish. Maybe he will want to know his birth mom, but you both have a very long time until that happens. For now, I think you should talk to Oliver.” Donna encouraged, reaching out and grabbing Felicity’s hand. “Tell him how you’re feeling. Ask him what you being in his little boys life entails. William is what’s most important here, but your feelings matter too.”

Felicity’s stomach rolled, the anxiety from that kind of conversation hitting her.

“Can we just eat? I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Of course, baby girl.”

Lunch passed by easily, the two of them sticking to safe, easy topics for the remainder of it. Eventually her mom stood to leave, running her hands down the front of her form fitting dress to smooth out the wrinkles from the bright pink fabric caused by sitting.

“I want to see you again soon, okay? Along with Oliver and that precious little boy.” Donna Smoak said, leaving no room for argument.

“Of course, mom. Love you.” She stood up too and hugged her mom bye.

“Love you too, sweet girl.” She returned the hug, squeezing Felicity tightly.

“Thanks for lunch and letting me keep the leftovers.” Felicity whispered in her ear.

Donna laughed and pulled back, letting go. She pinched Felicity on the cheeks, just like she used to do when she was a little girl. Felicity glared at her, swatting her hands away, but there was no heat in it.

“Okay, now it’s really time for you to go.” She said, only slightly kidding.

Donna smiled at her, and bopped Felicity on the nose once with her index finger. She sped walked out the door before her stunned daughter could react.

“It’s insane how fast the woman can walk in heels _that _high.” Felicity muttered to herself. “Even I can’t do that.”

Jerry suddenly reappeared and popped his head in her office, “Hey, just got an email from the lobby desk clerk. Ms. Hernandez is on her way up.”

“Thanks. Did you get the NDA printed out?” Felicity might like Nina, but she also had her own assets to protect. Palmer Tech’s new technology was highly sought after, and she needed to make sure they stayed a secret until it was time to launch them.

“Yes,” Her assistant answered, before walking back to his desk then going back into her office, a folder in his arms. He handed it to her. “NDA is in there. Say’s the usual legal disclaimer. Keep quiet or get sued.”

Felicity snorted. “Okay thanks. Oh, and if you ever call my mother again without asking me I will fire you.” She was only half joking.

“Note taken.”

“Good. Please bring her in when she arrives.” 

“You got it, boss lady.”

A few minutes later, Nina was led in by Jerry.

Despite the dark thoughts still swirling around in her head, Felicity grinned at seeing her new friend. Especially, at how put together she looked in the light of day. Nina wore a smart dark colored pant suit and maroon blazer with high heels, perfect hair and equally perfect make up.

It was a massive contrast to Tommy’s baseball jersey, sex hair, and smudged makeup from when they first met.

Nina looked Felicity up and down from where she sat at her desk, and Felicity knew she was thinking the same thing.

“You look hot.” Nina complimented, taking a seat across from her. Jerry had replaced the chair after Ethan left.

“So do you.” Felicity returned, a smirk on her face. “But then again, this is a much better outfit than an oversized shirt and messy hair.”

“True, but don’t you wish you could just wear that to work sometimes?” Nina asked. “Had to wear my good spanx to fit in this outfit, especially after the lunch I just had.” Patting her stomach, she added. “A double from Big Belly.” 

“Yup.” Felicity laughed. “I just gorged myself on pasta for lunch, and this morning my dress wouldn’t even zip so I wouldn’t be surprised if pop a seam or two before I leave work.”

It was Nina’s turn to laugh. “See that’s why I hate Starling sometimes. It’s like almost always cold or raining so I’m never motivated to get a ‘bikini body.’” She put air quotes around the phrase, saying it with distaste. “But now that it’s basically fall, I guess it doesn’t matter.”

“First off, you literally look like a model. Second, you’re still managing to hook up with professional athletes. So I don’t think you have to worry about it.” Felicity teased. “Me on the other hand? I have a Jewish mother who points out every single thing about me because she knows no boundaries. She literally told me I gained weight the other day.” She sounded mildly offended.

“That’s rough.” Nina commiserated. “But… c’mon you have Oliver ‘I have a 8 pack without flexing’ Queen sleeping with you every night. I saw the way he looked at you the other night, and trust me, he has no issues with your appearance.”

Felicity blushed. “We’re just friends.”

“Sure you are.” Nina agreed.

“We are.” She said firmly. Felicity also really didn’t want to talk about Oliver. After her conversation with her mother, that was the last thing she needed. She refused to let herself become anymore distracted at work. “But I have some things for you to sign before we get started.”

“NDA? I figured.” Nina responded, pulling out a tablet and a folder from her purse. “I have my own for you, basically saying you won’t use any of Atlas’s strategies that we discuss unless we’re hired. I also have some figures of our most successful campaigns.”

They swapped folders, each signing the documents inside.

“Alright, now that we’ve already failed the Bechdel test spectacularly, thank you Oliver.” Nina said, smirking. “What do you say we redeem ourselves with making our companies millions of dollars?”

“Absolutely.” Felicity agreed, a grin on her face. “Let’s get to work, shall we?”

**

Felicity tiredly slid her key into the lock of the boys apartment and turned it. Her meeting with Nina had been way more stressful than she’d anticipated. It wasn’t the other woman’s fault by any means, but they had a lot to agree on and discuss in order to pitch a solid plan to Palmer. Then after that, she’d spent the rest of the afternoon looking at data charts and numbers for her upcoming budget proposal until the numbers had started to blur to together. Felicity reached for the door handle and was pleasantly surprised when it opened easily.

Which was strange because it was usually a pain in the ass to turn.

“Uh oh, someone has frowny face.” Tommy called out as soon as she stepped inside. He was sprawled out on the couch watching ESPN with William on his lap. He looked down at the baby. “Careful Will, grumpy Felicity is scary Felicity. One time, in high school she got so mad at me that she hacked into the school website and changed my name to ‘Thomass’ Merlyn instead of Thomas and no one caught it until we were about to graduate. My junior yearbook still says that’s my name.”

She rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore him. Her irritation at him for posting that picture had been reignited from earlier in the day. Safe to say she wasn’t in the mood for his usual shenanigans.

But the memory of that awesome prank had mollified her slightly.

“Where’s Oliver?” Then a thought occurred to her. “Also, did someone fix the handle?” She jerked a thumb towards the door.

“He’s in the shower. His shift starts soon. And the handle was him too. He replaced it earlier.” Tommy informed her. He hesitated, studying her closer. “Hey, all jokes aside, are you okay? You seem upset. Like more than bad day at work upset.”

“I’m fine, Tommy. I’m going to go change and then I’ll take Will from you.”

Tommy frowned. “Alright. No rush. I like hanging with my nephew.”

Felicity smiled tightly at him. It dropped as soon as she entered Oliver’s room. Him calling Will his nephew was a harsh reminder of the conversation she had with her mother earlier. She knew she needed to talk to Oliver and get some clarity on everything, but she was also terrified.

What if he didn’t want her to fill the role of William’s other parent?

Where did that leave her? Would it mean she couldn’t see the little boy, or as frequently?

That thought alone sent a pain so sharp through her chest she had to lay a hand over it.

She changed into another of Oliver’s shirts and pajama pants, the whole time her mind racing with all the possible (and horrible) outcomes of talking to him. She didn’t want to immediately go to the bad place with her thoughts but she couldn’t help it. A knock sounded on the door and Felicity jumped.

“Felicity?”

Speak of the devil. It was Oliver’s muffled voice calling her name.

“Yeah?” She answered, clearing her throat when it came out higher than usual.

“Uh, Tommy said you were changing. Are you dressed? I need to get changed for work too.”

“Oh, um, yeah I am. You can come in.”

The door opened and Oliver stepped inside, only wearing a towel around his waist. Her eyes were automatically drawn to his hard, sculpted chest and abdominal muscles. She watched as a bead of water dripped down from his hair and slid down his muscular chest. Felicity followed it as it trailed a path through the center of his abs before disappearing into the towel. She’d seen him without a shirt plenty, but not dripping wet and in a towel.

That was a whole other level.

Finally, she looked at his face, and blushed when she saw him smirking at her obvious appraisal. But he didn’t comment on it.

Oliver moved to the walk in closet, shutting the door behind him. Felicity sat on the bed, her back resting against the headboard and her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She tried to work up the confidence to start what she needed to talk to him about. But she just really didn’t want to broach the topic.

It was a strange feeling.

Normally, she had no problem telling Oliver anything. He was her best friend. They told each other everything.

Oliver emerged a few minutes later, fully dressed in jeans and his work shirt that had Verdant’s name and logo written across it. He saw her on the bed and gave her a concerned glance. Oliver laid his wet towel on the bed.

She stared at it.

“I thought Tommy was just being Tommy when he said you had ‘frowny face,’” Oliver put air quotes around it. “But he was right. I think this is what your mom means when she talks about your ‘Mr. Square Bear’ face. What’s wrong?”

“Right now?” She asked, unwrapping her arms from around her knees so she could pick up the wet towel and held it off the sheets. “It’s the wet towel on the bed.”

Oliver didn’t take the bait, instead taking the towel from her hands and hung it over the closet door handle.

“Fixed. I know you, stop deflecting.” He chided, then lowered his voice into a gentler tone. “Talk to me, Felicity. Tell me what’s going on in that big brain of yours.” Oliver smiled softly at her.

She sighed. As much as she wanted too, she also didn’t think she had it in her tonight. Felicity still had a lot she needed to figure out for herself. She needed to process her own thoughts before telling Oliver any of them.

It’s not that she didn’t trust him to hear them, she did, but it wasn’t just about her. Not anymore.

This was about William.

He was what was important, and if her living in the limbo of ‘mom’ and ‘nanny’ was what would be best for him then she’d make do.

The last thing she wanted was to affect her relationship with Oliver, and in turn William, so she needed to get her thoughts straight before sharing.

“Can we do it another night?” Felicity fought down a blush when he smirked at her accidental innuendo. “You know what I mean.” She glanced at her phone to check the time and showed him her screen. “You’re going to be late for work.”

“Damn it. I didn’t even realize.” Oliver cursed, as he stood up and gave her a pointed look. “Alright. But we will be talking. The only reason we’re not right now is because if I’m late again there’s a good chance my manager will fire me.”

Felicity snorted. “I swear, if you passed your constantly late gene onto your son…”

“That’s what you’re here for.” He winked at her. “You’ll keep us on time.”

“Right. Of course.” She forced out, smiling thinly at him. “That’s me.” 

Oliver frowned. “Hey, did I say something wrong?”

“No, no.” Felicity said quickly. “But seriously, clocks ticking. Shoo.”

“Alright.” Oliver said, but he didn’t move from where he stood at the foot of the bed. He studied her, his head tilted. “You sure you’re okay? I can try and get someone to cover my shift if you want me to stay.” 

Her stomach fluttered, and her lips quirked into the her first real smile of the night.

“That’s very sweet of you, but I’m okay. Go to work.”

“Fine.” Oliver relented, moving to the door. He reached the for the handle but paused before grabbing it. “I almost forgot to tell you. I set up a doctors appointment for Will’s four month checkup. The soonest they had was next Tuesday at 9:30. Can you come? I know works been crazy.”

Yet again Felicity felt like she was a horrible… whatever she was.

She shook her head, trying to take a deep breath before she started to cry in front of him.

“No,” Felicity told him. “I can’t. Next Tuesday is when I go in front of the board for our budget proposals and I can’t miss it. I’m the department head.”

“Oh.” Oliver sounded disappointed but like he was trying not to make a big deal of it. “Okay.”

“Can you move it? I can do Monday? Or Wednesday?” Felicity asked, hoping he could.

“No,” Oliver said apologetically. “I’m sorry but they only had an opening for Tuesday. Nothing else. But I’ll take lots of pictures and keep you updated the whole time.” He added.

Felicity stared at the bed spread, focusing on it instead of him. She didn’t know if she could look at him without tearing up. She felt so guilty.

“Alright.” She said quietly.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay, Felicity?”

“You have to go to work, Oliver.”

She kept her eyes on the comforter, picking at loose thread. Felicity could feel him staring at her, but after a moment he walked out the door shutting it softly behind him.

Maybe she should’ve talked to him, opened up about what was going on.

“Guess it’s just another thing I’m failing at.” Felicity mumbled bitterly to herself. “What’s adding terrible friend to the already long list gonna change?”


	7. Pillowtalk (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have a much needed talk about William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. This chapter sucked to edit lmao. But it's done!! And I really hope that I've done a good job explaining where Felicity's head is at in this chapter.  
without further ado, here's the next part!!  
As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated :)

The loud pulsing music of Verdant was giving Oliver a headache. He just wanted to go home and crawl into bed. Not to mention, he was still worried about Felicity. She had seemed so unlike herself before he went to work. They had known each other for almost half of their lives. Oliver knew when something was bothering her, and something was definitely on her mind earlier. But he didn’t understand why she wouldn’t talk to him about it.

They’d never held back on telling each other anything. 

Mindlessly, he poured another drink for the flirty brunette in the short dress who was sitting at the end of the bar. For a Monday, Verdant was fairly busy. Then again, it usually stayed packed throughout the week. Which was good, because that meant good tips every night. But Oliver wished it was slower tonight so he could get home sooner.

Maybe if Felicity was still awake when he got home, he could try to talk to her then?

“Here you go.” Oliver said, sliding the drink across the bar top to the brunette.

“Thanks. If I knew Verdant had such handsome bartenders and good service, I would’ve come a lot sooner.” She tried to flirt with him, shooting him an attractive smile.

She was beautiful. There was no doubt about that. But the only woman on his mind was the one currently in his apartment with his son.

“Hope you enjoy the rest of your night.” Oliver said, his smile polite. 

She looked disappointed. Oliver moved to go help another person signaling him when she called his name out. He cursed the stupid name tag on his shirt. Most people at Verdant had stopped recognizing him, a combination of the dark lighting and him staying out of the papers. But his manager forced everyone to wear names tags. Keeping his smile up, he turned back around.

“Yeah?”

“I was hoping you’d help me enjoy the rest of my night.” She said, her meaning clear.

Oliver thought about the easiest way to let her down while also not screwing up his tip or losing Verdant a guest. His boss would be pissed if he found out, and the man already didn’t like Oliver.

“I have a girlfriend, sorry.” He lied.

“Oh. Well what she doesn’t know what won’t hurt her right?” The woman winked at him.

He was truly shocked at her audacity. It’d been a while, since before he got cut off, that someone had so blatantly thrown themselves at him. Oliver didn’t like the feeling it gave him. It made him feel like ‘Ollie,’ instead of who was he now since becoming a dad. Sure, he still liked to have casual sex. But having an infant brought along a sense of constant exhaustion and all he ever wanted to do anymore was fall asleep in his bed. Cuddling with Felicity was just a bonus. And after the fiasco that was the night he’d brought someone home, he wasn’t about to try it again anytime soon.

Especially not tonight.

Not with him knowing Felicity was at the apartment and upset about something. It was bothering him far too much.

“Like I said, I’m taken. And I love my girlfriend very much.” Oliver said through gritted teeth.

She looked disappointed. “Well, I’ll be here if you change your mind.”

He wouldn’t.

**

Oliver got home at his usual time and was surprised to see Tommy awake playing video games on the couch.

“Hey man,” Oliver greeted. “What’re you still doing up?”

Tommy pulled his attention from the screen, blinking at Oliver like he just realized he was there. “Shit. You’re home. I didn’t realize it was so late.”

“You didn’t hear me come in?”

“No.” He shook his head, before pointing angrily to the TV. “Felicity apparently beat my high score on this, and I can’t let that happen. I’ve been trying to get it back for hours now.”

Oliver chuckled. “Yeah she did that on Sunday. I think she’s still annoyed with you.”

“Is that why she’s in a mood?” Tommy asked, frowning. “She’s barely come out of your room since you left. Only a couple times to make a bottle for Will.”

“I don’t know, man.” He said honestly. “She wouldn’t talk to me about it earlier and I had to get to work.”

“Did you something to her?” Tommy’s tone was accusing.

“What? No. I haven’t done anything.” Oliver frowned. “At least I don’t think so.”

“Dude, that probably means you did. If you’re not sure you definitely did something.”

“Shut up, Tommy.” He glared at his friend. “I’m going to bed.”

“Let me know if you need to sleep on the couch tonight.” Tommy called after him. “I’ll quit playing if you do.”

Oliver could practically hear the grin in Tommy’s voice. He rolled his eyes, going into his room. The lights were off, and it was dark. He pulled his cell phone out his pocket, using the light from the screen to make his way over to William’s crib. Oliver looked inside but he didn’t see his son. His heart sped up, and he turned around to look at the bed. He relaxed when he saw Felicity and William snuggled together on her side of the bed. She’d created a giant pillow wall on the edge of the bed since Will was laying close to it. They’d left his side of the bed open.

He wasn’t sure when he’d started thinking about him only having a ‘side’ in his own bed, or her for that matter, but it he was surprisingly okay about it.

Oliver went to the walk in closet and changed out of his work clothes. He redressed into a pair of gym shorts, forgoing a shirt. Felicity didn’t seem to mind him sleeping without one, so he wasn’t going to wear it.

He slid into bed next to Felicity and his son, turning on his side to face them. Felicity was on her back, and William matched her position on her other side, but he was closest to the pillow wall. She had her arm between the pile of pillows and William, another barrier to keep him from rolling off the bed, her hand curled around one of his tiny onesie covered feet.

“I know you’re awake, Felicity,” Oliver whispered, watching her profile. The tell-tale wrinkle between her eyes giving her away.

“How did you know?” She sighed, turning her head to him. She squinted her eyes to see him better.

Reaching up, he tapped right above her nose between her eyebrows. “This.”

“Oh.”

“Will you talk to me now?” Oliver asked, keeping his voice soft.

“I don’t want to talk about it. It’s doesn’t matter. I’m probably just being dramatic.”

“It matters if you’re upset. Your feelings matter, Felicity. And I want to hear them. You know you can tell me anything, right?” He asked, his eyes searching hers.

Oliver watched as she took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose. Felicity turned away from him momentarily, giving him her back. He thought she was ignoring him, but she lifted Will and placed him between them. The baby didn’t wake up at the movement. Felicity turned over onto her side so she faced Oliver. She laid a hand on William’s rounded tummy, her thumb rubbing soothing circles into the soft fabric of the onesie that was decorated with little bears.

“He rolled over today.” Felicity said quietly, a sadness to it that Oliver didn’t understand.

He’d been thrilled when Will rolled over. It was a major milestone. Especially because his son wasn’t technically even four months yet.

“I don’t understand.”

Felicity met his eyes, the tears brimming in them felt like a punch to the stomach.

“He rolled over and I was at work getting yelled at by someone telling me I was failing in my job. Usually I could handle that, but then Will rolled over and I missed it. I just feel like I really am failing on all fronts. My job and being Williams… whatever. I don’t even know what I am to him and yet I’m still doing badly. I can’t even go to his doctors appointment because of work. I’m always letting down someone.” She said it so softly he had to strain to hear it.

“Felicity,” Oliver breathed, “You’re not failing at anything or letting anyone down. I get why you can’t go. You’re the smartest, most capable person I’ve ever met. Granted, I don’t exactly understand what you do at your job, but I know you’re the best person there. Palmer Tech is lucky to have you. So is William.”

She wiped at her eyes hastily, but he saw a few tears escape.

“But as what, Oliver? What am I? I love him like he’s my own. But he’s not mine.” She took a deep breath.

His stomach turned.

“Did you…” Oliver swallowed, and when he spoke again his voice was rougher than he intended. “Did you want to take some time away from him?”

“No,” Felicity answered quickly, and a little too loudly. But Will didn’t stir. “The exact opposite actually. I’ve gotten so attached to him, so quickly, and without realizing it, he stole my heart. I started to think of him as _mine. _I’m not his mom, not really, and... I know I can’t just decide that I’m his mom or anything. The last thing I want is to confuse or be disrespectful to him. Will might want to know his birth mom when he gets older. I just need to know my place in his life. You’re his dad and I’ll follow you in whatever you think is right. All I want is what’s best for him.”

“Felicity,” Oliver tried to put as much meaning into her name as he could. He’d never been good at expressing his feelings, but for her and for his son, he’d try. “William loves you, you’ve been there for him more recently than his own birth mother ever was. She abandoned him on a doorstep of a virtual stranger without hesitation. Hell, she signed away her rights. If anyone was disrespectful to my son, it was her. But you… you took on so much more than I ever deserved and I’m so grateful for how you love Will. You chose to care for him when you didn’t have too...” He shook his head. “I think that makes you more of a mom than Samantha ever was. You’re what’s best for Will. Without your support, I’m not sure I would have even kept him or been able to raise him. I couldn’t do this without you. You’re as much his parent as I am. And if you want to make that official, then I’m for it.”

More tears fell down her cheeks, and the only thing stopping him from pulling her into his arms was the baby between them. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Oliver panicked. “Please don’t cry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t.” She assured him. “I just… that’s so much more than I expected.”

“I mean it. You’re his parent too.” Oliver looked at her earnestly. “And I’m more than willing for that to be on record.”

“What are you saying Oliver?” Felicity whispered.

“I’m talking about you legally adopting him.” His heart raced in his chest. “You said you already thought of him as your own, so let’s make it official.”

“I…I can’t…” She said, then took a deep breath before continuing carefully, like she was choosing every word. “It’s not that I don’t want to actually adopt him, and to be his official mom on paper, but I don’t need it to prove that I love him. And it just feels selfish of me.”

Oliver didn’t understand. “What’s selfish about wanting to adopt him? Couples adopt children all the time and they create their own families.”

He’d happily allow her to adopt Will. He’d meant it when he said she was Will’s parent too. But if that was too much for her, then he’d find a way to be okay with that. The last thing he wanted was to force her into something she didn’t want or push her too far.

“Exactly, _couples_.” Felicity emphasized. “We’re not together. You’re my best friend, Oliver. This isn’t the typical situation people are in when they choose to adopt, and I feel like I’m taking away Williams choice. What if he doesn’t want me to be his mom? What if he grows up and would rather have Samantha? Or what happens when you get married and he gets a step mom? Where does that leave me? Shouldn’t he decide who he wants as his mom? And what if I choose for him and he grows up and resents me for it?” Felicity stared at his son as she spoke. 

Oliver wasn’t used to hearing her sound so self-doubting. Felicity was usually so confident in what she did. He hated she was feeling that way, especially since it was because of him.

“Hey,” Oliver said, reaching out and cupping the side of her face with one hand. He swiped his thumb under her eye, removing the traces of her tears. “No matter what happens in the future, he’s yours too. That’s never going to change, Felicity. But if you want to wait until he’s older and have this conversation again when he can decide if he wants to be adopted, okay. We can do that. Whatever you want, alright?”

Felicity met his eyes, her own were a little bloodshot from her tears but the blue of her iris was still remarkably clear.

“I want to wait...” She whispered. “I just don’t want to make the wrong choice for him. And I don’t want you to have to make that choice either. I think it’s too soon. You could fall in love and get married and want who you married to adopt him instead of me. And you can’t take something like that back. Not to mention, I didn’t exactly have the best example of parents growing up. You could end up regretting me as your choice and…” Something vulnerable shone in her eyes as she trailed off.

“Hey,” He stroked his thumb across her cheek. “When it comes to you, there’s no choice to make. You’re his parent and you’re his family. No matter what.”

Oliver watched as she blinked back more tears. Felicity lifted her hand off of William and grasped the wrist on his hand that was cupping her face. Her small fingers wrapped around it and squeezed softly.

“You say that, but I don’t want to put you in a position where you have to test it. Or Will. I’m happy just knowing you see me as someone important to your son, and not just as a babysitter.”

“Felicity,” Oliver said her name in that gentle tone he noticed he seemed to only use on her. “You’ve always been important to Will, and to me. You’re my family too. But…” He paused, thinking of the best way to phrase his thoughts. “That said, you’re going to be a constant in his life and pretty much filling the other role of parent. I think we’re being naïve to assume he isn’t going to think you’re his mom, especially when he starts talking. Toddlers can’t exactly understand the situation we’re in. You keep saying you don’t want to take away his choice, but I believe he already sees you as his mom. He can’t even talk yet and I can see how much he loves you.”

“And I love him, but I don’t need a piece of paper to know how much he means to me.” Felicity said, she took her hand off of him and placed it lovingly on William’s chest, her thumb rubbing soothing circles. “I’m okay with him thinking I’m his mom and calling me that until he can understand our situation and I know it’s his decision for me to be that, not just something I chose for him. Don’t you think it’s too fast for me to adopt him? I don’t want you to regret anything and all I want is what’s best for him.”

“I still think you’re what’s best for him, Felicity.” That was the simple truth to Oliver. Felicity was his son’s other parent. Biology didn’t matter to him. Felicity loved William like he was her own, and Oliver knew it. They both knew it. So, he wasn’t sure why she was so adamant that he’d regret letting her adopt William, but Oliver was convinced that over time he could get her to understand that she was the only other parent he wanted for his son. He’d tell her every day if that’s what she needed to believe him. “I’m not going to regret that or change my mind, ever. But if you want to wait until he’s older, we can table it until then. I still want you to have some kind of legal rights to him, though.”

And he meant it.

Felicity deserved to have her place in his son’s life recognized, and not questioned by anyone.

“Like what?” Felicity asked, her eyebrows furrowing, the movement had some of her hair falling in her face.

“Be his legal guardian.” Oliver requested, sweeping the blonde strands back behind her ear. He traced the shell of her ear before resting his hand back on her cheek. “It doesn’t matter that I think you’re William’s parent too, without something being written and notarized you have no rights to him. If anything were to happen to me, then he’d most likely go to my parents and I don’t want that. He belongs to you as much as he belongs to me. You should be able to do everything I can do. And if you want to wait on adoption, then this is our next best option.”

“Okay. I can absolutely do that.” Felicity agreed easily, smiling at him. “You’re a good dad, Oliver.”

“Only because of you.” He replied honestly. “I think you’re the only reason I ever make good decisions.”

“We’ve been best friends for how long? You should know by now that flattery will get you nowhere with me.” Felicity teased, and even though Oliver was serious in what he said he was glad to see her cheering up.

Then her words registered in his head.

Right. Best friends.

The reminder of that had him dropping his hand from her cheek.

“Yeah, I think I realized that when you told me you weren’t going to do my biology homework for me right after we met.” Oliver smiled back at her, and he knew she was recalling their first meeting just like he was.

“If you think about it,” Felicity started to giggle, “Your lack of knowledge in biology led us here too.” He raised an eyebrow. “You know, like how human reproduction works. As in how to avoid making babies on accident.”

She started full on laughing at the unimpressed look he sent her.

“Hilarious.”

“I thought so.” Felicity grinned. “But this might be the only time I’m glad you didn’t listen to me.”

Her laughter woke William up. He let a loud cry, fussy from being disturbed from his sleep.

“You sure about that?” Oliver asked, having to talk over the screaming baby.

**

Oliver woke up after what felt like only an hour of sleep to the sound of Felicity’s alarm on her phone. After they got Will back to sleep, in his crib this time, they’d both passed out. She groaned, burying her face into his chest. This morning was no different than the previous, so once again he’d woken up with her in his arms.

“Make it stop.” Felicity grumbled, her lips moving against his bare chest and her hair tickling him.

Oliver had to recite baseball stats in his head to stop the reaction it caused. A reaction that was becoming more and more frequent when he woke up in the morning. For the most part, he’d managed to calm himself down enough so it wasn’t an issue, or she just wouldn’t notice when he hadn’t been able to control himself in time. Oliver was praying he’d be able to keep it up.

Wrong choice of words.

He grimaced.

The last thing Oliver wanted was to make her uncomfortable.

And if he was being even more honest, Oliver didn’t want to embarrass himself either.

Sure, it was a natural male reaction in the morning. It was biology, really.

But she was still his best friend, that’d been made clear last night, and it would be an extremely awkward situation if she noticed _that_ part of him.

Oliver gently pushed her off of him and towards her phone. “You’re closer. I can’t reach.”

It was a lie. One he didn’t feel guilty about.

He could’ve done it, but in order to lean over her the motion would’ve caused him to push his hips up into her and she’d definitely notice his dilemma then.

“Fine.” With another groan, she rolled over and turned the alarm off. “Is it bad that I really want to play hooky from work? I’m just so tired, and after yesterday I need a break. But then again, wouldn’t that just prove that assholes point about me not being able to do my job, right? It does, doesn’t it?”

Felicity splayed out dramatically on her back, staring at the ceiling.

“No, it doesn’t.” Oliver said, secretly relieved at the space between their bodies. “You’re the boss. And you get more work done in one day than most people do in a week. I’m sure missing one day won’t hurt anything.”

Felicity glared at him, but it was hard to take her seriously when she was squinting at the same time and her hair was a mane of messy blonde curls. He grinned at the sight.

“You’re a bad influence, Oliver.” Felicity accused. Then cursed. “I can’t believe I’m going to do this.” She rolled back over and snatched up her phone, holding the screen close to her face and typing furiously into the keyboard. “Just emailed my assistant that I’m not coming into the office today. I don’t have any meetings scheduled so it should be fine. Jerry can handle it. I’ll just talk with Ray tomorrow about Atlas instead of today. And I already got my budget proposal prep done, I just need to put it in a PowerPoint. The old dudes on the board love PowerPoint. So, it’ll be fine.”

“Felicity,” Oliver chided. “Take a breath. It’s one day.”

Felicity took a deep breath. “You really are a bad influence.”

“I’m the best influence.” He winked at her. “Plus, I’m sure some other department heads work from home sometimes, right?”

“Well,” She said hesitating, “Yes, but-,”

“No buts,” Oliver interrupted, “I’m sure most of them take days off whenever they want for long weekends or if they don’t feel like going in. You’re just doing what they do.”

“I’m not sure that’s the best reasoning to do something.” Felicity said, holding back a laugh.

“Sure, it is.” He grinned, before becoming serious. “Besides, we can go get the papers drawn up for you to have guardianship.”

“That sounds like a good plan.” She smiled back, then turned her big blue eyes on him. “I don’t suppose you’d want go back to sleep for a little while? Will’s still asleep.”

He couldn’t say no to her.

“Come here.” Oliver lifted his arm and she slid over, resting her head on his chest and tossing her arm over his waist. Felicity snuggled into his side. Thankfully, he’d had enough time, and space, to calm his body down. “If William wakes up soon, I’ll grab him. You rest.” He whispered into her hair.

“You’re the best.” Felicity said, already sounding close to sleep.

**

Felicity woke up two hours later, alone in the bed. But at least she felt well rested.

She was beyond relieved that her talk with Oliver had gone well last night. Felicity hadn’t expected him to ask her to adopt Will and she hadn’t known what to say. Her heart wanted her to scream out ‘yes,’ but her brain, logical to fault, pointed out it might not be the best decision in the long run. As much as she loved Oliver’s son, and was grateful that Oliver saw her as a parental figure, her insecurities wouldn’t shut the hell up. She didn’t know if she was enough for William. If there was even the slightest possibility that she could give Will the chance to have his two parents be together, she would do it. She grew up in a single parent household, and she would’ve done anything for her dad to come back.

Now, Felicity was totally fine with him not being in her life. But as kid, she hated it.

All she wanted was to give Will what she’d never had, and part of that was parents that were together. Oliver could get married and want his wife to be his son’s mother, instead of her. He could regret picking Felicity in the first place. 

Felicity didn’t think her heart would be able to survive that.

But if it was what was best for William then she’d have to find a way.

The boundaries between them had gotten so blurred lately (sleeping in the same bed, practically living together and raising his child) that she needed somewhere to draw the line before she went too far and fell into the rabbit hole of ‘What If’s’ with Oliver.

Felicity had already done that when she was teenager. And she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t part of the reason they’d stopped talking when she left for MIT.

They had just graduated high school and in her midst of freaking out about moving across the country, Felicity realized she had a major crush on her best friend. She knew he would never return her feelings. He was Oliver Queen. He could pick any girl he wanted, and he did so regularly, and she was just the goth girl who was too smart for her own good.

Those same smarts led her to the conclusion Oliver didn’t see her in that way. If he had, he would’ve done something about it.

Nothing had ever stopped him from going after a girl he wanted before, the Lance sisters being a prime example, so why would she be any different?

It had taken her all of MIT, the mess that was Cooper, and dating again when she lived in Gotham in order for her to get past her feelings for Oliver.

Well not past them entirely, but enough to accept that they were best friends and nothing more. Felicity wasn’t going to sit around and wait for any man.

So, she moved on.

When Felicity first met up with Oliver after she moved back to Starling, she’d been terrified that it would all come rushing back in. But the feelings hadn’t, at least not in unmanageable levels, and it had been just like old times. Felicity had her best friend back and she was thrilled by it.

But adopting his son and being tied to Oliver forever was a step she wasn’t quite ready to take, not because of William, but because of his father. She couldn’t let herself get caught up in silly daydreams of them being a family. Felicity didn’t need an adoption certificate to prove her love to Will. When the little boy grew up, if he wanted her to be his mom then she would adopt him in a heartbeat.

She needed to be his choice, his decision, not Oliver’s.

But becoming a legal guardian? That was something she’d be more than willing to take on.

Felicity would be able to make his doctors appointments, sign permission slips, put him on her health insurance and a ton of other things now that she would have legal rights to him.

Felicity rubbed her eyes, they felt swollen from her tears last night. She’d be embarrassed, but it wasn’t the first time Oliver seen her cry. Felicity grabbed her glasses off of the side table and put them on, checking her phone. Jerry had emailed her back saying he was happy she was taking a day off and not to worry about a thing.

She really did have the best assistant ever.

Felicity moved to the edge of the bed, sitting up and dropping her feet to the floor. She stood up and peeked into Williams crib. It was empty, and she figured Oliver had him.

Felicity made her way over to the closet and grabbed a towel from the clean laundry basket in there, absentmindedly reminding herself to fold it and do a load of William’s clothes.

Babies go through outfits like crazy.

She left Oliver’s room, intent on showering and getting ready for the day.

“Morning,” Oliver called out from the kitchen, William on his hip. “I made breakfast.”

Felicity turned around immediately, taking a seat at one of the bar stools. She tossed her towel on the counter. He slid a plate of pancakes and turkey bacon to her along with a cup of coffee. She grinned at him.

“Thanks, Oliver.” Felicity said happily, sipping the coffee.

“I smell food.” Tommy said, sniffing the air as he walked into the kitchen. “Feed me.”

“That is not the polite way to ask,” Felicity chastised around a mouthful of pancakes.

“Neither is that.” He shot back, before pleading with Oliver. “Can I pretty please have some breakfast, my wonderful and handsome best friend? Some may even call you the very definition of a ‘daddy.’ And I don’t just mean father.” Tommy winked at him.

Felicity nearly spit her coffee across the room, unable to hold in her giggles.

Oliver grimaced. “Only if you never call me that again.”

“Deal.”

Oliver made him a plate and Tommy dug in eagerly. Until he got to the bacon.

“Not cool. Is this turkey bacon?” Tommy pouted.

“Yeah. It’s better for you.” Oliver said, before giving her a secretive smile.

She returned it. Her heart feeling full. She couldn’t eat pork bacon because of her faith, and he knew how she hated explaining it to people because they always asked invasive questions. Tommy knew she was Jewish, but she doubted he was aware of what aspects of it she followed. Felicity finished her plate quickly; she hopped off the stool and walked around the counter to put it in the sink. Oliver took the plate from her, and she grabbed Will from him, like it was a practiced routine. She kissed the little boy on the forehead, and he gave her a gummy smile.

“Morning, Will. Want to go run some errands with your dad and I today?” Felicity asked him. He babbled in response, kicking his legs. “I’ll take that as a yes. Have you noticed how much he’s been kicking and waving his arms lately? I read that it’s because he’s strengthening his little muscles to help him roll over. Which he’s already done, so I guess he just likes working out.”

Oliver laughed as he rinsed the plate off and placed it in the dry rack next to the sink. After he set it down, he leaned against the edge of counter to face her and Will.

“He must get that from me.” Oliver commented, crossing his arms. Felicity rolled her eyes when she noticed his not so subtle flex of his biceps. “I can’t wait until he’s old enough to throw a football.”

“Or a baseball.” Tommy tossed in.

“Nope, Will’s gonna take all that strength and use it on a keyboard.” Felicity said confidently, bouncing Will on her hip. “I’m going to teach him how to code.”

Oliver smiled. “Who says he can’t play football and code?”

“That’s the spirit.” Felicity grinned at him. “You’re an awesome dad.”

“To keep being an awesome dad up, I was thinking we could go get stuff to baby proof the apartment after,” Oliver said, then guilt crossed his face. “He might have almost rolled into the bottom edge of coffee table earlier during tummy time, so I think we need too.”

“Oliver!” Felicity gasped, giving him a look. “Seriously? I told you so.” She ran a hand over Will’s head, feeling for bumps.

“He’s fine Felicity. I said almost. I stopped him before he got that far.” He said defensively.

Tommy laughed in the background, while she shook her head.

“I still haven’t seen him roll over in person yet.” Felicity said, disappointed. She levelled Oliver with a serious expression. “Now, if I give him back and go take a shower are you sure you won’t let him give himself a major head injury? Cause if not, I’ll take him with me.” 

Oliver plucked the baby from her arms. “Ha ha, so funny. We’ll be fine. Are you sure you’ll be fine?”

Felicity was confused. “What?”

“I seem to remember a certain someone spraining their ankle from falling in the shower when they were 15.” Oliver smirked, looking at her pointedly.

“That wasn’t my fault.” Felicity crossed her arms, her voice accusing. “Kelly Clarkson had no right to release ‘_Since U Been Gone_’ and not expect me to dance to it in the shower.”

**

“So, Felicity’s in a better mood.” Tommy commented, pushing his plate away from him and resting his forearms on the counter. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Oliver. “You cheer her up when you got home last night? You both have a nice, _long_ cheer up session?”

“Shut up, Tommy.” Oliver rolled his eyes at the insinuation.

“Too tired to go to work because of the cheer up session?” His best friend continued, a knowing smirk on his face.

“If you don’t stop, I will squirt you with water.” Oliver threatened, reaching for the sprayer attached to the sink.

“Alright, alright, calm down. But seriously, what was up with her? You guys okay?” Tommy asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

“We’re fine. She just had a really bad day at work.” Oliver half-explained. He wasn’t going to tell Tommy about what Felicity shared with him and what they talked about. It was too personal to share with someone else without her permission. He also didn’t want to hurt Tommy’s feelings by revealing he was making Felicity his sons guardian.

“If you say so.” Tommy said, not seeming convinced but he changed the subject anyways. “John didn’t come home. He go to work last night?”

“It’s John, of course he went to work.”

“Where’d he go afterwards then?”

“I think he’s hanging out with someone he used to serve with.” Oliver shrugged, wincing when the movement caused William to flail his legs out again, hitting Oliver directly in the stomach. For a baby, he had a strong kick.

Maybe his son could be a soccer player too.

“Spending the night with them too? We thinking it’s a lady friend?” Tommy asked, a stupid grin on his face.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, man. Ask John yourself.”

“No thanks. John’s a private guy, and he could literally crush me in half.” He shuddered.

“That’s why you should stop playing baseball. There’s no arm strength required in it.” Oliver flexed the arm that wasn’t holding Will, showing off his bicep which was much larger than Tommy’s. “What do you bench? 30 pounds?” He teased.

“That’s the second time you’ve flexed this morning, if you do it again you’re officially considered a douche bag. I don’t make the rules.” Tommy stuck up his middle finger at him. “Still get more girls than you. I mean, you saw Nina the other night.” He boasted.

Oliver placed a hand over his son’s eyes and scoffed at his friend.

“I did. But we both know that’s a lie. I’ve just slowed down since Will.” Oliver retorted, adding, “I even had some girl try last night.”

“And you turned her down?” Tommy asked, disbelief in his voice.

“Yeah, she wasn’t my type and I wasn’t in the mood for that.”

“Since when aren’t you in the mood for casual sex? You literally brought someone home like a week after Will, so don’t give me that excuse again either.”

Felicity chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom, only dressed in a towel. They both stared at her.

“I forgot my clothes.” She blurted out, a blush on her face. On their own accord, his eyes followed the flush as it turned the pale skin on her neck and chest pink. “I’m…uh.. just gonna go change now.”

Oliver’s gaze followed her until she disappeared into the hallway. The image of her dripping wet and only wearing a towel wasn’t going to help his problem in the mornings.

“Never mind, I figured it out. She wasn’t your type, and you weren’t in the mood because I’m guessing she wasn’t blonde, tiny and looks like that in just a towel?” Tommy drawled, a smirk on his face as he pointed to where Felicity went too. “I get it. Felicity is a Smoak show.”

He glared at Tommy, who looked smug. Oliver didn’t know if it was because of his annoying pun use or at successfully irritating Oliver, but he did know he was overcome with the urge to hit his friend. 

“Tommy,” He said, a warning in his voice.

“Hey, I have eyes. That’s not my fault.” Tommy held up his hands in a defensive gesture. “She’s hard not to notice.”

“Keep your eyes to yourself.” Oliver nearly growled.

“You keep your eyes to yourself.” Tommy mimicked.

“Real mature.”

“Says the guy who can’t admit he’s attracted to his best friend and the pseudo mother of his child.”

Oliver turned on the sink, grabbed the sprayer and squirted Tommy in the face with it. Tommy stared at him in shock, water dripping down and onto his shirt.

“Okay, I might have deserved that.” Tommy conceded, wiping his face with a paper towel. “Note to self, don’t push Oliver to talk about his feelings.”

**

Felicity pulled her Mini Cooper in the parking lot of the family law attorney she’d found online.

“I still don’t think we should go to this guy.” Oliver said, pouting in the passenger seat.

“And I told you, he’s one of the best family law attorneys in Starling.” She repeated, for what felt like the 20th time since they’d left the apartment. “I don’t get why you’re so against him.”

He sighed, his index finger and thumb rubbing together. Felicity frowned at the nervous tell.

“I can’t exactly afford the best lawyer in Starling at the moment.” Oliver admitted, his voice quiet.

“Oliver,” Felicity said, reaching over and placing her hand on his leg. “Hey, it’s no big deal. I can pay for it.”

“I just feel bad.”

“Don’t.” She said firmly. “We share the responsibility of taking care of Will.”

“I just…” Oliver started, then glanced behind him at Will’s car seat. “I’m not used to money being an issue. Even after I got cut off, I only struggled for a few weeks before I got the job at Verdant and I made enough to live comfortably by myself. But now that I have Will, it’s a lot harder. And I can’t be a bartender forever.”

“That what I’m here for.” Felicity reassured him. “You said I’m his parent too, and I have no problem paying for anything for him. I just want the best for him and the sooner the guardianship papers are drawn up, the sooner I can put him on my health insurance and the waiting list for the daycare at Palmer Tech. So, you don’t have to worry about that either.”

“I didn’t even think about health insurance.” He stared at her in surprise. “Or daycare. How did I not think of those things? I’m his dad. Hell, I even scheduled the doctor’s appointment.” Oliver sounded upset.

Felicity felt sympathy for him. It wasn’t his fault. He grew up rich and privileged, and he never had to think about bills or not being able to afford to go to the doctor. Even after moving to Starling, Felicity and her mom lived pay check to check for awhile until Donna got established as a realtor. Oliver never experienced anything like that growing up.

He had maids for goodness sakes.

“I figured once he’s older or if you change jobs, then we might need it as an option. Plus, Palmer Tech offers really good insurance. I might as well use it.” Felicity explained easily. “Don’t beat yourself up about it, you didn’t exactly grow up with those kinds of life lessons. But I did, and we both know I’m a great tutor.” 

The words brought a smile to face like she hoped they would.

“Thank you.” Oliver said, emotion deepening his voice and turning it rougher. The sound of it sent butterflies through her stomach. “I’m… No, we’re so lucky to have you in our lives.”

“Well, then let’s go make it official then.” Felicity grinned at him, trying to change the subject to something that felt a little less intense.

She was already forcing herself not to overanalyze everything he said too her last night.

Thirty minutes of waiting in the lobby later, the receptionist led them into a conference room. Oliver pushed the stroller inside, parking it at the end of the long table. He pulled out a chair for her, and with a quick smile of thanks she sat down.

“Mr. Combs will be with you shortly.” The receptionist told them, then left the room.

Felicity was suddenly hit with a wave of nervous energy. Her leg bounced up and down to help expel it. She startled when Oliver’s hand landed on her jean covered thigh.

“Relax.” He soothed, then frowned. “You’re not having second thoughts, are you?”

“No,” Felicity said quickly. “I just keep thinking that he’s going to walk in and I’m going to accidently start on a super inappropriate babble and then he’ll declare me unfit and I won’t be able to see Will again and-,”

“Felicity,” Oliver cut her off gently. “That’s not going happen.” He was holding back a laugh, she could tell.

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not laughing at you.” He placated, then coughed a badly disguised chuckle into his hand.

“You just did.” Felicity accused.

“No, I coughed. I had a tickle in my throat.” Oliver grabbed one of the water bottles on the table and cracked it open. He took a sip. “Much better.”

She rolled her eyes, but as soon as she went to snap back the door opened and an older dark-haired gentleman in a suit walked through the door. Felicity recognized him from the company website. It was their attorney.

“Hello, Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak.” He greeted, taking a seat across from them. “I’m Mr. Combs and I’ll be your attorney.”

**

The next hour passed in a blur of reading documents and signing their names. Felicity thought that when she signed her name on the dotted line to accept legal responsibility of Will if anything happened to Oliver, she’d feel overwhelmed or something like it. But instead, all she felt was relief.

And a sense of peace.

Like it was the right thing.

They walked out of the office, Felicity pushing the stroller in front of her. The wind blew a cold chill across them, and she shivered. It was officially starting to feel like fall in Starling and she loved it, even if she didn’t bring a sweater with her. She leaned over the stroller double checking Will to make sure he still bundled up in his own sweater.

“Is it weird that my first thought when I felt the cold was ‘oh my god Will needs more jackets’?” Felicity asked, looking up at Oliver.

Oliver tilted his head down to meet her eyes, humor dancing in his. “I was trying to remember what socks I put on him to make sure they were warm enough, so no.”

She grinned at him. “We’ve become so lame.”

“I think we’ve become parents...” He winced, and then smiled softly at her. “Thank you for doing this.”

“I love Will. You don’t need to keep thanking me, Oliver.” Felicity said and reached out, grabbing his hand. She squeezed it reassuringly. “Besides, it’s nearly October which means Halloweens coming up and I get to dress Will up as something extremely cute. That’s truly rewarding enough.”

Oliver laughed. “I can’t wait for that either. And Christmas and Hanukkah.”

Felicity’s heart fluttered. “You don’t mind Will celebrating Hanukkah too?”

“Of course I don’t mind, Felicity. Your religion is important to you so it’s important to me. And I think Will should experience it too.” Oliver let go of her hand and tucked a stray piece hair that had fallen out of her ponytail from the wind behind her ear. “It’s a great tradition. You know my family wasn’t religious and every year Christmas was always just about… material stuff. I like the idea of making the holidays about something more important.”

“I can’t wait.” She said excitedly. “We can make latkes and I can ask my mom for the menorah my _Bubbe_ gave her. It’s been passed down for generations and she always told me she’d give it to me when I have kids and now, I have Will.”

“That sounds amazing. But how about I cook the latkes?” He suggested, a little grin on his face. “You might burn down the apartment and I definitely don’t pay for fire insurance.”

She laughed and pushed Will’s stroller to the side of the car, opening the door to put the baby in his car seat.

“Sounds good to me.” Felicity agreed, lifting Will out of the stroller. Oliver took it out of her way and started to fold it up to put in her trunk. “But Dig owns the apartment and he’s nothing if not prepared. That man has fire, flood, renters and idiot roommate insurance.” She buckled Will into his car seat.

“Hey,” Oliver complained, placing the stroller in the back of her Mini. “I’m a good roommate.”

Felicity looked over her back seat, meeting Oliver’s eyes as he put the stroller away.

“You literally convinced him to let Tommy move in and that same day, an actual baby was left on the doorstep.”

“I see your point.” He conceded, shutting the trunk.

She giggled, patting Will on the chest affectionately before closing the door and climbing into the drivers seat. Oliver sat in the passenger seat a moment later.

“But seriously, do you have any traditions you want to follow for the holidays? From when you were growing up?” She asked him and started the car. “I know you used to love baking cookies with Raisa.”

Every holiday season the Queen’s would make an extraordinary amount of holiday cookies and he’d always bring her some. Sometimes they’d be decorated as the Star of David and dreidels. She loved it.

“Well, I’d like to continue that with him too.” Oliver’s face lit up. “Thea and I used to build a snowman on the first snowfall of the year, and we’d always go sledding. I want to keep that up with Will.”

Felicity grinned. “That sounds awesome. I haven’t seen her in years. When is she coming to meet Will?”

“I’m not sure. She told me she’s been busy with class, but she texts me almost everyday to ask for pictures of her nephew. Speedy says it’s so she can brag about him.” Oliver said, fondness in his voice.

“He is pretty amazing.” Felicity agreed. “I can’t wait for them to meet.”

“Me too.”

**

Later that night, after Felicity and Oliver spent the rest of the day baby proofing the apartment, she was snuggling with a freshly bathed, fed and changed William in bed. Her heart feeling a million times lighter after the events of the day. Felicity put on a Food Network cooking competition show and was commentating on it in low tones for Will, in hopes it’d help put him to sleep. Oliver had left for work not long ago.

“Everyone knows making ice cream is way too big of a risk. It never works.” She whispered to the little boy laying against her chest. His eyes were fluttering closed and she knew he close to sleep. Felicity was considering letting him sleep with her again tonight. Last night, after the terrible day she had she just wanted him close, so she let him sleep with her. And after spending all day with the little boy, Felicity wasn’t ready to let him go just yet. She was worried about his newfound ability to roll over but figured another pillow barricade around them would be enough to keep him safe and secure. Felicity ran her fingers gently through his soft dark hair. “You have my heart, William. Did you know that?”

He let out a sleepy gurgle, drooling a bit on her t-shirt.

“Good thing this is your daddy’s shirt, huh?” Felicity smiled fondly down at him. “Speaking of, your dad made me your legal guardian today. And you can’t talk yet so you can’t tell me what you think about it all. But I just want you to know that I’m not trying to replace your birth mom or be anything I’m not. I just love you very much and want to be here for you.”

She thought a lot recently about her own dad and how he left them. Samantha had done the same to William, and while not a single part of her understood how she did that, Felicity realized William may not feel the same way. She knew what it felt like as a child to have a parent walk out. Felicity never wanted to William to experience the same broken feeling she felt growing up. She’d always thought something was wrong with her, that something she did made her dad leave.

Now as an adult, she knew better.

But when she was a child, she would’ve done anything just to see her dad again and the last thing she wanted to do was take away William’s chance at knowing his birth mom. Or just insert herself in his life as his mom without him wanting her to be. Samantha gave her up rights, sure, but that didn’t mean William wouldn’t try and seek her out when he gets older. If she was in his position, Felicity would probably do the same. She didn’t want him thinking they were hiding Samantha’s identity from him.

Felicity just wanted to protect him and to keep him safe, emotionally and physically. To make sure he knew he was loved unconditionally, no matter what.

“I will always,_ always_ be here for you.” Felicity whispered to little boy. “And I won’t leave you, ever. That’s what a guardian does. They stick by your side through it all. That’s exactly what I’m going to do, okay? When you get older, if you want me to be your mom, I will. And if you don’t that’s okay too, because I love you so much that as long as I’m still in your life I’ll be just fine. Being your guardian has a cool ring to it anyways. Like I’m some kind of vigilante superhero.” She grinned at the thought, then added quietly. “Just know I love you no matter what happens or what you decide.” 

William’s eyes finally slid shut as he fell into sleep, his tiny hand gripping her shirt. Felicity watched him adoringly for a long moment. Her phone rang shrilly, and the baby woke up with a cry. Felicity grabbed her phone in irritation, glaring at the name on the screen.

“This better be good, Oliver. Because I just got your son to sleep and your call woke him up.” She said in annoyance.

“_It is. I left my key to Verdant’s storage room at home and we’re getting a new shipment of liquor in, and I’m the only one who has the key. If my manager finds out, or we can’t accept the shipment because there’s no where to put it, I’ll be out of a job. Can you please bring it up here?” _Oliver asked pleadingly. “_Tommy isn’t answering his phone and John’s working with me.”_

Felicity sighed, putting the phone between her shoulder and ear. She gently patted Will’s back, trying to soothe him.

“Tommy left like right after you did. And of course, I will. But I’ll have to bring Will with me. And bringing a baby to a bar the day I get legal guardianship isn’t the best way to show I deserve it.” She had to talk over the sound of the baby crying.

“_It’ll be fine, Felicity. We’re not even open yet._” He paused. “_And I’m sorry for waking him up.” _

“Well, he probably would’ve woken up when I put him in the car anyways. Where’d you leave the key?” Felicity asked, finally getting Will to quiet down a little until only soft whimpers were escaping.

“_I think it’s in the bowl on the coffee table. I put it in there after we baby proofed.” _

“Okay. I’m on my way then.”

“_Thank you so much._”

“Mhm. You’re just lucky I can’t let you get fired.” She retorted and hung up the phone.


	8. Olicity Get Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's a dumbass. Felicity is too kind for her own good. Dig's enjoying watching Felicity yell at Oliver. Tommy just wants them to bone. William is adorable.  
What else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, so working and college has seriously kicked my ass the past month and a half. I've barely had any free time. But now that finals and this semester are over, hopefully I'll have more time to write with just work on my plate.   
Thank you all so much for sticking with me and reading and commenting, it means the world!! Sorry I'm so behind on this fic and my other one, but I hope to be able to update more now that things should slow down a bit until next semester lol. (:
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, and as always kudos and comments feed my soul!! :) <3

Felicity rose from the bed, laying the finally quiet Will down in his crib. He immediately started to cry again as soon as her hands left his body. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry _tatellah_,” Felicity called out to him, rushing to change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She hastily pulled her (technically Oliver’s) sleep shirt off. “But I have to get dressed and I can’t hold you and change clothes at the same time.”

His cries got louder.

“I’m going to kill your father.” She muttered under her breath. Deciding to say screw it on a t-shirt, Felicity did the button closed on her jeans and grabbed one of Oliver’s hoodies. She tossed it over her head and pulled it down, only wearing her bra underneath. “Now I just need to find you a jacket, so you don’t freeze.”

She dug through the pile of clean clothes Oliver did yesterday that she was supposed fold and never did. Felicity pulled out William’s jacket that had little bear ears on the hood. She loved the jacket, it was perfectly warm and cute. She quickly walked over to Will and sat him up, not bothering to change him out of the pajama onesie that covered him from his wrists to his tiny feet. Felicity carefully pulled his arms through the jacket and buttoned it up as he cried the whole time. Finally, she scooped him up and laid him against her chest.

“Hi, cranky. I know your mean daddy woke you up when you just got to sleep and that would make me cranky too,” Felicity whispered to him, swaying back and forth as he started to quiet down. “But if you can be the best baby ever and tough it out for me for a little while longer, we can both go to bed, okay?”

He let out a little whimper and pulled on one of the strings of her hoodie.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She said, dropping a kiss to his head. “You can sleep in the car on the way there.”

When Felicity pulled into the parking lot of Verdant, she was extremely aggravated. Will hadn’t fallen asleep in the car, and instead spent the entire drive screaming because he was cranky and tired. She didn’t blame him for it. But her nerves felt frayed since she couldn’t comfort him and drive at the same time, so she had to sit and listen to him cry for twenty minutes unable to do anything to help. She jumped out of the drivers seat as soon as the car was in park, and unbuckled the wailing baby from his car seat. He calmed down as soon as he was in her arms and she let out a sigh of relief.

“I know I shouldn’t keep saying this around you,” Felicity muttered, closing the car door with one hand and wiping his teary face gently with the too long sleeve of Oliver’s hoodie. “But I really am going to kill your father.”

Will let out a gurgle noise.

Felicity gasped in mock-outrage. “Don’t defend him.”

“Felicity?” A familiar voice called out.

She turned around to see Diggle walking towards her wearing a black t-shirt that had ‘security’ written across it.

“Hi John.”

“Oliver sent me to come grab the key from you.” He explained, a smile on his face.

Her eyes narrowed. “Oh no. I didn’t drive all the way here just to hand off the key. Oliver deserves a lecture as I give it to him.” She cringed. “And by ‘it’ I mean the key. Not anything else.”

John laughed. “Right this way then.”

He led her into Verdant through the back entrance since there was already a line forming at the front. Inside was still empty save for members of the staff rushing around getting everything ready for the night. Felicity held William tighter and she ignored the curious stares of the employees. Finally, Oliver came into view. He was behind the bar, checking his watch and looking worried.

“Look who I found.” John said, catching Oliver’s attention. He immediately frowned when he saw Felicity and his son.

“I thought I told you to just get the key and bring it inside.” Oliver said to John, his irritation clear.

Diggle snorted. “And I thought I told you, you’re not my C.O. And I don’t listen to you.” He smiled at Felicity. “Besides, I’d much rather listen to her yell at you.”

“Why are you going to yell at me?” Oliver asked her, a hint of dread on his face.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Felicity said sarcastically as Will squirmed in her arms, “Maybe because you woke your son up as soon as he fell asleep and he’s spent the past thirty minutes crying because he’s tired and cranky.”

He grimaced. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too, but I needed the key or else I’d be looking for a new job.”

“I know, Oliver.” She sighed, feeling the anger drain out of her. Felicity was just on edge from listening to Will cry so long. “Here.” She handed him the key, and in the process of it, Will finally noticed his father. He kicked against her sides, trying to push himself off of her and to Oliver.

Oliver took both the key and the baby. “Hi, buddy.”

Will let a out a happy noise, smacking his dad in the face with his little palm in his enthusiasm. Felicity laughed. Watching them interact was cheering her up drastically.

“What is going on here, Queen?” The guy who she assumed was Oliver’s manager, judging by the angry tone and the shirt that had ‘manager’ imprinted across the chest. Diggle looked between them all, then quickly walked away.

Panic flickered across Oliver’s face and Felicity jumped in before he got fired.

“I’m so sorry,” Felicity said, taking Will from Oliver. “Will wouldn’t settle down and he wanted his daddy so I brought him by. Oliver didn’t know I was bringing him, it was a surprise.” She lied, looking apologetically at his manager. Felicity hoped, she read the name tag on his shirt, ‘James Davis,’ believed her.

He looked her up and down, taking in the obviously man-sized hoodie and her otherwise disheveled appearance. James smiled.

“Don’t worry about it. I have a kid too. But I do have to ask you to leave, we’re going to being opening soon and I can’t have a baby in here.” His tone was kind, but firm. “At least, not if I want to keep my liquor license.”

“Absolutely. I was just leaving.” Felicity answered quickly. She waved bye to Oliver. “See you at the apartment. Again, so sorry, please don’t blame Oliver.” She told James as she walked past him.

Felicity let out a breath as she reached the exit. Oliver owed her one.

**

“I didn’t realize you had a son.” James commented, studying Oliver like he was seeing him in a new light.

“Oh, yeah. Will was a surprise.” Oliver answered. It was close to the truth without going through the entire story. His manager already thought he was irresponsible, and a baby dropped on a doorstep isn’t exactly the best thing to refute that.

“How old is he?”

“Four months.”

His manager nodded, then smirked at Oliver. “I didn’t know you had such a pretty young wife either.”

“Uh, no, we’re not married.” Oliver said, and at his managers disapproving look he couldn’t stop himself. The words were out before he realized what he was saying. “Yet. We’re not married yet.”

“Good.” James patted him on the shoulder. “You can’t let a woman have your kid and not marry her.”

“Right.” Oliver agreed, smiling tightly.

“So, when’s the wedding?”

“Uhm,” He scrambled for an answer, then lied through his teeth, “Felicity wanted to wait until after she had the baby, and we’ve been so busy with him that we haven’t had time to set a date.”

“Women.” James laughed. “When Carrie had our daughter… well let’s just say we had a bit of a dry spell.”

“Oh? How old is your daughter?” Oliver asked, ignoring the rest of his sentence. 

“She’s 14 months.” James eyes lit up as he studied Oliver. “Hey, tell you what, I know you applied for an upper level position, but I didn’t think you could handle the responsibility. However, a fiancé and baby proves me wrong. Why don’t you and your lovely Felicity join Carrie and I for dinner tomorrow night? We can talk about the position, maybe even something higher.”

Oliver tried to hide his surprise.

“That’d be great,” Oliver said eagerly, “I’m sure I can convince Felicity.” He hoped. She wasn’t going to be happy about it.

“Good. And we can leave the kiddos at home. Parents need time for their own lives sometimes.” James chuckled.

“Of course.”

**

The alarm on Felicity’s cell phone went off, signaling the start of another work day. She groaned, rolling over and reaching out to snatch her phone off the night stand to stop the irritating sound. She rubbed her eyes groggily and grabbed her glasses, sliding them on. She was slightly confused when she realized Oliver wasn’t in bed next to her. She’d gotten used to waking up with him wrapped around her. Frowning, she dropped her feet to the floor and stood up. She peeked into Will’s crib, but the baby wasn’t in there.

Felicity left Oliver’s room, intent on finding her two boys. She stopped short in the kitchen doorway. Her frown turned into an affectionate smile as she watched Oliver quietly explain to his son how to mix and make muffins. Will was sitting on the counter, strapped into the little baby seat they’d bought yesterday (the sales lady assured them it was perfectly safe since it suctioned to the counter and had seat belts), staring at his father with rapt attention.

“Hi.” Felicity greeted, stepping into the kitchen.

Oliver startled, the whisk in his hand flinging batter onto the sides of the bowl. William saw her and reached his little arms out, cooing happily. She moved closer, leaning in to give the baby a kiss on the head. He grabbed her finger when she got within in range and held on tightly.

“Happy four months sweet boy,” She whispered against his dark hair, pressing another kiss into his downy soft hair.

Felicity propped herself against the counter, one of Will’s tiny hands wrapped around her finger. Ironic, considering she was metaphorically wrapped one of his.

“Morning.” Oliver replied, setting down the whisk and grabbing a coffee cup from the cabinet. He poured a cup of coffee and then made it exactly how she liked it before handing her the steaming mug.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she accepted the coffee. “Uh, not that I’m complaining because those look like my favorite blueberry muffins and you just made me coffee, but why are you doing those things?” She eyed him suspiciously.

“What,” Oliver scoffed, looking defensive. “I can’t do nice things for my best friend? It’s Will’s four months and I thought blueberry muffins would be a good way to start the day. Consider them a thank you for helping me get him this far.”

“No, you can,” Felicity sipped her coffee and decided to let it go even though she wasn’t convinced. She glanced over to Will who was watching them interact curiously. “I know I keep saying it, but I can’t believe he’s so old now.”

“He’s four months, not four years old, Felicity.” Oliver said in amusement, pouring the muffin batter in the pan.

“Before we know it, he’ll be four years old and starting pre-k or kindergarten and then a teenager and--,“

“—And I need you to hush because it’s way to early and I’m way too young for you to give me a heart attack.” Oliver cut it in, putting the filled muffin pan into the oven. He shut the oven and turned around, crossing his arms. “I’m currently in deep denial that he’s gonna be an angsty teenager one day.”

Felicity laughed, finally pulling her hand free from Will. The little boy made a disgruntled noise, reaching out with his arms and kicking his little legs in his baby seat. She walked forwards and squeezed Oliver’s bicep with the hand that wasn’t holding her coffee, smiling up at him.

“Maybe we’ll luck out and he’ll skip the angsty teenager phase.”

Oliver stared down at her, unimpressed. “As a teenager, you went goth and I slept with anything that moved and almost didn’t graduate high school. I don’t think we’ll get that lucky.” 

She cringed. “I see your point.”

**

Felicity was just putting the finishing touches on her budget presentation when Jerry stepped into her office.

“Hey Felicity,” He greeted, “You have guests again today.”

She looked up from her computer, staring a Jerry in surprise. “What? Who? What time is it?”

“It’s lunch time.” Jerry informed her, chuckling. “And a very cute baby and his very cute father.”

“What’re Will and Oliver doing here?” Felicity asked, standing up and following Jerry out into the sitting area outside of her office. Oliver was there with William strapped to his chest in one of those baby wrap things that let the person wear their babies, and a bag of take out in hand. She couldn’t help but grin at the sight. Oliver had been adamant when they saw it in the store yesterday that it’d be a great thing to have since it’s not only functional but also helps bond with the baby (according to the packaging and the articles he read). “Hi, you two. Not that I mind, but why are you here?”

“We decided to bring you lunch, right, Will?” Oliver smiled easily, looking down at his son. Will let out a pleased noise.

As happy as she was to see them both, and for the lunch, she was equally suspicious. Something was definitely going on with him. First, he wakes up earlier than she does, makes her coffee and then her favorite muffins and now he’s bringing her lunch? Felicity eyed the bag. Lunch from one of the best Chinese restaurants in Starling that was in the complete opposite direction of Palmer Tech and his apartment.

Oliver was her best friend.

That said, the man was obviously trying to suck up to her about something.

The last time he tried buttering her up this much, they’d been teenagers and he was trying to convince her to go to homecoming with him. She’d agreed, but reluctantly. Dances weren’t her thing but he’d practically begged her, telling her she needed to be a teenager and live her life. But really, he couldn’t go with Laurel because they had just broken up again and he didn’t want to go alone, so he used their friendship as a bargaining chip to get her to go. Felicity rolled her eyes.

“Alright, spill. What do you want?” She asked suspiciously. “You haven’t done anything recently to make me mad, that I know of, so you’re either buying brownie points for when I find out what you did or you’re going to ask me something you know I don’t want to do.”

Oliver looked caught. “I, uh, well…”

“Usually I’m the one talking in sentence fragments.” Felicity crossed her arms.

Jerry saw the look on her face and promptly grabbed his keys off the desk.

“Okay, so this is my cue to leave.” Her assistant chimed in and tapped his watch. “I’m going to go grab my own lunch. I’ll be back in exactly one hour. Just so you know.” He hastily left the office area, not even waiting on the elevators and instead taking the stairs.

“I think you scared Jerry off.” Oliver commented, walking past her into her office. He set down the take out on the coffee table in her small sitting area. She followed after him. “Help me get Will out, would you? Then we can eat.”

“Oliver,” Felicity reprimanded, but lifted the little boy out of the carrier anyways. She couldn’t help smiling at William. She propped him on her hip and dropped a kiss to his forehead, leaving a small pink smudge from her lipstick on his smooth skin. Will giggled as she licked her thumb and rubbed the lipstick off. “Your daddy needs to grow some bal-,” She cut herself off. “Courage. He needs to grow some courage.”

“Felicity,” Oliver sighed, unbuckling the baby carrier from his torso and setting it on the couch before taking a seat. “It’s not that bad.”

“So, you are hiding something.” She sat down as well, taking the seat opposite of him. Felicity shifted Will so he sat on her lap, facing Oliver as well.

“No,” He said defensively, then paused. “Not really. But I did something stupid and now I need your help.”

Felicity glanced down at the baby in her lap. “He doesn’t have a sibling, does he?”

Oliver shot her a glare. “No.”

“Just checking.”

“My manager hates me.” Oliver said abruptly.

“Okay?” It came out as a question, but she was confused. “I know. That’s why I had to bring you the key last night.”

He grimaced. “Which is the root of the problem.”

“I’m not following.”

“James was impressed by the fact that I was a father, he said it shows a sense of responsibility he didn’t know I had.” Oliver explained, his eyes dropping to his son in her lap before looking anywhere but her. “And he was also very impressed by the fact that I was engaged to be married with a kid so now he likes me and wants to have dinner with me and my fiancée tonight to discuss future job positions, like better than just bartender.”

Felicity was absolutely baffled. “But you’re not engaged?”

Oliver finally met her eyes guiltily, and she suddenly understood.

“You did not.” Felicity gasped in outrage. “You told him we were engaged?”

“I had too,” Oliver said quickly. “He thought that I got you pregnant and that we weren’t together-,”

“—Because we’re not!” She cut in, irritated. Then she thought about the other thing he said. “And you also didn’t get me pregnant!” Her voice was bordering on ‘Loud’ territory. But she couldn’t help it.

“And he disapproved of that,” Oliver said, talking over her. “So, before I knew what I was doing, I accidently told him we were engaged, and that Will was a surprise, so we were waiting until after he was born and a little older to get married.”

“So now what?” Felicity asked, glaring at him. “You want us to pretend to be engaged and go to dinner with him tonight?”

“And his wife too.” He added, and then registered the look on her face. “I’m really sorry Felicity, but I had too. I need him to like me because I need a better position there. I’d make more money and have better hours, so I’d be able to spend more time with Will and support him better.”

“Don’t play the baby card on me mister!” She said accusingly, bouncing Will on her lap. Ever since they started their heated discussion, he’d been squirming restlessly like he could tell they weren’t happy with each other. Felicity took a deep breath. “I don’t wanna be involved in your shenanigans, Oliver.”

“I know,” Oliver quirked a smile at her choice of descriptor of the situation. “But at this point, if I tell him I lied then he’ll probably fire me. I just need you to get through tonight as my fiancée, then in a few months, I’ll say we broke up—the stress of being parents and all that.” He said it so dismissively she couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Asking me to marry you and planning our break up in the same sentence? You’re such a romantic.” Felicity retorted sarcastically.

“Please, Felicity. It’s one night.” Oliver nearly begged, turning pleading eyes on her. He looked like a sad puppy and she’d never been able to tell him no before.

The homecoming pictures and the baby sitting on her lap proved that.

“Fine.” Felicity begrudgingly agreed, a frown on her face. “But I was really looking forward to seeing what solid foods Will would eat.”

Since he was four months now, all the books said they could try and start him on solid baby food so Oliver was going to make a bunch of it homemade today and then they were going to see what Will liked. Oliver refused to let his son eat the jar baby food she tried to buy, which Felicity thought was a little ridiculous, (he said it was all over processed) so Oliver decided he was going to make it all himself. She had been super excited to see what Will would like.

“We can do it tomorrow.” Oliver offered, sounding guilty. “I just need tonight to go well.”

Felicity sighed in defeat. “I know, Oliver.” 

“Thank you so much, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Her heart stuttered in her chest and she forced a smile on her face. “Oh, you know, probably get fired.”

He chuckled. “That’s true.”

“I hope you realize that this means you’re now on middle of the night duty for the foreseeable future.” Felicity informed him, lifting Will and handing him over so she could eat. “I’m talking diaper changes, hungry or crying baby, all of it. And I want breakfast every morning for the next week.” 

Oliver grinned, taking Will easily. The little boy reached up and smacked his hand against Oliver’s stubble. He’d been doing that a lot more recently and the only thing Felicity could think was that the texture felt interesting to him. William was starting to develop his senses and spatial awareness more and more and being tactile only helped further that. At least, that’s what her research said.

“You got yourself a deal, Mrs. Queen.”

Felicity nearly choked on the food she’d just taken a bite of.

Swallowing, she pointed her fork angrily at him. “That’s Mrs. Smoak-Queen to you. I hyphenate. And we’re not married yet so you can’t even call me that.”

Oliver shrugged, smugness on his stupid handsome face.

“Don’t give me that look.” Felicity said, taking another bite. She wiped her mouth delicately and smirked at him. “Oh, and I want a prenup. Can’t have my trophy husband getting half when we divorce, I’ll already be paying so much in child support.”

The absolutely unimpressed scowl he shot her sent her into a fit of giggles.

**

Later that night in the boys apartment, Felicity was putting the final touch ups on her make-up in the bathroom. She ended up changing out of her work dress and into a simple cocktail dress. It was a deep maroon, the color of red wine, off the shoulder and was fitted tightly to the end of her ribcage before flaring out into a skirt that swished around her knees. She loved the dress because she could eat and drink however much she wanted in it without revealing her bloated stomach.

And if she was going to be forced to sit through a dinner full of lies then she would be drinking as much alcohol as she wanted and eating all the food.

Felicity had even made Oliver go to her apartment after lunch and pick it up for her. After three confused texts from Oliver with pictures of dresses that were red but not the one she wanted, she ended up having to video chat him and walk him through finding the right one.

“Men,” She muttered, a bobby pin pressed between her lips as she turned her hair into a low messy bun at the base of her neck instead of her usual pony tail. As she stuck another pin in to hold it together, her name was called loudly through the door. Startled, Felicity accidently stabbed the end of the bobby pin into her scalp. She cursed under her breath.

“Felicity! We have to go soon or else we’ll be late!” Oliver nearly yelled through the door, irritation in his voice.

Which just pissed her off because she’d been at work all day and was only agreeing to this as a favor. She’d much rather be cuddled on the couch with Will and relaxing instead of getting ready for a fancy dinner with Oliver’s boss.

“Keep it up and I’ll make sure we’re even later!” She yelled back, applying a lipstick that matched the red color of her dress perfectly.

Okay, so maybe Felicity was still a little annoyed with Oliver for involving her in his schemes, despite her acceptance of the situation earlier.

But she couldn’t help it. A fake date, well, fake engagement really, with her best friend that she used to have feelings for was not wearing well on her nerves. Felicity was freaking out. What if all those feelings rushed back?

She’d already had to push those feelings for Oliver down and lock them far, far away in the corner of her heart as soon as she’d gotten more involved in his life again after moving back to Starling. Felicity thought she had a handle on it, and then Will came along, and she was always with Oliver and sharing a bed and a living space and watching him be a wonderful father to his son and it had started to build up and threatened to come back. Until their emotional conversation the other night about William and her role in his life, it reaffirmed what she already knew.

Her and Oliver were best friends, just friends.

And Felicity wouldn’t risk that friendship, or her relationship with William, on some silly notion of being more when Oliver had never even hinted towards returning those feelings. Oliver was too important to her.

That thought in mind, she capped her lipstick and gave herself a once over. Despite the fact that she’d been awake since six that morning and at work all day, her look turned out well. Felicity opened the bathroom door to see Oliver standing there, with William propped on his hip. He was wearing a grey suit with no tie, the first couple buttons of the shirt were undone, revealing a few inches of the smooth tanned skin of his chest. The suit fit him perfectly, outlining his broad shoulders and the grey color highlighting his bright blue eyes. With a baby in his arms and the well-tailored suit, he looked drop dead gorgeous.

Like ovary exploding hot. 

“Damn, Oliver.” Felicity said without meaning too, her red lips parting.

“Thanks.” Oliver smirked, his eyes dropping to her outfit then back on her face. “You look very nice too.” His voice was sincere.

“Thank you.” She smiled at him. “Now where exactly are we going for dinner?”

“Some new restaurant that just opened up, _Aristocracy._”

“Oh, I heard that place was good.”

“Yeah,” He nodded, then shifted Will up slightly so he could reach into his pocket. Hesitation moved across his face as he slowly pulled out a jewelry box.

“What is that?” She asked, her heart racing.

“Well, uh,” Oliver stammered then cleared his throat, “Way before I got basically disowned, my mom gave me my grandmothers engagement ring. It was right after I turned 21 and I think she gave it to me to try and get me to settle down… Which obviously didn’t work. After they cut me off, I considered selling it for cash, but then I thought about Thea and how she may want it and I didn’t want take that away from her so I kept it. And now, I know this isn’t real and all but uh, I just, I thought—,”

“—I can’t accept it, Oliver.” Felicity cut off his rambling.

He frowned, his grip tightening on the box. “Why not? I want you to have it.”

“It’s a priceless family heirloom. I don’t even have to see it know that it probably costs more than I’ll make in ten years. Plus, like you said, it’s not real. I think that when you give that ring to someone you should… I don’t know, really mean it, I guess.” Felicity said, shifting nervously on the balls of her feet.

“I thought that wearing a pretty ring might help make this evening a little easier,” Oliver said, then his eyes widened, and he rushed to add, “Not that I’m saying all you care about is jewelry or money. Just that I know you appreciate nice things, like shoes and dresses, and you need some kind of ring to wear tonight so really it’s just practical.” 

It was as close to a babble as she’d ever heard him get. Felicity smiled, deciding to take pity on him despite the fact that her heart was beating so loudly she was pretty sure even Tommy could hear from where he was sitting all the way on the couch.

“Okay.” Felicity took the box from him, and taking a deep breath, she opened it. “Holy shit, Oliver.”

The ring was beautiful. It was antique looking, probably from the decades of his grandmother’s youth but it was still gorgeous. There was a large circular cut emerald in the center, surrounded on all sides by sparkling slightly smaller oval shaped diamonds in circular pattern, all set on silver band. The look of it almost reminded her of a flower, the emerald being it’s center and the diamonds as it’s petals.

“Do you like it?” He almost sounded nervous, readjusting William against his side.

“I love it. It’s beautiful.” She looked up, grinning at him. A thought hit her, and she frowned, “I hope it fits. This thing probably costs thousands of dollars and it would be just my luck to lose it.”

“Try it on and see.”

With a deep breath, she lifted the ring and slid it onto her ring finger. Surprisingly, it was a pretty close fit. The band was only slightly bigger than her finger, and as long as she kept an eye on it, she didn’t think it would it fall off.

“A little big, but close enough.” Felicity said, raising her hand and showing him the ring. Oliver stared at her hand with an expression of wonder and something else she couldn’t quite read. “Oliver?”

“It looks good on you,” He finally said, his voice was barely more than a whisper as he met her eyes and smiled softly at her.

“Oh, uh, thanks.” She flushed, unable to tear her gaze away from him.

Will chose that moment to let out a little gurgle of noise and threw himself forwards towards her. Oliver quickly stabilized the baby before he jumped out of his hold. Felicity scooped William up from his arms and ran her hand soothingly over his hair. Will reached up and tried to grab onto her ring finger, clearly intrigued by the shiny stones.

“He has good taste.” Oliver smirked, watching his son.

Felicity rolled her eyes, “I think he actually wants to taste it.”

Oliver grimaced, observing Will as the little boy opened his mouth and went for the ring again. “Probably.”

“Is Tommy or Diggle watching him tonight?” Felicity asked, finally moving past Oliver and out into the living where the shoes she wanted were. She vaguely remembers kicking them off somewhere near the bar stools.

“I am.” Tommy called out from his lazy sprawl on the couch, his eyes glued to the baseball game on the TV.

Felicity walked in front of him, blocking his view as she deposited Will on his stomach.

“Oof.” Tommy huffed, hands automatically coming up to hold the baby. “Hey, buddy.”

“Please call us if you need anything. Will should be good for the rest of the night. Maybe another bottle if he gets cranky and won’t sleep. Oliver already fed and bathed him, but you know where the extra clothes are in case he has a blow out. Remember to use the wipes in the warmer, he likes those and—,” She listed, only for Oliver to cut in.

“Felicity, he’ll be fine.” Oliver said gently, coming up behind her and resting a hand on her shoulder. “I wrote him out a schedule and everything. And Tommy has all of our numbers and before you ask, yes, I moved the car seat into his car just in case.”

Felicity pouted at his tone.

“Yeah, we’re all good here Smoak.” Tommy said, tickling Will’s sides and causing him to let out a peal of giggles. “Just gonna watch baseball and hangout so Mommy and Daddy can go out on date night.” 

“It’s not a date!” Felicity corrected, a little louder than she intended.

Tommy snorted. “Sure, it’s not. You guys are getting dressed up and going out to dinner, oh and there’s an engagement ring involved. It’s a date.” He squinted at her ring finger then his eyes widened. His head snapped to Oliver. “Is that--,”

“It’s not a date, Tommy.” Oliver chimed in, interrupting whatever else Tommy was about to say and squeezing her shoulder. “I already explained to you why we’re doing this.”

“Yeah, well if you change your mind about it being date night, I’m putting Will’s crib in my room so you guys can have some alone time, if you know what I mean.” Tommy winked suggestively at them. “Maybe make Will a sibling.”

Felicity blushed as red as her dress, while Oliver let go of her shoulder like the contact burned him.

**

They pulled into _Aristocracy _not long after. Felicity took a deep breath, her hands tightening on the wheel as she parked.

“Felicity, relax.” Oliver said from the passenger seat, his hand still on the door handle. “All we have to do is eat dinner and be ourselves. It’ll be fine.”

“Famous last words,” She muttered under breath, reaching for her own door.

“Don’t, I got it.” He said, flashing her a grin. He exited his side of the car, making his way around to the drivers side. Oliver opened the door for her with a flourish, extending a hand. “Right this way.”

Felicity smiled even as she rolled her eyes at his antics. “Such a gentleman.” She placed her left hand in his, his hand closing around her own much smaller one. His long fingers wrapped around to the top of her hand, his thumb stroking the side of the ring.

“Anything for my future wife.”

Felicity nearly stumbled as she got out of the car at his words causing him to chuckle. Oliver steadied her.

“You’re not funny,” She said petulantly, snatching her hand back.

“I think I’m hilarious.”

“Let’s just get this over with.”

“That’s the spirit.” Oliver said dryly.

“Sorry,” Felicity winced, “I’m just tired and want to be in bed.”

“Maybe we can fake a call from our babysitter in a little bit saying there’s an emergency with William?” Oliver offered, placing his hand on her lower back and leading her into the restaurant.

Felicity grinned up at him. He was still so much taller than her even in her heels. “Really?”

“Really.” He confirmed, shooting her a wink. “What the point of having a kid if you can’t use them to get out of stuff?”

“That’s a very good point.” She giggled, her mood improving.

**

Tommy had finally gotten William back to sleep in his room. He’s pretty sure the kid missed Oliver and Felicity and that’s why he’d been cranky. But he wasn’t kidding when he’d said he was moving his nephews crib to his room for the night so his parents could finally bone and realize they loved each other. Tommy sighed.

Those two idiots were going to give him stress wrinkles from all their heart eyes and ‘no we’re just best friends’ bullshit.

He heard the door to the apartment open and then slam shut almost immediately, for one brief moment Tommy thought that meant they were mid make out session and closed it too loudly because they were too wrapped up in each other. Or at least that’s what he thought, until he heard the raised voices. He double checked the baby to make sure he was still sleeping soundly then grabbed his phone and moved out into the living room where he saw his idiot best friend and the whirlwind that was an angry Felicity Smoak, they were so into each other’s personal space there was barely any space between them as they yelled at each other. Or well Felicity was yelling at Oliver who looked equally pissed and guilty.

“I went with you tonight as a favor, Oliver! And this is what you do? Are you fucking kidding me? I thought you had grown up and moved past all your man-whore ways!” Felicity was definitely in Loud Voice territory and Tommy grimaced, resisting the urge to cover his ears. He hoped Will would sleep through it.

“If you would just listen to me, you would know that’s not what happened!” Oliver exploded, crowding even closer to her, “I tried to explain on the way home, but you kept shutting me down. If you would just listen for two seconds then--,” 

“—then what, Oliver?” She interrupted, scoffing, “I heard you. Loud and frakking clear. You slept with her at her bachelorette party to your own boss, which you didn’t realize until she told you, then after she spent all dinner making passive aggressive comments to me, you went and kissed her in the hallway! You’re lucky it was me who walked in and not her husband!”

Tommy’s jaw dropped. “You did _what_?” He exclaimed, drawing their attention. They both looked surprised to see him there, like they’d just noticed his presence.

Oliver turned back to Felicity, holding his hands out in a placating gesture and ignoring Tommy. “_She _kissed _me_. And I didn’t know what to do because I didn’t want her to say anything to James about me and you walked in before I could react and figure out what to do.” His voice was soft. “I’m so sorry, Felicity. I know it looked bad, but it wasn’t like that.”

“You still don’t get it!” Felicity said, her voice cracking. She shook her head at him before turning around and walking angrily to the bedroom.

Oliver followed after her, “What don’t I get? Talk to me, Felicity.” She slammed the door in his face in response. Oliver sighed and leaned his forehead against the door. “I guess that means I’m sleeping on the couch tonight?”

“Yup!” Felicity muffled voice came through the closed door.

“Can I at least come in and get a change of clothes?”

A few moments later the door opened, and Oliver barely managed to duck in time to avoid the face full of wadded up clothes thrown at him before the door slammed shut again.

“Oliver, man,” Tommy started, watching his best friends slumped, defeated shoulders, “Just know I’m saying this from the bottom of my heart, but what the absolute fuck is wrong with you? Jesus, it’s like you have a self-destruct button ready to go as soon as you make any type of progress with her.”

Oliver glared at him. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Uh, pretty sure you did.” His phone buzzed in his hand and he glanced at.

_Felicity Smoakin’: Is Will in your room? Is he asleep?_

Tommy typed back his reply quickly letting her know he was sound asleep in his room.

“Who are you texting?” Oliver demanded, crossing his arms.

“Felicity.” Tommy answered smugly. “Since you know, she’s still talking to me and your kid is in my room.”

“How is Will?” Oliver asked, brushing over the other part of his statement completely.

“Just fine and sleeping now.” He grabbed Oliver by the arm and led him to the kitchen, forcing him to sit on a bar stool. Tommy rummaged through the cabinets pulling out a couple of glasses and the good scotch John tried (and failed) to keep hidden from him. He poured the liquor into the cups and passed one to Oliver. “Now, tell Tommy the Therapist what happened and let’s see if we can fix your fuck up.”

His idiot best friend took a large swig of the scotch, wincing as he swallowed. “Everything was going fine at first, James told me the owner of Verdant is expanding and creating a restaurant and bar combination and when it opens he’s gonna leave and manage there so he wants me to take over for him at Verdant. Start training me soon and all that.”

“That’s great, but how did a job offer turn into you playing tonsil hockey with his wife?”

Oliver shot him a look. “The whole dinner Carrie was flirting with me and at first I thought it was just in my head because James seemed oblivious and so did Felicity, and then I went to the bathroom and she cornered me in the hallway…,” He let out a heavy sigh, then muttered something under his breath Tommy couldn’t quite catch.

“What was that?” Tommy pressed, refilling Oliver’s glass.

“We apparently slept together about three years ago.” He admitted. Tommy took a big sip of his own scotch at the admission for strength so he didn’t slap his best friend, Oliver noticed and said defensively, “I didn’t remember her. Her hair is different now and I was super drunk when it happened. It was one of the times you came into to town to visit so it’s really your fault. You were there too, except you apparently left with someone else.”

Tommy shook his finger at his best friend. “Oh no, I don’t get blame for this. At all. It was all you, buckaroo. Was it really her bachelorette party?”

Oliver winced. “Yes.”

“Damn.” Tommy let out a low whistle. “What is this chicks name?”

“Carrie Davis.” Oliver said then rolled his eyes, taking another drink of his scotch. “But she was apparently Carrie Cutter, and brunette, when we were together. Or at least that’s what she told me. She’s a crazy red head now.”

Tommy almost did a spit take with his drink. He coughed, hitting his chest with his fist as he choked on the liquor.

“Carrie Cutter?” He spluttered, “You seriously don’t remember her?”

Oliver glared at him. “I think I already made that clear.”

“You fucking idiot.”

“Hey!” Oliver exclaimed, sounding offended.

“We went to high school with her, Oliver. She transferred in senior year, she was part of Laurels posse.” Tommy explained, then thought about it. “Well I guess it makes sense that you don’t remember her because you and Laurel were done at that time. But still. I always knew she was crazy and had a crush on you.”

Oliver looked genuinely surprised, and a little confused. “I had no idea.”

“Then you also have no idea why Felicity is really mad at you.”

“Oh, and you do?” Oliver scoffed.

“Yes I do, you buffoon.” Tommy insulted him, crossing his arms. “Besides the obvious fact that Felicity was jealous because you both love each other and just need too--,”

“—Tommy,” He cut him off, “For the last time, Felicity is my friend.”

“Uh huh, and I’m not the most handsome roommate in the apartment.” Tommy drawled sarcastically, then smirked. “And that wasn’t a denial.”

“Are you going to tell me or not?”

Tommy decided to take pity on his best friend and cut to the chase because Felicity was more important. “Carrie was a typical mean girl in high school. We both know Felicity didn’t have the easiest time in high school, with her brains and her age, and Carrie didn’t make it any easier for her. She egged on Laurel’s whole group.”

Oliver let out a string of curses that almost had Tommy blushing. And that was a hard thing to accomplish.

“I didn’t know that.” Oliver confessed sadly. “I know she had to deal with those kind of girls but it never seemed to phase her, and she forbade me from getting involved.” He cursed again. “Why the hell didn’t she tell me when we first got to the restaurant?”

Tommy smiled. “Because she’s Felicity. And for the same reasons as back then. She hates asking for help and is too strong for her own good. Girls got a spine of steel. She also cares about you and knew how important this dumbass dinner was.”

Oliver groaned, dropping his head to the counter where his forehead made a loud ‘clunk.’

“Fuck. Carrie was kind of rude to her all night. Just little digs here and there, she kept saying shit about being a mom and sounding really patronizing about it.” Oliver said, lifting his head to take another drink. “God, I’m such a fuck up. And an asshole.”

“Yeah.” Tommy agreed, finishing off his scotch. “You guys just need to have hot, sweaty angry make up sex and move past it.”

Oliver glared at him. “Shut up.”


	9. The One Where Oliver Turns Full House-Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver spends this chapter *kylie jenner voice* realizing stuff.. 
> 
> Hope you guys know the video I'm referencing or else that wasn't funny lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long hiatus between updates. But unfortunately life is crazy and this fic gets written when inspiration strikes. This chapter is very fluffy and Oliver is a big sap so I hope you enjoy!!  
Thanks for reading!!

Oliver readjusted himself on the couch, trying to get comfortable. He was a large man and their couch wasn’t big enough for him to fit easily. His shoulders were too wide for the cushions and his arm was nearly hanging off it entirely. He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. Sleep wasn’t going to come for him tonight, at least not anytime soon. Not when he was so uncomfortable and not when he knew Felicity was upset with him. He closed his eyes in an attempt to make himself tired.

“Oliver?” He heard Felicity whisper. “Are you awake?”

Oliver sat up quickly, opening his eyes to see her standing at the edge of the living room. “I’m awake.”

“Okay.” She answered quietly, moving forwards until she stood hesitantly at the end of the couch where his feet were covered by the blanket. Felicity fidgeted nervously and pointed to them. “Can I sit?”

“Of course.” Oliver said quickly, dropping his legs to the floor. “Are you still mad at me?” He asked carefully, watching her face closely. He needed to know if he should expect another visit from her Loud Voice.

Felicity shook her head and sat down, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. He frowned at the defensive posture.

“I… may have overreacted just a little.” Felicity told him. “It’s just… Carrie is such a Regina George and I was a Janis Ian and she was so awful to me and-,”

“Felicity,” He cut in, reaching out and placing his hand over hers where it was wrapped around her shins. She didn’t flinch or move away, instead gripping his hand back tightly. “You didn’t overreact. I’m so sorry. I completely forgot who she was until Tommy filled me in. I didn’t realize she was _that_ Carrie until he told me… If I knew I wouldn’t have gone or asked for you to go.” Oliver cringed. “Or slept with her in the first place.”

Felicity snorted. “Well, in your defense you were drunk. And it’s not your fault she hates me.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad I can’t be blamed for anything else. But why else doesn’t she like you?” Oliver asked, frowning.

“I dated her stupid ex in high school.” She said, rolling her eyes. “Remember Eric? He played lacrosse?”

Oh, Oliver remembered him. He hated that guy. He was a creep.

“Yeah, he was a creep.” Oliver told her, echoing his thoughts.

“He was not.” Felicity defended, “He was a nice guy. Nothing like the lacrosse player from MIT.”

“You were 15 and he was 17, about to be 18, when you guys dated. It was weird.” He crossed his arms disapprovingly, pulling his hand back from hers. Oliver felt the same way he did back then—Eric sucked. And he made his opinion extremely clear to Eric when Felicity dated him. He pretty much threatened him within an inch of his life to not touch her or hurt her in anyway, but what Felicity didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. Then what else she said registered. “And what happened at MIT?”

“You and I have nearly that same age difference, Oliver.” Felicity said, exasperated. “It’s literally the same thing.”

“It is not.” Oliver said stubbornly. “We’re different. And don’t think I didn’t notice the subject change, what happened in college?”

“Just a little light stalking.” She shrugged, totally nonchalant. “Nothing a restraining order couldn’t fix.”

“Light stalking!” He all but yelled.

“Shh!” She shushed him, smacking his arm. “You’ll wake up Will.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were stalked.” Oliver said hotly. 

“We weren’t exactly talking then.” Felicity didn’t say it in any way but honest, nothing unkind or bitter in her tone but he still felt guilty. 

Oliver knew them not talking then was just as much his fault as it was hers. He could’ve reached out too, and he didn’t.

“Yeah, it turns out that I royally screw up my life when you’re not in it.” Oliver admitted, smiling a little at her. She let out a laugh that lifted the weight that had been on his chest since their fight. Felicity grinned at him.

“That’s true.” She said, then punched him in the shoulder.

“Ow!” He exclaimed, indignantly rubbing where she hit it him. For how small she was, she sure could pack a punch. “What was that for?”

“For tonight.” Felicity explained, leaning forwards and patting him softly exactly where she hit him. “I’m not sorry.”

“I guess I deserved that.”

“You do.” She said in agreement, before giving him a somber look. “But seriously Oliver, you’re my best friend and I’ll always be here for you, but I also can’t always be your Jiminy Cricket. You have to do it on your own sometimes.”

For once, he actually understood the reference. He knew she was telling him to grow up and take responsibility for his actions, to stop putting himself in these kinds of situations, in her own gentle Felicity way.

“I know that, and I’m not asking you to be.” Oliver reassured her. He never wanted her to think he was just using her as some kind of therapist or fixer for his issues. “All I meant by it was that you make me a better person by just being you. My whole life imploded when you left for MIT and I know that’s my fault, but I’m grateful for it because I actually like who I am now. I’m broke, but I’m a father and I have you back. I don’t need anything else.”

Felicity beamed at him, her entire face lighting up with pure happiness and he swore he could survive on that look alone.

“Don’t sell yourself too short, buster.” Felicity said, tossing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Her lips were right against his ear and she was practically in his lap with how close she was. Oliver tensed, praying his body wouldn’t react like a hormonal teenager. He was a grown ass man for God’s sake. A simple hug shouldn’t make him feel this way. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, his palms resting high on her back.

“I think you were just as good as you are now as you were when we were kids. You were just a little lost is all.” Her voice came out in a whisper, her warm breath sliding against his ear and the side of his neck sending chills down his spine. He felt a familiar tug his stomach and pulled back from her, gently grabbing her waist and moving her away and onto the cushion next to him before he embarrassed them both.

“Is that a Peter Pan reference?” Oliver asked. It came out huskier than he meant for it too, so he cleared his throat and added, “What’s with all the Disney references?”

Felicity looked sheepish. “I’ve been watching Disney movies with Will when you’re at work.”

He chuckled. “I see.”

“Don’t judge me. I like them and so does he. It helps him get to sleep.”

“I believe you.”

She rolled her eyes at him and stood up. Felicity nodded her head back to the hallway where the door to their room was, “You coming?”

“I’m not banished to the couch anymore?” Oliver asked teasingly but got up from the couch.

“Do you want to be?” Felicity retorted with one eyebrow raised and her tone saucy.

“Nope.” He said quickly, moving towards their room.

“Thought so.”

They both fell asleep quickly.

Oliver woke up that morning to the sound of Felicity’s alarm going off. She was still asleep, curled up into his side with her face buried into his chest and one of her arms thrown across his torso. He smiled softly and leaned over to shut off the alarm while trying not to disturb her too much. He knew she needed to get up so she could get ready for work, but he was content to just lay there with her in his arms for a few more minutes. Oliver stared at her, taking in her beautiful features.

Her full lips, a paler pink than the usual bright lip colors she wore, were parted as she breathed out slowly in her sleep. Her entire face was relaxed and free of makeup. Felicity looked so young that Oliver was momentarily struck with an image of her from high school. The only difference was her blonde hair. Oliver was almost disappointed that the light was so dim he couldn’t see the freckles he knew were spread across the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

Suddenly, Felicity let out a cute little sleepy sigh and snuggled closer to him, her hand twisting in the shirt he actually wore to bed last night. He tightened his arms around her as his eyes were drawn to her hand at the movement, unable to look away from the ring on her finger. Oliver’s heart started to beat fast enough that she could probably feel it under her palm.

She was still wearing the ring, even after their argument.

He wondered if she just forgot she was wearing it, or if she meant to keep it on.

Either way, to him it just looked… right.

_His_ family engagement ring on her finger.

He felt like he should panic at that thought, the old ‘Ollie’ would have, but all he felt was a sense of contentment. Holding Felicity in his arms in the early morning light that casted her in an ethereal glow, her blonde hair shining golden and the ring on her finger sparkling while knowing his son was just down the hall sleeping peacefully, Oliver was filled with a sense of overwhelming… oh.

_Oh._

At the realization his heart literally skipped, and he let out a gasp of air.

Because holy shit.

He loved her.

He, Oliver Jonas Queen, was in hopelessly in love with Felicity Megan Smoak. His best friend. The guardian of his child. The best person he knew.

Oliver had denied for awhile that he had kind of feelings beyond platonic towards Felicity, and he had just admitted to himself what he refused for a long time. He wanted this. He wanted her and this feeling of love and sense of home forever.

Even more shockingly, he wasn’t freaking out about it.

Oliver was… happy.

Before he could contemplate any further, Felicity let out a groan that he shouldn’t find cute, but God help him he did. She pushed herself up on his chest, her blonde hair a curly mess around her face. Squinting at him, she lifted one hand and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

“Ol’ver?” Felicity said, her voice raspy from sleep as she squinted even more until her nose scrunched up so adorably he wanted to kiss the tip of it, “What’s wrong? Why do you look like that?”

“Uh…” He stuttered, trying to stop himself from blurting out his thoughts.

Suddenly she sat up and dived for her phone, pulling away from him. “Frack. I’m not late am I?”

“No, no.” Oliver reassured her, as she checked the time. “Your alarm just went off.”

Felicity scooted to the edge of the bed, tossing her legs over the side. With a yawn, she brought her hands up to her hair and ran her fingers through the blonde locks to detangle them. Oliver just stared at her, slightly stunned. He wanted this. He wanted her.

Oliver reached out and gently grabbed one of her wrists. He brought it down to the bed, stilling her movements and catching her attention. She turned to him, a puzzled and slightly concerned expression on her face.

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked, placing her other hand on top of his. “You seem off. Did you have a bad dream?”

“Felicity…” Oliver started, swallowing a lump in his throat. “I…”

He was interrupted by the door flying open to reveal Tommy standing in the doorway and holding William at arms length.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to air out the smell in my room your kid just made.” Tommy complained, his nose scrunching. It wasn’t cute like when Felicity did it. “It’s morning and my baby duty is over. You might want to just throw away this entire onesie.”

“Give him here.” Felicity said, turning away from Oliver and standing up. She was fully distracted by the baby. “I need to shower anyways. I’ll bring him in there with me.” She walked over to Tommy and with no hesitation rested William (who Oliver could smell from his position on the bed) against her hip.

“Did I interrupt something?” Tommy asked curiously, observing the look on Oliver’s face. “I figured when Oliver wasn’t on the couch that you two made up. Unless I interrupted the making up.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“No, Tommy.” Felicity rolled her eyes. “I mean, we did make up but not like that. We were just talking.”

“Boo. You two are no fun.”

“You know, men and women can just be friends without it being sexual.” Felicity pointed out in annoyance.

Oliver’s stomach flipped at her words.

“No, they can’t.” Tommy said automatically. “At least, not you and Oliver.”

“Yes, they can.” Felicity said, just as stubbornly. “Even me and Oliver. And excluding that, look at us two,” She gestured between her and Tommy, “We’re platonic friends.”

“Felicity,” Tommy started, a salacious grin on his face that Oliver immediately did not like, “If you think I wouldn’t bang you six ways to Sunday if you wanted too, then you might wanna get that genius IQ rechecked.”

Anger surged through Oliver, as Felicity’s jaw dropped and her cheeks flushed. She looked speechless, not angry at all—just surprised and a little embarrassed. Oliver grabbed the remote on the side table.

“Felicity,” Oliver called out calmly, judging the distance between him and Tommy, “You and Will take one step back and towards the dresser, please.”

Surprisingly, the stunned Felicity actually listened to his exact instructions and moved away from Tommy. As soon as she and William were safely out of harm’s way, he let the remote fly. It hit Tommy directly in the stomach causing the overgrown man child to let out a gasp and double over. Felicity laughed.

“Thanks, Oliver,” She tossed over her shoulder as she moved past Tommy and out of the room. He thought her heard her mumble something to Will along the lines of him having an ‘idiot for an uncle.’

“You shouldn’t say stuff like that to her, Tommy.” Oliver snapped at him, standing from the bed and angrily grabbing his phone off his nightstand.

“Why?” Tommy rolled his eyes. “She knows I’m kidding. Well mostly, and it’s not like you two are together so its free game.”

“_Felicity_,” Oliver emphasized, irritation flashing through him as he nearly got into Tommy’s personal space, “Is not an ‘It.’ She’s a person, not a thing. Don’t be an ass.”

His best friend studied him intently, not bothered by Oliver’s close proximity or tense body language. “You’re being more uptight about her than usual. What’s up? I thought you both made up.”

“We did. And I’m not. Have you considered you’re being more… Tommy-like than usual?”

“No. I’m always like this.” Tommy said dismissively, waving a hand in the air. He took a step back and gave Oliver a once over. “Something changed between you two.”

“No, it didn’t.” Oliver sighed, almost sadly.

“Aha!” His best friend pointed a finger at him accusingly. “Right there. That sounded brooding and sad.”

“Shut up, Tommy.”

“Hang on,” Tommy said pausing as he studied Oliver. Then his eyes widened. “Holy shit. No way… Did you finally admit to yourself you like _like _her?” He nearly yelled it and Oliver hushed him.

“Keep your voice down!” Oliver hissed as he felt the back of his neck get hot. But he also didn’t want to deny it. As much as Tommy drove him crazy sometimes, he was still his brother in everything but blood and he wanted to know what he thought. “And we’re not twelve years old, so don’t say it like that.” 

“Oh my god.” Tommy exclaimed, putting a hand against his heart dramatically and stumbling backwards like he was in shock. “I’ve been waiting for you to realize you liked her and finally, _finally_, you do? If I would’ve known all it would’ve taken was a nice dinner and sexual misadventures, I would’ve cooked you two idiots dinner and kissed you myself like five years ago.”

Oliver glared at him. “Hilarious.”

“No, but for real,” He said, his voice getting serious. “This is you admitting it right? You’re head over heels for Felicity.”

“I…” Oliver started, before deciding to keep it simple. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to admit to Tommy that he loved her too. He wanted to keep that to himself for a little while. Felicity deserved to be the first to hear that, not anyone else. “Yes. I care about her, as more than just friends.”

A blinding grin broke out on his best friends face. “Thea owes me $20.”

“You bet on me and Felicity with my sister?” Oliver said in outrage. “Is John in on it too?”

“She started it.” Tommy defended. “John didn’t want to get in the pool, he said it was ‘nosy’ and ‘not his business.’” He did air quotes around the words. Before Oliver could even focus on the fact that apparently his sister and friends talked about his love life enough to take bets, Tommy continued, “You told her right?”

“Uh…no.” Oliver mumbled, looking away from him.

“Why the hell not?”

“I was about too,” Oliver said bitterly, glaring at him, “But then you walked in.”

“Fuck.” Tommy face palmed. “How was I supposed to know? Next time, put a sock on the door.”

“Sure,” Oliver said, his voice dripping in sarcasm, “The next time I realize I like the girl who has been my best friend since we were kids, I’ll put a sign on the door to _my _room so you won’t disturb my confession.”

“Alright, I see your point.” Tommy conceded. “But you need to tell her. Like ASAP, buddy.”

“How do you, uh, think she’ll react?” Oliver asked, nervously. The last thing he wanted was to destroy their friendship. “I don’t want to ruin what we already have.”

“Please, Felicity has just as big heart eyes as you do.” Tommy reassured him, “Seriously. It’s almost gross how obvious you two are with it.”

“Honestly, Tommy, you say that, but I’m freaking out a bit here.” Oliver admitted, resisting the urge to shift on his feet. “Felicity means so much to me, and to William, I don’t want to screw it up. For him, and for her if she doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Oliver, man,” Tommy said gently, a smile on his face, “I don’t think you have to worry about that. I know she cares about you as much as you do for her.”

“I just don’t deserve her.”

“We both agree on that.” Tommy teased, playfully smacking Oliver’s shoulder.

“What do you agree on?” Felicity asked, walking in the room dressed in a light grey robe and holding Will on her hip. Her hair was up in a wet bun on the top of her head, a few drops of water dripping down onto the shoulders of her robe and darkening the fabric. Will was resting his head against her chest and looking sleepy. He was wrapped up in a soft baby towel with a hood that made him look like a frog. Felicity had picked it out because she thought it was cute.

“That the Steelers have a good chance to go to the Super Bowl.” Tommy supplied quickly, flashing a charming grin.

Felicity rolled her eyes and waved her free hand. “I don’t care about sportsball.”

“It’s called football, Felicity.” Oliver corrected in amusement.

“Same difference.” She retorted nonchalantly and moved around Tommy to hand over Will. “Will you take him and get him dressed? I need to blow dry my hair and it’s so loud he’ll cry, and I think he’s still sleepy.”

“Sure,” Oliver agreed easily, happily taking his son. He held him close and kissed Will’s head, breathing in the smell of his baby shampoo.

Felicity noticed and smiled softly at them both. Tommy shot him a ‘told you so’ look at her smile. Oliver gave him a warning glare to stay quiet. He didn’t want Tommy forcing him into telling Felicity something so important. It needed to be on his terms.

“Red or blue today?” Felicity asked, standing in front of the closet and studying some of her dresses that were hung up. “Or purple?”

“Blue.” Oliver answered decisively. “It brings out your eyes.”

Tommy mouthed ‘heart eyes’ at him.

“Blue it is then.” Felicity agreed, but her cheeks were flushed. She pulled the dress off the hanger and folded it delicately over her arm. She spun around, pointing at the two of them. “I’ll be in the bathroom getting ready for the next little while, so I suggest if either of you have to use it then do it now or forever hold your pee.” She laughed at her own joke, her eyes lighting up and her nose scrunching again.

Yeah, Oliver was definitely hopelessly in love with her.

**

“Oliver, man, what’re you doing?” Diggle asked, full of confusion.

Oliver looked up from slicing sweet potatoes. Their entire kitchen was covered with glass jars, lids, and different fruits and vegetables.

“I’m making Will homemade baby food.” He explained, gesturing to some of the sealed jars already filled with various purees. He was also cooking dinner for his roommates and Felicity. Nothing fancy, just some pasta and garlic bread. “It’s better for him and I don’t know what he’ll like so I’m trying a bit of everything.”

Will was currently hanging out with Tommy in the living room.

Diggle grinned, taking a seat at the bar. “I can see that. I don’t think 50 babies could eat all of this.” He gestured to all the jars.

“I may have gone a little overboard,” Oliver conceded, shrugging. “But I found so many recipes I wanted to try. I just hope I’m done with it all by the time Felicity gets home from work, which should be soon We’re gonna start introducing the new foods tonight.”

“I see.” John nodded, leaning over to pick up a jar and inspect it.

“That ones banana.” He told him, going back to cutting the sweet potatoes.

“Never thought I’d see the day.” Diggle chuckled, setting down the baby food.

“What?”

“Just… this.”

“I’m not following.” Oliver frowned, dropping the sliced sweet potatoes in a pot to boil. They were the last of all recipes he’d found. He was going to blend them with cinnamon and a bit of cloves. He checked his sauce for the pasta, giving it a quick stir.

“Oliver, you’ve turned full house husband.” Diggle said, his voice was teasing but his smile genuine. He must’ve seen Oliver about to protest, because he added quickly, “I mean that in the best way possible. I’m happy for you. _You _seem happy.”

Oliver couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed with his friends words because he _was _happy. And John didn’t mean anything bad by what he had said.

“I am.” Oliver confessed, wiping his hands on the apron tied around his waist. Tommy had given him shit about wearing it, but he hadn’t wanted to get anything on his clothes. Suddenly, Oliver wanted to tell John what he’d realized this morning. Tommy already knew, and John’s opinion was just as important to him. “I realized some things today and… I’m glad I did.”

“What things?”

Oliver took a deep breath. “I have feelings for Felicity.”

“Yeah, Oliver,” John didn’t look surprised, if anything he looked amused. “I know.”

“Did everyone know before me?” Oliver asked petulantly, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I’m pretty sure everyone knows from the moment they’re around you two. One glance and anyone could see the way you look at her.” Diggle chuckled, then furrowed his brow, “Well, except Felicity. She’s oblivious.”

“That’s the problem, Dig,” Oliver sighed. “I don’t know how she feels, and I don’t want to destroy our friendship.”

“You won’t.” Diggle said confidently, “That girl is just as head over heels for you as you are for her.”

“Tommy said basically the same thing.”

“Usually I would tell you to ignore any advice that idiot gives you, but this time, he’s right.”

Oliver laughed, but he still felt his nerves settling in his stomach.

“Really, man,” John added reassuringly, “I haven’t steered you wrong yet, and I’m not about to start. You should tell her. And after what you pulled last night, if she’s still with you she’s not letting go.”

“Tommy tell you?” Oliver grimaced.

“He did. And you should tell her how you feel.”

“I will.” He agreed, turning back to his sauce and boiling pasta. “But maybe not tonight.”

“Alright, it’s your call. I’m just glad you finally grew the balls to admit it to yourself.” Diggle said good-naturedly.

“Just for that I’m only making enough garlic bread for me and Felicity.”

“What about Tommy?”

“He made a bet with my little sister about my relationship with Felicity. He doesn’t deserve it either.”

John laughed, nodding his head. “He told you about that, huh?”

“Yeah,” Oliver nodded, shooting John a smile. “Thanks for not getting in on it.”

“Honestly, I was just waiting until you both actually got together to start taking bets. That’s when I can make the most money.” Diggle said with a grin.

“I swear-,” Oliver started, fully intending on ranting about how him and Tommy both are terrible friends but before he could get going, the front door opened and he heard Felicity’s voice call out.

“Honey, I’m home!” Then right after, a giggle and, “Sorry, guys I’ve always wanted to say that.”

Olive looked around Diggle’s large form, able to see Felicity from his place in the kitchen thanks to the open layout of the apartment. His heart sped up as soon as he saw her. She didn’t look any different than she usually did, dressed in the kind of tight-fitting business dresses she always wore to work, yet Oliver still couldn’t help but stare at how beautiful she was.

Her hair was up in her usual pony-tail, the long blonde locks sleek and straight except for the ends, which were curling. He smiled at the sight. Oliver knew how much it irritated her that her natural curls always came through, no matter the techniques she used to hide them.

He always loved her hair curly rather than straight. The wild locks represented her better, he thought.

“Man, you might want to stop staring at her like that if you don’t want her to realize how you feel.” Diggle chipped in, his voice amused.

Oliver shook his head, clearing his thoughts and purposefully looking away from Felicity. He heard a clunk that sounded like her kicking off her heels, and a cooing noise that led him to believe she took Will from Tommy, but he refused to turn and check. He didn’t want to be caught staring again.

“Hey, John. Hey, Oliver.” Felicity greeted cheerfully, stepping into the kitchen.

Oliver turned then, smiling at her. She had Will resting on one hip, absentmindedly running one of her hands up and down his back as she studied the jars on the counter. His son looked content, a gummy smile on his face as he rested his head against her shoulder. Something warm filled up his chest at the domestic sight. Felicity looked up at him, their height difference even more apparent since she was barefoot.

“You made all of this?” Felicity asked, a grin on her face.

“I did. I wasn’t sure what he’d like.”

“Oliver,” She said with a laugh, gesturing to the many jars. “I don’t think we’ll be able to test everything out tonight. He’ll have food for like three months.”

“I told him pretty much the same thing,” John chimed in.

“Alright,” Oliver conceded, turning off the boiling pot of yams then removing the covered pasta sauce from another burner. “Maybe I did go a little overboard.”

“I think it’s sweet.” Felicity said decisively, then looked intrigued at the pan with the sauce in it. “What’s that? It smells amazing.”

“Red sauce for pasta. I made us dinner too.”

“Yummy.” She licked her lips hungrily, and he couldn’t help but stare. “I’m starved. I had such a busy day.”

“Oh?” He questioned, tearing his gaze from her painted red lips to her eyes. “Bad busy? Or good busy?”

Felicity looked contemplative for a moment.

“Good busy.” She said, nodding a little, “Yeah, it was good. Ray approved working with Atlas. So, I had to get everything with them sorted out, but we’re officially partners in the launching the Smart Wearables which is great. I even got to meet with Nina again. And now that we’re business partners for the foreseeable future, we’ll get see more of each other which is awesome too. She actually wants to go out tomorrow night to celebrate the deal. She invited the three of you to join us.” Felicity rambled quickly, while she bounced Will excitedly. He let out a stream of giggles at the movement.

“That’s great Felicity,” Oliver congratulated, trying to process everything she’d said. “But I can’t, I have to work tomorrow night. It’s Friday and those are the busiest nights, especially for tips.”

“Oh,” She frowned, then turned to John, “What about you, can you come?”

“Sorry,” He shook his head. “I have to work too. They always double security for the weekend.”

“Well, frack.” Felicity said, disappointment coating her words. Before calling out, “Tommy!”

“What?” Was his yelled response from the couch.

“Come in here!”

“Is dinner done?” Tommy said excitedly, nearly running into the kitchen.

“Well, yes,” Felicity said, then pointed a finger at him. “But not the reason I called you in here. Nina and I are going out tomorrow to celebrate work stuff. She invited everyone but those two have to work, can you come?”

“Partying with two beautiful ladies on a Friday night? It’s like you don’t even know me at all,” Tommy said, putting a hand to his heart in mock offense. “Of course I’m in.”

Felicity grinned and high-fived him. “Nice.”

Oliver frowned, his mind racing with all the situations Tommy’s particular brand of partying could get Felicity into.

“Hang on,” Oliver said, crossing his arms. “Who’s going to watch Will?”

“My mom.” Felicity told him, shrugging. “I already asked her, and she said yes. Or well, more like screamed happily into the phone in excitement. She can’t wait to spend more time with him.”

“Oh.” Was all Oliver said, unable to find any objection of Donna watching Will.

“Now that that’s settled,” Tommy said, clapping his hands together, “Can we eat now?”

Forty-five minutes later they were all finished with dinner and ready to start William on his. Oliver was excited for such a major milestone in his sons life. He finished setting up the high chair and lining up the different jars of food he wanted Will to try. Tommy and Diggle were in the living room watching TV, claiming that they didn’t want to be in the splash zone if Will started throwing food.

Felicity walked back into the kitchen, her hair loose around her shoulders and dressed in another one of his t-shirts that was so long on her short frame it covered up the sleep shorts he knew she wore underneath. She held Will in her arms, the baby was only wearing his diaper and a bib. Oliver raised an eyebrow at that.

“Don’t give me that look,” Felicity said stubbornly, “When I talked to my mom earlier she suggested it. She said first time solid food feedings can get messy and unless you want to clean the stains out of his clothes…”

“No,” Oliver agreed, shaking his head, “I see your point.”

Felicity placed William into the high chair, strapping him in. His face scrunched up adorably, no doubt annoyed that Felicity wasn’t holding him anymore. Oliver couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“What kinds did you pick?” She eyed the jars on the high chair.

“Butternut squash, Avocado, apple, and carrot.”

Felicity grinned. “Fancy.”

They both gathered in front of Will, each armed with baby spoons (they were colorful plastic with blunted edges).

“What do you want to try first Will?” Oliver asked his son, who stared up at him with a confused expression.

“I vote avocado.” Felicity chimed in, grabbing the jar and opening it. She dipped the spoon in and made a twirling gesture with it in front of baby to catch his attention. “Open up, _tatellah_.”

Oliver smiled at the term of endearment. He’d heard her call Will that before and his curiosity had him googling it. He liked that she involved some of her own traditions and culture with the little boy.

Will stared at the spoon, but kept his mouth shut. Felicity carefully brought the spoon forwards until it touched his lips, and mimed opening and closing her own to show him how.

Will still didn’t react.

“Come on, Will. Open up.” Oliver encouraged, taking the spoon from her and trying to feed him.

His son wasn’t having it, and tears welled up in his eyes as his face started to scrunch up.

“Oh, no. Tears are incoming, Oliver,” Felicity hissed at him, but kept up a smile as she made funny faces at Will to cheer him up. “He’s going full meltdown.”

Oliver panicked.

“No, buddy. Don’t cry. It’s okay. It’s yummy, see?” Oliver ate the avocado puree off the spoon with exaggerated noise of pleasure. “So good.”

Will looked at him curiously and his face relaxed.

Felicity elbowed him, “Do it again.”

Oliver ate another bite with the same sound. He dipped the spoon back into the jar and led it to Will’s mouth. He opened it cautiously, and Oliver managed to get some of the puree into his mouth. Will’s eyes went wide with surprise and his hands came down onto the table top of the high chair with a smack. Felicity laughed.

“I think he liked it, Oliver.” Felicity said gleefully, taking the spoon from him and feeding William another bite. “_Oh_, he really does.” She grinned at the baby, her face so full of love and adoration it practically lit her entire being up.

Oliver couldn’t stop staring at her. She was absolutely beautiful. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, wanted to capture the moment forever. He took a picture of the two of them, the most important people in his life. Felicity turned to look at him when she heard the click of the camera app.

“Record him eating. I want to send it to my mom.” Felicity said in excitement, feeding William another bite.

Oliver did as she asked. He would send it to Thea too. A little while later, William had had his fill of puree’s and was practically falling over in his high chair. Oliver grinned at the sight. The baby had a colorful array of food on his face and his eyes were half-shut.

He made a cute kid, Oliver thought proudly.

“I think he’s done for the night.” Oliver said, reaching for a baby wipe to wipe his sons face.

“Wait,” Felicity called out, grabbing his hand to stop him from cleaning Will off. “Let’s get a picture with him. The three of us.”

Oliver smiled, nodding in agreement. They each took a place on either side of the high chair, leaning their heads close to the almost passed out Will. Oliver used his long arm reach to snap a selfie of the three of them. Felicity moved around the high chair, and made grabby hands for his phone to see the picture. He handed it over easily.

“This is cute. I’m getting it framed.” She declared happily. Then a mischievous look crossed her face. “I can’t wait to show this picture to Will’s friends when he’s older and embarrass him.” 

Oliver laughed, warmth filling his chest. He couldn’t wait either. Picturing a future with his son and Felicity had him feeling hopeful. And full of longing. He wanted to tell her how he felt.

“Felicity, I—,” He started, only to be interrupted by Will letting out a small tired whimper. The baby reached his hands up at Felicity, clearly wanting to be held.

“Aw, you poor baby.” Felicity cooed, lifting him from his seat fully distracted again. She held him close against her and kissed his forehead. “Let’s get you cleaned up and in bed.” She rocked him back and forth as she wiped his face with a baby wipe.

She made it to the edge of the kitchen before she suddenly turned to look at Oliver.

“Sorry, Oliver,” Felicity apologized, smiling at him sheepishly. “What were you saying?”

He shook his head. His confidence was gone. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll tell you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope Oliver realizing his feelings didn't come out of the blue, but remember he's been in love with her since they were like 13 so it's been a long time coming. And I also had no intention to make this a slow burn like my other fic. Like there's *some* pining and slowish burn but things will progress faster in here :)


	10. Girls Night Out (GNO) + Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina and Felicity have a girls night out. Tommy joins them. Oliver wonders when he got so old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I had to delete this chapter and repost it? For some reason, it wasn't showing as updated and AO3 was glitching? Idk what it was doing but it got all messed up. Nothing in the chapter has changed if you were able to view it earlier lol. Not sure if anyone was even able to read it or if they got a notification. My past A/N basically said that i'm not 100% thrilled with this chapter but I really liked a few of these scenes and it got so long (over 9k words and 37 pages in word) that I refused to scrap it and start over. So hope its not terrible lol.   
Thanks for reading and as always I love to hear yall's thoughts. :)

Felicity sat at her work desk, her foot bouncing up and down in anticipation. She couldn’t wait to go out with Nina and Tommy later tonight. As much as she loved Will and taking care of him, Felicity was really excited to talk to people who would actually talk back and not puke on her. Normally, she was a stay at home person. She could admit that. But with the whole Atlas partnership going through and her newfound friendship with Nina, Felicity wanted to celebrate and socialize with other adults.

It just sucked that Oliver couldn’t go.

She had been looking forward to celebrating with him too. That reminded her. She needed to text him and ask if Nina could get ready at the apartment with her tonight. Since the apartment wasn’t her actual home, she felt it was only polite to check and see. She shot him off a quick text to ask. He responded almost immediately.

_Oliver: of course. You don’t have to ask_

_Felicity: you’re the best :)_

_Oliver: i know_

Would it kill him to use an emoji? The man was a serious luddite. It was ironic how she, Queen of Tech, could be best friends with someone who could barely work their phone. Felicity rolled her eyes. She sent Nina a text to let her know she could come over early. Felicity attempted to start working again when Jerry popped into her office.

“Hey, boss,” He said cheerfully, and lifted his messenger bag so she could see it, “I’m heading out. Are you sure it’s okay for me to leave early?”

Felicity chuckled. She tried to get him to take the whole day (as an extra paid time off day), but he’d refused, so they compromised on a half-day.

“Positive.” She reassured him, waving her hand to shoo him away. “Go. Enjoy your weekend.”

“Thanks, Felicity. You too.”

She barely made it another hour before she decided to leave early too. It was nearing four-thirty and the day had been slow seeing as most employees left early on Friday’s anyways. And Felicity figured that since she was pretty much her own boss, she could make her own hours. She knew Ray wouldn’t care either. With that in mind, Felicity powered down her computer (all she’d been doing was play sudoku anyways) and grabbed her purse. She decided to stop and grab food for everyone before heading to Oliver’s.

Felicity had just reached the boy’s apartment floor juggling her massive purse and pizza boxes when her phone rang. Felicity dug into her purse one handed and answered the call with no small amount of struggle.

“Hello?”

“_Hey, girl.” _Nina’s cheerful voice greeted her. “_I got off a few minutes early, want me to head straight over to Tommy’s apartment?” _

“Yeah,” Felicity said just as enthusiastically, walking to the front door, “That’d be great actually. I just got here, and I have pizza.”

“_You are a goddess, Felicity Smoak. I’ll be there soon.” _Nina hung up the phone.

Felicity laughed. Deciding against trying to find her keys while holding the pizza’s (she was way too clumsy to even attempt it) she lifted her foot and knocked it against the door a few times.

“Child Protective Services! Open the door!” Felicity said with a grin, waiting the for the boys to answer.

Oliver did almost immediately, holding William in his arms with an unimpressed look on his face.

“You’re not funny,” Oliver said, unamused but standing back so she could walk through.

“I’m hilarious.” Felicity told him, walking to the kitchen and putting the pizza’s on the counter.

“I thought it was funny,” Tommy called out from where he was playing video games on the couch.

“See, Tommy thought it was funny.” Felicity said, smirking at Oliver.

“Oh, because Tommy’s opinion is such a ringing endorsement for appropriate humor.” Oliver said sarcastically. 

Tommy let out an offended ‘Hey!’ but Felicity saw his point.

“Touché.” She gestured to the pizza boxes. “I brought pizza.”

Tommy all but sprinted into the kitchen. “Hell yeah. Pizza and going out clubbing with two beautiful ladies? This is the best Friday ever.” He lifted the lid of one of the boxes and stuffed his mouth full of cheese pizza. “When’s Nina coming over?”

Felicity raised an eyebrow at his lack of manners. “She’s on her way actually. We’re getting ready together.”

Tommy started to choke on his pizza. He coughed, hitting himself in the chest to dislodge the pizza that was probably in his lungs.

“_What_? Now?” He spluttered, tossing the half-eaten slice back into the box. Tommy lifted his arm and sniffed his arm pit. He wrinkled his nose. “I gotta go get showered before she gets here.” He frantically raced to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Felicity turned to Oliver. “I think Tommy has a crush.”

Oliver chuckled. “I think so too.”

“Where’s John?” Felicity asked, realizing they were missing a roommate.

“He left not long ago. He said he was hanging out with that same Army buddy he’s been meeting up with.” Oliver answered, shrugging. The movement caused Will to squirm in his hold.

“Oh. We should meet his friend soon.” She commented casually as she moved forwards and held her arms out for Will. Oliver handed him over. “Hi, baby boy.” Felicity whispered to him, kissing his head. Will let out a happy noise and snuggled into her arms. “I missed you.”

Oliver smiled softly at them both before moving past her to grab a couple plates from the cabinet.

“He missed you too.” Oliver said, putting a slice of pizza on each plate. He slid one of the plates on the bar then gestured for her to sit down and eat. Felicity smiled at him in thanks.

She sat down and shifted Will, so he was sitting upright in her lap. Felicity lifted the pizza to her mouth and Will tried to reach up and grab it. She swiftly dodged his little hands and he pouted; his bottom lip puckered out adorably.

“Your kid is trying to steal my food.” Felicity told Oliver teasingly, “Did you not feed him?”

“Of course I did. He ate nearly an entire jar of the butternut squash puree like an hour ago.” Oliver said, taking a bite of his own pizza. His eyebrows furrowed. “When is your mom getting here to watch him?”

“Probably like seven. I wanted to make sure she was comfortable with him and his routine before I left.”

Oliver smiled at her, something soft in his expression that made her fidget and her face flush.

“What?” She asked, a bit self-consciously.

“Nothing,” He said, shaking his head but still smiling like that.

“What time do you have work?” Felicity asked, changing the subject.

“I have to be there to help open at seven-thirty.” Oliver frowned, looking disappointed. “Guess that means I’ll miss seeing Donna.”

“Don’t say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It is. I like your mom.”

“I still think it’s weird your friends with—no scratch that, on first names basis with, my mother.” Felicity said, mildly horrified.

Oliver grinned at her reaction. “Donna is nice. And she’s fun to talk too.”

“So weird, Oliver.” Felicity pouted, finishing off her pizza (much to William’s still very grabby little hands disappointment). She held her plate out to Oliver and he set another slice on it. “I’m not on first names basis with _your _mom.”

He snorted, the sound was completely sarcastic. “I don’t even talk to my mother.”

“Oh,” She said awkwardly, feeling a little guilty for bringing it up. “I didn’t mean it like… I just meant that even when we were kids your mom never liked me.”

Oliver shrugged, like he didn’t mind what she said. “She didn’t _not_ like you.”

“That doesn’t sound as comforting as you think it does, Oliver.”

He was spared from having to answer by Tommy rushing out of the bathroom, naked save for a towel around his waist, and holding a razor in one hand and can of shaving cream in the other.

“Who wants to shave my chest?” Tommy asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “I always miss spots when I do it myself.”

“Literally no one wants to shave you, Tommy.” Felicity said exasperatedly, covering Will’s eyes with her hand.

Tommy pouted. “Please.”

Felicity swung her head around to stare at Oliver, “He’s your best friend. I’m already taking care of a baby and I draw the line at shaving grown men.”

Oliver laughed, before shaking his head at Tommy. “Absolutely not.”

The doorbell chose that exact moment to ring, saving them from Tommy ridiculous requests.

“That’s probably Nina,” Felicity said excitedly, bouncing Will on her lap. She stood up from the bar stool and set Will on her hip before speed walking to the front door and throwing it open. “Hi!”

Nina grinned at her, still dressed in her work clothes (a very cute pantsuit) with a large tote bag slung over her shoulder. “Hey, girlie.”

Felicity heard a strangled noise from behind her that she assumed was Tommy seeing Nina then running away to get dressed. Which she thought was kind of silly because Nina and Tommy had literally seen each other naked.

“And this little cutie must be Will,” Nina cooed, waving to Will who was watching her curiously. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Felicity flushed. “I don’t talk about him that much.”

“Yes, you do.” Nina said immediately, but there was a teasing smile on her face. “But it’s okay, I think it’s sweet.”

“Come on in,” Felicity said, stepping back and gesturing for her to come inside. Nina did, walking forwards and observing the (messy) apartment curiously. No doubt seeing the various baby items scattered throughout the living room and kitchen. She’d meant to clean up before Nina came over but having a baby and three other people sharing a single space meant that it was never all that clean. Oliver was still standing in the kitchen, eating his pizza.

“Looks different in here when it’s not the middle of the night and I’m not in a post-sex haze,” Nina commented casually, dropping her tote next to the couch. She eyed the counter where the pizza boxes sat. “Is that the pizza?”

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh. She was so glad she met Nina.

“It is.” Felicity confirmed. “Feel free to help yourself to whatever.”

“Sweet, thanks.” Nina went into the kitchen and started lifting the box lids to choose a pizza. Felicity followed behind her and sat back at the bar, settling Will on her lap and finishing her other slice pizza.

“Here’s a plate,” Oliver said, smiling at Nina and handing it over along with a bottle of water. “I’m Oliver, by the way. I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.”

Nina accepted the plate and matched his friendly smile. “Nina. Nice to meet you. And thanks for having me over.”

Oliver waved a dismissive hand. “Of course, any friend of Felicity’s is always welcome.”

Felicity grinned at him.

“Aren’t you missing a friend?” Nina asked, then glanced around. “Where’s Tommy?”

“He’s getting dressed, I think.” Felicity explained, shrugging. “Pretty sure his routine to get ready is more involved than mine.”

Nina laughed and joined her at the bar, sitting on the stool next to hers. “You’re probably right.”

Tommy chose that moment to appear in the kitchen, half-dressed in sweatpants that hung low on hips and no shirt. His chest wasn’t shaved. Felicity wrinkled her nose at him. She was fairly certain he was trying to show off his physique for Nina.

“Put some clothes on,” Felicity complained, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, so Oliver can walk around shirtless all the time and you’re fine with that, but I can’t?” Tommy snarked, crossing his arms and coincidentally flexing his biceps. 

Felicity’s cheeks heated up, and Oliver glared at Tommy.

“I don’t go shirtless all the time.” Oliver said irately.

“Sure you don’t, Tarzan,” Tommy quipped, a stupid smirk on his face. He winked at Nina next. “Hello beautiful.”

To her credit, Nina didn’t blush or otherwise react to the compliment, only matching the smirk on Tommy’s face.

“Hey, Tommy.” She responded nonchalantly, eating another bite of her pizza.

Tommy deflated a little, and Felicity grinned a little. She wanted to high five Nina. They all finished up eating while chatting about how their days went. Felicity stretched on the stool, feeling full and happy. Will squirmed, trying to follow after her as she leaned back. She tightened her grip on him before he threw himself off her lap on accident.

“Okay, wiggle-worm, relax.” Felicity told him, hoisting him up and resting him against her chest. William snuggled his face into her shoulder and her heart felt like it swelled four times in affection at the movement. She loved him so much.

“Do you want me to take him while you two get ready?” Oliver offered, watching the two of them with a smile.

“No, it’s fine.” Felicity assured him. “I was going to lay him on his play mat outside the bathroom door while we get ready.” She missed the little boy while she was working, and she wanted to be around him.

“Okay, but just let me know if you want me to take him.” Oliver said, smiling that same soft smile from earlier at her.

“Do you want to start getting ready now, Felicity?” Nina asked, pushing her empty plate away. She had a curious expression on her face as she watched her and Oliver interact.

“Sure.” Felicity agreed easily, grinning. She was starting to get really excited for tonight. “I just want to change out of my work clothes first. I’m going to redo my make up and I don’t want to get anything on them.”

“Good plan,” Nina said, hopping off the stool. She walked over to her bag and picked it up. “I’m going to do the same. Lead the way.” 

Felicity chuckled, carefully getting off the stool and readjusting her hold on William. “Right this way, milady.”

**

Oliver watched as Felicity and Nina walked to his room. They were close together and their heads bowed as Nina whispered something in Felicity ear. Felicity blushed, shaking her head and laughing. Oliver wondered what Nina had said to her. As soon as the door closed behind them, he turned to Tommy.

“What?” Tommy asked, setting down his fourth slice of pizza. There was a look of dismay on his face, like he was expecting a lecture from Oliver.

“Be careful tonight.”

“Careful?”

“Yes,” Oliver said firmly, crossing his arms. “Watch out for Felicity.” Then added, “And Nina too.”

“Dude, they’ll be fine. They’re grown ups. They can take care of themselves.” Tommy replied, glancing towards Oliver’s room. “And if Felicity heard you asking me to protect her, she’d kick both of our asses. Same goes for Nina I’m pretty sure.”

“I know that,” Oliver said defensively, and he did. She was more than capable, but that didn’t stop him from worrying. “But I just… She’s small and way too trusting and she’s a total lightweight. Just keep an eye on her is all I’m saying.”

Tommy grinned at him. “Man, you got it bad.”

Oliver flicked him off. “Shut up.”

Tommy looked like he was going to say something but was interrupted by Felicity and Nina coming out of the bedroom, the sound of laughter traveling through the apartment and into the kitchen. Nina was laughing loudly at something Felicity said. As they came around the corner, Nina took William from Felicity then gave her a knowing look, all but shoving her towards where Oliver stood in the kitchen. Felicity shot her a glare but still walked forwards.

Oliver felt like he was missing something.

Felicity held her hand out to him, her fist closed around something.

“This is yours,” Felicity said, an awkward smile on her face.

His hand came up automatically to accept what she held. Oliver’s eyes landed on the ring she dropped into his palm. His eyes flicked up to hers in disappoint he tried to hide.

“Oh.” He said dumbly. “Right.”

“Sorry it took so long to give back,” She apologized, her words rushing out, “I totally forgot I was wearing it and then Nina noticed it so I noticed it, and I didn’t want anything to happen to it so I wanted to give it back before I forgot because—,”

“Felicity,” Oliver interrupted, utterly endeared to her familiar ramble in spite of the disappointment of her handing the ring back. “Take a breath, I understand.”

And he did. She didn’t know he how he felt about her yet. Oliver would be totally fine if she kept the ring, forever.

He had every intention of telling her that. And soon.

“Okay,” She smiled softly at him.

“Okay.” Oliver repeated, matching her smile.

Tommy made a gagging noise next to him.

“Come on, girlie,” Nina called out, “I want you to do my eye makeup.”

“Oooh, okay,” Felicity said, looking excited. 

“If you hand over Will, I’ll give him his night bath and get him ready for bed.” Oliver offered. He knew Felicity wanted to spend time with William, but he felt bad that Donna had to watch him, so he wanted to make it as simple as possible for her. “I’ll bring him back to you, but that way you have more time and then your mom doesn’t have to do it all.”

“Probably a good plan.” Felicity agreed. She took Will from Nina and then handed him over to Oliver. “You going to bathe him in the sink?”

“Yep.” Oliver grinned, kissing his son on the head.

“Gross, guys.” Tommy complained, “We use that sink.”

“Oh shut it, Tommy,” Nina said, rolling her eyes. “People have been bathing babies in sinks for generations.”

Oliver laughed. He liked Nina and her zero tolerance for Tommy’s crap.

**

“Felicity?” Oliver knocked on the closed bathroom door, with a freshly bathed and changed Will in his arms. Her and Nina had been going back and forth from the bathroom and his bedroom retrieving various items, and on the last trip he’d seen Nina disappear into the bathroom holding two dresses. So, he figured knocking and waiting for a response was his safest bet.

“Just a minute!” Came her muffled reply through the door.

“Okay,” He adjusted Will, who started to squirm as soon as he heard Felicity’s voice. His sons obvious preference for Felicity right before bedtime probably would’ve hurt his feelings if he didn’t find it so amusing. Oliver could also understand it. Cuddling with Felicity was the honestly the best part of his night (and morning) too.

“Buddy, relax.” Oliver told his wiggly son, holding him tighter, “You’ll see her in a second. You know, I’m starting to feel a little like chopped liver. I’m the one who just bathed, changed and dressed you and I spent all day with you. You barely ever act this excited to see me.”

The door opened and Felicity greeted him with a large grin. “That’s because you’ve been with him all day and I haven’t. Will just misses me because he doesn’t see me during the day while I’m at work. He’s asleep when you’re working so he doesn’t even realize you’re gone.”

Oliver barely heard anything she said because of the blood rushing through his ears (and other parts of him). Her dress had his jaw dropping, and his heart racing. It was a short tight black dress, covering her shoulders but with a v-shaped neckline that revealed a tasteful amount of cleavage. Unfortunately for his short-circuiting brain, it wasn’t the only thing the dress revealed. On each side of her ribcage were triangular shaped cutouts, baring the smooth skin there.

His eyes found their way to her face. Felicity looked beautiful. Her blonde hair was down and framing her face in soft loose curls. She’d done her make up a little darker and heavier than usual, giving her a sultry look. Her blue eyes were framed by thick dark lashes and black liner that made the color pop out, and her lips were painted a bright pink. Oliver noticed she wasn’t wearing her glasses. 

“Close your mouth, or you’ll catch flies.” Oliver distantly heard Nina teasingly say.

His mouth snapped shut, but his gaze was still drawn to Felicity. “You look… amazing.” 

Felicity flushed, her cheeks heating to a pretty shade of pink. “Thank you.” She looked down at herself self-consciously before meeting his eyes. “It’s not too much, is it?”

“Oh no you don’t, Felicity Smoak.” Nina said, pointing a hair straightener at her threateningly. “You look amazing. Even Oliver said so. You are not changing.”

Felicity turned to look at her friend, saying something that Oliver didn’t hear as he caught sight of the back of her dress. Or well, lack of it. Nearly the entire back of the dress was gone, stopping right above where he knew two dimples rested at the base of her spine. The only thing connecting each side of the dress was a thick rectangular strip of black cloth that ran across the middle of her back to help pull the dress tight and showcase her tiny waist. Oliver forced himself to bring his eyes up before they went lower than small of her back.

She turned around to face him and held her arms out for Will. “Were you about to leave for work?”

“Uh, yeah.” Oliver said dumbly, blinking a couple times as he came back to his senses. “He’s ready for bed so your mom shouldn’t have to do much.”

“Thanks, Oliver.” Felicity said brightly, smiling at him. She went to reach for Will, but he stared up at her in confusion and grabbed onto Oliver’s shirt. Felicity frowned. “What’s wrong, _tatellah_?”

Oliver gently detached his suddenly shy son from him. “I don’t know. He was ready to jump out of my arms a second ago to get to you.”

Felicity tilted her head and studied Will. Her hand came up to push up her glasses until she realized she wasn’t wearing them. A look of amusement and understanding crossed her face then. “Oh my. Oliver, I don’t think he’s ever really seen me without my glasses on. I don’t think he realizes it’s me.”

She blindly reached behind her and found her glasses. While looking right at Will, Felicity slid them up her nose. He started to squirm again, reaching for her. Oliver chuckled, and handed him over. As soon as he was in her arms comfortably, she slowly took off her glasses looking at right at Will as she did it. They both watched as he reached up and carefully touched her face with an extremely thoughtful look for an infant. William seemed satisfied that it was really her and settled down immediately.

“Okay, that was cute.” Nina called out, setting down the straightener and grinning at them both. “I see why you talk about him so much.”

Oliver laughed and so did Felicity.

He hated that he had to go to work instead of going out with them. He had a feeling they were going to have a good time.

“I got to go,” Oliver said apologetically, glancing at his watch. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yep.” Felicity agreed, a grin on her face.

“Call me if you need anything, okay? I mean it, I’ll my phone on me all shift and I texted your mom, she knows to call me if she has any issues with Will.”

“I’ll be fine, Oliver,” She rolled her eyes at him, bouncing Will on her hip. “So will William.”

“I know, I know. But still, I mean it. Anything.”

“I _know_.” Felicity said exasperatedly, shooing him away. “Now go before you’re late again.”

“Just be careful.”

“Oliver, I’m me,” Felicity said, shrugging, “How much trouble do you think I can get into?” 

**

Hours later, Felicity, Nina and Tommy drunkenly stumbled out of Poison. Tommy had one of his arms slung over each of them. All three of them were laughing loudly.

“I can’t believe I got kicked out of a club,” Felicity said excitedly, a grin on her face. “I’ve never been kicked out of a club before.”

It was true, she hadn’t. Felicity’s college experience wasn’t exactly like most peoples, she didn’t really go out and party. Sure, she went out a few times, but it wasn’t anything crazy. Mostly because she’d been underage for the majority of MIT. And even after that she hadn’t been a big partier. In Gotham she’d go out occasionally with her work friends, but it was never to the extent of tonight. They’d done a bar crawl through a bunch of places that Tommy knew, then on Nina’s recommendation they’d ended up at Poison. They were all drunk, enough that Tommy hadn’t thought twice about agreeing for them to go.

Except apparently, Tommy was notorious there—along with Oliver. Which meant by association so were Felicity and Nina.

“I still can’t believe Max called you Oliver’s baby mama,” Tommy said, nearly doubled over laughing. The picture Tommy had posted of her and Oliver with Will was still haunting her to this day. Felicity was pretty sure most of Starling thought she really was Oliver’s baby mama.

“Yeah,” Felicity frowned. “And all the other stuff he said? What a dick.” Then she leaned forwards and looked around Tommy’s torso so she could see Nina and held out her hand for a high five. “You’re a real one for trying to fight him for me.”

“Anything for you, babe.” Nina returned the high five. “He was being an asshole.” 

“Hey,” Tommy complained loudly, steering them all to the edge of the street where a line of cabs were waiting along with a crowd of people trying to get into them. “I would’ve tried to defend your honor too, but these hands are too valuable to get bruised. They’re my money makers.”

“All I’m hearing is that you’re a bad friend.” Nina teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

Tommy started to protest, but Felicity interrupted.

“What the hell did you two do to Max for him to hate you so much?” Felicity asked, stopping short which caused both Nina and Tommy to stumble drunkenly to a stop.

“I wanna know that too.” Nina chipped in, regaining her balance.

“Sorry, ladies,” Tommy slurred, but he didn’t sound very apologetic. “That’s a secret between me and Oliver. Can’t tell you. It’s against bro code.”

“Nu uh,” Felicity shook her head, stepping out from under his arm and wagging her finger at him. “That doesn’t apply here. This is a GNO. Girls night out. So tonight, you, Thomas Merlyn are officially one of the girls, and girl code states you must explain the backstory of why someone hates one of the girls in the group if you run into them at the club. Nina almost fought him for me,” She paused, “No, _us_. She deserves to know why.”

“You tell him girl!” Nina said encouragingly, almost yelling. A few heads turned their way at the loud exclamation. “Spill it, Merlyn.”

“Fine,” Tommy sighed dramatically. “I never want to violate girl code. A couple years ago, Oliver…” He trailed off theatrically until he was certain he held both of their undivided attention.

“Keep talking, or else.”

“If you stop now, I’ll tank your credit score.”

“Jeez, you two don’t mess around,” Tommy laughed, then leaned in conspiratorially, “Oliver slept with Max Fuller’s fiancée at the rehearsal dinner. I was on look out while it happened, so now he hates both us. But his parents are old money and so are hers so they still had to get married.”

Felicity made a face in disgust, and Nina seemed equally grossed out.

“I hate rich people,” Nina said.

“Same,” Felicity agreed. “Oliver used to be so… _ick_.” She decided on.

“Yeah, but he’s not like that anymore,” Tommy defended his best friend, “He doesn’t do that kind of stuff now because you’re back and he’s in—,” He cut himself off quickly, panic crossing his face.

“What do I have to do with that? And in what?” Felicity asked in confusion, not sure she heard him right. In her defense, she had drank a lot of tequila and her brain felt like it wasn’t moving at the same speed as usual.

“He meant you’re a good influence, I think.” Nina explained, elbowing Tommy in the stomach.

“What Nina said.” Tommy groaned, rubbing the spot where she hit him. “And I was gonna say he’s in… in dad mode.” He nodded to himself. “Yeah, dad mode. He’s all responsible now and shit.” Tommy waved a hand in dismissal.

“Oh.” Felicity said, still a little confused but she attributed it to the alcohol running through her veins. “Okay.”

“I don’t want the night to be over,” Nina announced. “Let’s find somewhere else to go.”

“Frack yeah!” Felicity whooped, fist pumping and bouncing on her feet. It was a bad idea in her heels and with her blood alcohol level. She tipped forwards, and Nina saved her from facing planting with an arm around her waist. The two of them shared a grin. “I’m down.”

Tommy grinned, a mischievous look in his eye. “How about Verdant?”

**

Oliver wiped down the bar with a towel, then slung it over his shoulder. Verdant was loud and extremely busy which was typical for a Friday night. A male patron flagged him down at the end of the bar. Oliver recognized him and knew he already had an open tab. The guy was seriously running it up too. All night he’d been buying drinks for different women, and all night he’d been getting turned down.

Oliver almost felt bad for the guy. 

“What’ll it be this time?” Oliver asked loudly, leaning across the counter top to hear him better.

“3 shots of Tequila!” The guy shouted, pointing behind him to two women with their backs turned to the bar.

Oliver’s gaze flickered to where he pointed, and he froze. He recognized that dress and the blonde hair.

“Felicity?” He called out, trying to get her attention over the mass of people and pumping bass. She didn’t hear him, still chatting excitedly with who he now realized was Nina.

Where the hell was Tommy?

“You know her?” Drink guy asked with a grin. “She down to hook up?”

Oliver glared at him, no longer feeling bad for his poor luck. “No!”

The guy took a step back, holding up his hands in a placating manner. “Sorry, man. You two together? What about the brunette?”

Oliver ignored him, trying to get her attention again. “Felicity!”

She finally turned around, a beaming smile on her face. She linked arms with Nina and the two of them moved unsteadily towards the bar. Oliver raised an eyebrow. They were both clearly plastered. Yet again, he wondered where the hell Tommy was.

“Ol’ver!” She slurred, hopping up on the bar stool excitedly. “I’ve had soooo much fun tonight. I even got kicked out of a club. That’s never happened before. But Dig told me he wouldn’t kick me out of this one. He even let us skip the line. Other people got mad, but it was fun. I’m having fun.” Felicity babbled, she looked at the guy who was buying them drinks. “Where’s the tequila?”

Oliver took a second to process all of that, his mind whirring.

“Oh, uh,” He started, but Oliver interrupted.

“You’re cut off.” Oliver intervened. Felicity was swaying in her seat, and while Nina seemed more sober than her counterpart, she was also clearly drunk. He glared at the guy. “Unless you want a drink for just yourself, get lost.”

He did just that, disappearing into the crowded dance floor.

One thing stuck out to Oliver in her speech. “You guys got kicked out of a club? Why? And where the hell is Tommy?”

Felicity glared at him, folding her arms across her chest. “Why’d you do that? It was a free drink. I’m not even that drunk.” As soon as she said it, she started tilting to the side and Nina grabbed her shoulder to keep her steady on the stool.

Nina laughed. “I think Oliver may be right. You’re hammered. How about some water?”

Felicity pouted, but actually listened to her. “Fine.” 

Oliver passed them both a bottle of water. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you both dodged my questions. Why did you kicked get out of a club, and where’s Tommy?”

“Tommy’s somewhere on the dance floor. But the club thing? That was technically your fault.” Nina said with a smirk. “And the idiot you call a best friend fault too.”

Felicity nodded in agreement. “Yep. She speaks the truth.”

“What’d I do?” Oliver asked, slightly worried to find out.

Felicity pulled a face. “You did the deed with Max Fuller’s fiancée, now wife, and Tommy helped.” Her eyes widened. “I mean, not help _helped._ You guys didn’t have a threesome or anything. Or at least, I don’t think you did. Tommy didn’t say so, but maybe he lied?” She trailed off, looking at him curiously.

Nina nodded seriously, a mischievous smirk on her lips that reminded him strangely of Tommy. “Yeah, did he lie, Oliver?”

Oliver rolled his eyes at the women. “No. We didn’t have a threesome.”

“Oh.” Felicity said, shrugging. “Well, okay. Anyways, he called me your baby mama and said some other not nice stuff then yelled at Tommy and Nina tried to fight him, so we got kicked out.” She explained like it was no big deal. Felicity grinned at the woman in question. “Wanna go dance?”

“Sure.” Nina agreed easily. Felicity hopped down from the stool. Nina grabbed her hand and led them out to the dance floor before Oliver could get out another word.

He was going to have a talk with Tommy when he saw him. Oliver didn’t know why he thought letting them all to Poison was a good idea. And also because he was slightly miffed Tommy told Felicity about why Max hated him. Felicity knew about his past, sure, but she didn’t know all of it and Tommy was just making Oliver look even worse when it came to romantic relationships.

For the next hour and a half, Oliver made drinks and closed tabs for guests while keeping a close eye on Felicity, Nina and the finally reappeared Tommy on the dance floor. They all seemed to be having a good time, dancing and laughing with each other. He’d never really thought of himself as a jealous person, but he was beyond relieved that Felicity wasn’t dancing (which in a club was basically gyrating and grinding) with strangers. Her, Nina and Tommy were all staying together in their own group.

He’d also noticed that Tommy apparently had a flask and thought he was being sneaky while sharing with the two bartender cut-off women. Oliver had considered saying something, but he didn’t want to ruin their night. He was keeping an eye on them anyways.

Finally, it was the end of his shift. Thankfully Oliver didn’t have to stay and close, so he could leave without hassle. He wiped his hands down on one of the hand towels before stepping out from behind the bar and making his way to the group on the dance floor. Tommy saw him as he approached and quickly tried to hide his flask in his pants pocket. Oliver rolled his eyes.

“Hey,” Oliver greeted, yelling a little over the music. “I’m heading out, you three ready to call it a night?”

“Absolutely not,” Tommy said, throwing an arm around Felicity and Nina. “It’s barely even one in the morning, we have an entire night left.”

Felicity shrugged off his arm. “Says the man in flat dress shoes. My feet say it’s time to go.”

“Same here.” Nina echoed, pointing down. “My feet are about to fall off.”

“You two are such quitters.” Tommy pouted.

Nina whirled around, shoving her index finger into his chest. “I’m sorry, but are you wearing 5 inch heels? No? I didn’t think so. So you better march you and your flat shoe feet out that door.”

“Yes ma’am,” Tommy practically purred, grinning at her. “You know how much I like when you boss me around.”

Felicity mimed throwing up while Nina smirked.

“Just wait til we get back to your apartment then,” Nina said, winking at him. She seemed way more sober than earlier, and Oliver had Tommy drunk enough to know that he was only buzzed. It seemed Felicity was the least sober out of the three of them.

She really was a lightweight.

“Okay you two, I really am gonna puke.” Felicity said, stepping away from them and closer to Oliver. She stared up at him helplessly, and he couldn’t help but smile at her. “They’ve been like this all night. It’s so gross.”

“Oh, we’re gross?” Tommy said in disbelief, “Have you seen you and Oliver?”

Felicity looked confused, blinking a few times. “What about us?”

“Nothing, girlie,” Nina supplied quickly, shoving Tommy off the dance floor, “See you outside!”

“You ready?” Oliver asked, offering his arm to her to help her walk.

She linked her arm around his and grinned up at him. “Ready.”

Oliver led them carefully through crowd, she had leaned against him halfway through Verdant and he was supporting most of her weight.

She was going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning.

They stepped outside, after a ten minute long goodbye between John and Felicity (she kept rambling and hugging him, much to John’s amusement). Felicity tugged on his arm to get his attention.

“Are you calling me a cab?” She asked, her eyebrows furrowed together. “Because I don’t think I can get on your motorcycle right now. I’ll fall right off.”

Oliver chuckled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out John’s car keys. “I asked John for his keys earlier. He’s taking my bike and I’m taking his car so I can get you all home, safely.”

“Good. Very good.” Felicity said seriously, nodding. She looked up at him. “I don’t think I should ride you tonight.” Her face flushed. “I meant ride with you. On your motorcycle… I’ve had a lot to drink, please ignore everything I say.”

“Right.” Oliver cleared his throat, but his traitorous brain was already conjuring up scenes on what just exactly her accidental innuendo would be like. “Let’s go then, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” She agreed, her cheeks still pink.

**

Oliver had Felicity in a bridal carry in his arms. After she was drunkenly trying (and failing) to walk in her high heels through the parking lot and into the apartment, he decided to just pick her up and carry her the rest of the way up. At least this way there was a less of a chance she’d cause some kind of bodily injury to herself. Tommy and Nina had already disappeared, making their way inside way faster than him and Felicity had. But honestly, he was glad they had a head start because after what the two of them were doing as they shared the backseat on the car ride home, well… Oliver knew what they were going to get up too.

He decided not to tell Diggle any of it.

“Stop staring at me, Felicity,” Oliver grumbled, but he was admittedly amused. She was a funny drunk.

“Can’t,” Felicity giggled, “You’re too pretty.” She reached up and patted his face. “So handsome.”

Oliver felt his cheeks heat up. “And you’re too drunk.”

“Yep,” Felicity said, popping the ‘p’ at the end with enthusiasm.

He shook his head, stepping out of the elevator and onto their floor. They approached the front door, and Oliver nodded towards it with his head.

“Can you knock, please?” He asked her, “My hands are full at the moment.”

Felicity stared at him in confusion. “Did you forget your keys again, Ol’ver?” She slurred, then added with disapproval, “That’s very irresp—irresponsible.”

“Says the drunk girl who had to be carried upstairs.” Oliver rolled his eyes. “But no, my keys are in my pocket and I obviously can’t grab them.”

“Oh,” She said, unwinding her arms around his neck and sliding them down his body, “I can get ‘em… Which pocket?” Felicity started to pat down his back pockets, firmly grabbing his ass before reaching around to his front pockets and getting dangerously close to... other parts of him.

“Felicity!” Oliver yelped, jostling her in his arms and trying to angle his hips away from her wandering hands. He had to set her down, and soon. “Just knock!” His voice was higher pitch than usual. 

“Don’t yell at me!” Felicity whined, pouting her bottom lip out and staring up at him with her big doe eyes. The blue of them were fully on display, since she’d worn contacts instead of her usual glasses, even though they were slightly glazed over from the alcohol.

God help him, she was so fucking beautiful.

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a deep breath before opening them. Thankfully, her hands had stopped exploring.

“I’m sorry,” He said gently, smiling at her. “I didn’t mean too. Could you knock on the door, please?” He tried to keep his voice even and calm, because Felicity was also an emotional drunk and she’d cry at the drop of a hat. And that was literally the last thing he wanted.

“Okay.” Felicity agreed cheerfully, her past mood forgotten. She reached her arm out to knock but before her knuckles hit the door it swung open.

“What is all this noise?” An irate Donna Smoak asked. She saw Oliver holding Felicity and her entire demeanor changed to completely delighted. “Oh! Hello, Oliver. Hi, baby girl. She drink too much?” She directed the last question to Oliver.

“Uhm, yeah.” He answered awkwardly, not sure how to respond to the mother of the woman he held in his arms because her daughter was completely plastered.

Donna laughed. “Don’t look so nervous, Oliver. My Felicity is a lightweight and you guys aren’t teenagers anymore, I don’t care what you two get up too together.” She got a contemplative look on her face, “Well as long as it’s safe. William doesn’t need a sibling anytime soon.” She shot him a wink. 

Oliver felt his face heat up.

“Mom!” Felicity yelled, sounding mortified. She buried her face into his chest. “Oh my god, stop.”

“Oh, hush baby girl. I’m just teasing.” Donna gestured for them both to come in. “I’m sure poor Oliver is tired of carrying you.”

Oliver knew how Felicity was going to take that, especially since her mother made her question her weight not long ago so he hurriedly answered, “No, not at all. It’s like carrying a feather. Or Will.”

Felicity grinned up at him in approval, as did Donna. He stepped inside the apartment and set Felicity on her feet, making sure she was steady before letting her go. She immediately kicked off her heels, loosing quite a few inches of height. Felicity looked around the apartment, her eyes landing on the baby monitor on the coffee table.

“Where’s Will, mom?” She asked. “And Tommy and Nina?”

“Your little angel is asleep in his crib. And those two couldn’t keep their hands off each other and went straight to Tommy’s room.” Donna said, looking amused. “Oh, to be twenty years younger and to look like that.”

“_Mom_,” Felicity whined, but Oliver interrupted before she could start arguing with her mother.

“Thanks so much for watching him tonight, Donna,” Oliver told her, meaning every word. “We both really appreciate it. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

Donna waved a hand, smiling happily at them both. “It’s no problem at all. I love babies and I love that little munchkin in there. I like being a _Bubbe_.”

Felicity suddenly rushed forwards and hugged her tightly. “I love you so much, mom. Thank you.”

Donna seemed surprised but took in it stride, patting Felicity on the back. She looked at Oliver over Felicity shoulder. “This is how I know she’s drunk. She’s usually not so affectionate towards me.”

Oliver chuckled, and Felicity pulled back with a frown. Donna patted her cheek affectionately before walking forwards and doing the same to him. Oliver smiled at her. He really did like Donna. She had been more of a mother to him than his own ever was.

“Alright you two crazy kids. I’m going to head home.” She said, gathering up her purse and phone before staring pointedly at Felicity. “You, drink water,” Donna turned to Oliver, “And you, take care of her.”

“Yes ma’am,” Oliver answered automatically, then felt guilty about her leaving so late. “But you’re more than welcome to stay the night. You and Felicity can take my room and I’ll sleep on the couch. Or in John’s room. He isn’t coming home tonight.”

Diggle had told him during their shift he was staying over again at that same Army friend of his. Oliver still really wanted to meet them.

“No, no it’s okay. It’s sweet of you to offer, Oliver, but I want to sleep in my own bed.” Donna smiled at him, then leaned up and whispered in his ear, “And what follows drunk Felicity is lots of throw up and I’ve dealt with enough of that tonight.”

Oliver grimaced, while she left the apartment with a laugh.

“What did she say to you?” Felicity demanded, crossing her arms.

“Nothing,” He answered quickly, grabbing her shoulders and steering her to the bedroom. “Why don’t you get changed and I’ll get you a water bottle.”

She dug her heels in and tried to twist out of his grasp. “I don’t wanna wake up the baby.”

Oliver didn’t let her get away and kept moving her forwards, “You won’t. You just have to be quiet.”

It must’ve convinced her because she let him finish leading her inside the room. Felicity immediately went over to the crib to check on Will. With an amused smile, Oliver grabbed one of his clean t-shirts and a pair of her pajama pants. When he got next to her, she was staring down at the sleeping William.

“He’s so perfect,” Felicity whispered, awe in her voice and amazement on her face.

It was cheesy and sappy and yet, Oliver completely agreed. William was the best thing he’d ever done.

“He is.” Oliver said, watching his son sleep. Will’s chest rose and fell steadily as he breathed in and out, his cheeks were rosy and the dark wisps of hair on his head were sticking up at odd angles. He was perfect.

Felicity leaned her head against Oliver’s shoulder, and his heart filled with warmth. They both stood in silence for a few minutes, just watching William sleep. Oliver so badly wanted to tell her he loved her, but he couldn’t. Not while she wasn’t sober. But he still would’ve been fine just standing there all night with her, watching their perfect baby sleep. Except Felicity let out a yawn and it broke the moment. Oliver chuckled quietly, handing her the pajamas.

“Get changed.” He instructed gently.

“Can you undo my dress?” Felicity asked innocently, already turning around and giving him her back.

His mouth went dry and he had to clear his throat. “Sure.”

Oliver reached up and brushed her curled blonde hair away from her back until it laid over her shoulder. He found the hooks easily. It was on the thick stripe of fabric that ran across her back and held the two sides of the dress together. Oliver undid it, noticing a hidden zipper that ran straight down over the side of her hip and stopped right around her midthigh. He didn’t even attempt to touch that one.

“I think you should be able to get it from there,” Oliver told her, stepping away, “I’m going to get changed in the closet.”

“Okay.”

Oliver had just finished sliding his sweatpants up his hips, when he heard a muffled sharp ‘_Oliver’_ through the door. He opened it quickly, trying not to laugh at what he saw. Felicity had somehow got tangled up in the large t-shirt and her dress, her head was hidden underneath the shirt and both her arms seemed trapped underneath.

“Felicity,” Oliver said in exasperation, moving closer and grabbing where he thought her shoulders were to stop her from falling over as wiggled around to try and get free. “What did you do?”

“I have no idea,” Came her muffled, annoyed response. “I’m stuck.”

“I can see that. But _how_?”

“I dunno. I got cold so I didn’t wanna take off my dress before putting on the shirt and then the room started spinning and the floor got all wavy, and then I tried unzipping it to get unstuck and I made it worse and now I’m trapped.” Felicity babbled, sounding frustrated as she started to shift again to get loose. “Help me.”

Oliver bit back a chuckle. “Okay, hold still.”

Felicity listened, stopping her movements. He managed to find the hole where her head was meant to go through and maneuvered it over her head. Felicity let out a huff, blowing blonde hair that had gotten mussed away from her face.

“My arms, Oliver.” She stated in an expectant tone.

“I’m getting there.” Oliver chastised, adjusting the shirt so it laid properly over her shoulders. He felt it snag on something towards the side, and he assumed it was the open zipper of her dress. “Your dress zipper is caught on the shirt. Can I unzip it further so you can take it off?”

Felicity nodded, giving him a ‘duh’ look. “How else will I get unstuck?” She spoke slowly, like he was being an idiot.

Oliver shot her a look, muttering under his breath, “Someone gets sassy when they drink.”

She let out a giggle, grinning at him impishly. Oliver’s fingers found the zipper on her hip and he carefully untangled it with the shirt material before he finished unzipping it the rest of the way. He pulled back his hand as soon as he was done. Felicity shimmied her hips, then let out a sigh that sounded like relief as the dress fell to the floor and pooled around her feet. She stuck her arms through the shirt sleeves and smiled up at him happily.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Oliver said, slightly strangled. He knew that him physically taking off her dress was going to fill his dreams for awhile—even if it wasn’t sexual in the least and he couldn’t see anything revealing. Luckily, his shirts were huge on her, it fell to the middle of her thighs and didn’t show anything more than what her dress had earlier. Hell, he was pretty sure his shirts were longer than what she had worn to go out. “Can you put on your pants by yourself or do you need help with that too?” He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

She stuck out her tongue at him. “I can do it.”

Oliver turned his back to her, not wanting to accidently get a peek at something he shouldn’t.

“All done.” Felicity called out, a little louder than necessary. But thankfully, Will didn’t wake up.

Oliver turned back around. “Why don’t you get into bed and I’ll grab you a water?”

He was also going to grab a plastic container in case what Donna said was true, and Felicity did end up getting sick.

“Nope.” She shook her head stubbornly and started to list off on her fingers, “I still have to brush my teeth, take off my make up and take out my con-,” Felicity hiccupped, “-tacts.”

“Alright, can you do that on your own?”

“I’m drunk not a baby, Ol’ver.” Felicity snarked, but it lost its effect when she took a step forwards in an attempt to march past him and stumbled over her dress on the floor, nearly face planting.

His hands shot out immediately, catching her by the elbows to steady her.

“Oh, yeah.” Oliver said sarcastically, but he was grinning. He rarely saw Felicity drunk and she was extremely amusing. “You’re in full control right now.”

She ignored him and shoved past him, this time only slightly wobbly. He followed her out, keeping close just in case she fell. They just made it past the hallway, when Felicity let out a squeal and immediately turned around pushing him back towards the room.

“What’s wrong?” He asked quickly, trying to look around her.

“Tommy is in the kitchen,” She hissed, her cheeks red.

“Okay, and?” Oliver said, not understanding.

“He’s nearly naked. He’s only wearing a sheet.”

“Stay here.” He told her and left the hallway to go into the kitchen. She was right. Tommy was scrounging through the pizza boxes for leftovers, only wearing a sheet barely wrapped his waist. It hung so low Oliver could see the hair on his stomach and where it led down too. Gross. “Dude, what the fuck?”

Tommy startled, dropping the pizza and the sheet dropping lower. “Shit! You scared me.”

Oliver held his hand in front of his eyes. “Can you _please _put on some clothes. No one wants to see any of _that_.”

“Nina does.” Tommy grinned crookedly, grabbing a box of pizza.

“Then go back to her. But don’t stand in our kitchen almost naked in the middle of the night.” Oliver couldn’t believe he actually had tell his idiot of best friend that. Seriously, when did he become the responsible one? “Other people live here too, you know.”

“If you and Felicity want to get naked too, I wouldn’t mind.” Tommy grinned cheekily. “I’m sure she wouldn’t either.”

“Your room,” Oliver commanded, pointing to Tommy then where his room was. “_Now.”_

“Okay, _Dad_.” Tommy pouted, rolling his eyes. “When did you become so lame?” Unknowingly, echoing Oliver’s own thoughts.

“When I had a baby, now get out of here so Felicity can go to the bathroom without getting nightmares.” Oliver said dryly.

“Fine.” Tommy huffed and left the kitchen, taking the box with him.

“Felicity,” Oliver called out quietly, “Coast is clear.”

“Whew.” Felicity said in relief, coming out of the hallway. “I love Nina, and I support her decisions, but Tommy is… _Tommy_.” She emphasized, wrinkling her nose. “Those are the same words, but they mean something different in my head.”

Oliver laughed. “I know what you mean, don’t worry.”

She grinned at him.

“Of course you do, because you’re _Oliver_.” Felicity said, like that it explained everything.

But really, all that did was make him more confused. Because no, he didn’t understand what she meant there.

Was she friendzoning him by putting him in the same category as Tommy? Or did it mean something entirely different?

“Time for clean teeth.” She announced, oblivious to his internal struggles. “And clean skin.” With that, Felicity made her way into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

When fifteen minutes went by and Felicity hadn’t come out yet, Oliver knocked on the door.

“You okay in there?”

She didn’t respond. He knocked again.

“Felicity?”

When she didn’t answer again, he tried the handle to find it unlocked. Oliver carefully opened the door, doing so slowly just in case. When it was fully open, he was surprised (and amused) by the sight in front of him. Felicity was asleep, sitting on the bath mat in front of the tub, a half-used make up wipe in hand with her head resting on the lip of the tub. He crouched before her, noticing only part of her make up was removed. Oliver reached out and gently shook her shoulder.

“Felicity,” He called out softly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she squinted at him in groggily. If her squinting and slightly unfocused eyes were any indication, she’d taken out her contacts already.

“Ol’ver?” Felicity looked around the bathroom in confusion. “Oh. Oops. I fell asleep.”

“Yeah, you did.” Oliver agreed, smiling at her.

“I’m really tired.” She told him, letting out a yawn. “I’m gonna go back to sleep now.” Her eyes started to close.

“Hey, no.” Oliver gently shook her shoulder again, “Not in the bathroom. You can sleep in our bed like usual.”

Felicity shook her head sleepily, mumbling, “In ’ere’s fine.”

Oliver sighed, then decided to try another route. “You can’t sleep yet, your make up is still on.”

“S’okay.” She muttered, keeping her eyes closed.

“Yeah, except sober Felicity would get really mad if I let drunk Felicity go to bed with her make up on.” Oliver informed her, plucking the make up wipe from her hand. He started to gently remove the rest of her makeup. Oliver was pretty sure that he took way longer than she usually does to get it all off, but her skin seemed so soft and delicate looking that he was worried about hurting her, and he wanted to be as careful as possible. 

By the time Oliver finished, Felicity was deep in sleep. She hadn’t stirred or woken up a single time while he worked. He tossed the used make up wipe in the trash, then carefully slid his arms under her knees and behind her back to lift her into a bridal carry. When he stood up with her, a shot of pain went through his left knee. It was an old high school football injury, and he’d been too busy to work out and do his usual stretches that helped it. Oliver gritted his teeth in pain. From the crouched position he’d been in after already being on his feet his entire shift, plus holding her added weight (not that she was that heavy) for so long tonight, his knee was definitely starting to protest and show the strain on it. 

This night really was starting to make him feel like an old man. He used to be the one who passed out drunk in the bathroom, and now a days all he wanted to do was go to bed at reasonable hour.

Getting old sucked.

With a heavy sigh, Oliver carried Felicity to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The William not reconizing Felicity without her glasses is based on a true story. That actually happened to me with my neighbors baby, he didnt reconize me without mine one day when I wore contacts and I had to put my glasses on for him to realize lol. Most of the drunk Felicity scenes were also inspired by true events. My fav scenes were the stuck in the dress one and Oliver taking off drunk felicity's make up. I just thought they were cute :)


	11. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group does brunch. Also, Felicity is hungover and Oliver is nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :)   
I know i'm pretty sporadic with these updates and with my other fic (sorry) but as always life is kicking my ass hahaha.   
Anyways, thanks so much for all the wonderful responses to the last chapter and all your lovely comments, I'm so sorry it took so long to reply to everyone and I know i'm behind on Like Real People Do comments as well but I swear I appreciate all of them so much and I do read every single one I just haven't had time :( I hope to have an update for that fic soon as well, i'm currently in the middle of writing the next chapter and I have it all planned out.   
As for this fic, this chapter is mostly fluffy cute stuff because I need make time pass in this fic in the actual story and also show Oliver's headspace with his big epiphany and how nervous he is. I know I'm probably not super cohesive with the time line for this (again my bad) but Will's big doctors appt is coming up next week along with Felicity's big presentation. Just wanted to give a reminder about those because I know with the sporadic updates and wonky timeline it's easy to forget hahah.   
As always, thanks for reading and sticking with me! :)

William’s cry woke Felicity up the next morning. Well, more like the sharp sound pierced through her skull and bounced around to cause excruciating pain before leaving behind a dull throb in its place. She went to sit up, but Oliver’s arm around her middle prevented her from moving. Felicity shoved his arm away and rolled to the edge of the bed in an attempt to get out of bed to grab Will. She immediately regretted it as a bout of nausea went through her.

“Oh my god,” She groaned, laying back down and pressing her face into the mattress. Felicity took a deep breath, the clean laundry detergent smell of the sheets helping to settle her turning stomach. She heard Oliver chuckle next to her.

“Bad hangover, huh?” Oliver asked, sounding smug.

“Shut up, Oliver,” Felicity managed to croak out. William let out another loud cry and she winced. “Since you’re up, please get your son before he melts my brain.”

Oliver laughed, way louder than necessary, getting out of bed. Felicity snatched his pillow without looking and put it over her head to muffle the sound. Then she raised her hand and flipped him off.

“That’s not very nice, Felicity.” She heard him chastise from somewhere beside her. She assumed he was at Will’s crib.

“I’m dying.” Felicity complained. “I don’t have to be nice.”

“You’re not dying,” He sounded amused, much to her annoyance. “You’re hungover.”

“Leave me to die in peace, Oliver.” She muttered, pulling the blankets over her head to block out the light in the room.

He laughed again, but mercifully left the room. Felicity managed to fall back asleep, only to be woken up again not long after but this time it was with a wonderful smell.

“Oh my god, coffee.” She tossed the blanket and pillow over her head away. She slowly sat up, squinting at Oliver at the edge of the bed. “If that’s not for me, I will literally start crying.”

“It is.” Oliver assured her quickly, walking around the bed. He handed her over the steaming mug. “Just the way you like it.”

“You are an angel.” Felicity said before practically inhaling half the coffee. She let out a satisfied sigh and met his eyes, he looked amused. “Thank you.”

Oliver took a seat at the edge of the bed next to her. “You’re much nicer after coffee.”

“You just realized that?” Felicity said, raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled, reaching into his sweatpants pocket and pulling out a bottle of pills. “Aspirin for the hangover.”

She eagerly grabbed the bottle, trading her mug for it. Felicity struggled to open the cap (it was the difficult child proof kind) then dry swallowed two pills. She handed over the bottle and took her coffee back. Oliver looked half-impressed and half-concerned.

“Care to explain why you can dry swallow pills like that?” Oliver asked, sounding a little perplexed. “Did I miss something when you went to MIT?”

“I’ve been taking birth control since I was 17, Oliver. You have to take it at the same time each day and I don’t always have something to drink so I got used to it.” Felicity shrugged, taking another sip of her coffee. “It’s not because I do drugs or anything.”

To his credit, Oliver didn’t look embarrassed or uncomfortable at the mention of birth control and by association, her period. But then again, he had a sister and he’d definitely bought Felicity tampons before. He’d even had to bring her them a few times in high school because she’d started in the middle of the day and been without any. And it’s not like she had female friends in high school to help her with things like that, so Oliver had to fill the role. He never complained about it though. She smiled at the thought.

“Right. No drugs, just lots of tequila.” Oliver said teasingly, smirking at her.

Felicity almost gagged at even the thought of alcohol. “I’m regretting that right about now.”

“I’ve been there before.”

She finished off the last of her coffee. “Please tell me there’s more already made?”

“There is.” Oliver said, nodding his head to the door. “But if you’re awake enough and feel better, Tommy and Nina want to go to breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” Felicity scrunched her nose, not sure how food sounded to her at the moment. “What time even is it?”

“Nearly ten,” He answered, standing up and stretching. Oliver was shirtless, so she got to watch the frankly amazing sight of his abs flexing and rippling at the movement. “So, it’s more like brunch by the time we’d get anywhere. If you want to go.”

Her face flushed and she quickly looked away before he caught her ogling him. “I don’t mind. I’m pretty sure all we have here is baby food and leftover pizza.”

“Yeah, we need to go grocery shopping.”

“Should we invite John to breakfast?” Felicity asked, trying to remember last night as it started to come back in bits and pieces. She had a vague memory of saying goodbye to him at Verdant. “Wasn’t he with his Army friend last night? I think I remember him not coming home?”

Oliver grinned. “You don’t remember most of last night do you?”

“Some of it. Like going to Max Fuller’s club, but after getting to Verdant it’s a bit of a blur.” Felicity admitted.

“Ah, so you don’t remember me having to carry you inside the apartment then you passing out in the bathroom? I had to carry you to bed.” Oliver had a smirk on his face, and his eyes were alight with humor.

“Nope, I’m never drinking again.” She announced with finality, standing from the bed. Her head protested the movement and she pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead as if that would ease it. “These aspirins need to kick in before we get there.”

Oliver laughed at her. “Get dressed, Felicity. I’ll call John and invite him.”

“If you want to bring me Will I’ll get him dressed too.” Felicity offered, glancing to the empty crib.

Oliver left the room and returned with the baby. Felicity grinned when she saw the little boy and took him from Oliver.

“Hi, baby boy.” She greeted, kissing the top of his head. Will smiled up at her, all chubby cheeks and toothless gums with a little bit of drool on his chin. He was so cute. “What do you want to wear today?”

“It’s a little chilly this morning.” Oliver told her, watching them with a smile. “So, dress for that. Both of you.”

“Okay,” Felicity agreed easily, already knowing she was going to put Will in his jacket that had cute little bear ears on the hood. “Now shoo, and call Diggle. You should invite his friend too.”

**

Forty-five minutes later, Felicity, Nina, Oliver, Tommy and baby Will were outside of the breakfast place Nina had recommended. They were waiting for John and his friend to arrive. Felicity shivered, holding Will tighter to her as a chill blew past. She was wearing a jacket over her shirt and long pants, but she was still cold. Oliver noticed and changed his position so that his body was blocking most of the wind. He reached up and straightened Will hood to cover more of his forehead and tiny ears. Felicity smiled at him in thanks.

“Do you want to wait inside with Will?” Oliver asked, gesturing to the crowded entrance way.

“No,” Felicity shook her head, eyeing the loud mass of people. “Too much noise.”

“That hangover is still getting you, huh?” Tommy taunted, grinning at her.

“I don’t understand how the two of you are perfectly fine,” Felicity complained, glaring at both him and Nina. She’d walked into the living room earlier after getting dressed to find the two of them cheerful and clearly not affected by last nights festivities.

“You drank more than us,” Nina reminded her with a sympathetic smile. “And I think the two of us both go out more than you do so we’re a little more used to it.”

Tommy slung his arm over Felicity’s shoulder. “Yeah which just means you have to come out and party with us more. Build up your tolerance.”

Felicity glared up at him. “Frack no. That was my last night out for a long time.”

Tommy laughed, pulling her tighter into his side. The smell of his cologne was turning her still sensitive stomach and she attempted to shrug his arm off but was limited by holding Will. Yet again, Oliver noticed and grabbed Tommy’s wrist and not so gently returned it to his own side before Oliver slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled Felicity into him. Tommy mock glared at Oliver and stuck out his tongue. Nina looked amused at their Felicity-tug-of-war antics.

“Are you three always like this?” Nina asked, with a grin on her lips.

“Like what?” Oliver questioned, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Yeah, like what?” Tommy repeated, crossing his arms.

“Like two little kids fighting over their favorite toy and not wanting to share.” Nina said with a laugh.

“Yes.” Felicity answered with a faux sigh of exasperation. “Always. You should see them when they fight over the TV remote.”

“Hey, we’re not like little kids.” Tommy whined, and Nina shot him a disbelieving look.

“There’s John,” Oliver interrupted before the not-couple could start arguing. “_Oh_. That makes more sense.”

“What?” Felicity asked, glancing where Oliver’s eyes were drawn. “Ah. I see.”

Turns out John’s Army friend was a beautiful brunette with a pixie cut and an aura that made it seem like she could kick some serious ass, despite being maybe 5 foot 7 and slender. She seemed like John’s type. Felicity grinned as the surprise registered on Tommy face. Nina just seemed curious.

“You swear you didn’t know?” Felicity whispered to Oliver as John and his lady friend approached. 

“Not a clue.” He whispered back, leaning down to reach her ear.

“Are they dating?”

“Felicity,” Oliver said with a chuckle, sending his warm breath down her neck and giving her chills, “I know just as much as you do.”

“Right. Hi, Diggle.” Felicity greeted with a smile, shifting William to her hip. “Hi, John’s friend. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Felicity.” She waved at her.

“Lyla,” She said, returning the smile and waving back.

The name rung a bell in Felicity’s head. She was the same Lyla who John said was his CO and a total badass. Felicity could totally see how she was a badass, she had an intimidating presence about her.

“Johnnie’s told me a lot about you guys.” Lyla continued. Her eyes landed on William then Oliver and his arm slung around Felicity’s shoulder. “You’re Oliver, right?”

“Yeah, nice to meet you Lyla.” He smiled at her and gestured to William. “This is my son, William.”

“He’s adorable.” Lyla complemented.

“Thank you.” Both Felicity and Oliver chorused at the same time. Felicity shared an amused look with him at the accidental unison.

“Lyla,” John said, pulling her attention. She turned to look at him. “This is Tommy, and this is Nina, I believe?”

“You got it.” Nina said cheerfully, “We haven’t really properly met, except for when you let us in Verdant last night, but I don’t think that counts. So it’s great to finally meet you, John. And you too, Lyla.”

“_Johnnie_,” Tommy emphasized, with a charming grin and teasing gleam in his eyes, “You didn’t tell us the friend you’ve been spending all your time with lately was so beautiful.”

Nina elbowed him in the stomach and John glared at him. Lyla didn’t seem impressed.

“Well, Johnnie told me all about you, Tommy.” Lyla said, eyeing him the same way someone does when picking out produce but couldn’t find a good selection. “You’re exactly what I expected.”

Tommy immediately frowned, while the rest of their group burst into laughter. Felicity liked Lyla.

“Why don’t we all head inside?” Oliver said. “We already have a table but we had to wait until everyone was here before they sat us.”

Everyone let out various forms of agreement, and Oliver steered Felicity inside with the arm still around her shoulder. The rest of their group followed behind them. They were seated quickly, even little William in a high chair stationed between her and Oliver. The waiter came by and took their drink orders. As soon as he left, Oliver looked at Felicity with a smirk.

“You sure you don’t want a bloody mary?” He asked innocently.

Felicity glared at him. “Sure, if you want me to puke all over the table.”

“Oliver’s right,” Nina chimed in teasingly, “Hair of the dog and all.”

“Both of you stop talking right now or I really will throw up everywhere. Even the thought of alcohol makes me want too.” Felicity said, grimacing.

“Weakling.” Tommy mocked.

“Hey, this is meant to be a nice brunch, not an ‘everyone make fun of Felicity’ brunch.” Felicity said defensively. “You guys are going to make Lyla think we’re always mean to each other.”

The woman in question chuckled, smiling at her. “Don’t worry about that, in the Army you wouldn’t make it if you couldn’t handle good old fashioned ribbing.”

“It’s true,” John agreed with a grin, slinging his arm over the back of Lyla’s chair. “And Lyla was usually the one dishing it out. Especially to me.”

Lyla rolled her eyes affectionately. “Someone had to toughen you up. You were way too thin-skinned.”

Everyone, including John, laughed at that. Felicity really liked Lyla; she thought the woman seemed to fit well with John. Even if she wasn’t sure what their relationship was, Felicity thought they’d make a good couple.

“So, Lyla,” Nina said in a friendly way, leaning forwards and propping her elbows on the table as she focused on her. “What do you do now that you’re out of the Army?”

“I’m starting up my own security consulting business.” Lyla explained with a shrug. “I think I spent too much time in the military to ever go back to a completely civilian job. Do what you’re good at, you know?”

“Makes sense,” Nina nodded. “I work in marketing myself. I’ve always had a passion for it.”

“Nina is being modest,” Felicity cut in, grinning proudly at her friend. “She’s actually director of Marketing at Atlas Innovation.”

Lyla let out a low whistle. “Damn, good for you. I read their business profile in Forbes the other day and they’re on track to becoming the number one marketing firm in North America.”

“Well, I hope we do make it there.” Nina said humbly, then grinned cheekily. “I wouldn’t be opposed to the pay raise.”

Lyla laughed, and looked at Felicity. “And what do you do, Felicity? Johnnie said you worked at Palmer Tech but not what you do there.”

“Oh, I head up the Applied Sciences and Technology division.” Felicity explained brightly, “I honestly love it.”

Lyla opened her mouth to speak but John beat her to it.

“And I’m a bouncer and Oliver’s a bartender,” Diggle said in amusement, “How we managed to be lucky enough to be surrounded ourselves with such accomplished women, I don’t know.”

“Me either,” Oliver said with a small smile, meeting Felicity’s eyes. Her cheeks heated up at the sincerity she found there.

Nina grinned, while Lyla gave John an affectionate look.

“Hey,” Tommy whined, crossing his arms in a pout. “I’m a professional baseball player. That’s a big accomplishment.”

“Of course it is, Tommy,” Nina said placatingly, patting his shoulder. “Hitting a ball with a big stick is very difficult—in it’s own way.”

Tommy frowned when the entire table erupted into laughter, even Will started to giggle. Of course, he had no idea what was going on, but the cheerful mood seemed to be infectious.

A little while later, they had all finished eating and were all standing outside the entrance saying their goodbyes since Lyla and John had driven separately from the rest of the them. John wasn't going back to Lyla's, instead he was heading back to the apartment.

Felicity smiled to herself. She had really enjoyed the brunch with everyone. She liked having such a solid group of friends, outside of just Oliver. Felicity couldn’t really remember ever having a group of friends, even in MIT and when she was in Gotham. At MIT, she’d had Cooper and some other friends but they’d mostly been people she’d met through him so they weren’t really her own. After the Cooper mess, it’d all fallen apart anyways. And in Gotham, most of her friend group were her coworkers and they didn’t talk much about anything besides work.

“It was really great to meet you, Lyla.” Felicity told her honestly. They’d exchanged numbers over brunch and Felicity hoped they’d hangout again soon. “Me, you and Nina should do a girls day soon.”

“That sounds great.” Lyla said with a smile. “I can’t say I’m used to having many girls days, but I’m up for anything.”

“A good manicure, pedicure and facial can change your life.” Nina chipped in, grinning. “And I’ve been dying to take Felicity to my nail lady and salon, and the more the merrier.”

Felicity pointed to her hair. “And it really needs to be soon because my roots are starting to show. Thanks to Will, I haven’t had much time to go.”

Lyla and Nina laughed.

**

“You seem happy.” Oliver commented, as he leaned against the doorjamb of their room. He watched as Felicity hummed quietly while she rocked Will in her arms. They had just gotten home and were putting Will down for his nap. Felicity shot him a quick smile as she laid the nearly asleep baby down his crib. Once she had Will settled, she moved until she stood in front of him and beamed so wide it lit up her whole being until she practically radiated joy.

Oliver didn’t ever want to look away.

“I am happy.” Felicity said softly.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy you’re happy, but why?” He asked, searching her face for the answer.

“Brunch.” She said simply, like that explained everything.

“Okay, and what about brunch?” Oliver pushed.

“I just… We have it really good, you know?” Felicity said quietly, glancing back at Will’s crib then at him. “Today it just kind of hit me. I have my dream job, I have a great group of friends, my mom and I are actually getting along, I have Will, and… I have you back in my life. I’m just realizing how lucky I am and how I don’t want anything to change in my life right now. I like the way it is.”

“Anything?” Oliver repeated, his heart in his throat.

“No.” She shook her head. “I mean, what more could I ask for? I’m not all that superstitious but even I don’t think I should be asking for more. I don’t want to jinx anything.”

He forced himself to stop before he said the words he wanted to tell her so badly, and it felt like swallowing sawdust. Oliver just didn’t have the nerve to tell her. Not right after what she just said.

What if he told her he loved her and she didn’t feel the same way?

Oliver didn’t want to ruin her happiness, so he wouldn’t tell her. At least, not today. It wasn’t the right time.

“Right.” Oliver said, fixing a smile on his face. “But… what if things could be even better?” He didn’t know why he said that, not right after he decided he wouldn’t tell her. But the words had just spilled out of him.

“How could they be better?” Felicity asked, her lips turning down into a thoughtful frown.

“By…” Oliver stammered then trailed off, losing his nerve. His gaze searched the room in panic and landed on the bed. “By taking a nap. Naps make everything better, and you love naps.”

Felicity giggled, thinking he was making a joke. She patted his chest.

“Fair point, Oliver.” Her hand slid across his chest to his shoulder, running the length down his arm until she reached his hand and tangled their fingers together. She tipped her head back towards the bed, grinning at him and tugged on his hand. “Care to join me for one?”

“I’d love nothing more.” He answered honestly.

They both climbed into bed. Felicity tossed her glasses onto the nightstand then immediately wrapped herself around him, laying her head on his chest. Her legs tangled with his, and she placed on of her hands over his heart. His own arms circled her, keeping her pressed tight against him. She let out a yawn.

“Are you okay, Oliver?” Felicity asked, lifting her head and resting her chin on his chest to look at him. “You seem a little… off, I guess.”

Oliver’s eyes searched her face, the openness and concern in her expression playing at his heartstrings. He committed the feel of her in his arms to memory just in case he wouldn’t get the chance again after he told the truth. Oliver wouldn’t tell her today, but he would tomorrow.

“I’m fine, Felicity.” He finally said, pulling her a little closer. Oliver raised his hand and tucked a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. He used it as an excuse to lightly run his fingers across her scalp just so he could linger on the soft strands. “Go to sleep.”

Felicity didn’t seem convinced, but she laid her head down on his chest. Her eyes fluttered closed.

“You can keep doing that, it helps my hangover headache.” She said softly as his hand started to leave her hair. “And it makes me sleepy.”

Oliver’s heartrate picked up, feeling caught but he couldn’t help smiling.

“Okay,” He whispered, gently gliding his fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp. Felicity let out a noise that was half-purr and half-moan. His fingers stilled as the sound went straight to his imagination, and other parts of him that were starting to stand at attention. She didn’t even seem aware she was doing it or even effecting him.

“Why’d you stop?” Felicity whined, opening one eye and looking up at him with a pout.

“Sorry.” Oliver choked out, clearing his throat before picking up the motions again and playing with her hair.

Felicity hummed contently, totally relaxing against him. It was the sweetest torture he’d ever experienced. All Oliver wanted was to pull her up and kiss her senseless, then see what other noises she would make just from his fingers.

Oliver immediately felt guilty at the thought.

Here he was, thinking dirty things about her when she thought he was just doing something completely innocent.

He was such an asshole.

But that still didn’t stop him from playing with her hair and listening intently to the little sounds she made until she fell asleep.

At least he could admit he was an asshole. That had to count for something.

Right?

**

Oliver woke up a couple hours later alone in the bed. He sat up, scrubbing his hand down his face and letting out a yawn. He glanced over to Will’s crib—it was empty. Felicity must have him. He got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen. Oliver smiled at what he saw. Felicity had William on her hip and she was singing as she danced around the kitchen. She looked through the cabinets, pantry and refrigerator while she spun with Will.

“Hey you two,” Oliver called out, laughing as Felicity stopped short. She smiled in embarrassment, a caught look on her face. Will squealed in excitement when he saw Oliver. “What’re you guys doing?”

“Making a grocery list.” Felicity said, shifting the squirmy baby on her hip. 

He raised an eyebrow. “With no pen or paper?”

She tapped the side of her head. “Genius, remember?”

“Right.” Oliver chuckled, stepping forwards and scooped up Will. “Hi buddy.” He greeted his son, kissing him on the head. Will cooed happily and did his favorite thing to do, which was put his palm (which was more like an uncoordinated smack) on Oliver’s cheek to feel his stubble. Oliver grinned at his son. He wondered if or when the little boy would grow out of that.

“You want to come with us?” Felicity asked, closing the pantry door.

“Sure.” Oliver agreed easily. Then he noticed the silence in the apartment. “Where is everyone?”

“Tommy took Nina home, but that was like forty-five minutes ago so he should’ve been back by now and I don’t even want to know what they’re doing,” Felicity wrinkled her nose in disgust. “And John’s in his room, sleeping I think. I doubt he was actually doing much sleeping at Lyla’s.”

“Oh. They make cute couple though.” Oliver commented.

“Tommy and Nina or Lyla and John?”

Oliver thought for a moment before deciding. “Both.”

“We never got a confirmation on John and Lyla,” Felicity reminded him, then grinned. “But I think so too. For both of them. Even if Nina is denying she’s in a relationship with Tommy.”

“She is? Good,” Oliver laughed, a smirk on his face. “It’s a taste of his own medicine.”

**

“No, Felicity,” Oliver said, shaking his head at her. “Put it back.”

Felicity pouted, tossing the box of Pop Tarts into the cart stubbornly. She was a grown up and she could eat whatever she wanted. The entire time they’d been grocery shopping, Oliver had been judging her food choices and telling her no on what he called ‘junk food.’ Just because he was a health nut didn’t mean she had to be.

“Uh, no.” She said saucily, crossing her arms. “I’m getting them.”

“They’re literally just pure sugar and they’re terrible for you.” Oliver told her, grabbing the box and moving to put it back on the shelf. Felicity snatched the box from his hands, and Oliver tried to take it from her. They got into a tug-of-war situation with the Pop Tarts.

“I’m getting them.” She pulled them towards her.

“No, you’re not.” He tugged on the box.

“Yes, I am.” Felicity said through gritted teeth.

“They’re bad for you and its just teaching William bad eating habits.” Oliver told her in a matter of fact tone, yanking the box. Felicity just managed to hold on. Will watched them from the baby seat on cart with an enraptured look on his face, his head moving back and forth between them like it was a tennis match.

“William doesn’t have teeth. He can’t even eat these, and he won’t remember seeing me eat them.” She shot back. “I’ve survived this long on food like this, I think I’ll be okay.”

“Fine.” Oliver let go of the box with a heavy sigh. He pointed at her. “But when you get diabetes or some other health issue caused by all the chemicals and dyes in those, I’m saying I told you so.”

Smug at winning their argument, Felicity tossed the box back into the cart (on top of the wide array of produce, vegetables, quinoa and other less appealing healthy stuff).

“It’s Pop Tarts, Oliver, it’s not like they’re gonna kill me.”

“They might not, but on top of the cookies, chips, mint chip ice cream, and more,” Oliver gestured to her small pile of junk food in cart. She’d literally had to argue with him over every single item to get each one. “They will.”

“You really need to let lose and live a little.” Felicity said seriously, patting him on the shoulder. “Have you ever had popcorn dipped in chocolate frosting? It’ll change your life.”

Oliver looked affronted. “That’s what you got those for?”

“Yup.”

“How are you still alive?” He demanded. “And look the way you do?”

Felicity shrugged, her cheeks flushing a little. “Good genes?”

Oliver shook his head, pushing the cart forward. “Remind me to make sure I’m the one who packs Will’s school lunches in the future.”

“You got it.” She grinned up at him, stepping next to the cart and tweaking Will on the nose. He giggled. Felicity leaned to whisper to the baby. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to sneak you some cookies.”

“I heard that.” Oliver deadpanned, but there was a lightness in his eyes that told her he was amused.

“No you didn’t.” Felicity said in a sing-song voice. 

Oliver turned to look at her, not paying attention to where he was going as he exited the aisle.

“Oliver!” Felicity reprimanded, barely managing to grab the cart and stop it in time before he hit another person’s buggy. Her eyes immediately went to Will to make sure he was okay. He was cooing happily in the baby seat part, a little bit of drool running down his chin. Felicity couldn’t help but grin at the sight.

“I’m so sorry,” Oliver said quickly, “I didn’t even see… oh.” He sounded surprised.

Felicity looked up as he trailed off, her gaze landing on the person he almost collided with. It was the last person she expected to see.

“Hi, Laurel.” Oliver greeted, a bit awkwardly. “How are you?”

“Fine.” Laurel said shortly, her sharp gaze flicking between Felicity and William. “How are you? And… your son?” She stared at the little boy.

Felicity resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Laurel ignoring her existence. Some people really never change after high school. But Felicity wasn’t about to make a scene in the grocery store, so she just let it go. Absentmindedly, she pulled the sleeve of her hoodie (really it was Oliver’s old football hoodie she stole before going to the grocery store) over her palm and gently wiped the drool off Will’s chin. She could practically feel Laurels eyes burning into her.

It was extremely awkward.

“He’s great. We’re both great.” Oliver said, glancing at his son with a smile. “I love being a dad.” 

“I honestly never pictured you settling down enough to be one,” Laurel said, something wry in her tone that rubbed Felicity the wrong way. She finally looked at Felicity, and Felicity saw the moment Laurel realized she was wearing Oliver’s hoodie (it had his name and old jersey number on it). “Nice to see you again.”

“You too.” Felicity forced out, trying to smile politely.

“You two make such a cute couple.” Laurel said, in exaggerated sugar-sweet way. “I saw the picture Tommy posted on Instagram. Still sleeping and everything,” She let out a titter of a laugh grated on Felicity’s ears. “I would’ve killed him if he posted me with bed head like that.”

Felicity flushed. That picture was forever going to haunt her.

“Oh, no that wasn’t… Tommy just—Oliver and I, we’re not—,” Felicity stammered out, tripping over her words. She felt beyond flustered all of a sudden. Laurel had a way of making her feel like she was still that nerdy outcast in high school.

“Not a _real_ family?” Laurel cut in, smiling the same way a shark would. “I mean, it’s pretty obvious to see there’s no real resemblance between you and William. No one would guess you’re related,” She turned her smile on Oliver, ignoring Felicity. “He looks just like his real dad though. Those eyes are all you.” Laurel said it almost flirtatiously.

Felicity immediately bristled.

She was hit with a flashback from high school of Laurel and her mean girl ways. They weren’t teenagers anymore, and there was no reason for Laurel to act the way she was. For fracks sake, they’d been graduated how long now? And yet, Laurel still wanted to behave like she was almost jealous of Felicity’s relationship with Oliver.

That wasn’t even her guessing there, Oliver had told Felicity that when him and Laurel dated. they used to fight because she didn’t like him being friends with other girls. She even used to try to stop Oliver from hanging out with Felicity. It didn’t work, but still.

It was stupid.

Oliver didn’t see her that way. 

But Laurel had just taken it a step too far by involving Will, and Felicity was fed up. The other woman didn’t get to question her relationship to the little boy or insinuate they weren’t real family. Felicity forced herself to smile, her teeth gritting together. She took a step up next to Oliver and wrapped both her hands around his arm affectionately.

“Laurel,” Oliver started in a tone that Felicity recognized as irritated. Felicity knew he was about to defend her to Laurel, but she wanted to handle this on her own.

“Laurel is right, Will does look just like his daddy.” Felicity interrupted, grinning up at Oliver and begging him to play along with a look. “We were just talking about that the other night before we put him to bed, and then we put ourselves to bed.” She lied, mimicking Laurel’s earlier mean girl laugh. “He’s finally sleeping through the night, so Oliver and I can get some sleep too. I think when Tommy took that picture was one of the first times Will actually slept more than five hours. Right, honey?”

“Right,” Oliver seemed to understand, smiling down at her with such a loving expression it nearly stole her breath away. He shot her a wink. “Hopefully we can move his crib out of our room soon so we can be alone and not sleep for reasons besides a crying hungry baby.”

Felicity flushed at the insinuation. Because yeah, she totally started this little charade, but she didn’t think he’d go there. She wasn’t mad though, not when Laurels face seemed frozen on an expression that made it seem like she was trying to stop her eye from twitching.

“Well, best of luck to you guys.” Laurel said with an icy smile. “Have a good night.” She sped walk away, not giving them a chance to respond.

Felicity immediately let go of Oliver’s arm, stepping away.

“Sorry about that,” She apologized, a little chagrined and also unable to stop herself from rambling, “I just couldn’t stand her judgey looks and that mean comment about Will and I got transported back to high school and how awful she was to me and I just wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine, let her think what she always has, you know?”

“I understand.” Oliver reassured her, a teasing glint in his eye. “She deserved it.”

“She did, didn’t she?” Felicity reaffirmed, reaching out and running her hand over Will’s head to settle her own nerves. The baby cooed happily and tried to grab her hand. “After all the bad stuff she used to say about me, and how she would always demand that you weren’t allowed to hangout with me, I couldn’t help myself. I remember those stupid little ultimatums she would give you about spending time with me.” Felicity huffed. “Like hello, we were friends long before you two dated.”

Oliver grinned wolfishly at her, something glittering in his eyes. “I like this possessive side of you.”

“I wasn’t…” Felicity stammered, her face heating up even more. She looked down and muttered, a bit petulantly, “I’m not being possessive. _We_ were friends first.”

Oliver gently took hold of her chin and tilted her head back until their gazes met.

“You don’t have to worry, Felicity,” He said suavely, a devilish grin on his lips. The way Oliver voiced her name sent shivers down her spine that she tried her hardest to ignore. “I’m all yours.”

Felicity gulped. Her mouth suddenly felt dry. “R-right.”

They stared at each other, and Felicity didn’t know how he felt, but for her, it felt like the world slowed down until it was just the two of them. She was hyper aware of his warm, slightly calloused fingers on her chin. Oliver stood close enough that his scent was flooding her senses, it was a mix of the clean, fresh smell of the detergent they used, and something heavier, more intoxicating that was just Oliver. Felicity watched as his eyes darkened and dropped to her lips then back up. Her heart started to beat faster.

“So, what’s next on the list?” Oliver asked abruptly and let go of her chin, turning away.

“Oh, um,” Felicity fumbled for the mental list she made in her mind. “Diapers.” She all but squeaked.

He nodded, taking the cart and leading the way. Felicity followed after him, feeling a little off balance after what the hell that had been.

Because it really felt like he was thinking about… kissing her?

Felicity shook her head to clear it. No, that couldn’t be right.

Could it?


	12. Baby Daddy or Grey's Anatomy AU?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Oliver has terrible timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so dont hate me for this chapter! There will be some angst.... And i know i promised mostly fluff with this, but in order to move the plot i needed angst. :( as much as I wanted to write and post something fluffy and happy because the world sucks right now, I've had this chapter planned out in my head since I started writing this thing and it's how i always intended for this to go hahah. I even considered going another way with this fic instead of the original just because of what's going on in real life, but I always had this chapter planned and I decided to keep it. 
> 
> WARNING: i am not a doctor but I tried to keep as true as I could to real medical issues so their may be medical inaccuracies. Also, no babies will be harmed in the making of this fic!!! William is fine. I have no desire to make anyone think otherwise besides Olicity for the sake of plot (sorry if this is a spoiler lmao)
> 
> Also, I made a twitter! It's a fandom twitter where I'll talk about my fic's and things I like, as in TV shows like Arrow and all of that. :)  
If you guys have a twitter, please follow me @ more0rlessjess on there! Same username as on here. :p
> 
> Thanks for reading as always! :)

That Sunday, Felicity woke up with a cold. Her head hurt, her nose was stuffed up, and her throat felt like razor blades. Basically, she felt like crap. She groaned miserably, managing to push herself up into a sitting position. She glanced over at Will’s crib, where he was still sleeping peacefully. A shot of worry went through her stomach.

What if she got him sick too?

He was just a baby and his immune system wasn’t all that strong yet. She didn’t want to risk it. Felicity stumbled out of bed, grabbing her glasses on the way, and started to pack up the large duffle she kept at Oliver’s. She was going to rest and recover at her own apartment, that way she didn’t get anyone else sick. Especially the baby.

“Felicity?” Oliver called out, his voice groggy. “What are you doing?”

She sniffled, and her voice came out hoarse. “Going back to my apartment for a couple of days.”

Oliver sat up quickly. “What? Why?”

She wondered if he thought it had to do with the moment in the grocery store. Both of them had silently agreed not to mention it so they were both pretending it never happened.

“I’m sick.” As if to prove her point, her nose decided to let out a sneeze. Felicity grabbed a tissue off the dresser with a groan. The sneeze hurt her throat even more. “I think it’s a cold. This is what I get for being around all of those people on Friday. First a hangover and now this? I’m never leaving the house again.”

“You don’t have to leave. Stay here. You shouldn’t be alone if you’re sick.”

“I’ll be mostly okay. I think it’s just a cold.” Felicity said, annoyed at how nasally her voice sounded. “But I do have to leave, I’m not risking getting Will sick. Plus, he has that doctors appointment on Tuesday and I’d like for him to happy and healthy as possible for the doctor. Doctors offices are already full of germs and he doesn’t need mine too.”

She saw the hesitance on his face. He looked over to his sleeping son.

“Are you sure? I mean I’m sure we could figure something out for you to stay here that way I can take care of you.” Oliver said, nothing but earnestness in his voice. 

Her heart skipped a beat. That was another reason she wanted to leave. Oliver kept saying things like that and looking at her in ways she couldn’t explain. Felicity needed a little space to process and reaffirm everything she’d always told herself. Oliver was her best friend. That’s all. She knew he didn’t mean to make it seem like they were anything they weren’t, but her heart didn’t want to listen. So, Felicity figured she might as well make the best out of being sick and go home and process.

She’d take her space, heal physically and emotionally, then she’d be back and ready to face the reality of just being friends with him.

“I’m sure.” Felicity told him, attempting a smile. “I don’t want to get you sick either. Or Tommy and John. If you’re worried about having someone watch Will at night while you’re at work, I can ask my mom again. I know she wont mind.”

“That’s not it, Felicity.” Oliver said and shook his head. “I don’t even work tonight, and when I do, I’ll figure something out, but I don’t want you to be alone if you’re sick.”

“It’s a cold. I’m going to stop by the store and grab some cold medicine, tissues and soup and I’ll be better in a couple days.” Felicity smiled at him. She struggled to lift the heavy duffle bag, barely managing to get it over her shoulder. “Hopefully I’ll be better before my presentation on Tuesday.”

“Aright,” Oliver agreed, but she could tell it was reluctant. “But text me when you get back to your apartment, okay? And keep checking in.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “It’s a cold Oliver, not the plague.”

“Promise me.”

“Fine. I promise.”

Felicity did a cursory glance around the room, making sure she got everything she needed. She didn’t even consider changing out of her pajama’s because she really did feel like garbage and the guy who owned the bodega next to her apartment had seen her looking worse, so she really didn’t care. Felicity blew an air kiss to the still sleeping Will and waved bye to Oliver.

“Want me to help you carry your stuff out?” Oliver asked, already moving out of the bed.

“I got it, but thanks.” She said, shuffling to the door. She was pretty sure the slippers she wanted to wear were by the couch somewhere. Oliver looked like he was going to protest, but Will chose that moment to wake up. He rolled over to the edge of his crib, and once he saw Oliver, he started a stream of loud babbles. Felicity waved bye one more time before leaving his apartment.

**

“Where’s Felicity?” John asked, coming into the living room. Oliver was sprawled out on the couch with his son, watching TV. Tommy followed in behind John. 

“She went back to her place a little while ago.” Oliver said, readjusting his position and lowering his feet to the floor so his roommates could sit down.

“Oh God, she didn’t take the I-love-you well, did she?” Tommy fretted, giving Oliver a sympathetic look. “I’m so sorry, man.”

“What? No!” Oliver said a little louder than he meant too. Will startled against his chest, looking up at Oliver in confusion. He gently ran a hand over his sons back to soothe him. “I haven’t told her yet.”

“Then why did she go home?” John asked, taking a seat next to him.

“She went back to her apartment because she woke up with a cold,” Oliver explained, “She didn’t want to get Will sick. Or any of us.”

Tommy sat on the third cushion so all of them were squished together on the couch. “Oh, that sucks. Is she doing okay?”

Oliver nodded, a grin on his face as he pointed to his phone. “She just texted me a selfie from her couch with a tissue in her nose and a thumbs up.”

“Gross.” Tommy whined, then he looked at Oliver. “And you’re gross too because I know you thought it was cute. You should see the heart eyes you have right now, man. Disgusting.”

“Shut up, Tommy,” Oliver shot back, “I saw you the way you were with Nina. You do the same thing. I know you like her.”

“Yeah, naked.” Tommy snarked.

John smacked him on the back of head. “Hey, don’t talk like that. We all know you genuinely care for that girl.”

“I do not,” Tommy said indignantly, “We’re just friends who like to have mind blowing sex with each other. That’s all.”

“Not you too.” John threw up his hands in exasperation. “I swear, what is it with you two? Honestly, it’s like you both were raised to be emotionally stunted.”

“Kind of were.” Tommy said with a grin. He snatched the remote from the coffee table and turned on ESPN. “I was pretty much raised by nannies after my mom died, and my dad isn’t winning any father of the year awards. Maybe ‘most emotionally distant father of the year’ but I don’t think they give out trophies for that.” Then he exclaimed excitedly, “Oh, I’m on TV! I look so hot.”

“Did one of those nannies drop you on your head as a baby?” John asked dryly.

“It’s possible.” Oliver chipped in, adding confidently, “And Tommy knows he likes Nina but from what I hear, she’s giving him a run for his money, so he doesn’t want to seem too interested.”

“Hey man, not cool,” Tommy whined, glaring at him. “Don’t tell my business like that.”

“So, it’s true, you do like her?” Oliver pushed, a smirk on his face.

“Maybe.” Tommy muttered, before pointing a threatening finger at him. “Don’t you dare say anything to Felicity. She’s like Nina’s best friend and girls tell each other everything. I have a plan when it comes to Nina. And at least mine wont take me over a decade.”

“Low blow, Merlyn,” John said, letting out a low whistle.

Oliver wasn’t offended because Tommy had said worse to him. He was just trying to purposefully get under Oliver’s skin since he called Tommy out about Nina.

“I won’t say anything to Felicity.” Oliver promised, adjusting Will who started to squirm against him. He’d been fussy for the past few hours. Oliver was fairly certain he missed the blonde in question. The whole apartment felt strange without her presence.

“Good. It’s a violation of the bro code.” Tommy leaned back against the couch, throwing his feet up onto the coffee table. “Bro’s before the wonderful women in our lives who we’re lucky have.”

Oliver laughed, and so did John.

“I don’t think that’s the saying man,” Diggle said with a grin.

Tommy shrugged. “Well, the other word isn’t very nice. And I do have _some _boundaries, you know.”

**

Felicity blew her nose into another tissue before throwing it into the small trashcan beside her bed. It was starting to overflow with them. Absently, she wondered how much more Nyquil she could take before she accidently overdosed. Her phone rang, and she groaned. Without looking she flung her arm out to the other side of her bed and felt around for it.

“Hello?” She greeted hoarsely. Her head was turned to the side so laid the phone against her ear and let go of it. She didn’t have the energy to hold it there.

“_Hey, just checking in,_” Oliver’s voice came through the line. He sounded concerned. “_You sound worse._”

“I feel worse.” Felicity muttered. “But I just took a maybe lethal dose of Nyquil so it’ll knock me out soon and hopefully I’ll feel better.” She heard William crying in the background, and she frowned. “Is he okay? He’s not sick too is he? There’s baby aspirin under the bathroom sink.”

“_William’s fine,_” Oliver assured her. There was a ruffling noise, and Will got quieter. Oliver must’ve picked him up. “_He’s been cranky all day. I think he misses you, and he’s used to you putting him to bed._” 

Felicity felt guilty. “I miss him too. Try humming to him, he likes it.”

Oliver didn’t answer right away, but she heard him follow her advice. The low, relaxing sound of him humming coming over the line. It started to make her drowsy too.

“_He’s starting to fall asleep,_” Oliver whispered over the phone.

“Good,” Felicity murmured, close to sleep herself. “Tell him I love him and that I said sweet dreams.” Her eyes started to close.

“_He loves you too._” Was the last thing she heard before she fell into a deep sleep.

**

Felicity woke up Monday morning feeling a lot better. She was still sick, but at least she didn’t feel like she was near deaths doorstep. She could make it through her workday as long as Jerry kept her meetings light. She needed to be healthy and have her full voice for tomorrows budget presentation.

As she got ready in her own apartment, she couldn’t help but think how odd it felt to be there. Everything had a fine layer of dust on it, her refrigerator was empty, and her bathroom was absent of her usual products. Luckily, she’d brought her toiletry bag from Oliver’s, so she had what she needed. Felicity hadn’t realized how much time she spent at his place until she saw the state of her own apartment.

And she really, really missed Will.

All morning Felicity felt like she was forgetting something because she wasn’t following the little boys usual routine. She was so used to his big toothless smiles in the morning that made her happier than her first cup of coffee did, and his cheerful babbles because just like his father, Will was a morning person. Felicity really just wanted to snuggle him while she drank her coffee and he had a morning bottle (he preferred bottles in the morning and solid food for lunch and dinner, and if he was really cranky, he liked a bottle before bed).

Then there was Oliver, who’d usually whip up some kind of yummy breakfast or have coffee ready for her. Not to mention, this was the first time she’d slept alone in she didn’t know how long which it made it strange to fall asleep. Felicity even missed Tommy’s loudness and John’s quiet presence around the apartment. 

Her own apartment felt eerily quiet compared to her usual routine.

A part of Felicity was internally freaking out about how intertwined her and Oliver’s lives had become, while another part of her relished the fact that she created a little family for herself. But that was the problem, wasn’t it?

Oliver and Will were her family, so were Tommy and Diggle. Except, Oliver wasn’t her husband or significant other, they were just friends. Friends raising a baby together, but still friends. And it was so easy to get caught up in what it could be. Felicity shook her head. She started to mentally rebuild the barriers she’d long ago placed to lock that traitorous part of her mind away.

Just friends, and that was okay. _She_ was okay with that.

**

Felicity’s Monday at work was way busier than she wanted it to be. It was a combination of last minute panic over the budget presentation tomorrow and working on the marketing campaign for the Smart Wearables. By the time the end of her day rolled around, she was exhausted. She’d been texting Oliver on and off all day about how she was feeling. He’d been sending her cute pictures of Will as motivation throughout the workday. The latest was a picture of him in his highchair covered in avocado puree while he grinned at the camera. It was unbearably adorable.

Felicity dialed Oliver’s number as got into her car. She quickly switched it over to her cars Bluetooth.

“_Hey, Felicity,_” Oliver greeted after the second ring, “_Did your day get better?”_

“Eh, not really. I’m more than a little nervous for my presentation and I still don’t feel one hundred percent.” Felicity said, pulling out of the parking garage and making her way back to her apartment.

“_Are you coming back home?_”

A swarm of butterflies went through her stomach at the word. “No, I’m going back to my apartment. I’m not totally better, and I still don’t want to get William sick.”

“_Oh,_” Oliver sounded disappointed, “_Okay. I can bring you soup, if you want?_”

“Thanks, but Jerry got me miso from my favorite deli for lunch and I still have some leftover. I was going to eat that.”

“_Alright. Well let me know if you need anything at all.” _

“I will, Oliver.” Felicity grinned despite herself. He was seriously a mother hen sometimes. “Do you have work tonight?”

“_No, I took off since I want to make sure I’m not too tired for Will’s appointment tomorrow._”

“Right. I wish I could go.” Felicity said disappointedly. She still felt guilty at not being able to attend.

“_I can hear you beating yourself up about it, Felicity. Stop it. You have to work and that’s okay. I totally understand why you can’t be there and so does Will.” _Oliver said kindly, a hint of reproach in his voice.

“I know, I know. I just feel bad.”

“_Don’t. It’s just a check up. He’ll be just fine.” _

“You got the insurance card I emailed right? You have to print it out and bring it in with you. They shouldn’t give you trouble about his coverage. I spoke with Palmer Tech HR and they have Will as my dependent now and so does the insurance company.”

“_Already printed it. It’s in my wallet as we speak. And I already filled out the paperwork too. I told you, I got this, Felicity.” _Oliver said with a chuckle.

“Okay, okay I believe you.” Felicity pulled into a parking space outside of her apartment. “I just got home.”

“_Oh. Did you want me to let you go?” _Oliver asked, sounding disappointed.

“Uh,” Felicity said, hesitating, “Not really. My apartments really quiet now that I’m so used to all the noise from you guys.” 

She heard him laugh.

“_Then we’ll stay on the phone. I’m making dinner for everyone right now.” _

“Whatcha cooking?” She asked, getting out of her car.

Oliver started to ramble about everything he was cooking as she walked into her apartment. They ended up staying on the phone right up until she went to bed. That night, Felicity slept a lot more soundly with the echoes of Oliver’s voice in her head.

**

Tuesday morning came, and Felicity was a bundle of nerves and excitement. Excited because she knew she’d done all she could to prepare for her presentation and she was going to nail it, and nervous because even with all of her prep she still had to go up in front of the board all while worrying about Will and his appointment.

Felicity got ready quickly, donning her favorite dress paired with her most badass high heels. Her feet were going to kill her by the end of the day, but they made her legs look amazing and made her feel like a boss, so it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

She made it to work a bit earlier than usual. But Jerry being the amazing assistant he was, was already there. He was all business as he greeted her at the elevator.

“Morning,” Jerry said, coffee in one hand and his tablet in the other, “I have the handouts ready to go for the presentation. I double checked for spelling errors and mistakes in the digital and paper portions, there were none. I also had the conference room changed to the one on the third floor because I know it’s your favorite.” He offered her the coffee. “Oliver also knows to reach out to me for updates about Williams appointment since you won’t have your phone.”

Felicity grinned at him, taking the coffee from him. “Have I told you lately how amazing you are? Because you are, Jerry.”

“You tell me at least twice a day.” Her assistant said with a smile.

Her phone buzzed with a text. Sipping her coffee, she pulled out her phone and checked it. She showed the screen to Jerry.

“Look how cute he is,” Felicity said adoringly, “I mean seriously, this should be illegal.” Oliver had texted her a picture of Will, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt she had gotten him that had test tubes on it with ‘scientist in training’ underneath. The baby was grinning in the picture, and Oliver had styled his dark hair into a fauxhawk. Oliver had also sent a good luck text along with the picture.

“Let me guess you got him that shirt?” Jerry asked in amusement, then added, “And yes, he’s very cute.”

“Yes, I did.” Felicity walked into her office and took a seat at her desk. Jerry followed in after her and sat down in the guest seat.

“Well, growing up around you means he’s bound to love science,” Jerry said with a grin, “You have a way of making it sounder way cooler than it really is.”

She laughed. “Because science _is_ cool.”

“If you say so.” He agreed, then got down to business. “Now, let’s go over the talking points of the presentation.”

**

Oliver situated Will on top of the patient bed in the doctors office. The bed was shaped like a dinosaur and his son seemed intrigued by all the bright colors decorating it.

“Do you think the nurse will be hot?” Tommy asked, fiddling with the jars of tongue depressors and cotton balls on the sink counter. “Or the doctor?”

“Stop that,” Oliver hissed at him, glancing towards the door. “They could come in at any second.”

“Relax dude,” Tommy said, but he stopped what he was doing. “I can feel the nervous energy radiating off of you. You got to chill out, babies can sense that stuff. You don’t want to make Will afraid of doctors, do you?”

Oliver took a deep breath, trying to relax. He couldn’t help it. He was nervous. He’d never particularly liked doctors himself. Oliver kept one hand on Will to keep him stationary on the bed and used his other to straighten the pile of son’s clothes. They’d told him to strip Will down to his diaper for the exam.

“I don’t, but I can’t help it.” Oliver admitted, rubbing Will’s stomach in a soothing circle. “I know I told Felicity to relax about it but as a parent, this is kind of nerve wracking.”

“Oliver, you and Felicity both take amazing care of my nephew. He’s fine.” Tommy said encouragingly, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

A knock on the door sounded, and a male nurse stepped inside carrying a clipboard. Tommy looked disappointed and Oliver resisted rolling his eyes at his best friends antics.

“Hello,” He greeted, holding out his hand for Oliver to shake. “My name is Palmer, and I’ll be taking William’s vitals today.”

“Nice to meet you,” Oliver said, shaking his hand.

Palmer looked between him and Tommy with a friendly smile. “Are you both Dad?”

“Absolutely not,” Tommy answered quickly, pointing to his chest. “I’m the best friend and honorary uncle of William. I’m just here for support.”

“Got it,” Palmer said, then turned to Oliver. “I didn’t mean to assume anything, but I noticed on the form that William’s maternal medical history was absent and usually same sex partners and adoption is the reason.”

“Oh,” Oliver said, a little embarrassed to explain the Samantha situation. “Well, his biological mother wasn’t really… around much. I don’t know anything about her medical history.”

“That’s Oliver’s polite way of saying he knocked the bio mom up after barely knowing her but had no idea until she dropped the baby on our doorstep months later.” Tommy chipped in, wearing a stupid grin.

Oliver shot him a glare.

“I see.” Palmer said, blinking. Thankfully, he didn’t comment on it further. “Okay, then. Let’s get started on William’s vitals then, shall we?”

They were all quiet as the nurse moved through the different steps in doing just that. Oliver watched anxiously the whole time.

“All right, William,” Palmer said cheerfully, moving the baby into a sitting position. “You’re doing amazing. Last thing I’m going to do is listen to your heart rate. I’m sorry if this is a bit cold.” He lifted the end of the stethoscope and placed on the side of Will’s chest where his heart was. Palmer listened for a moment before his eyebrows drew together in a motion that would have been imperceptible if Oliver hadn’t been staring so intensely at the nurses face.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver demanded, moving closer to his son.

Palmer’s face immediately relaxed. “Nothing.”

“No, your face, I saw it. Something was.” Oliver said worriedly.

“Nope, we’re all done here.” Palmer said, a polite smile frozen on his lips. “Dr. Miller will be in here shortly to perform her exam and discuss everything.” He left the room quickly.

Oliver rushed to Will and picked him up, cradling him to his chest. The baby stared at him curiously. Oliver looked at Tommy in a panic.

“Tommy you saw that, right? He made a face.”

Tommy hesitated, but his eyes seemed troubled. “I’m sure it was nothing.”

Oliver scoffed. “I really don’t think—,” Another knock was at the door.

“Hi, Oliver, Will,” A woman of Asian descent in a white coat greeted them. She held the same clip board the nurse had. She was also around forty with black hair and warm brown eyes surrounded by laugh lines. “I’m Dr. Miller. It’s nice to meet you both.”

“The nurse, Palmer, he made a face when he listened to my sons heart. Is something wrong?” Oliver asked frantically, not returning the pleasantry. He needed to know. 

“Relax, Dad.” Dr. Miller said soothingly, “Let me check over William before you worry yourself to death.”

Oliver nodded shortly, and reluctantly handed over his son. The all sat in a tense silence as Dr. Miller went through different steps in her exam of the baby. When she listened to his heart, her face stayed passive.

“Okay, William, good job,” She praised, laying the infant back down onto the patient bed. “You’re a very sweet baby.”

“He’s amazing.” Oliver reaffirmed. “Is he okay?”

“Have a seat,” Dr. Miller said, waving to the empty chair next to Tommy. “You can take William with you.”

Oliver scooped up his son and held him close as he sat down.

“Okay, Palmer explained to me your situation and how William came to you after he was born. And you don’t know much about William’s maternal medical history, is that right?” Dr. Miller asked, her pen poised on the clipboard.

“No. Nothing.” Oliver answered.

“Okay. And what of yours? It says here that you have no known medical conditions or health issues. You also marked that there’s no specific medical conditions that run in your family.”

“Because there isn’t any that I know of. I’m pretty healthy and so is my family.” He said in frustration, “What does this have to with anything?”

“Now I don’t want you to panic over anything,” She started, and Oliver felt his stomach sink, “But it sounds like William has a heart murmur.”

Oh God.

He felt like he was going to puke. “What?”

“Is Will okay?” Tommy demanded, leaning forward intently.

“Both of you take a breath,” Dr. Miller said, holding up a placating hand. “Heart murmurs in infants are extremely common. Nearly seventy-five percent of babies have them, and most are what we call ‘normal,’ meaning they’re not harmful. Generally, these murmurs go away on their own.”

“Will my sons?” Oliver questioned, holding the baby tightly. Will started to squirm and let out a whine, so he loosened his hold.

“It’s likely. Have you noticed any trouble with weight gain, excessive crying, sweating or any breathing issues? Like shortness of breath or blue face or lips, anything like that?” Dr. Miller asked.

“No, none of that. Will loves to eat, and he’s never had issues with any of those. I would’ve noticed. Or Felicity would’ve.”

“Felicity?”

“She’s William’s legal guardian and my… friend.” Oliver said, not caring that he wasn’t supposed to tell Tommy about Felicity being Will’s guardian yet. “She’s with Will as much as I am, and she would’ve noticed.”

“Okay.” Dr. Miller said, writing on the papers attached to the clipboard. “That’s good. Those are good signs. I know you weren’t present at William’s birth, but did his biological mother give you his medical records from when he was born? That way we can see if this has been a consistent issue.”

“No,” Oliver shook his head. He could never bring himself to actively dislike Samantha, not when she gave him his son, but right then, he’d never hated her more. If she knew William had a heart murmur or health issues, and didn’t see fit to tell him, he was going to track her down and have her thrown in jail for negligence. “He was born at a hospital in Central City. I have his birth certificate but no records except for his vaccinations. William seemed healthy. I didn’t know I needed to take him in before his four month checkup.”

Oliver felt himself start to spiral in a cloud of shame and guilt.

Was he that much of a failure as a father that he didn’t know something was wrong with son?

Oh God, what if William would have stopped breathing in the middle of night? 

And how was he going to tell Felicity?

“Oliver,” Dr. Miller called sharply, “Take a deep breath.” He listened and dragged a lungful of air in. She seemed satisfied and continued, “This is most likely a non-harmful murmur. But because we don’t know much about his maternal medical history, like if congenital heart issues run in her family, I’d like to send William to Starling General for some tests. I know the pediatric cardiologist there, and he’s wonderful.”

“What kind of tests?” Oliver asked, fearing for his son. “Are they invasive?”

“No, nothing like that.” The doctor assured him. “Just a chest x-ray and an EKG. And all that is are wires that are stuck to his chest to measure how William’s heart is pumping. It’s just to rule out anything that could be an issue, and to confirm it’s just a normal murmur. The only reason I’m going straight to testing is because that’ll get done quicker than the hospital in Central City would send Will’s records.”

Oliver nodded numbly. “Okay. When do we do that?”

“I’m going to call the pediatric cardiologist there, Dr. Barrett,” She explained, “He’s a friend and he should be able to get you guys in either today, or tomorrow at the latest.”

Oliver nodded again. The worry he felt for his son was like a physical weight on his chest.

“Thanks, Doc,” Tommy said, seeming to understand Oliver wasn’t capable of speaking right then. “Should we wait in here?”

“Yes,” Dr. Miller said, standing up. “I’ll be back shortly.” She left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

“Oliver, man,” Tommy said sympathetically, “How are you doing?”

Oliver stared at him in anger at the question, resisting the urge to yell at his friend. He knew Tommy was just trying to help. “How do you think I’m doing?”

“Yeah, I’m scared too,” Tommy admitted, laying his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “But you heard Dr. Miller, it’s probably a normal murmur. Nothing serious.”

He jerked his shoulder away from Tommy’s hold. “Don’t. You’re not a parent, Tommy. You don’t understand. I’ve never been so fucking terrified in my life!” He was louder than he meant to be, and William let out a whimper. Oliver rocked his son in his arms, and immediately apologized to him, “I’m sorry, buddy. I didn’t mean to yell.”

“You’re right. I’m not parent. But I know who is, and she’ll understand exactly what you’re going through,” Tommy said knowingly, “Do you want to call Felicity or should I?”

Oliver felt like he was going to be sick. How was he going to tell Felicity? He didn’t know if he could. She was in the middle of one of most important aspects of her job, something she’d worked so hard on, and he was about to rip it all away.

But Oliver knew he had to be the one to tell her. Felicity would never forgive him if she heard about it from Tommy instead of him.

**

Felicity sat down at the conference room table, feeling confident. She’d just finished her budget presentation (that she knew she’d crushed), now all she had to do was wait for the other departments to finish theirs and then the Board would decide who got what. She drummed her fingers excitedly on the tabletop.

There was no way Felicity’s department wasn’t going to get every penny she’d asked for.

Her presentation went perfectly.

Felicity felt a tap on her shoulder. She glanced up and saw Jerry standing behind her, clutching his phone in his hand tightly. His face was pale, and he looked worried. It immediately put her on edge. Jerry was nothing if not calm and collected.

“What’s wrong?” She whispered, keeping her voice low she didn’t interrupt the other department head that was presenting.

“Can we talk outside?” Jerry asked, nodding to the lobby outside the conference room, “It’s… about your son.”

Felicity didn’t need to be asked twice. She was on her feet and out of the conference room before she even realized what she was doing. Her heart started beating so rapidly, she could hear it in her ears.

“What’s wrong with William?” Felicity demanded, staring at Jerry.

He closed the door carefully behind him them before answering. “Oliver will tell you.” He handed her over the phone which she just noticed was lit up on a call with Oliver.

“Oliver?” She said quickly into the phone, “What’s happening?”

“_It’s Will. The doctor, she… she found a heart murmur. The doctor said it’s probably nothing serious and he’s okay, but I’m taking him to Starling General now for more tests to just make sure it’s not.”_

Felicity inhaled sharply. She felt like she couldn’t get enough air into her lungs as terror filled her. A high pitch ringing started in her ears. “Nothing serious? It’s a heart murmur, how is that nothing serious?”

Jerry looked even more worried.

“_She said that they’re extremely common in small children but since she doesn’t have William’s biological mother’s medical history to rule out heart problems, she wants to run tests to be certain.” _Oliver explained, he sounded just as panicked as she was.

“I’m leaving right now. I’ll meet you at Starling General.” She didn’t care about her meeting. This was about Will. Her little boy.

Nothing was more important than him.

“_I’m sorry, Felicity.” _

She paused, momentarily stunned. “Why are you sorry?”

“_Because you have to miss work.” _

“Oliver, that’s the last thing I’m worried about right now. I’ll call when I get to the hospital.”

“_Okay._”

She hung up the phone and handed it back to Jerry.

“I’ll make your excuses and talk to Mr. Palmer,” He said before she could say a word, “Go.”

Felicity nodded in thanks, already fast walking to her office to get her purse and car keys. Her hands were shaking, and she was honestly worried she wouldn’t be able to drive herself. But trying to find someone to drive her would take too long, and she wasn’t waiting. She needed to see Will.

**

Felicity got to the hospital in record time. She definitely broke a few traffic laws, but she definitely didn’t care. She raced to the pediatric wing, skidding to a stop in front of the receptionist’s desk.

“Ma’am, how can I help you?” The female nurse asked calmly, observing Felicity’s frantic state. The ID that was attached to her scrub top, read ‘Nancy.’

“My name is Felicity Smoak. My little boy is here, William Queen. Where is his room?” She asked, her eyes searching the hallway for a glimpse of him or Oliver.

“Mr. Queen said you were coming, right this way, Ms. Smoak,” Nancy said, standing up and leading her down the hallway. Felicity followed her until they stopped in front of a closed door. “They’re both in here. The cardiologist, Dr. Barrett, will be in to talk to you guys shortly.”

Felicity barely managed a thank you before she busted into the room. Her gaze immediately landed on the sterile metal hospital crib in the center of the room where Will was laid out. He was asleep, but instead of his usual footie pajama’s decorated in various animals, he was wearing a tiny hospital gown. There was a striped blanket bunched around his feet that had to belong to the hospital too.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

It didn’t feel right to see him dressed like that or inside the crib that was a far cry from his one at home.

“Felicity,” Oliver breathed out. He said her name like it was a feeling of relief. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and immediately wrapped her up in his arms.

She turned her face into his chest, trying to hold back her tears. “He’s just sleeping right? Nothing else happened? This is his nap time. Please, Oliver, tell me he’s just napping.”

“He’s just napping,” Oliver said softly. His head was turned downwards, his nose buried in her hair. “He’s okay, Felicity. We’ll know more when the Doctor comes in and does the tests.” While his words weren’t panicked, Oliver’s voice was choked up.

Felicity felt how tense he was against her, and she knew he was just as terrified as she was.

“How did we not know?” Felicity said, a few tears escaping and staining Oliver’s t-shirt. She turned her head to stare at Will. She kept her voice quiet, so she didn’t wake him. Even though all she wanted to do was hold him, she wanted him to get as much rest as he could before whatever tests had to do be done. “What if… what if something would’ve—,”

“Hey, stop.” Oliver interrupted gently. With the hand poised onto her upper back, his thumb started to rub circles against her back. It was soothing. “We can’t think like that. I already went down that road and…,” His voice broke. “I just can’t, Felicity. I won’t.”

She felt a hot drop of something wet land on her scalp. He was crying too.

“I know what you mean,” Felicity pressed herself closer to him to offer comfort but never looked away from William. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. “I’ve never been so scared in my life, Oliver.”

“Me either.”

“Where’s Tommy?” Felicity sniffled, glancing up at Oliver. “I thought he went with you to Will’s appointment?”

“I told him to go home, and that’d I call when we knew something.”

A short knock on the door broke them apart, but they still stood close. Felicity interlocked her fingers with Oliver’s. The door opened, and an older African American man in a white coat stepped inside. He was bald, with dark brown eyes that seemed kind. He was tall and lean with a runner’s build. He wore a stethoscope slung around his neck and carried a tablet.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Anthony Barrett,” He held out his hand to shake. Each of them numbly shook his hand. If Dr. Barrett noticed their obvious distress, he didn’t say a word. “Why don’t you two have a seat while we discuss Will?”

They both sat down, and Dr. Barrett pulled over a backless stool in front of them. He sat down, typing on the screen.

“Now, Dr. Miller called and explained William’s situation to me.” He started, “I agree with her that doing some routine cardiac tests are the next best step to figure out what all is going on. But that’s no reason to panic or jump to conclusions, William seems like a happy and healthy baby. His vitals looked great, minus the murmur, and he’s in all of the right percentiles for his age. These tests are just to make sure we know everything we can to help him stay that way.”

A million questions flooded her mind.

“What exactly are the tests?” Felicity asked, gripping Oliver’s hand so tightly her own knuckles turned white. “Will they hurt him? Does he have to be admitted to stay overnight?”

Dr. Barrett shook his head and smiled reassuringly. “So, I’d like to run a blood panel just to make sure all of his levels are good, and with that of course, it does require a blood draw. But that’s the only test that would cause any discomfort. Besides the blood panel, I want to have a chest x-ray done, and also an EKG. Both of those are non-invasive and tell me how William’s heart is doing. The EKG will be leads stuck to his chest and the X-ray is as simple as him laying still.”

Felicity let out a breath. Good. The last thing she ever wanted was to subject her sweet little boy to anything that would cause him pain.

“What if the tests come back and somethings wrong?” Oliver asked, a deep frown etched onto his face.

“Then we’ll discuss our options and the next step.” Dr. Barrett said evenly, “I don’t want to you two to focus too much on that right now. Heart murmurs in children are so common and normal that they typically resolve themselves as the child grows without the need for intervention. That said,” He continued, typing something else into the tablet. “I would still like to get William’s medical records from the hospital in Central City.”

“How do we do that?” Felicity asked, “I thought the reason we were here is because we didn’t have them?”

“All you, as the parents and legal guardians have to do, is sign a form to release his medical information to us and hopefully we’ll get the records back quickly. But sometimes it does take up to a month when coming from large hospitals.”

Felicity was already planning to speed up that process. She eyed Dr. Barrett’s tablet he was taking notes on. Central City Hospital probably kept all of their records online just like Starling General did.

“Okay. We can do that.” Oliver responded.

The doctor seemed to hesitate, he spoke carefully, “Is there any way you could contact William’s biological mother to get her records?”

A look of shame came over Oliver’s face and Felicity squeezed his hand in comfort.

“No.” He shook his head. “I don’t know where she is.” 

Felicity had a plan to fix that too.

She would do anything for William. A few federal hacking offenses weren’t something she would bat an eye over for her little boy.

If she had to track down Samantha Clayton, she would.

“Okay,” The doctor said, his voice professional. “Then I would like a full family medical history from his paternal side as soon as possible. Are you able to get that, Oliver?”

He would have to reach out to his parents, the people who cut him off and threw him to the proverbial wolves. Felicity’s stomach turned.

Why did it have to be everything all at once?

“Yes, I can,” Oliver said. Felicity heard the dread in his tone. “I’ll call my mom in a moment.”

“Great. I’ll have my nurse come and take Will for his chest x-ray, then we’ll do the EKG in here so you both will be able to stay with him,” Dr. Barrett said, standing up from his seat. “They’ll do the blood draw in the radiology room.”

“We can’t be there for that?” Felicity asked, worry shooting through her.

“Not for the x-ray, no. You can stand outside the room, but we don’t allow anyone inside except the patient and the technician due to radiation. In cases like these we also typically do the blood draw out of the parents sight because sometimes the parent getting emotional upsets the child more.”

Felicity wanted to be there, and she knew from Oliver’s rigid body language, he wanted too as well. But she was also terrified of needles and could understand where the doctor was coming from. There was no way she’d be able to see Will getting poked by a sharp, pointy needle and not cry. So maybe it was for the best that they weren’t allowed to be there.

“Okay.” Oliver ran his free hand over his face.

“Do you two have any questions for me?” The doctor asked, looking between both of them.

Felicity and Oliver both shook their heads. Dr. Barrett gave them both a professional smile before he left the room. Unable to hold back anymore, especially since the nurse was going to end up waking him regardless, Felicity went to the sterile hospital crib and lifted William up gently. He woke up, and his face scrunched together like he was going to cry until he realized who was holding him.

As soon as William saw her, his face relaxed and he smiled up at her. He started to babble nonsensically, little streams of sounds that made no sense but seemed happy. She held him close to her chest, rubbing his back. Her throat started to burn, and she felt her eyes start to water, signaling she about to cry. Felicity sniffled and looked up at the tiles on the ceiling to try and hold the tears back. Oliver came behind her and rested his hand on her lower back and used his other to run his hand over his sons hair.

“He’s going to be fine, Felicity,” Oliver told her softly, never tearing his eyes away from the little boy.

“I know you’re just as scared as I am, Oliver.” She answered, tilting her back and meeting his eyes. He didn’t try to deny it, and even if he would’ve, his eyes told the truth.

“He’s in good hands. And he has us,” Oliver said, “It’s going to be okay.”

“I’m going to hack into the Central City hospital to get his records faster,” Felicity admitted, a hint of steel in her voice that was just daring him to argue. “And I’m going to either try to find Samantha or at least her medical records if I can’t find her. I’ll make up an excuse for how I got them.”

The look Oliver gave her was so intense it took her breath away.

“I love you,” Oliver said seriously.

“Oh,” Felicity answered, relaxing a little since he wasn’t upset at her for her soon to be criminal activities. “I love you too. You’re my best friend.”

Frustration crossed his face and he frowned. She didn’t understand why.

“No, Felicity,” Oliver shook his head, “I’m _in_ love with you.”

If Felicity hadn’t been holding Will in her arms she might’ve stumbled, but she was, so instead she let out a gasp of shock instead.

“You’re _what_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again: No babies will be harmed in the making of this fic. William is just fine. Heart murmurs really *are* that common in children and most grow out of them with no intervention of medical professionals. As the doctors told Olicity, William will most likely be fine, but they're brand new parents so of course they're going to panic.  
And I need them to panic for plot.  
Also Oliver is really dumb. Now is not the time for that kind of confession hahah


	13. #RelationshipGoalz 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's one thing everyone can agree on, it's that Oliver Queen is a big dumb pine tree. Also, Felicity goes through some emotional whiplash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I know it's kind of late at night to post this, but I made a goal for myself to get it posted today and then I caught up in other stuff so. I wrote this chapter in the span of like 2 days then I had to edit it (and i hate editing) but now its here!   
Didnt wanna leave yall hanging too long hahahah.   
Hope you enjoy and to shamelessly plug myself again, i'm on twitter! follow me @ more0rlessjess :) 
> 
> Without further ado~

“I’m in love with you, Felicity.” Oliver repeated slowly, staring at her intently.

“No, you’re not, Oliver,” Felicity immediately denied, shifting Will against her. He was looking between the two of them curiously. This was too much. Oliver didn’t mean it. “You don’t mean it. You didn’t mean to say it like that. You’re just… emotional right now. Because of Will. You don’t love me, not like that.”

“It’s not because of that.” Oliver shook his head. One of his hands came up and rested against her cheek. “I mean it, Felicity. Don’t ask me to say that I don’t love you.”

Felicity stepped back away from him. She didn’t miss the hurt that flashed across his face. But she couldn’t process it.

Not right now.

Not when she’d spent the past couple days telling herself over and over that the moment in the grocery store was all in her head. When she’d finally gotten her walls back up around her heart.

And especially not when she was holding their sick little boy in his fucking hospital room.

Anger surged through Felicity.

This wasn’t the time for him to get confused in his feelings and say things he didn’t mean just because they were going through some emotional hardships.

That wasn’t fair. Not to her, and not to William.

She opened her mouth to tell him just that, when Nancy (the nurse from reception) walked into the room. She rolled in a portable bassinet with high plastic sides.

“Wonderful, he’s awake.” Nancy said, walking towards Felicity. “I know it’s a little nerve wracking, but I’ll have him back you both as soon as I can.”

Felicity reluctantly handed him over. “If he gets upset or fussy, he likes when you hum or sing. He likes to be held, but he doesn’t like to be rocked unless he’s sleepy.”

“Got it.” Nancy said, carefully laying the baby down in the rolling bassinet.

“Hang on,” Oliver called out, moving to the diaper bag that was pushed under one of the chairs. He rummaged around in it until he pulled out William’s favorite stuffed toy. It was a plush gray earthworm with a stitched on smiling face. Oliver had gotten it for Will as a joke because they called him their ‘wiggle worm’ but the little boy loved it. He placed it down next to William, who immediately reached for it. “There. That’ll help him keep calm.”

“Okay, see you both soon.” Nancy said cheerfully, waving at them.

“See you soon, Will. I love you.” Felicity told him with a watery smile.

“Love you, buddy.” Oliver said, running his hand over Will’s soft dark hair.

The nurse rolled the bassinet out of the room, and as soon as the two of them were out of William’s right, Felicity heard him start to cry which in turn made her eyes well up with her own tears.

“Felicity,” Oliver tried, attempting to move closer to comfort her.

“Don’t,” She held up a hand, and used her other to wipe under her eyes where salty tears started to collect. “Not right now. We’ll talk about this later. You need to call your mom and I need to work on getting his records.”

He watched her tentatively for a moment, looking more insecure than she’d ever seen him. Part of her felt guilty, but the bigger part of her was terrified for Will and she really didn’t have the capacity to think of anything else. Oliver sighed heavily, then hung his head. He wasn’t looking at her anymore. It felt like a knife was twisting in her gut for making him feel that way, but today couldn’t be about them.

It was about William.

“Right. I’ll be in the hall.” 

Felicity took exactly two minutes to hyperventilate over what Oliver just told her. She still didn’t know what to make of his confession, but she didn’t have time to sort through all of her feelings. So, she used one hundred and twenty seconds to mentally freak out then Felicity got down to business.

She pulled her own tablet out of her purse and started working her magic. It only took her another three minutes to hack into the hospital’s records keeping website and download William’s file. Samantha’s was trickier. The woman didn’t get all of her prenatal treatment at Central City General hospital, so the only records they had from her were from the delivery itself. But the hospital had to bill Samantha’s insurance, which gave Felicity access to her social security number, last known address, and a credit card on file.

A few more minutes, and Felicity had everything she needed to know on Samantha Clayton.

And she also had found things she really, _really_, didn’t want to know.

Because holy fuck, Oliver’s parents were way more awful than she’d ever thought.

Felicity heard the door open, and Oliver tentatively stepped into the room. She knew she needed to tell him but yet again, this was the worst possible timing for big reveals. Her anger at him fizzled out as it was replaced by concern.

“My mom is going to have the Queen family doctor email all of our medical records to me so I can give them to Dr. Barrett,” Oliver told her, standing a little awkwardly in the doorway. “She… sounded happy to hear from me. She told me that she missed talking to me and said that she heard about Will and wants to meet him. My dad too.” He sounded cautiously optimistic about it.

Felicity felt like throwing up. The tablet burned in her hands.

“We need to talk, Oliver,” She said, waving a hand to the seat next to her. “You should sit down.”

“If this is about what I said—,” He started, but she cut him off.

“No, it’s not. That’s…” Felicity shook her head. “That’s tomorrows talk. Right now, I need to tell you what I found on Samantha Clayton.”

Oliver sat down, shooting her a worried look. “What’s wrong? Does something bad run in her family?”

“Yeah, evil baby snatching.” Felicity snorted.

“What?”

She took a deep breath and handed him her tablet. He took it but stared at it in confusion.

“I don’t understand what I’m looking at. These all are just numbers to me.”

“It’s her bank account and wire transfers for an insane amount of money.” Felicity explained, pointing to a specific part of the screen. “Check the date, and the name of the person who gave it to her.”

Oliver studied it. His eyes went wide, and his body tensed.

“Is this… Is this what I think it is?”

“When did you and Samantha stop talking?” She asked, hating that she to be the one to bring this up to him. “It was right around the time you got cut off, right?”

“And also the time William was conceived.” Oliver met her eyes, and she saw unshed tears in his. “My mom knew Samantha was pregnant and paid her off, didn’t she? To either have an abortion or disappear with him?”

“I think so. I’m so sorry, Oliver.” Felicity said, laying her hand on his knee to comfort him.

“It’s not your fault.” He shook his head and scoffed bitterly. “It makes sense. Towards the end of my relationship with her, Samantha got all distant. I just figured it was my fault because my parents had ramped up their ‘you’re a Queen, you need to act like one’ bullshit and were breathing down my neck to take over at QC. I got into this huge fight with them one day, they told me how irresponsible I was and how I needed to grow up. They gave me an ultimatum, start learning to take over the family business or lose all the benefits of being a Queen,” Oliver let out a sarcastic laugh. “They must’ve known Samantha was pregnant. And when I told them no, they didn’t want their embarrassment of a son having a kid out of wedlock. Samantha having my kid would’ve been a huge scandal.”

“You’re not an embarrassment, Oliver. You were just a little lost.”

“Am I really so terrible that my own parents and my own girlfriend, thought I wouldn’t take care of my child?” His voice cracked.

“No,” Felicity said strongly, “You’re not terrible. They are. They should’ve given you the chance to make your own decisions. I know exactly who you are. You’re a good man. And you’ve proven it over and over by being such a wonderful father to Will, and a good friend to me, to Tommy, to Dig.” She meant every word.

“My mom knew this entire time that I had a child. I missed out on his birth, on the first couple months of his life because she was trying to once again control my life.” Oliver shook his head. “I’m a parent and I don’t understand how she could do that to her own child.” He sounded so heartbroken that Felicity felt her own heart break for him. “On the phone she seemed so excited to have a grandchild and it was all an act. Some other attempt to control me probably.”

“I don’t know what to say, Oliver.” And Felicity wished she did because Oliver always knew the right things to say to her when she was upset.

“You don’t need to say anything,” Oliver met her eyes, and for the first time she believed he might actually love her. “Thank you for always being honest with me, Felicity. You always tell me the truth, no matter how hard it is. I just…,” He paused like he was searching for the right thing to say, “Thank you for always having my back.”

“Well, you’ve always had mine. It’s only fair I return the favor.” Felicity smiled a bit weakly at him. 

“Felicity,” Oliver said lowly, his voice deepening. The single word felt like it held an entire novel. His hand came up and cupped her cheek. He brushed his thumb along the skin there and her breath caught. “I know it wasn’t the best time to tell you what I did. But I meant every word. I love you, and I have for a really, really long time.” He must’ve seen something in her face because the corner of his mouth tilted up in a humorless smile. “You don’t have to say anything right now. I just needed you to know. You take all the time you need to… process. I’ll be here.” With that, Oliver dropped his hand from her face and shifted out of her space.

Felicity’s brain was chaos on a good day, but today was not a good day, and in that moment, she wished she could just turn it all off. The amount of thoughts, feelings, and emotions racing through her head was giving her a headache and made her feel like she was spinning.

It was too much.

She wanted, so badly, to only focus on Oliver and what he’d just told her, but she couldn’t. Not when Felicity wasn’t sure if they would need to contact Samantha for medical reasons and consequently in involve her in Will’s life again, not when she was running through the different scenarios of what Oliver’s Machiavellian mother was probably planning, not when she was mildly panicking over what was happening at Palmer Tech, and especially not when her worry for William was overpowering everything else.

So, Felicity decided to do what she does best.

Compartmentalize.

She would lock up Oliver’s confession in a box and open it only when she was ready to face it.

**

Four hours and plethora of tests on William later, Oliver and Felicity were waiting in his son’s hospital room for Dr. Barrett to come in and tell them what to expect. He was meant to be looking over the test results and medical history that they’d come up with an excuse for having. He wasn’t sure if Dr. Barrett believed how they’d gotten them (miraculously finding the documents in the original diaper bag that was with Will when he was dropped off) but the doctor hadn’t said a word.

Oliver snuck a glance at Felicity. She’d been quiet for the past few hours, which was odd for her but given the circumstances, it was understandable. She hadn’t really spoken much to Oliver, but he understood that she needed space to process.

Felicity also hadn’t put Will down since the EKG, not even setting him in the crib. She’d been holding Will in her arms in one of the uncomfortable looking plastic lined recliners a nurse had brought in. The baby was resting against her chest with his head turned to the side, so he was looking at Oliver and had his ear over Felicity’s heart. She was humming softly and rubbing his back and the little boy’s eyes kept fluttering shut, on the verge of sleep. As much as Oliver wanted to be over there with them, holding his son too, he didn’t want to make Felicity feel uncomfortable. For now, he was okay just watching his son breathe steadily, safe and secure in Felicity’s hold.

Thankfully, William had handled all of the tests amazingly and didn’t seem too distressed.

Oliver didn’t know where his son got of all that strength from, it certainly wasn’t him, but he had a feeling it had to do with Felicity’s influence in his life.

She had a way of making people want to be the best versions of themselves.

Oliver’s eyes searched her face, his gaze landing on the little wrinkle between her eyebrows and right above her nose that showcased how worried she truly was. It’d been there all afternoon, and part him hated that he might be another one of the issues causing it. He knew that maybe it wasn’t the best timing to tell her he was in love with her. But with everything seeming so uncertain with his son and his future, Oliver had needed something solid and steady. Something that would last and be a constant in whatever challenges life threw at them.

And that was his love for her.

Her resilience and immediate courage in response to the obstacles they were facing with his son had filled Oliver with such an overwhelming feeling of love, he hadn’t been able to keep it to himself anymore.

Felicity was it for him.

A knock on the door broke the silence in the room. Will let out a little whine, upset about being startled out of his almost sleep. Felicity hushed him gently, and he settled down. Dr. Barrett stepped into the room. Oliver tried to read the older mans expression for any hint of what he was about to say, but it was clear of expression, except for a calm, professional mask.

“I’ll cut right to the chase,” Dr. Barrett said, “I know you guys are worried out of your minds, but William is going to be just fine. All of his tests came back normal, and after reviewing all of the family medical history, I feel confident in diagnosing his heart murmur as normal and something he’ll probably grow out of in a few years. Of course, we’ll still keep an eye on it and him with yearly cardio checkups.”

The relief that slammed into Oliver felt like a physical impact. His shoulders released the tension they’d been holding all day, and he finally felt like he wasn’t breathing under a massive weight. Felicity’s relief was just as palpable. She looked like she was going to cry from happiness. Unable to hold himself back any longer, Oliver stood from the hard plastic chair and made his way over to Felicity and William. His hand landed over hers on his son’s back. Felicity looked up at him with a smile, it was a little tearful but mostly radiating the kind of warmth only she managed, and it made Oliver feel like everything really was going to be okay.

**

They made it home around seven that night. Despite their elation at the news, all three of them were exhausted. Oliver opened the door to the apartment, and first thing he saw was Tommy and John sitting on the couch. The two of them stood up as soon as they saw Will in Felicity’s arms.

“Hey,” John said, glancing between Felicity with the baby and Oliver, “So, everything’s okay right? Tommy said you texted and told him it was. Will’s really okay?”

“He’s fine.” Oliver confirmed. “The doctor said he’ll most likely grow out of the murmur and to just watch him and bring him in if there’s any issues.”

“That’s great,” John said happily, grinning at them. Felicity returned the smile, but it was slightly muted. Oliver could tell John noticed but he didn’t say a word.

“I’m so glad my nephew is okay,” Tommy said cheerfully and held his arms out to take Will from Felicity. She held the baby tighter and looked reluctant. Oliver knew she didn’t want to put him down just yet. He understood the feeling. He was itching to hold Will too, but it seemed like the only thing holding her together was his son in her arms, and he wasn’t going to take him away.

“Actually, Tommy,” Oliver cut in, “Felicity was going to give Will a bath to wash the hospital away then we were going to put him to bed. He’s pretty worn out.”

Felicity gave him a grateful look. Tommy seemed to understand.

“Right. Well, tomorrow that little munchkin is all mine.” He said, keeping his tone playful.

Felicity smiled one last time at them before disappearing in Oliver’s room, no doubt to grab a change of clothes for herself and Will to give him a bath.

“Is she okay, man?” Tommy asked, all traces of lightness gone.

“Yeah, something seems up between you two.” John agreed, crossing his arms.

Oliver ran his hand over his face. “It’s just been a long day. We’re both just exhausted, mentally.”

“I get that, but still you two seem… off.” John observed carefully, watching Oliver’s expression. He must’ve seen something there because he immediately frowned. “You didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?” Oliver asked, playing dumb.

Tommy gasped in understanding. “You did not tell her you loved her for the first time in a hospital where your kid is being treated.”

Oliver felt the guilt over his bad timing creep back in. He didn’t regret telling her, but he knew he could’ve picked a better time.

“Dude!” Tommy exclaimed, smacking Oliver on the back of the head. “You’re a dumbass.”

“I second that.” Diggle agreed.

“She hasn’t really said anything about it.” Oliver admitted, rubbing where Tommy hit him. He glanced worriedly to hallway where his bedroom door was. “But at first she told me I didn’t know what I was saying.”

“Of course she said that, you idiot. Your kid was in the hospital.” Tommy said in exasperation. “You’re lucky she didn’t smack you, because I sure as hell want too again.”

“Come on, Oliver, what were you thinking?” Diggle shook his head in disappointment. “You had to know that wouldn’t end well.”

“I didn’t really think,” Oliver said defensively, “I just knew I loved her, and I needed her to know.”

“I’m hearing a lot of ‘I’ in that statement, Queen.” John said in total disapproval. “She deserves better than that.”

“I know that, okay?” Oliver whisper-yelled so Felicity didn’t overhear. “I get it, I’m a dumbass. But it doesn’t change how I feel about her. I love her.”

“So, what now?” Tommy asked, a rare serious note in his voice. “You just wait until she decides she wants to talk about it?”

“Pretty much.” Oliver admitted. “I don’t want to rush her before she’s ready or be pushy.”

Tommy threw up his hands in exasperation. “You two share a kid together for gods sake. You need to talk about it again, and soon.”

He was spared from having to answer by Felicity reentering the living room. She was still in her work dress but was barefoot with Will on one shoulder and changes of clothes and towels for them tossed over the other. Felicity looked at Oliver.

“I’m going to bathe him, then jump in the shower myself. Will you come grab him after he’s done with his bath?” She asked politely, adjusting the baby.

“Of course. Do you want help bathing him?” He asked, unsure if she wanted some more time to herself. 

“No, I’ll be okay.” With that, she turned and went to the bathroom.

Tommy and John shared a look.

“What?” Oliver asked, already dreading the answer.

“That was very… polite.” John answered, but he made it seem like a bad thing. At Oliver’s expression, he elaborated, “Usually, you two are little more in sync is all.”

Oliver felt a sense panic start to flare up again.

**

Felicity tossed her hair up into a wet messy bun on the top of her head. She’d just finished showering and doing her night routine, now the only thing she had left to do was actually leave the steam filled bathroom and go to sleep.

In the bed she shared with Oliver. Who apparently _loved _her.

She suddenly felt self-conscious over her appearance. It was stupid, but she couldn’t help it. She wiped the moisture off the mirror with a towel so she could see her reflection. Felicity winced. She looked worn out. She was makeup less and the dark circles under her eyes showing. Plus, her eyes were a little swollen and her lips a bit chapped from crying throughout the day. She quickly slathered on some Chapstick.

Felicity glanced at her outfit next. She had brought the majority of her stuff back to her apartment and what she had left here was dirty, so she was wearing a clean pair of Oliver’s boxers and one of his shirts. She usually loved wearing his t-shirts, but right then she started to notice how the baggy material hung off her frame and swallowed her entire figure. The shirtsleeves went nearly to her elbows and it was long enough that his boxers were hidden because the shirt stopped a few inches above her knees.

It had to be unflattering.

Not to mention, her legs were getting prickly from having goosebumps in the freezing cold hospital all day and could definitely use a shave.

“Stop it, Felicity.” She muttered to herself. “Don’t do this. You’re overthinking for no reason because Oliver didn’t actually mean what he said. He was just overly emotional. And he’s seen you looking way worse than this.”

The pep talk only slightly worked, because her brain kept bringing up the memory of him telling her he meant every word, that he’d loved her for a really long time.

She shook her head, clearing the thoughts.

There’s no way that was true. Oliver was still emotional when he said _that_ too.

Felicity let out a breath to help release some of her nerves, then she left the bathroom. The apartment was quiet as she made her way to Oliver’s room. John and Tommy were nowhere to be seen. She pushed the door open, and saw Oliver laying in the bed with Will perched on his chest. The baby had his hand on his father’s jaw, feeling the stubble there curiously. Oliver was watching his son in clear amusement. Despite her nervousness, Felicity grinned at them. She was glad to see that William wasn’t traumatized by his hospital experience.

“Hi.” Felicity said softly.

Oliver’s eyes shot to her own. “Hi.”

The urge to ask him if he really meant what he said was overwhelming, but instead all she said was, “I’m really tired.”

“Right. Of course.” Oliver said quickly, moving to stand up. “I’ll go to the couch.”

Her stomach turned. There it was, he regretted his ‘I love you’ and he didn’t mean it. Felicity knew it.

“Oh.”

At her tone, he looked at her with panic written on his face. “Not because I’m mad at you or regret anything I said. I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable sharing a bed with me now because you know I’m in love with you and I also know you need your space to process.”

Her heart leapt into her throat at the easy declaration of love.

“It’s fine,” Felicity said quickly, her face on fire at his words. “I’m not uncomfortable with you,” And she wasn’t, not really. Oliver had never made her feel unsafe or uncomfortable in that way around him. Felicity continued hesitantly, “And I don’t… I don’t really want to sleep alone tonight. And I’m not sure if I’ll even able to because I’m still terrified William’s going to stop breathing in his sleep.” She admitted quietly, staring firmly at the ground.

“Felicity,” Oliver said in sympathy, she felt him move closer to her and tentatively tip her chin back until she looked at him. “I know how you feel, but he’s okay. But if you want… I can sleep in here with you, maybe we sleep in shifts so that way someone’s always watching Will?”

“Okay.” Felicity agreed softly. His blue eyes were full of so much tenderness, so much undeniable love, that warmth filled her chest. Before she could stop herself, she asked, “Did you mean it?”

She needed to know. Screw space. Screw taking time to process.

It was simple.

He either loved her or he didn’t. 

And Felicity was just tired.

Tired of hiding her own feelings, tired of compartmentalizing and tired of this awkward energy between her and Oliver.

Confusion, then understanding dawned on Oliver’s features. “Every word. I’m in love with you Felicity, and I’ll tell you that as many times as you need to hear it to believe me.” 

Will seemed to have sensed the change in mood between them, because a strangely serious expression for a baby took over his face. He leaned back in Oliver’s hold, until he could reach Felicity then used his tiny hand to tug on the collar of her (Oliver’s) shirt to pull her closer to his dad. They both grinned at his antics, but Felicity sobered quickly.

“Why now?” She asked seriously, her eyes pleading with him to tell the truth.

“Because I didn’t want to hold back anymore, and you deserved to know.” Oliver said, nothing but honestly in his voice. “I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, and then today in the hospital when you were so… so _Felicity_, I couldn’t stop myself.” 

“Okay,” Felicity shook her head. “But we’ve been friends since we were kids, Oliver. You’ve had plenty of time, and relationships since then. Lots of relationships. I mean, not too long ago you were trying to sleep with some random girl on the living room couch. If you loved me, how could you do that?” She didn’t hide the little bit of hurt in her tone.

Shame and guilt crossed his face.

“Because I’m an idiot. I figured you didn’t feel the same way and I never let myself believe you ever would, so I convinced myself I only cared about you as my best friend and just… threw myself into whatever girl was willing. It made it to easier to forget my feelings for you for a short while when I was with them. Have you ever noticed I haven’t been in a long term relationship, like ever? It’s because I’d always end up comparing them to you,” Oliver smiled tenderly at her, “And no one compares to you, Felicity.”

Her heart started to be so rapidly in her chest that she was scared he could hear it.

What he was saying just sounded to good to be true.

This kind of stuff didn’t happen to her.

She was just… Felicity.

“I can hear you overthinking,” Oliver said, stopping her spiral before it could start, “Stop. There’s nothing to overthink, Felicity. In fact, loving you is the one thing that’s always made sense to me.”

And just like that, every single wall she’d ever build to keep her own feelings at bay crashed down.

“Screw it,” Felicity announced before surging up on her tiptoes and pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. She pulled back quickly, her cheeks burning. “I love you too, Oliver.”

He looked stunned. Oliver blinked rapidly at her as his lips parted. “You do?”

“Yes.” She giggled at his disbelief. “I think I have since you asked me to tutor you.”

“Say it again,” He demanded.

Felicity laughed. “I love you, Oliver Jonas Queen.”

Oliver grinned at her before swooping down and kissing her fully on the mouth. It was firmer and way less innocent than when she kissed him. But she wasn’t going to complain. Felicity eagerly stretched up on her tip toes to meet his lips with her own, kissing him back with equal fervor. His free hand came up to cup the back of her head. Oliver used the grip to gently tip her head back further so he could deepen the kiss, his tongue brushing against the seam of her lips. She parted without hesitation, the tongues meeting in a frenzy. Felicity pressed herself closer, her hands coming up to his chest.

Suddenly, she felt a tiny hand grab onto one of her fingers. It broke the moment between them, and she pulled back. Felicity glanced at Will, a little embarrassed that she forgot Oliver was holding him. The baby didn’t seem concerned at the close proximity, instead looking intrigued and a little confused by what they were doing.

“Maybe we should slow down,” Felicity said reluctantly, looking pointedly at Will then back at Oliver. His eyes were a darker blue than usual, full of lust that she knew her own mirrored. “Baby on board and all.” She licked her lips, and there was no trace of her strawberry Chapstick remaining.

“Right.” Oliver agreed, his voice low and rough in a way that sent a shiver down her spine. His stormy blue eyes darkening even more as they followed the movement of her tongue. “Good idea.”

“We should sleep together now,” Felicity blurted out. The look he gave her was borderline obscene and she quickly corrected, “I mean, fall asleep in the bed together, not sleep _sleep _together in the sex way. I don’t want to have sex with you, Oliver.” Her eyes widened, “Wait, no I do want that, but not right now because that’s really fast and my legs are prickly and—,"

“Felicity,” Oliver interrupted gently, an amused smile pulling at his lips. “Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Felicity agreed, thankful he stopped her before she could embarrass herself further. He probably lost all sense of attraction to her after that babble.

“I actually think your babbles are cute. They’re one of my favorite things about you.” Oliver said honestly, turning down the covers on the bed.

She flushed, not meaning to say that out loud. Felicity climbed into bed, taking Will from Oliver so he could lay down.

“Well, I wish I had a filter because one day I know I’m going to say something inappropriate in front of Will and his friends or their parents and then I’m gonna scar him for life and get blackballed by the PTA.” Felicity grumbled, situating William next to her and rolling onto her side to face Oliver.

Oliver slid closer so they each laid on each side of Will. He grinned at her, resting a hand on Will’s slightly rounded tummy.

“I genuinely cannot wait to see that.” His tone was full of humor.

“Yeah, until none of the other parents let their kids hangout with him or he doesn’t bring his friends around anymore.” Felicity snarked. She gently tapped the little boy on the nose with her index finger and he let out a giggle, trying to grab onto her hand. She let him catch it, and William wrapped his little hand around one of her fingers. “I’m sorry in advance for any future embarrassment, _tatellah_.”

Oliver smiled softly at her. “I love you.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to hearing that,” Felicity said honestly, her cheeks warming.

“You could say it back you know,” Oliver pouted, a teasing undercurrent in his voice.

She giggled. “I love you too.”

He leaned over Will to kiss her chastely on the lips. Felicity smiled against his lips, pulling her hand free from William to hold Oliver’s face. The hair lining his jaw and cheeks was rough and slightly scratchy against her palms, but she didn’t mind. She loved his stubble. Will let out a whine at losing their attention and broke them apart by kicking out his feet and striking his father in the chest. Oliver pulled back, staring at the little boy in shock. Felicity couldn’t help laughing.

“I think someone’s jealous,” Oliver commented dryly. He grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers and resting them palm down over Will’s tummy. The baby instantly settled down, a pleased look on his face. “We’re spoiling him rotten.”

“Maybe,” Felicity agreed, “But after the day he’s had, he deserves it.” She stared at the little boy, the feeling overwhelming relief still lingering in her bones.

“Yeah,” Oliver said quietly, “And I still don’t know what I’m going to do about my mother. She still thinks I’m going to call her soon and work out a time for her and my dad to see Will.” His eyes were full of sadness and Felicity’s heart went out to him. “If I don’t let them, am I just denying my son the chance to know his grandparents? His family?”

“I think they lost the right to be his grandparents when they tried to pay Samantha to disappear with him.” She said, unable to stop the bitterness that crept up in her tone. “He has plenty of other family who genuinely loves him and want the best for him—my mom, Tommy, Diggle, Thea, us. But it’s your call. I’ll support you in whatever you decide.”

“I don’t want to decide anything else tonight,” Oliver sighed, settling back against the pillows. He glanced at her. “Go to sleep. I’ll stay up and keep an eye on Will.”

“Are you sure?” Felicity asked with a yawn, getting more comfortable and sliding as close as she could to Oliver without disturbing the baby. He carefully pulled the covers over her and Will until the only think peeking out were both of their heads.

“I’m sure.”

**

Tommy glanced at the time on the microwave.

6:30 am and Felicity wasn’t up and moving yet.

The only reason he was up was because he had an early morning baseball practice.

Tommy hesitated, unsure if he should go into Oliver’s room to wake Felicity up. He knew that they’d had a really tough day yesterday and need their sleep, but he also knew Felicity hated being late and despite everything, she would still want to go into work. He was pretty sure she had a big work thing yesterday anyways, so she needed to be there today. Being the amazing friend he was, Tommy set up the coffee pot to brew for her.

He walked past the living room, noting his dumbass of a best friend wasn’t sleeping on the couch.

That was a good sign.

Tommy still couldn’t believe Oliver told her he loved her for the first time while their kid was in the hospital. He rolled his eyes.

The man was an idiot.

He opened the door to their room quietly, and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

Tommy never thought this day would come. Seriously, it was like Christmas had come early.

Felicity was on top of Oliver, straddling him as they kissed in a heated makeout session. Oliver had one hand tangled in her hair and the other tightly gripping her hip. Thankfully, William was in his crib fast asleep while his horny parents went at it. Tommy leaned against the doorframe, watching the scene in front of him in total delight. He contemplated taking a picture of them and posting it on his Instagram. Tommy quickly scrapped that idea after how the last Instagram post went down. If he did it again, Oliver really might beat him to a pulp and Felicity really would digitally destroy him.

Still watching them, Tommy tilted his head to the side as Felicity did something with her hips that had Tommy been anyone else, he would’ve blushed.

Now _that_ was #RelationshipGoalz.

Oliver really was a lucky bastard.

“Planning to make Will a sibling?” Tommy called out, a smirk on his face.

Felicity let out a squeak as she literally dove off of Oliver and hid under the _covers_. Oliver looked downright murderous.

“Tommy! Get the fuck out!” Oliver yelled, grabbing a pillow and hurling it at him.

He ducked the pillow easily.

“I’m happy for you guys. _Oh_!” Tommy said, false surprise in his tone. “Looks like little Oliver is happy too.” He waggled his eyebrows, and heard another mortified sound come from under the covers where Felicity was hiding.

“I swear to God if you don’t get out right now, I will murder you.” Oliver hissed, clearly trying not to yell again and wake his sleeping son.

“Have fun you two.” Tommy winked at him, then unable to resist screwing with them further said, “Guess someone’s eggs did get bakey.” 

He barely managed to dodge the remote thrown at his head that time.


	14. Mint Chip Ice Cream and Awkward Family Dinners (where no one actually eats)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity do a Meet the Parents dinner. Spoiler: It does not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Just so everyone is aware, there is only one chapter left. I know, I'm sad too. But this story can't go on forever. :( except i guess it kinda can because I plan on continuing this Verse with one-shots after i finish it. They'll be about different moments in their lives, not necessarily in chronological order but definitely connected. :) 
> 
> Thank you all SO SO SO much for reading. It means the world. You all are amazing. <3333
> 
> Without further ado~

When Felicity entered her office at Palmer Tech later that morning, she didn’t expect to see Ray sitting in the guest chair at her desk. She stopped short and shot Jerry a dirty look for not giving her a heads up. He smiled apologetically.

“Hey, Ray,” Felicity said then, “That’s funny, I rhymed. I didn’t mean to rhyme that. But I’m sure you’ve heard that before since ‘hey Ray’ is probably something said to you pretty often and—,”

“Felicity,” He interrupted her ramble with a smile. “Have a seat.”

“I’m not being fired, am I? Because I swear I had a good reason why I had to leave yesterday.” She said, frowning. She sat at her desk. Then it occurred to her. “Oh no, the Board is cutting funding to my department, aren’t they?”

“No, no,” Ray reassured her, “None of those. I was just coming to check in with you. I heard about your little boy and I just wanted to make sure he was okay.”

“He’s okay. It’s a heart murmur but the doctor thinks he’ll grow out of it. He just wants us to keep an eye on it as Will gets older.”

“That’s good to hear.” He said, and he sounded like he meant it. “Now, I also wanted to talk to you about something else.”

“I thought I wasn’t being fired?” Felicity said in a panic.

“Relax, you’re not.” Ray chuckled. “I wanted to be the one to tell you that the Board and I have decided to grant you the full budget you requested, along with additional funding to do with whatever you decide.”

Felicity felt her jaw drop. Holy frack.

“Oh my… Thank you.” Felicity said in astonishment. “I mean, I knew that old dudes loved PowerPoint presentations, but I didn’t realize they loved them that much.” She blushed as soon as it left her mouth. “Sorry, didn’t mean to say that.”

“No need to apologize,” Ray grinned. “You’re right. They do. And you did a wonderful job presenting your proposal, so it’s well earned.”

“Thank you, Ray.” She repeated, still a little stunned.

“Want to hear what else I have to tell you?”

“There’s more?”

“Yup.” Ray said with a smirk. “We’d like to give you a bonus, as thank you for the great work in the Smart Wearables campaign and bringing Atlas in. We’d also like to offer you a raise. Partially because you deserve it with your transformation of this department, and partially as an incentive to stay with us.”

“What?” Felicity blinked. “But I’m not leaving?”

“Felicity,” Ray started, “I’m not naïve nor am I blind. I know you have your own aspirations. You’re an actual genius, surpassing even my intellect. You could do whatever you put your mind too, that includes starting your own company. And while I would never stand in your way if you wanted to do that, I just want you to know you’re valued here, and we’ll do whatever we can to keep you.” He stood up. “Besides, I think if you started your own company, you’d put _my _company out of business.” With another grin, he left the office.

“Holy fuck.” Felicity whispered. She leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling as grin spread across her face, “A raise, a bonus, Oliver loves me, and Will’s perfectly healthy? I love my life.”

“Oliver’s in love with you?” She heard Jerry say in surprise.

Startled, she let out a squeak and straightened up quickly. “Uh, yes?” Felicity said, still not quite believing it.

Her face flushed as she remembered that morning. Kissing Oliver had been wonderful.

Tommy walking in on them kissing?

Not so much.

“Finally!” Jerry exclaimed, throwing up his hands. It might’ve been the most emphatic she’d ever seen her typically unflappable assistant.

“What do you mean finally?” Felicity said with a puzzled frown.

“You really didn’t know?” Jerry said, staring at her in confusion. She shook her head. “Felicity, I’ve known that man was head over heels for you from the moment he stepped foot in this office.”

“Really?” She smiled, it was a bit shy, but she couldn’t help it. It still didn’t feel real to her.

“Really.” Jerry smiled at her. Then he gestured to where Ray had been sitting. “And congratulations by the way, you deserve it.”

“Thank you, Jerry.” Felicity said, her voice genuine. Then she remembered something. “Oh! Right, I need you to run out and get me something.”

“Okay,” Her assistant agreed easily, pulling out his notepad and pen as he switched over to his professional mode. “What is it?”

“Find me some itching powder somewhere, please.” She told him, a wicked gleam in her eye. “If you can’t find it, have the Applied Sciences lab make some, on my order.”

Jerry stared at her in surprise. “Uh, may I ask why?”

Felicity nodded. “Tommy Merlyn needs to be taught a lesson and I want to do it old school. He’ll never expect something low tech from me.”

Jerry laughed. “What did he do?”

“Something he won’t do again once I’m done with him.” Felicity said with a grin.

**

Around noon, Felicity was greeted by the sight of Oliver walking into her office with a bag of takeout.

“Hi.” She greeted, a little shyly. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered that morning. After Tommy had interrupted them, she had to rush to get ready and they didn’t have much time to talk.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Oliver grinned. “Brought you lunch.”

Her heart fluttered. “We’ve been together like a day and you’re already winning best boyfriend award.”

“Only for you.” He winked at her.

At that, she actually rolled her eyes. Felicity shot him a suspicious look as she stood from her desk and moved to her sitting area in the office. She gestured for him to sit down.

“I feel like you’re buttering me up for something now.” Felicity said with scrutiny. She was getting flashbacks to the fake fiancée dinner with his boss.

“I’m not.” Oliver said defensively, sitting down next to her and setting the bag on the small coffee table. “Can’t I just do something nice for my girlfriend who I love very much?”

“Sure you can,” She said, still not quite believing him. But despite it, her face flushed at Oliver saying he loved her. That would never get old. “Where’s Will?”

“With John.” Oliver told her as he started to unpack the food. “I brought Italian.”

“Yummy.” Felicity said, clapping her hands together. “I love Italian.”

“I know,” He said with a smile, “That’s why I brought it.”

Because she could now, Felicity leaned over and kissed him. “Thank you, Oliver.”

A grin spread across his face. “Feel free to show your gratitude just like that every time you want to thank me.”

Felicity laughed. “Shut up.”

“I’m serious.” Oliver leaned in, catching her eye with a smirk. “We did get interrupted this morning after all.”

It was hard to take him entirely serious when he had her bright red lipstick coloring his own lips. Then what he said registered in her mind.

“That was so embarrassing.” She groaned. “I’m going to get Tommy back for it.”

“Me too. What’re you planning?”

“I was thinking itching powder in all of his baseball pants.”

Oliver blinked. “You’re an evil genius.”

Felicity patted his cheek, his stubble scratching her palm pleasantly. “And you better remember it.”

He laughed, the deep sound sending a happy, warm feeling through her. “Always.” 

She slid her hand along his jaw until she could swipe her thumb across his lips to wipe away the lipstick she left behind. “As much as this color looks amazing on you, I don’t think you want to wear it.”

“I don’t know, I’m a pretty big fan of how it got there.” Oliver closed the distance between them, his hips landing firmly on hers once more.

Felicity didn’t think she’d ever get used to the feeling she got when they kissed, or at least she hoped she never would. The feeling she got when they kissed was nearly indescribable. It made her feel like she was floating and falling all at once. Oliver pressed closer to her, trying to deepen the kiss as he nibbled on her bottom lip. Heat rushed through her, and she gently but reluctantly pushed him back. 

“I would really like to continue this,” Felicity said, a little breathless. But her eyes flicked to Jerry’s desk where he was eating lunch. “But I’m at work and I don’t want to scar my assistant for life.”

“Fine.” Oliver let out a put upon sigh, but he moved away.

Felicity grabbed a napkin and wiped away the traces of her lipstick on him, before making sure her own wasn’t smudged. They both had just started to dig in on the food when Oliver’s phone rang shrilly. He set down his fork and pulled it out of his pocket. He frowned at the screen.

“Who is it?” Felicity asked, but she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

“My mom.”

“What are you going to do?”

Oliver hit decline on the call then set it facedown on the table. “Ignore her for now.”

“Oliver,” Felicity started gently, “I think you’ll feel better if you talk to them.”

“She texted me earlier that she wants me and Will to come over tonight for dinner.”

She resisted the urge to scoff at Moira’s obvious dismissal of her. The woman had never liked Felicity, and she had no idea why. Her best guess was that Moira thought Felicity too lowly to be in her sons life. Which was just so stupid, and such an old money rich person mindset.

“Just you and Will, huh?”

Oliver gave her an apologetic and slightly guilty look. “Of course you’re invited too.”

“I’m sure Moira will be thrilled to know that.” Felicity said sarcastically. “What do you want to do?”

“Not go over there.” He said honestly, a note of disappointment in his voice. “I was going to ask you on a date tonight.”

Her heart skipped a beat. “A date?”

“Yeah,” Oliver told her, suddenly sounding a little nervous. He motioned to the food. “That’s was all this was for. I was going to ask today. I mean, we’re already together and say I love you and we sleep in the same bed but we haven’t been on a real date and I want to take you out to dinner because you deserve it and I want to show you how special you are to me and—,”

“Oliver,” Felicity interrupted, a grin on her face despite how warm her cheeks felt. “Usually I’m the one speaking in sentence fragments, I like this change of pace. But we’ve already done literally everything backwards so far, I mean we’re raising a baby together and that happened before we were ever a couple so might as well keep it up by meeting the parents before going on a real date.”

She knew she’d already met his parents, but she hadn’t as his significant other. She also hadn’t seen them in years, and she wasn’t exactly the same as she used to be. Felicity also knew she was oversimplifying the dinner tonight because it would be more tense than welcoming. Especially with what Oliver was confronting them about.

“Are you sure?” Oliver asked.

“Positive.” Felicity affirmed. “That way we can get it over and done with so we can enjoy when we do go on a date. No drama hanging over our heads.” 

“I love you, Felicity.” He said, nothing but honesty in his voice. “And I swear, I am going to take you out on the best date ever. There will be Italian and wine and candles, all of it.”

She giggled. “I love you too. And that sounds amazing.”

**

Felicity walked into the apartment later that night, a pit of dread in her stomach. They were leaving to go to the Queen mansion as soon as she got home. She knew she’d been encouraging Oliver to have a talk with his parents but that didn’t mean she was looking forward to it. His mom had never been the kindest towards her, and she knew a night full of passive aggressive comments aimed her way were coming.

That is, if Oliver managed to make it five minutes without exploding on his parents.

Not that she would stop him. Because they totally deserved it.

“Hey, Felicity.” Tommy greeted from where he was laid out on the couch. “How was your day? Tell me all about it.” There was a shit eating grin on his face. “But you can skip the morning part, I already know how that went.”

Suddenly, the bottle of specially made Palmer Tech itching powder in her bag felt heavy.

Felicity rolled her eyes. She was going to get him back. “Shut it, Merlyn.”

“Oh, come on, I’m just happy for you two.”

“Where’s Oliver?” Felicity asked, ignoring his comment because if she acknowledged it, the conversation would somehow devolve into something Tommy-like that would just make her want to hit him.

“He’s in you guys bedroom with Will.” Tommy told her, a serious expression taking over his face. “Seriously though, Oliver told me about his parents, good luck tonight.”

“Thanks,” She said with a small smile before making her way to the bedroom.

She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a shirtless Oliver as he leaned over the bed where a half-dressed Will was sprawled out. Felicity was distracted by the defined muscles in Oliver’s back momentarily.

Because wow.

What a sight.

Felicity blinked rapidly and forced herself to stop ogling him. It looked like he was struggling with the tiny buttons on Will’s dress shirt. The baby wasn’t helping, instead kicking his legs and batting at his father’s hands. Felicity chuckled.

“Looks like all the Queen boys don’t like wearing shirts.” Felicity remarked with a grin.

Will noticed her and let out a happy noise, attempting to roll away from Oliver.

“Oh no you don’t,” Oliver muttered irately, stopping the squirming baby. He glanced at her over his shoulder. “A little help here?”

She nodded, stepping forwards and tapping Will on the nose with her index finger to distract him. He giggled and went to grab for her hand. She dodged his clumsy attempt, buttoning up his dress shirt with ease. He looked adorable. Oliver had dressed him in a button up collared shirt and dark wash baby jeans. He looked like a tiny adult. Felicity scooped him up, kissing all over his little face. Luckily, her lipstick was mostly gone from her long day and none transferred to his skin. Will let out a pleased squeal, throwing his head back.

“I’ve been trying to get that shirt on him for like twenty minutes now.” Oliver said a bit of annoyance in his voice, but it was clearly aimed at himself because he was watching the two of them with a smile.

“You just have to have magic fingers, like me.” Felicity teased. Then what she said registered. “My brain hates me. Forget I said that.”

He laughed.

“Don’t laugh.” She said, a pout on her lips. She adjusted Will on her hip. “I’m going to end up saying that kind of stuff around your parents and it’s going to be terrible.”

“Seeing as they’re liars who tried to hide my child from me, I don’t think you could do or say anything more terrible than that.” Oliver said bitterness in his tone.

Felicity winced. “So, are you just going to walk in and call them out immediately? Or at least wait until dessert? Because I’ve really missed Raisa’s cooking.”

The light joke seemed to do the trick and Oliver cracked a smile.

“I haven’t decided yet. Thought I’d play it by ear.” He admitted.

“Well,” Felicity said, stepping closer. She was still wearing her heels so when she leaned up to kiss him it was easier than their usual height difference allowed. She pressed a reassuring kiss on his lips before pulling back. “I’m here for support on whatever you want to do.”

Oliver’s arm shot out around her waist, pulling her and Will closer. He bent his head down until his forehead rested on hers. He brushed their noses together gently.

“Thank you, Felicity.” He closed the distance between them until their lips met.

She eagerly arched up to meet his mouth better, and he deepened the kiss. The hand that wasn’t holding Will securely on her hip reached out and slid down Oliver’s bare chest. Felicity unabashedly felt up his abs. The smooth, warm muscular skin jumped underneath her touch and he let out a quiet groan. She grinned into the kiss. Oliver’s hand slid down her back until it landed on her rear end. He squeezed a handful, using his grip to move her closer. William let out an irritated noise, and Felicity heard his little hand smack against Oliver’s bare torso. 

She pulled back with a shocked expression, staring at the baby. He looked satisfied that her attention was on him again. Oliver, on the other hand, looked disgruntled.

“Will,” Felicity said with a chastising tone. “We don’t hit people.”

“I swear he’s jealous or something. He did that last night when we were in bed too.” Oliver complained, a frown on his face but his hand remained firmly on her ass.

She rolled her eyes and tried to reason with him. “He probably feels claustrophobic or something since I’m holding him and we’re so close. Plus, we have go to stop making out while I’m holding him. It’s gonna scar him for life.”

“Mhm.” Oliver hummed in clear disbelief.

Felicity laughed at his petulance.

“You want to let go of me so I can go get changed?” She asked, looking back and staring pointedly at his hand on her behind.

“Fine,” Oliver agreed with a heavy sigh, before squeezing one last time and reluctantly letting her go. He shot her a wink. “But we’re going to continue this later.”

“Not if Will has anything to say about it.” Felicity teased with a grin, turning to walk to go grab another dress from the closet. A sharp smack landed on her butt, and she shot Oliver a playful glare. “Hey!”

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” He grinned at her, holding his hands up in a placating manner.

“Your daddy is going to get himself into trouble,” She whispered to Will. He stared up at her with his big blue doe eyes. He looked completely clueless but totally enthralled by her talking to him. Her heart swelled with love for the little boy. “I love you so much, _tatellah_.” She pressed a kiss to his head.

Suddenly, anger filled her at the fact that if Oliver’s parents had succeeded, William would’ve never been in her life. She held the baby a little tighter at the thought.

Dinner was certainly going to be interesting.

**

They pulled into the Queen mansion, and Felicity gave Oliver a nervous look. His face was stoic. His jaw set and his mouth in a firm line as he stared at the front of the house. That wasn’t good. She put the car in park on the driveway and let out a breath.

“You ready?” She asked, unbuckling her seatbelt and turned to face him.

“As I’ll ever be.” He muttered, finally looking at her. His eyes searched hers. “Remind me why we’re doing this?”

“Because of Will.” Felicity said. “And you. You deserve answers and closure, and to know if you want them in your son’s life or not before it’s too late.”

“I love you.” Oliver said it like it was something to give him strength.

She smiled softly at him. “I love you, Oliver.” Will cooed in his carrier in the backseat. “So does Will.”

He closed the distance and kissed her gently on the forehead. It made her smile wider.

When he pulled back, there a determined look on his face. “Let’s do this.”

A few minutes later, they stood in front of the massive doors with Will in his stroller in front of them. Oliver took one hand off the handle of the baby stroller and knocked on the ornate wood. It was opened almost immediately by Raisa who greeted them with a big smile.

“Mr. Oliver, how good it is to see you,” Her eyes landed on Felicity and surprise crossed her face before she covered it up, “And Ms. Felicity? Wow. You look so different from the last time I saw you. You are even more beautiful.”

No matter how many times she’d told the woman to just call her ‘Felicity’ she’d never listened.

Felicity flushed. “Oh, thank you. It’s really nice to see you again, Raisa.”

“It really is.” Oliver agreed, smiling at the housekeeper that Felicity knew was more of a mother to him than his biological one.

Raisa waved a hand to tell them to come inside. They did, and her gaze dropped to Will who was looking around curiously at the richly decorated foyer.

“Mr. William looks so much like you, Mr. Oliver.” Raisa said proudly, “He is a very handsome boy.”

Oliver chuckled. “Thank you, Raisa.”

“Come right this way, Mr. And Mrs. Queen are waiting in the sitting room for you.” She led them into the living where Moira and Robert were.

Robert sat on the couch; one arm stretched leisurely on the back of the sofa while his other hand held a glass of amber liquid. Scotch, probably. Oliver had the same taste in liquor. Moira was standing as she observed the family photos lining the mantle of the huge fireplace. They both turned to look at the three of them as they entered.

Moira smiled as did Robert.

“Oliver, my boy,” Robert said loudly, getting to his feet. “It’s great to see you.”

“Your father is right,” Moira said, moving closer. “It’s wonderful to see you, son.”

Oliver smiled tightly. Felicity reached out, sliding her hand in his and squeezing reassuringly. He met her eyes with gratefulness shining in them. Moira didn’t miss it the hand holding or the look, her sharp eyes flicking between them.

“Felicity,” Moira said, her tone polite. “It’s lovely to see you as well. I almost didn’t recognize you at first without the… dark hair and clothes.” The judgement was clear in her voice. “I must say, this look is much more befitting to you.”

Felicity forced her expression to stay blank. This time, it was Oliver squeezing her hand in reassurance.

“Thank you, Mrs. Queen,” Felicity said politely.

“I was quite surprised when Oliver said you would be joining us tonight,” She continued, her eyes flicking down to their joined hands before landing back on Felicity. “The last I heard, you two had grown apart.”

“Yeah, well a lot can change in a small amount of time,” Oliver snarked. “Why would you know anything about my life since you stopped talking to me?”

His parents froze, Moira looked contrite, but Robert looked angry at Oliver’s tone.

“Listen here, boy,” Robert started but Moira cut him off.

“It’s fine, Robert. Oliver has every right to be upset with us.” She said remorsefully. “But I am glad that we’re together again. I’m especially happy to meet my grandson.” Her eyes landed on Will and she stepped forwards like she was going to pick him up from the stroller.

Will stared at her in confusion and his bottom lip started to quiver. Uh oh. Felicity recognized that face. Without thinking about it, Felicity unstrapped him and lifted him up before he could start crying. She patted his back gently as she laid him against her shoulder. He rested his head there, turned to where he could still see Oliver, and calmed immediately. A flash of something crossed Moira’s face, but it was gone before Felicity could read it.

“I see you’re very comfortable with him,” The older woman remarked, her keen eyes studying the way she held Will.

“Uh,” Felicity stammered, looking at Oliver for help. She had no idea what to say and the awkward energy in the room was triggering her babbling reflex.

“Felicity has been amazing with Will.” Oliver chimed in. He smiled at her lovingly. “I wouldn’t have made it without her.”

“That’s not true.” Felicity denied. “Oliver is a wonderful father.”

Robert chuckled. “The two of you haven’t changed a bit. Always sticking up for one another.” He took a sip of his scotch. “Even when you two were kids, it was like you could have a conversation right in front of us without saying a word. It used to drive your mother crazy, Oliver.”

Moira bristled, staring down Felicity. “Yes well, it seems you and Oliver are _closer_ than ever.”

She felt Oliver hand come to rest on her lower back.

“We are,” Oliver confirmed. “I finally told Felicity what I’ve known since we were kids, that I’m in love with her.”

Robert clapped his hands. “It’s about time!”

“How wonderful.” Moira said, it sounded like she would rather chew on glass than say it.

Guess that hadn’t changed either. Moira still hated her.

Felicity resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“May I hold my grandchild now, Oliver?” Moira asked, directing the question towards him and totally ignoring Felicity, despite the fact she was the one holding the child in question.

He stared at her with a calculating look, before nodding slowly. Felicity looked at him in apprehension because just like Will, she knew Oliver’s facial expressions like the back of her hand. And the look on his face right now screamed trouble. But she handed Will to Moira anyways, following Oliver’s lead. Will squirmed a little, seemingly confused and a little shy.

Felicity couldn’t blame him. Something about the ornate, richly decorated setting of the Mansion always made her feel off balance too.

“Hello, beautiful boy,” Moira whispered to him. She sat on the couch with Robert while Felicity and Oliver sat opposite of them on another. Moira’s hand stroked softly over his dark hair. “You look just like your father.”

“Except his hair,” Oliver commented casually. “He has to get that from his biological mother.”

If Felicity hadn’t been watching Moira so carefully, she wouldn’t have seen the small falter in her movements at his words. Suddenly, Oliver’s attitude made sense.

He was trying to bait her into slipping up and admitting what they did, or at the very least make them feel uncomfortable. 

“And who exactly is his mother?” Moira asked like she was inquiring about the weather and not the parentage of her grandchild. Robert was silent, but he took another drink of his scotch.

“Samantha Clayton.” Oliver told them, his body tense. “Remember her? We dated right around the time I got cut off.”

“I don’t quite have the memory to recognize all of your past… relationships.” Moira said lightly, smiling. “There were quite a few.”

Felicity placed a hand in warning on Oliver knee, trying to get him to dial it back before he exploded on his parents. It wasn’t that she didn’t think they deserved it, they did. But she knew Oliver would just feel guilty about it later because Will was in the room, and he wouldn’t want to lose control in front of his son.

“I’m sure you remember her,” Oliver pushed, something dark in his eyes. “I mean, I know we’re rich but when you give someone a million dollars to disappear you tend to remember them.” His voice was even, not raised in the slightest despite what he was talking about.

It was almost unnerving.

The mood in the room shifted to unbearably tense and silent. Moira froze on the couch, William still in her arms, while Robert finished off his drink. He went to grab the decanter off of the side table to pour himself another.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, son,” Moira said finally, a confusion that was almost believable in her voice. “I can assure you I did no such thing. If that Samantha woman said something to you, she’s clearly lying and unstable. Her leaving her child with an almost complete stranger proves it.”

“He’s not a stranger,” Felicity spoke up, irritated at her choice of words. “Oliver is William’s father. Not a stranger.” She would’ve thought it be a cold day in Hell before she ever defended Samantha Clayton, unintentional or not.

But she didn’t like the way Moira was speaking about the situation.

The older woman glared daggers at Felicity, before shifting her attention back to Oliver. “Yes, well I’m sure that Samantha was trying to get money out of you, son, because we never gave her a dime.”

“Stop lying already.” Oliver bit out. “I know what you did. I saw the proof with my own eyes. You paid her off, and then cut me off, when I wouldn’t do what you told me too anymore. Why? Why did you try to keep my child from me?”

“Because this family didn’t need any more embarrassment.” Robert said angerly, admitting the truth. Moira shot him a look. “When that girl told your mother she was pregnant we didn’t expect you to step up. Every time we offered you a chance to take responsibility for yourself, you rejected it. And I refused to have the Queen name dragged through the gossip rags from some gold digger. Queen Consolidated was on shaky ground at the time, it would’ve ruined us.”

Fury shot through Felicity, but she kept her mouth shut.

This was Oliver’s fight.

And he was just as angry as she was, if the angry tick in his jaw was any indication.

“The company? Are you fucking kidding me? The company was more important to you than letting me get to know my child?” Oliver practically growled. She knew he was fighting to keep himself from yelling.

“Don’t curse at me, boy.” Robert hissed, moving in seat so forcefully the liquor splashed over the rim of his glass and onto his hand.

“Robert,” Moira said sharply in reprimand. He listened but continued to glare at Oliver. “You have to understand that we were trying to do what was best for you. You couldn’t raise a child, not when you were acting like one. We had no choice. It would’ve been better for you to have a child when you ready, more mature and settled down with a wife. Not some girl you barely knew.”

“That’s what this all comes down too, doesn’t it?” Oliver scoffed. “The Queen reputation. A child out of wedlock is scandal for people like us. Especially when you expected me to be a dead beat. How dare you? You should’ve given me the chance. I lost months with my son. I missed him being born!” He finally raised his voice, and William startled. He let out a whine and reached for Oliver.

Moira handed him over in silence. Oliver settled him against his chest, and Felicity could feel him start to relax next to her. She rubbed Oliver’s knee gently in comfort.

“We gave you a lot of chances, Oliver.” Moira said, her voice steel. “And you rejected us every single time. You gave us no reason to believe you would be a father. We thought we were doing what was best for you, and for this family. When you refused to straighten up and take your place at the company, cutting you off seemed like the last resort. We assumed you’d come running back as soon as you learned how hard life truly was.” Her eyes flicked to Felicity, and her hand on his knee. “But I can see now that’s not the case. It seems like you’ve had plenty of support.”

Somehow, that felt insulting to Felicity and she couldn’t explain why. Something in the other woman’s tone let her know it wasn’t a compliment.

“Stop with the passive aggressive comments at Felicity,” Oliver snapped. “She’s my best friend, my partner, and an amazing parent to our son. I love her, and I won’t tolerate you disrespecting her. She doesn’t deserve it.”

Felicity’s head whipped to him, her heart in her throat. That was the first time she’d ever remembered him referring to Will as ‘their’ son. But it felt right.

William was theirs.

“Parent?” Moira said mockingly. She finally seemed angry. “You two are playing house. You don’t know what it’s like to raise a child yet. Sure, right now it’s wonderful because he’s a baby and he’s cute and can’t talk yet. This,” She gestured to the two of them, “will start to wear off soon enough. She’s not his real mother, his real parent, and trust me,” She levelled a hard stare at Felicity. “You’ll realize that one day. You’ll wonder if you’re doing the right thing, depriving him of his true parent. You won’t be able to handle it.”

Felicity was literally stunned speechless. What Moira had just said… it turned her stomach and played perfectly on her insecurities. There was something about the way she spoke that made it sound like she was talking from experience.

It unnerved Felicity.

“Do _not_ speak to her that way,” Oliver said, gritting his teeth. Rage flashed in his eyes. “I’m done here. I’ve found out all I needed to know. You were never going to tell me, were you? Either of you?”

Both of his parents remained silent. That was answer enough.

He stood up abruptly, causing Will to let out a surprised sound. A bit numb from the vitriol Moira spewed at her, Felicity followed after him without hesitation. He placed Will back in his stroller with tense, carefully controlled movements. Oliver met her eyes in silent question, and she nodded. They both left without another word. Neither of them spoke until she had pulled out onto the main road, William safely buckled in his carseat. 

“I’m so sorry, Felicity.” Oliver said quietly, a tearful note in his voice. “I can’t believe she spoke to you like that. Nothing she said is true, you _are_ Will’s parent. No matter what. He loves you. _I _love you.”

“I mean, she’s kind of right though.” Felicity admitted. “I am terrified that Will is going to grow up and resent me because I’m not his biological mom. That’d he’d rather have Samantha, instead of me… I just… it seems like everyone leaves me and I can’t have him, or _you_ leave me.”

Cooper. Her father. Two people she had loved, and both had left her.

If Oliver or Will did the same… She wouldn’t survive.

“I will never, _never, _leave you, Felicity.” Oliver said, placing his hand on her thigh. “And neither is Will. We’re not going anywhere. You’re stuck with us.”

Tears sprung into her eyes, and she sniffled.

“I expected more food and less tears tonight.” Felicity attempted to joke.

He cracked a smile.

“I don’t know what I expected. But I do know that it feels like weight is off my chest. I’m glad I got all of it out.”

“That’s good, Oliver.” Then she added, “Besides Donna Smoak is like four grandparents in one with all of her energy. William won’t miss out on anything. She has the meddling and spoiling of the grandkid down pat. Will’s gonna wish his _Bubbe_ was around _less._”

Oliver laughed, and it was like a balm on her aching heart. “That’s very true.”

“I know.” Felicity paused. “I feel like I should apologize for that somehow.”

“Don’t. I love your mom.” Oliver reassured her. Her stomach let out a loud growl. He grinned. “Big Belly Burger? I’m buying.”

“Frack yeah.” She said excitedly, switching lanes to get to the fast food joint.

**

“You know,” Felicity commented from where she sat across from Oliver the booth at Big Belly Burger. “This could technically be counted as our first date.”

Oliver frowned. He didn’t want their first date to be in the slightly sticky, hard plastic booth in a fast food restaurant. He wanted to take her out and show her how much she meant to him. And not that he didn’t love his son with every fiber in his being, but he also didn’t expect William to be there on his and Felicity’s first ever date.

“Absolutely not.” He said firmly. “Our first date is not going to start with horrible family drama and end with us in a fast food place with a baby in tow.”

She laughed and took a bite of her burger.

“I happen to like the fast food place, and the baby.” Felicity looked thoughtful and added, “But I could do without the family drama. Speaking of, how you holding up?”

“I’m okay,” Oliver sighed. “I know my parents and they can’t admit when they’re wrong, instead they choose to double down. I should’ve expected it.”

She smiled softly at him. “Doesn’t make it suck any less.”

He chuckled. “Yeah.”

William let out a babble of noise from his highchair that was positioned at the edge of the table. Oliver had fed him before they even left for the Mansion so he shouldn’t be hungry, but they had extra bottles in the diaper bag in case. His son leaned forwards, making grabby hands at Felicity’s mint chip milkshake. Oliver grinned, so did Felicity. She gave Oliver a pleading look. Her big blue eyes were round and wide. She looked so adorable, and he knew without a doubt he’d never be able to say no to her.

“Fine,” He sighed. “You can let him try it. Just this once.”

“Yay!” Felicity squealed in excitement. She took the lid off the cup and dipped a plastic spoon in it. The green colored ice cream covered the spoon. Oliver winced about the amount of sugar they were about to feed his infant son. Felicity brought the spoon to William’s mouth, and he ate it eagerly. A look of surprise crossed his face, then delight. He tried to grab the spoon from Felicity. She giggled, staring proudly at the baby. “I think he likes it. You, my little love, have amazing taste.”

“Mint chip is the worst ice cream.” Oliver teased purposefully, just to get a reaction out of her.

She huffed and pointed the spoon threateningly at him. “You better take that back, Oliver Jonas Queen.”

“Oh,” He mock-gasped, turning to face Will. “Felicity used my full name. I’m in big trouble buddy.”

“Your son can’t save you now.” Felicity said dramatically, dipping her spoon back into the milkshake. She ate the bite herself, then refilled the spoon and held it out to him. “Your punishment is to eat this,” She waved the spoon in a circle, “And admit it’s the delicious food of the Gods.”

Oliver glanced at the spoon, and then to her mouth, were a smudge of the ice cream remained. With a wicked grin, he leaned across the table and kissed her. His tongue swiped across the smudge of milkshake, tasting the sweet and minty mixture, but he enjoyed the underlying heady taste of Felicity more.

She was right.

Delicious.

He pulled back before she could react.

“Delicious.” Oliver smirked, echoing his thoughts. He enjoyed watching the way her cheeks turned pink.

“I, uh,” Felicity stammered, before blowing out a breath. She shook her head. “You can’t just do things like that, and also look at me like _that_,” She said accusingly, pointing to his face. “It makes my brain stop working.”

He chuckled, stretching an arm across the back of the booth.

“I’m actually pretty proud of that ability. I know how hard it is to do to you.” Oliver grinned suggestively at her. “I can’t wait to use it more later tonight.”

The blush traveled down her neck in an extremely satisfying way. But Felicity rolled her eyes.

“Oliver,” Felicity admonished, except there was laugher in her voice and her eyes sparkled behind her glasses. She glanced at Will. “There’s little ears present. And he’s also present in our room later.”

“I know,” He sighed. “One day we’ll eventually get a night,” Oliver remembered Tommy’s interruption and he added, “Or morning, to ourselves.”

William chose that moment to start crying, no doubt needing a diaper change. Felicity grinned at Oliver, mirth dancing in her eyes.

“Maybe.” She agreed. “But first, you’re up on Daddy Duty.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle. He slid out of the booth, tossing the diaper bag over his shoulder. He unbuckled Will and lifted him out of the highchair. “Come on, buddy. Lets go get you changed.”

Will patted Oliver’s cheek, like he was agreeing with the decision. Oliver heard Felicity laugh in the background, and a light feeling filled his chest. He was happy.

He didn’t need Robert and Moira Queen.

All Oliver needed was the bespectacled, petite blonde in the booth behind him, and his infant son in his arms. 


	15. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity get their happy ending.  
I'm not sorry about it because it's what they deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't even know where to start... Well I guess I do, but I don't want too. :( I've been holding off posting this chapter because it is the *last* (for now at least) and it will conclude Oliver and Felicity's main story in this Verse. I am.. sad about it but also really happy and proud that I managed to finish a multi-chapter fic.  
However, I do plan to continue this verse in the form of oneshots (snapshots? not sure of the right terminology) of their lives in the future. I just can't leave the Smoak Queen family and their friends in the Bady Daddy universe for good. I have no idea when I'll post them, it'll just be as inspiration strikes. :) it'll either be posted in this main completed fic as more chapters or a collection, i havent decided. They wont necessarily be in chronological order either, but they all connect with eachother. I'll go more in depth when I post the first one and I'll explain in the authors note where and when it takes place :)  
With that said, THANK YOU GUYS so so so much for all of your support and reading this and enjoying this fic as much as I have. <3 it means the world! 
> 
> Okay, i'll stop rambling and cut this off after one more disclaimer ;) 
> 
> THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER!! Just a fair warning lmao. If you dont like reading smut, which is totally fine, you can skip the scene there's no plot in it and you wont miss out anything. Once it starts (which is obvious where it does) just skip it and look for the page break which are astricks ** and thats where it ends. :) also be kind about the smut please its my first time writing it but it was honestly pretty neat experience hahahah.
> 
> Without further ado~

Oliver and Felicity made it back to the apartment a little past William’s usual bedtime. The baby definitely realized he was out of his typical routine because he was starting to get cranky.

“I’m going to give him a quick bath,” Oliver told her, lifting Will out of his stroller. “Then I’ll put him to bed.”

“Okay.” Felicity agreed easily, kicking off her heels. She let out a relieved sigh as her bare feet landed on the cool flooring. It felt nice on her sore feet. She’d worn heels today was longer than normal. She maneuvered Will’s stroller out of the way, commenting casually, “I didn’t see Tommy’s car in his usual parking spot, so I’m going to pour itching powder in his pants now.”

Oliver laughed. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” She grinned.

Felicity dug the homemade itching powder out of her purse and snuck down the hall until she was in front of Tommy’s door. She turned the handle slowly, peeking her head inside to make sure he really wasn’t there. He wasn’t. A grin lit up her face. She opened the door the rest of the way, stepping inside his room. It was cleaner than she expected. His bed was made, there weren’t clothes on the floor, and everything seemed tidy. Felicity was honestly surprised.

She expected Tommy’s room would be a pig sty.

And honestly, his roomer was cleaner right now than the one she shared with Oliver.

But to be fair, they also had a baby living in there with them.

“If I were baseball pants, where would I be?” Felicity muttered under her breath. Her eyes landed on the dresser next to his window. She tip-toed over to it but hesitated before she opened the top drawer. Did she really want to rummage through Tommy’s drawers? Who knows what she would find that would scar her for life?

“Felicity? What are you doing in here?” John’s voice asked, sounding confused.

She whirled around to face him, quickly hiding the bottle of itching powder behind her back.

“Nothing.” She answered immediately.

Diggle raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t look like nothing.”

“Uh,” Felicity hesitated, debating on telling the truth. But it was John and he was impossible to lie too. “Tommy did something that was very rude so I’m pranking him.”

“Is this because of this morning?” John asked, humor lacing his tone.

Her jaw dropped. “He told you about that?”

“Yeah. I got a text at 6:40 in the morning that said, and I quote,” John lifted his hands and did air quotes, “’I just walked in on Oliver and Felicity making out, it only took a decade but it was super hot. Will try to send pics if I catch them again.’”

Felicity’s face turned bright red and she no longer felt any guilt for what she was about to do. “Oh my god. Please tell me he didn’t actually send you pictures of me and Oliver?”

“No, no, don’t worry.” John assured her. “And I told him to leave you two alone. But seriously, congratulations. I’m really happy for you two, it’s been a long time coming.”

“Yeah,” Felicity said with a shy smile. “Thank you, Dig. I’m really happy too. Oliver’s just… amazing.”

“He’s something alright,” John teased good naturedly, “Now will you tell me how exactly you’re pranking Tommy?”

“I’m putting itching powder in his baseball pants.” Felicity blurted out.

Diggle stared at her a moment before he burst out laughing. “You should do his socks too.”

A grin spread across her face. “Good idea.”

“Where the hell did you get itching powder though?”

“Oh, I had Palmer Tech labs make it for me.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Remind me to never piss you off.” John said, still chuckling. 

“You got it.” Felicity agreed. “Now, do you happen to know where his baseball pants are? I really don’t want to go through his stuff. Who knows what terrible disease I’ll catch?”

“He hangs them up in his closet. Tommy says wrinkles are bad luck.” Diggle told her with a roll of his eyes. “And that the wrinkles mess up how fast he can run.”

“Sounds like Tommy.” She walked to the closet and opened the doors. The pants were right where Dig said they’d be. “Aha! Got them.”

“Good luck with that, Felicity. Socks are in the bottom drawer in the dresser. Don’t ask me how I know that.”

“You got it. Thanks, John!” Felicity called out to him as she got to work.

**

Oliver watched Felicity with an affectionate smile as she entered their room. She had an impish grin on her face, and her eyes were lit with mischief. She was still wearing the clothes she wore to dinner with his parents; it was a tight fitting dark navy blue dress which emphasized her curves perfectly. Her feet were bare, and her blonde hair was down, falling in loose waves around her shoulders instead of her usual ponytail. Felicity’s face was void of makeup, so she must’ve taken it off before she came in.

She was beautiful.

Felicity’s look painted the picture of domesticity, so relaxed and carefree, that it filled his chest full of a love that was only for her.

Always for her.

“How did your plan for revenge go?” Oliver asked quietly, aware of his freshly bathed and sleeping son in the crib.

“Perfectly.” Felicity said, opening the closet door and grabbing out one of his t-shirts and a pair of her sleep shorts. “John actually helped with it.”

Her back was to him, so when Oliver approached, his arms wrapped around her middle. He pulled her close to him until his front was pressed against her back. His large hands settled on her hips. Oliver leaned down so that he could bury his head in the junction of her neck and shoulder. He breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent. She always smelled so good.

Felicity giggled. “That tickles.”

He grinned, rubbing his cheek against her smooth, sensitive skin. The short hairs lining his face caused goosebumps to rise on her arms, and she laughed again.

“Your beard is scratchy.” Felicity told him as she leaned her head back on his chest. She tilted her head to the side slightly to give him better access to her neck.

“I can shave.” Oliver offered in a murmur, pressing a kiss on her pulse point. He felt her shiver.

“Please don’t.” Felicity said, a breathy quality in her voice. “I like it.”

Oliver would be lying if he said he didn’t feel smug about causing her to sound like that.

“Yeah?” He asked, purposefully scraping her skin again with his stubble. The area started to turn pink from his beard, so Oliver calmed the flushed skin by slowly dragging his warm, wet tongue across it. She gasped, and the clothes fell from her hands.

“Yeah.” Felicity said, reaching up to grip the back of his neck. Her nails scraped his scalp, and he groaned.

Oliver pushed himself even closer to her. Their height difference had his growing erection pressing into the small of her back, and he wished it was on her pert behind instead. As if she read his mind, Felicity lifted up onto her tiptoes then grinded her ass back against his hard length. His hands tightened on her hips. Oliver had to force himself to loosen his grip, so he didn’t leave any accidental bruises and hurt her.

Oliver used his hold on her hips to help guide her motions. Pleasure shot through him at the delicious friction. Wanting to return the feeling, Oliver tugged the collar of Felicity’s dress out of the way and pressed wet, open mouthed kisses along her shoulder and up her neck while she moved against him. When he reached the spot just underneath the bottom of her jaw, almost completely on her rapid pulse, Oliver sucked.

Hard.

“_Oliver_,” Felicity mewled, practically melting in his arms.

“Shh,” Oliver quieted her, soothing the irritated skin with a swipe of his tongue. It was turning reddish purple, no doubt he’d left a hickey. His hard cock twitched in his pants at the thought that he’d marked her. The thrill of something primal rushed through him, and Oliver desperately wanted to claim other parts of her pale, unblemished skin with his mouth. Mark places only he was allowed to see. “Will’s asleep.” His voice came out low and gruff. At that point, he said it as more of a reminder for himself than her as his dress pants became uncomfortably tight.

Felicity froze, then took her hand off the back of his head. She dropped back down onto flat feet, grabbing one of his wrists. Felicity urged him forwards. Oliver followed willingly, and she pulled him into the walk-in closet.

“Shut the door.” Felicity ordered him, her voice nearing a pant. 

Oliver was still behind her, his front pressed into her back, and he immediately reached out and blindly closed the door. Once it was firmly shut, his hand went back to her hip, his thumb rubbing circles through the fabric of her dress but not travelling any further.

“What exactly did you have in mind, Ms. Smoak?” Oliver whispered into her ear. Using his nose to brush her golden hair out of the way, he took her earlobe in his mouth and bit down gently. Felicity whimpered loudly. She grabbed his right hand and slid it down her stomach, not stopping until she reached the hem of her skirt. It was bunched on the tops of her thighs from their frantic movements, the material caught between their bodies. Oliver’s eyes closed momentarily. He let out a breath in an attempt at control, to convince himself go slowly and not just bury his fingers inside her until the only thing she could say was his name. His jaw clenched. Oliver barely had enough presence of mind to ask, “You sure?”

“Yes.” Felicity said, a wispy breathless quality to her voice as her chest rose and fell quickly with her arousal. His eyes were drawn to her breasts, the tight dress material outlining them perfectly. She opened her legs further, widening her stance for balance and to give him better access. The sight of her, pressed tightly against him, legs spread willingly and her chest heaving… 

It was all the encouragement Oliver needed.

His hand moved past the material of her skirt; the roughness of his fingers was a stark contrast to the soft skin of her inner thighs. Oliver was gentle, barely brushing her skin to tease her as he went. As soon as his hand slipped almost entirely between her legs, Felicity tensed. He stopped immediately.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked, already pulling back.

“I totally just realized I forgot to shave my legs.” She sounded embarrassed, and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I really, _really_,” He emphasized, moving his hand back into place. His fingers started to leisurely trace patterns on the inside of her right thigh. Oliver kissed her neck again, directly over her already forming hickey, “Don’t mind.”

Felicity inhaled sharply.

“Th-that’s good.” She stuttered out.

“Mhm,” Oliver hummed, nuzzling her neck. He brought his hand up to the junction of her thighs, slowly rubbing her through the material of her panties. She whimpered. He moved lower, and _Jesus. _She was soaking wet. He felt it even through the cotton material of her panties. Oliver groaned. “Fuck, Felicity.”

“Oliver,” Felicity whined, once more going back on her tiptoes and grinding against his hard length. The movement caused her to push down onto his hand between her legs, and she made a sound that he desperately wanted to hear again. Felicity was so vocal, so responsive to his touch. He loved it. “Oliver, _please._”

Oliver didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed her panties to the side, sliding his middle finger through her folds, spreading the wetness there. She was slick and warm, and felt like silk beneath his touch. Felicity moaned, rolling her hips again. He groaned as white-hot pleasure went straight to his dick. Without preamble, Oliver found her clit and started to circle it with quick, firm motions.

“Yesss,” Felicity said, the word slurring together. “_Oliver_…”

He felt immensely proud of his ability to reduce her to nothing but stuttered one-word responses and his name. Oliver sped up his movements, and when her hips jerked in an uncoordinated manner, he slid his free hand along her stomach to grip her other hip tightly until his arm was banded across her middle to keep her in place. Her hands scrambled for purchase on the arm keeping her still. Her nails dug into his skin, and Oliver loved it. She practically panting as she threw her head back. Felicity turned her face to meet his eyes.

Her pupils were blown hide with arousal, her lips parted, and her cheeks flushed.

Felicity looked absolutely debauched.

Not able to resist a moment longer, Oliver’s mouth crashed down on hers. Felicity met the kiss eagerly. There was nothing sweet or chaste about it. It was sloppy and messy, but full of desire. She bit his bottom lip, before running her tongue over it to take out the sting. A groan rumbled through his chest. Without warning, Oliver stopped his motions on her clit and slid a finger down to her entrance. He pressed inside just as his tongue entered her mouth, and Oliver swallowed down her cry of pleasure.

Oliver rested the heel of his hand against her clit, while his finger speared inside her tight, wet heat. Her silken walls clamped down around his thick finger. Felicity tried to shift her hips to ride his hand, but he wouldn’t let her move, instead keeping up his slow, but steady pace of fucking her. She whimpered, breaking away from his mouth.

“_Oliver,” _It was a plea and a rebuke all at once.

Oliver grinned. It was carnal in nature.

But he decided to meet her demands. Oliver added another finger, stretching her, and watched as her head fell back against his chest once again, her mouth open as she panted with pleasure.

Fuck, she was gorgeous.

Suddenly, desperately, needing to see her face as she climaxed, Oliver sped up his fingers and pressed the heel of his palm firmly on her clit. Felicity’s eyes fluttered closed and she let out a long keening sound that was music to his ears. She was practically limp against him, the only thing keeping her up was his arm around her middle. Felicity was nearly dripping onto his hand, coating his fingers.

“That’s it, baby,” Oliver encouraged her, not taking his eyes off her face. “Come for me.” He curled his fingers upwards. She cried out, and her face contorted in pleasure as she climaxed. Felicity coming from just his fingers was just as breathtaking as he imagined it would be. If Oliver didn’t have the control that he did, he would’ve came in his pants like he was a teenager again, just from the sight of her alone.

Gratefulness filled Oliver as he realized how lucky he was to even be in this position. That she trusted and loved him enough to be intimate with him.

Felicity was tense in his hold, still in the throws of her orgasm, before she eventually went limp in his arms, totally spent. Oliver gently eased her through the aftershocks, then pulled his fingers out. He wiped his hand on his pants. Oliver wanted to taste her, but he also wanted to save that until it could be straight from the source. 

“I love you,” He told her, lovingly kissing her forehead. “Do you know how gorgeous you are when you come, Felicity?”

Her eyes finally opened and met his own. There was nothing but love and affection shining in her blue eyes. Remarkably, her glasses had remained on her nose, albeit a little crooked.

“I love you too, Oliver.” Felicity said, a little breathless but smiling. “And no, but I really enjoyed the orgasm part. I mean, that was… _wow_. I don’t know if I can stand on my own right now.”

Oliver grinned smugly and shot her a wink. “Told you I was gonna make your brain stop working tonight.”

Felicity laughed. “Alright, don’t get such a big ego about it now.”

“Never.” He kissed her quickly on the lips. Oliver held her for a few more quiet moments, before asking, “Think you can stand yet?”

She nodded, and Oliver slowly let her go, ready to catch her if her knees buckled. Which just made him feel even more smug about his skills. Felicity wobbled for a moment but managed to stay upright. She turned to face him with an impish grin.

“Your turn,” She patted his chest, moving to get on her knees but Oliver stopped her. Felicity looked up at him in confusion. “I don’t mind, Oliver. Really.”

Oliver smiled at her, reaching out and carefully readjusted her glasses until they sat straight.

“I’m fine,” He told her, despite the fact that his cock was practically throbbing in his pants. It was more than a little uncomfortable. “Tonight was about you.”

“Such a gentleman,” Felicity teased, but there was love in her voice.

“Only with you.” Oliver stole another kiss, before grabbing a pair of his sweatpants. “Now get changed for bed. We can finally catch up on the stuff in the DVR.”

“Okay.” Felicity bent over, and his eyes followed her amazing ass as she picked up her dropped pajamas. She dug through the pile of clean laundry, in the basket they never folded, and pulled out a fresh pair of cotton panties. “I’m gonna run to the bathroom and get cleaned up, be back shortly.”

He nodded, and because he couldn’t resist, Oliver reached out and smacked her lightly on the butt. Felicity laughed and flicked him off over her shoulder. Oliver grinned.

He loved her so much.

**

The next two days went by perfectly for Oliver and Felicity. She had told him about her raise and her budget proposal being approved, and he couldn’t be happier for her. His own work was pretty much the same, but he’d had a lot of high dollar tips which was great. Oliver had also (proudly) given Felicity four more orgasms, and she’d more than returned the favor. It was a little difficult to find enough private alone time together to do those activities, but they managed. They hadn’t taken the final step yet and actually slept together, never having quite enough time.

Now, it was finally Saturday and Oliver was excited. He’d set up reservations for the two of them tonight at Felicity’s favorite Italian place. He had planned the whole night out from the drinks to the food to afterwards. Oliver had arranged for them to stay the night in a nice hotel, away from the apartment and their meddling roommates. Felicity didn’t know about it yet. He was waiting to tell her until this morning because he had been scrambling to find a babysitter for Will. Tommy couldn’t, and Donna was out of town at a seminar for work.

Luckily, John had been a lifesaver and switched shifts with one of their coworkers so he would be able to watch Will for the night. 

Oliver owed him. Big time.

Felicity yawned next to him in bed, her nose scrunching adorably. It pulled him from his thoughts and back to the present. He watched her, propped up on his hand while his bent elbow pressed into the mattress to support his weight.

“Morning, gorgeous,” Oliver greeted softly, aware of Will still asleep in his crib. He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head. He frowned. “Hey.”

“I have morning breath, Oliver.” Felicity grumbled, clearly not awake. She squinted at him. “And I’m sure you do too. It’s gross.”

“Felicity,” Oliver pouted, his voice closer to a whine that he would’ve liked. “You didn’t care the other morning.”

“I didn’t think about it the other morning,” She countered, “Now I am.”

“I have literally had my tongue in your va—” He started to say, but her hand came up and covered his mouth. It made a loud ‘smack’ noise.

“Oliver!” Felicity chastised, but she was giggling. “Watch your mouth.”

“Watch my mouth with your mouth,” Oliver tried to say but her hand made the words come out in a jumbled mess. He grabbed the hand covering his mouth and pinned it above her head. She mock glared at him and went to use her other to cover his mouth, but he snatched that one up too. Oliver switched both of her tiny wrists to only one of his hands, careful not to hold too tightly, and used his right hand to balance his weight as he rolled on top of her. Felicity was trapped beneath him, his legs caging in her own. Oliver grinned at her. “Now you’re at my mercy and I can kiss you all I want.”

“No fair,” Felicity pouted, squinting a little at him without her glasses. “I’m blind right now and like half your size.” But she did nothing to get away.

“I know. That’s what makes this so easy.” He dropped down and kissed the tip of her nose. He pulled back, his eyes landing on the fading hickey on her neck. Once Felicity had realized he’d left it in such an obvious place, she was more than a little pissed at him.

He didn’t really care. But Oliver didn’t dare tell her that.

She laughed. “I thought you were going for my lips?”

“You said no to the lips,” Oliver told her with a cheeky grin. “So, nose it is.”

“You’re a dork.” Felicity teased, but her face was relaxed, and her eyes were filled with mirth. She looked happy.

“I’ll show you a dork.” He said playfully. Oliver shifted most of his weight to his knees, then used the hand that was supporting him to tickle her sides mercilessly. Felicity let out a peal of laughter as she squirmed underneath him.

“Oli-ver!” She exclaimed, his name breaking as she laughed.

“Say you’ll kiss me, and I’ll stop.” Oliver bartered, slowing down his fingers just enough so she could catch her breath.

Felicity mock-glared at him but there was a smile on her lips. “Never.”

“I’m sorry, Felicity,” He sighed dramatically, “You leave me no choice.” Oliver went to tickle her again, but the door to the room opened.

“Ollie!” The actual last person he expected to hear greeted from the doorway.

“Thea?” He asked in confusion, momentarily stunned as he turned to look at her. “What the hell?”

“_Oh_,” Thea said, her eyes widening comically as she realized he was on top of Felicity. “I didn’t know I was interrupting something,” Her gaze flicked to where he had Felicity’s hands pinned above her head. “A very kinky something that I never ever needed to see. Meet me in the living room when your done.” With that, she turned on her heel breezily and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

“Oh my god.” Felicity groaned, her face turning red. “First Tommy, now Thea. We really have to start locking that fracking door.”

Oliver stared down at her. “I have no idea why she’s here. I didn’t even know she was coming.”

“Well she’s here now, and she thinks we were having sex which is beyond mortifying,” Felicity rambled, “Not that having sex with you would be bad, I actually think it’d be very, very, good but like it’s _Thea._ Last time I saw her she was practically still a kid and now she’s grown and oh my god, does she even know we’re together yet?”

He tried to process all of that, then decided to focus on the last part. “I didn’t tell her yet. But I haven’t talked to her in awhile, besides sending her texts about Will. Pretty sure she knows about us now though.”

She rolled her eyes. “What a great first impression I made to your baby sister. You, on top of me, in bed. Great, just great.”

“What? You’ve met Thea before?” He asked, a little puzzled. Oliver let go of her and rolled off her small form.

“Not as your girlfriend, and it’s been actual years since I’ve seen her. Pretty sure I was still goth the last time I saw her.” Felicity said as she stood from the bed and grabbed her glasses from the nightstand. She moved to Will’s crib. William was awake, watching them curiously.

“Morning Will. Guess who you get to meet today?” Felicity cooed as she picked him up and laid him on the changing table. He stared up at her with interest, babbling incoherently. “Your Aunt Thea,” She told him while she expertly changed his diaper. “Isn’t that exciting?”

Oliver sighed before finally standing up and grabbing a clean shirt. He pulled it over his head. Felicity lifted the freshly changed Will from the table and rested him on her hip. He laid his head on her shoulder contently.

“I still have no idea why she’s here.” Oliver said, frowning.

“Me either.” Felicity shrugged. Then glanced down at her pajama’s which consisted of another of his shirts and her usual sleep shorts. Except his shirt was so long it covered them, and it didn’t look like she was wearing pants. “Should I change?”

“No,” He reassured her, laying his hand on her lower back and guiding her to the living room. “It’s just Thea.”

“Just Thea?” The young woman in question demanded from the couch. Tommy sat next to her with a shit eating grin on his face. “I’m not _just_ anything.” She turned her attention to Felicity, “Hi, Felicity. It’s wonderful to see you. You look great, I love the new hair, and I’m so sorry for walking in on you guys, Tommy told me I could.”

Oliver glared at his idiot of a best friend who looked pleased with himself. Felicity moved closer to his sister, a smile on her face.

“It’s okay. Happens more frequently than you think,” Felicity commented cheerfully, and Tommy let out a pained squeak as she purposefully stomped on his foot. “But it’s really great to see you too. It’s been awhile.”

“Yeah,” Thea agreed, her eyes focused on his son. “That’s my nephew, huh?”

“This is William,” Felicity confirmed, still smiling. “William, this is Thea, your Aunt.” The baby let out a stream of happy sounds.

“Can I hold him?” Thea asked, her voice unsure.

“Of course,” Oliver agreed immediately, and Felicity nodded as well. He continued, “Fair warning, he just woke up and hasn’t eaten yet so he might get cranky.”

Felicity handed his sister William, who did look a little upset at the change of people, but he didn’t cry out or whine. Thea held him carefully, like she didn’t quite know how. Oliver smiled at the sight. It was so similar to the first time he held William. He had no idea what to do then, and just like then, Felicity quietly directly Thea how to best hold him.

“Wow.” Thea breathed out, staring at Will’s little face. “Okay. I mean, I knew he was real but actually holding him…,” She looked at Oliver, a brightness in her eyes. “You’re a dad, Ollie.”

“Yeah, Speedy,” Oliver smiled affectionately, “I am.”

“And a great one too.” Felicity chimed in, sitting down next to Thea.

Thea grinned at her, a mischievous look on her face that Oliver immediately disliked. “A pretty great boyfriend too, huh?”

Felicity blushed all the way to the roots of her hair.

“Thea—,” Oliver said in warning, but Felicity cut him off.

“It’s okay, Oliver. But yes,” She nodded. “We’re together.”

Thea squealed, causing Will to startle in surprise in her arms. “Finally! I’ve been trying to get that doofus to admit he was in love with you for like a decade now.”

Felicity laughed. “You’d be surprised by how much I’ve heard that lately.”

“I really wouldn’t.” Thea grinned. She looked at Oliver. “He’s has heart eyes every time you’re in the room, or even when your name gets brought up for so long. I’m really happy for you guys.”

“Thanks, Speedy,” Oliver said with a playful roll of his eyes. 

Tommy, who’d been quiet most of the exchange finally spoke up, “You’ll stop being so happy for them once you hear them through the wall.”

Oliver reached out and smacked him on the back of his head.

“Ouch!” Tommy whined, rubbing where Oliver struck him.

“Gross.” His little sister said, disgust on her face. “Never tell me any of that ever again.”

Will let out a little whine, and Felicity reached for him. “Sorry, Thea, but this little one needs fed. I’m going to go do that, in the kitchen,” Then she muttered under breath, “Away from Tommy before I murder him.” 

Thea handed the baby over while Tommy pouted.

“Hey,” He complained, crossing his arms. “Stop being mean to me. I’m still itchy from that stupid powder.”

“Well it obviously didn’t teach you a lesson.” Felicity shot back, standing up with Will in her arms. “But don’t worry, I’ll think of something else.”

“Powder?” Thea questioned, looking to Oliver.

“Felicity put itching powder in all of Tommy’s baseball pants.” Oliver informed her with a grin.

“And my socks too!” Tommy whined.

They all heard Felicity laugh in the kitchen.

“I’m sure you deserved it.” Thea shrugged. “Now, Oliver, sit.”

He did as he was asked, taking a seat next to her. “Yes, Thea?”

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m here.”

“Yeah, I am. Seeing as you’re supposed to be in college in a different city.”

“I had some free time, and Mom called me.” Thea said cautiously, watching his reaction.

Oliver’s jaw clenched in anger. “Thea,” He said in warning, not wanting to hear whatever she had to say.

“Just listen before you get mad, Ollie,” Thea said quickly. “She told me that you guys tried to do a sit down dinner so they could meet Will which I thought was great, but then she said that you all got into a huge fight and aren’t talking again.” She sighed in disappointment. “She wouldn’t tell me what you fought about, and I don’t understand what’s more important than our family being back together.”

Oliver shot Tommy a look, and his best friend seemed to understand.

“Uh,” Tommy said awkwardly, standing up. “I’m going to go help Felicity in the kitchen with the munchkin.”

Thea seemed confused, looking between him and Tommy. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not going to lie to you, Thea,” Oliver started, his voice quiet and a little bitter. “I’m not our parents.”

“Okay?” She said, puzzled.

“Do you remember Samantha Clayton?”

**

“What’s going on in there?” Felicity whispered to Tommy as he walked in the kitchen. She was feeding Will one of the purees Oliver had made, it was pumpkin she was pretty sure. Or possibly squash. Oliver didn’t label the jars because he insisted he knew which ones were which. Felicity on the other hand, had no idea and usually just guessed.

He grimaced. “Thea came because she heard about the fight with Robert and Moira and wanted to get the band back together. Oliver’s telling her it’s gonna be a solo act from now on, with no chance of a reunion tour.”

“Oh.” Felicity said worriedly, peeking out over the bar and into living room. Oliver had his hand on Thea’s shoulder and the young woman had tears in her eyes. “Poor Thea. And Oliver.” Will made a grumpy noise because she stopped feeding him the pumpkin purée. “And William too.” She added, giving him another spoonful of food.

“Yeah. It sucks.” Tommy agreed, lifting himself up onto the counter next to her and sitting down. “I don’t talk to my dad either.”

“Well, that sucks too.” Felicity said decidedly, frowning at him. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He grinned at her, his usual cheerfulness still so prominent despite the sad tone of the conversation. “We all have each other now, right?”

Felicity grinned. “Right.”

William let out a happy sounding squeal.

“I think Will agrees too.” She said with a laugh. Felicity fed him another bite, finishing off the jar. The baby smiled at her, full of gums and with a little drool on his chin. Felicity went to wipe his mouth when she noticed something on his bottom gumline. She gasped. “Oh my gosh.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I think that’s the start of a baby tooth.” Felicity said, sniffling.

“Oh God, are you crying? Should I get Oliver?” Tommy asked frantically. “Stop it. Don’t do that, it’s just a tooth.”

“No! And it’s his first tooth, Tommy!” She all but shouted, wiping under her eyes. Felicity really wished she wasn’t crying, but she was pretty sure it was the start of PMS for her. Plus, William was her little boy and he was growing up _so _fast. “It’s a big deal.”

He held up his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright. Just calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down!”

“What’s going on in here?” John asked wearily, walking into the kitchen. He looked like he just woke up. “Hang on, is that Thea?”

“Thea came by and Oliver’s telling her the dark family secrets and Felicity’s crying because William is apparently teething now.” Tommy informed him, still eyeing Felicity cautiously like she might attack him at any moment.

“Oh.” Diggle blinked, then, “Is there coffee?”

“That’s all you have to say?” Tommy asked in disbelief.

“I can’t handle everyone’s problems before I’ve had my coffee, man.” Diggle told him seriously, moving to the coffee maker and fixing a new pot.

“Make enough for me, please.” Felicity sniffled, and lifted Will from his highchair. She cradled him against her chest. The baby seemed extremely confused by her behavior, his little eyebrows furrowed together. He made a babbling sound then reached up and grabbed her glasses, wiggling them around on her face for a moment. William stopped, then stared at her and smiled, revealing the tiny white tooth starting to erupt in his bottom gum. “Thank you, _tatellah._” Felicity kissed his forehead.

“What are you thanking him for? Pretty sure the munchkin just tried to break your glasses,” Tommy commented, a frown on his face.

“He was being nice.” Felicity snarked. “He always pats Oliver’s face and that was his version of doing it to me. Funny how a baby has better manners and people skills than _some_,” She nodded to Tommy with a smirk, “Adults.”

Tommy clutched his heart and gasped dramatically. “You wound me.”

Unable to stop herself, Felicity laughed. As much as Tommy annoyed her sometimes, he was still a lovable idiot. John pulled her from her thoughts by handing her a hot cup of coffee.

“Thanks, John. You’re the best.” She told him with a smile. Felicity shifted Will to her hip so she could drink the coffee and hold him comfortably.

“I know.” He grinned.

Oliver and Thea entered the kitchen, both of them looking a little teary eyed. Felicity raised an eyebrow in silent question. He smiled at her reassuringly, giving her an almost imperceptible nod. Relief flowed through her. Felicity was glad they were okay.

“Did I hear yelling in here?” Thea asked, her usual bubbly countenance back in place.

“Yeah, Felicity yelled at me.” Tommy pouted.

“What did you do?” Oliver demanded, crossing his arms.

“Nothing, I swear.” The overgrown man child said defensively.

“Not nothing,” Felicity shot back. She set down her mug on the counter and held out Will to Oliver. She gripped the baby under his armpits, his feet dangling in the air and his face towards Oliver. “Smile for Daddy, Will.”

He kicked his feet and giggled, obviously enjoying swinging in the air but he didn’t reveal his gums. Oliver’s lips quirked up in amusement.

“Why is he supposed to be smiling?” He asked in good humor, glancing between his son and her.

“Just watch,” Felicity urged. 

Oliver lifted an eyebrow, then reached out and tickled Will’s sides. The baby let out a peal of musical laughter, smiling wide. It made Felicity grin.

Babies laughing was the best sound ever.

She knew exactly when Oliver saw what she had, because his eyes widened.

“Is that a tooth?” He demanded.

“I think so,” Felicity said excitedly, “Or at least the start of one.”

“Oh, wow.” Oliver breathed. He grabbed Will from her and held him close to his chest, snuggling him. “So proud of you, buddy.”

“Okay, that was super cute.” Thea grinned. “Also, you guys are really dorky parents.”

“Leave us alone, Speedy.” Oliver said, his voice teasing. “It’s exciting. Wait until you have a kid.”

“No, thank you,” The young woman responded, her nose wrinkling in thinly veiled disgust. “I’ll stick with being an Aunt for now. Maybe forever.”

“Join the club, my sista.” Tommy said, sticking his hand out for a high five. Thea smacked his palm with her own. “I plan on being a fun Uncle forever, never the parent. It’s better that way, trust me.” He shivered in horror. “Do you know how much babies puke and pee on you in the first parts of their life? Oliver and Felicity do. And now so do I.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “You get used to it.”

Felicity nodded in agreement.

“That’s not the endorsement you think it is, Ollie.” Thea laughed.

“Hang on,” John said with a frown. “Teething babies means lots of crying, right?”

Felicity grimaced. “Yeah, pretty sure.”

“I’m gonna start staying with Lyla then.” He muttered under his breath, then took a sip of his coffee.

Felicity rolled her eyes.

A whole bunch of idiots they were.

And she loved them all.

“Let’s go to brunch.” Thea demanded more than asked. “I know a great place near here.”

Felicity looked at Oliver, who shrugged.

“We’re in.” She told Thea with a smile. Felicity looked at John and Tommy.

“Sounds good.”

“I’m down.”

**

Oliver laid Will down in his crib for a nap after they returned from the restaurant. Thea went to the store for them to pick up teething rings and other supplies they needed for Will, saying it was the least she could as his Aunt. Oliver let her because he hated shopping, and she loved it. At least brunch with everyone had gone amazingly well. It was full of teasing and laughter, and he enjoyed every second of it.

Oliver couldn’t be happier.

He’d created his own little family with Felicity, Will, Thea, Tommy and John. They were all he needed, and Oliver was beyond grateful he was lucky enough to have them all in his life, in his son’s life. Oliver didn’t even care that his own parents were officially cut off from their lives. He didn’t need them.

Not when he had everyone else. His own village of support.

Thea was just as angry at their parents as Oliver was, but he knew she’d eventually make up with them. And he was okay with that. He’d never want to deprive her of a relationship with their parents. 

“Did he go down easy?” Felicity whispered, coming up to stand besides Oliver. She placed her small hand on his back, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss into her soft blonde hair. “Piece of cake.”

“Good.” She said, watching the sleeping infant with nothing but love in her eyes. “I’m dreading how fussy he may start to get if he really is starting to teethe. Because the one tooth could just be a fluke. He’s a little young for that. Usually it’s not until six months.”

“My son just develops fast.” Oliver said proudly, a smile pulling up his lips. “Pretty sure he’s gonna grow up and be a genius like you.”

Felicity laughed quietly. “You’re smart too, Oliver.”

“Not as smart as you are.”

“That’s true.” She teased, tipping her head back and resting her chin on his shoulder. Well, more like the outside of his bicep because Felicity still wasn’t quite tall enough to reach his shoulder in her bare feet. Oliver thought it was adorable. He loved how small she was. How much bigger he was compared to her.

“Actually,” Oliver said thoughtfully, a playful look on his face. “I guess you’re not _that_ smart because you’re dating me.”

“No,” Felicity shook her head, then smiled so brightly at him she was practically radiating light. “That’s the smartest decision I’ve ever made.”

His heart fluttered in his chest. With the amount of love Oliver held for her, it was just an indescribable feeling to know his feelings were returned equally.

“Come on a date with me tonight.” Oliver blurted out, unable to hold back. “I have reservations at your favorite Italian place, I have a sitter for Will, and a hotel room afterwards if you want. It’s a planned out, just say yes.”

Felicity grinned at him. “A hotel room? A bit presumptuous, don’t you think Mr. Queen?”

“God, I hope not,” He muttered, then louder he said, “We don’t have to use it. I just thought it’d be a good idea to have somewhere we don’t be bothered by annoying little sisters or roommates or crying babies.”

“I think that sounds amazing.” She said decidedly. Then went up on her tip-toes to peck him once on the lips before pulling away. “Yes, to the date.” Felicity winked at him, except that was the one thing she couldn’t do, so it was more like her blinking at him than anything else. It was beyond cute. “And yes to the hotel room.”

“Thank goodness.” Oliver said in relief. He grinned, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up. He spun them both in a circle in his elation. Felicity laughed loudly, throwing her head back as her hands gripped his shoulders for balance. He could listen to her laugh for hours.

The only issue was that it woke up William who started crying, no doubt grumpy from being torn from his nap.

Oliver set Felicity down with a sigh.

She gave him an apologetic look. “Oops.”

**

“You look beautiful, Felicity.” Thea said, her voice genuine. “My brother is a lucky a guy.”

Felicity blushed and finished applying her red lipstick. “Thanks, Thea.”

She was getting ready for her and Oliver’s date tonight and Thea had been keeping her company in the bathroom.

“I meant what I said earlier,” Thea continued, smiling. “I’m really happy for you both.”

“I’m happy too.” Felicity smiled back. “He makes me happy.”

Thea’s expression turned mischievous. “Think there’s a proposal coming soon? Like tonight, soon?”

Felicity choked on her own saliva, and the devious young woman laughed at her.

“Relax, Felicity. I’m teasing. Sort of.” She smirked. “Pretty sure Oliver would marry you right now if you asked.”

“Yeah, well it’s a little fast for that.” Felicity said, brushing her curls over one of her shoulders. She pinned a bobby pin on the side of her head, using her hair to hide it in order to keep the curls on the side she wanted them to stay.

“Fast?” Thea scoffed, grabbing the hairspray off the bathroom counter. “You two have been in love with each other for more than half your lives.” She shook the bottle and took aim at Felicity. “Close your eyes.”

Felicity did as she was asked, making a noncommittal noise at what Thea said. The young woman went to town on her hair with the hair spray. She’d chosen to wear her contacts tonight so at least there was no chance of her glasses having hair spray on them. It was always terrible getting the sticky spray of the lenses.

“All done.” Thea announced. “Perfect.”

“Thanks.” Felicity smiled at her. She glanced down at her date night outfit. It was a tight fitting bright red dress with matching lipstick and paired with heels she knew Oliver would love. “I think I’m ready to go.”

“He’s gonna pass out when he sees you.” Thea said with smirk causing Felicity to laugh.

“I doubt it,” She said, opening the bathroom door. “I don’t look that good.”

Oliver was there in front of the door as soon as she said it, and she watched his jaw drop. Her face flushed at his reaction. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel good about herself in that moment. It was hard not too when Oliver looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

“You look gorgeous, Felicity.” He said, clearing his throat. His eyes skimmed down her body. “I mean… wow.”

Felicity grinned. “You look wow too.”

And he did. Oliver was wearing a dark grey suit, that was perfectly tailored to his muscular form. It showcased his broad shoulders, and the color brought out the blue in his eyes. She smirked a little when she noticed he hadn’t shaved, keeping his promise to her. Oliver walked forwards quickly, and gently cupped her face. He tilted her head back so she could meet his gaze.

“I love you, Felicity.” He told her, and she saw the honest emotion reflected in his eyes.

“I love you too, Oliver.” Felicity said with just as much intensity.

Oliver closed the distance between them, sweetly pressing a kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed and when he pulled back, they were both smiling.

“You guys are almost sickening you’re so cute.” Thea commented. “Now shoo. John and I have Will, you two enjoy your night.”

**

They arrived at the Italian restaurant right on time for the reservation Oliver made for them. For some odd reason, they were both nervous on the ride over. They barely spoke to one another the entire time in the car. The only sound had been the radio playing quietly in the background. Oliver had no idea why.

It was Felicity for Christ’s sake.

She was the last person he ever felt awkward around.

Hell, they were raising a baby together, and being intimate, and even saying ‘I love you,’ but here they were, on their first date and acting like they’d never met before. Like they haven’t known each other for most of their lives.

Oliver pulled out her chair for her and she sat down, giving him a small smile in thanks. He took his seat next. Before he could say something, a waiter appeared and took their drink orders.

“Okay,” Felicity finally said, breaking the awkward atmosphere. “Why are we acting like this? We’re us. This isn’t any different than anything else. It’s just a date.”

It helped his nerves to know she felt the same way.

Oliver sighed in relief. “I was thinking the same thing.” 

“I think it’s because Thea was messing with me and joked that you were going to propose tonight and now, I can’t stop thinking about it and—,” Felicity babbled, playing nervously with her cloth napkin.

“What?” Oliver spluttered. “I’m going to kill her. I’m not proposing—,” He was interrupted by the waiter bringing them their drinks. Scotch for him, and wine for her. They both sat in silence as he set the drinks down. Once the waiter left, Oliver continued. “I’m not proposing tonight. It’s our first date.”

“Good, that’s good.” Felicity nodded, sipping her wine. “Not that I don’t love you, because I do, very much, but I don’t know if we’re ready for marriage, you know? Not right now. But in the future? Sure, someday.” She took another gulp of her wine.

Her words slammed into his gut, and suddenly Oliver could see it. He could see their future together. She didn’t seem to understand the gravity of what she saw saying, but he did. He pictured it all so vividly it was like they were already his memories.

Felicity walking down the aisle at their wedding, looking radiant in a white dress.

His family ring on her finger, forever.

Her adopting his son and William growing up with her as his mother, no more reasons for Felicity’s self-doubts and insecurity about her place in Will’s life.

His son, _their_ son, would have two married parents who love and support him always.

Oliver could even see a glowing Felicity with a rounded stomach, full of a life their love created. A sibling or two for William.

Lots of little feet running around belonging to children with blue eyes and wild untamable curls; a house filled with laughter.

So much laughter.

And so much love Oliver felt like he might burst.

“Oliver?” Felicity asked, her eyebrows drawing together. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” Oliver answered, his voice choked with emotion. He cleared his throat. “No, you said everything perfect. You’re right. In the future, someday.” He smiled softly at her and wrapped his much larger hand around her small one, resting them on the table.

“Someday.” She repeated, as if she liked the way it sounded. Felicity grinned at him, tapping the menu with her free hand. “Now, I’m starving. What are you getting?”

**

Someday ended up being four months.

That’s how long Oliver lasted before he proposed to her.

Felicity said yes with tears in her eyes and a happy smile on her face.

They were married only four more months after he proposed, neither one of them wanted a long engagement. They’d done enough waiting when it came to their relationship.

William, who was also Oliver’s best man, ended up being their ring bearer. He had just turned one years old by the time their wedding came around, and he walked the rings down the aisle himself (with a little assistance).

Tommy, John and Roy (his little sisters new boyfriend) were Oliver’s groomsmen, while Nina, Thea and Lyla were Felicity’s bridesmaids.

Donna somehow ended up as the Maid of Honor.

Felicity, with Oliver’s full support, signed William’s adoption papers on the same day as their wedding.

They were finally an official family, and neither Felicity nor Oliver could be any happier.

And to think that it all started with a baby left on Oliver’s doorstep.


	16. First Words and Competitive Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tries to get Will to say 'Dada' first, Felicity tries to get Will to say 'Mama' first. AKA competitive parenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I certainly didnt make it long before i posted a one shot hahahah.  
Sorry not sorry ;)
> 
> This take place after Felicity and Oliver are married, but not long after. :)   
Hope you guys enjoy! I got a lot of requests for 'Will calls Felicity mama for the first time' and i really wanted to write it. It's short and sweet and fluff. :)

“Come on, Will,” Felicity encouraged, holding her hands out to the one-year old as he tottered unsteadily towards her. Her wedding and engagement rings sparkled in the light. Sometimes, Felicity still couldn’t believe she was married to her best friend. It felt surreal. “Just say it. Mama.”

“No, buddy. Don’t listen to your Mom. Say Dada.” Her best friend and husband, who apparently had a death wish said. Oliver sat next to her on the floor as they practiced Will’s walking skills. It was a Saturday afternoon, and they decided to just hangout in the house and relax all day.

Despite the fact that William had progressed exceptionally well and hit almost all of his milestones early, he’d still yet to say his first word. He babbled a lot, an endless stream of sounds constantly escaping. But no full words, like ‘Mama’ or ‘Dada’ so far. It was driving Felicity and Oliver crazy. It didn’t help that they were also super competitive people and each of them wanted William to say their own respective title first.

“Are you two still fighting about this?” Tommy drawled as he walked into the living room. He still lived in the apartment with them, even though John had moved out into Lyla’s place, and Tommy’s career was taking off. John was nice enough to let them keep renting from him in the apartment, since he owned it. Her and Oliver were searching for their own home, but they’d yet to find the perfect one. John and Lyla were currently expecting their own baby. They other couple found out right before the wedding but waited to tell everyone until after, so the focus was all on her and Oliver. Which was undeniably sweet, and Felicity loved them for it.

“We’re not fighting.” Felicity said, smiling at Will and wiggling her fingers at him so he’d walk closer. “We’re talking about it. Loudly.”

Oliver chuckled. “What my wife said.”

“C’mon, dude.” Tommy complained, flopping down on the couch. “Stop calling Felicity your wife all the time, you sound whipped.”

“He is whipped.” Felicity smirked. Oliver didn’t deny it, instead shrugging his shoulders.

“Felicity is my wife, and I’ll call her that whenever I want. You’re just jealous because you and Nina are still doing your weird dating but not dating thing.”

Tommy groaned. “I know. I don’t know what to do. Every time I try and bring it up with her, she gets all weird and flaky. She’s your best friend, Felicity, help me out here.”

“Nope.” Felicity said, catching Will as he stumbled into her. He patted her cheeks happily, and she turned her face to kiss his little fingers. “You’re on your own. I’ve tried and tried with her, but she won’t listen. Besides, I can’t hear anymore details about your s-e-x-,” She spelled it out, “Life and how amazing it supposedly is. It’s gross.”

“But I have to hear you and Oliver having,” Tommy glanced at Will, “S-e-x constantly. It’s only fair.” He smirked.

Felicity turned bright red. Oliver reached over and punched Tommy in the knee.

“Dude, shut up.” Oliver glared at him. “Move out then. It’s not like you can’t afford it.”

“No, I like living here.” Tommy said stubbornly.

Felicity rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her son. “Your Uncle Tommy is an idiot, _tatellah. _Never listen to anything he tells you.” She held Williams hips to keep him standing upright.

Will looked at her curiously, opening his mouth, “T-tttoom—,”

Her eyes went wide. If her son said ‘Tommy’ before Mama she would have to murder the man in question. Thankfully, Will got distracted by the rings on her fingers and started to play with them. He dove forward to put them in his mouth, but Felicity caught him before he got that far. She turned Will around, so his back was to her and away from the shiny things he wanted to eat. Felicity gripped him under the armpits so he was still standing.

“Ha! Your kid loves me the most.” Tommy said smugly.

“No, he doesn’t.” Oliver retorted immediately. He leaned over and kissed Felicity on the temple. She leaned into the soft kiss. “He’s a Mama’s boy through and through.”

Felicity grinned at her husband. God, she loved him so much. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” He smiled softly at her, nothing but adoration in his eyes.

She hoped he never stopped looking at her like that. William broke free from her hold, tottering over to his play area in the corner. He plopped down and started to play with his favorite toy, a fake plush tablet that made noises when he pressed the buttons.

“If you guys are gonna make heart eyes at each other, can you at least go to your room?” Tommy said with a roll of his eyes as he turned on the TV.

“No.” Oliver said, grabbing Felicity by the waist and pulled her into his lap easily. She giggled as he tilted his head down and rubbed his scruff covered cheek against her neck to tickle her because he knew how much she loved it. “I can make heart eyes at my _wife_ whenever and wherever I want.” He winked at her, then kissed the pinking skin on the side of her neck that his rough hairs caused.

She let out a pleased hum while Tommy made a gagging noise.

“I second that.” Felicity grinned, getting comfortable on Oliver’s lap. She wound her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Her legs were thrown over one side of his lap, while his own legs were outstretched in front of him. He scooted them over on the floor until his back leaned against the couch. His left arm was wrapped low around her, his palm pressing her thigh, while his right draped across her until his hand was on her waist. Felicity was completely enveloped in Oliver’s arms, and she loved it.

It was her favorite place to be.

Tommy switched channels to ESPN. It was a highlight of his most recent baseball game. Soon enough both Tommy and Oliver were sucked into the broadcast, discussing the different high and low points of the game. Oliver’s hand on her thigh kept rubbing tiny patterns into the bare skin there, where her pajama shorts had ridden up. Honestly, it was distracting enough that she could only pay attention to it, and the sight of William playing quietly out of the corner of her eye.

Soon enough, the warmth of Oliver’s body surrounding her, the boring baseball talk, and the comforting movements from his fingers on her thigh, started to put Felicity asleep. With her head resting on her husband’s chest, her eyelids started to flutter closed. She blinked quickly to try and wake up because it was barely even three pm.

“Go to sleep, honey.” Oliver whispered into her hair, and Felicity felt him press a kiss there. Smiling sleepily, she gave into the feeling and shut her eyes. 

Felicity was pulled from her sleep not long later by a little warm, and slightly sticky, hand on her cheek.

“William, leave your Mama alone, she’s sleeping.” Oliver gently chastised, his voice quiet.

She opened her eyes to see William standing in front of her. He was leaned forwards over Oliver’s lap, trying to get closer to her. Felicity smiled softly at him. William grinned, a few of his new little pearly white baby teeth showing as he realized she was awake and paying him attention.

“Hi, baby.” Felicity said lovingly. She unwound one of her arms from Oliver’s neck, and scooped the toddler up. She placed him in her lap. Oliver chuckled, and she felt it rumble through his chest and into the side of her body that was pressed against him. He adjusted his hold until he had his arms wrapped securely around the both of them.

“He just wanted to cuddle with you,” Oliver said, she heard the amusement clear in his voice. “Can’t say I blame him.”

Felicity laughed, and William did too, even though he had no idea what he was laughing at. It was extremely adorable.

“Maybe he just wanted to cuddle with you,” She countered, tilting her face up to look at Oliver. Felicity tried to wink at him, even though they both knew it was the one thing she couldn’t do. “You’re pretty great at it.”

Oliver smiled at her, something tender and loving in his face, before he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of his soft, warm mouth moving against hers. Oliver’s face was lined with stubble that scraped deliciously against the sensitive skin around her mouth. She’d probably have beard burn later. But Felicity really didn’t care.

“Mama!” An insistent little voice exclaimed as a small hand landed on her cheek.

Felicity pulled back from Oliver in shock, staring down at their son. William was watching them with his eyebrows furrowed and a pout on his tiny face. 

“Oh my god.” Felicity breathed out. Tears filled her eyes. “Oliver, did you hear that? He called me Mama.”

“I heard.” His voice was low and throaty, sounding just as choked up as she was.

William noticed her tears and slid his hand up to wipe them away, nearly poking her eye out in the process.

“Mama?” The little boy seemed confused. He patted her cheek in a clumsy and sweet attempt at comforting her, his _mama_.

“I’m okay, Will.” Felicity reassured him, sniffling. She hugged William tightly to her torso, his slight weight was soothing. “Mama is just happy.”

Their son snuggled against her chest, resting his head right above her rapidly beating heart with a content noise. “Mama.”

“Oh my god.” The tears started flowing in earnest then. Felicity tilted her head back to look up at her husband. “Oliver, he actually said it. Mama. He called me Mama.” She repeated incredulously.

“I know.” Oliver said, tears in his eyes too. But he seemed happy, elated even. “Because you’re his Mama.”

“Yeah… Yeah, I am.” Felicity said, almost in disbelief. She’d been William’s mother for most of his life, and legally, she was his mother because she adopted him, but hearing him actually say it… To say the word ‘Mama.’ Her heart felt so full, she could burst. Then she felt guilty about Oliver. “You’re not upset, are you? Or disappointed? I know you wanted it to be you and it wasn’t and then I made his first word all about me when you’re his dad and—,”

“Felicity,” Oliver interrupted gently, a radiant smile on his face. “I’m not upset. Or disappointed. I’m happy. This is wonderful.”

“It really is.” Tommy cut in, sounding just as emotional as them. “I mean, that was just adorable. Even though I’m pretty sure the munchkin only said it because he was jealous that Felicity’s attention wasn’t on him.”

Both Oliver and Felicity laughed at that. They shared a knowing look, remembering all the times Will had kicked out at Oliver or tried to interrupt them while they kissed or were affectionate to each other anywhere near him.

“I think Tommy’s right.” Oliver said seriously, but his eyes were teasing. “Will’s had it out for me from day one.” 

Felicity giggled, running her hand affectionately over Will’s soft hair. He made a satisfied noise, wiggling closer. His little foot jammed into her uncomfortably, but she didn’t care. “I just can’t believe his first word was Mama.”

“Don’t get too cocky,” Her husband smirked, “I still have a good chance at getting the next one’s first word.”

“Next one, huh?” She raised an eyebrow at him. But Felicity’s stomach fluttered in excitement as she thought about having more children. Another physical manifestation of how much they loved each other. William would get to be a big brother and he’d have a sibling (or two) to play with. “But then we’ll be tied if you get the next first word, and ties don’t count as winning. At least, not to me.”

“Hmm,” Oliver looked thoughtful before grinning at her. “Guess we’ll have to do best two out of three, then?”

“Deal.” Felicity beamed up at him.

“See, this might actually be worse than the heart eyes from before,” Tommy whined, glaring at them. “Don’t plan your future children in front me. It’s no fun unless I can actually watch the baby making.”

Felicity groaned. “We really need to find a house soon.”

“Yeah.” Oliver agreed with a sigh, but his eyes were sparkling with mischief. “And then not tell Tommy where we moved too.”

“Hey!” Tommy exclaimed, sounding offended.

They both laughed.


	17. The Different Forms of Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tries to get Felicity to exercise more at the local park. Then they *exercise* at home. Tommy interrupts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a 'felicity gets hit on in the park when oliver jogs away' and then it turned into whatever this is hahahaha. It's pretty much fluff and humor but also kind of smutty?  
Yall will find out as you read ;) honestly dont take this too seriously it was just for fun because i hit some writers block with other stuff and this fic always helps me get through it. :) hope you guys like it! 
> 
> This a couple months after Olicity start dating :)
> 
> without further ado~

Felicity panted, trying to catch her breath. It was all Oliver’s fault she was out of breath.

“I can’t keep going,” She groaned, slowing her movements down. “It’s too much.”

Oliver rolled his eyes as he literally jogged backwards in front of her so he could see her.

Felicity had made the mistake of saying she wanted to start exercising more in front of her health nut boyfriend, and he convinced her to go jogging with him. They had also brought Will in one of those strollers that let a parent run with their kid safely inside. Felicity had been the one who told Oliver she’d push the stroller because she thought he’d take it easier on her if she was with an infant.

He didn’t.

And running really sucked.

“Felicity,” He chastised, “It’s barely been ten minutes. You got this, you just need to push through.”

She wiped the sweat from brow, completely stopping. “I don’t want too.”

“We’re showing Will good, healthy exercise habits. Do it for him.”

“Don’t use my baby against me,” Felicity said with a dramatic gasp, “He’s also six months old, he’s not gonna remember any of this.”

Oliver sighed, but he didn’t stop running. Instead he jogged in place. “You said you wanted to be healthier. Exercise is part of it.”

“Not this exercise, it sucks.” She complained, lifting the hood of the stroller to check on Will. The infant was looking around, curiously studying all the sights in the park they were running in. “I’ll keep walking with Will so he can see everything. You go ahead, finish your run.”

“Felicity.”

“Oliver,” She mimicked his tone, then she sighed in exasperation. “Alright, fine. If you drop this, I’ll start going to yoga with Nina on Sunday mornings like she’s been begging me too.”

“Yoga, huh?” Oliver smirked, a naughty glint in his eyes.

Felicity laughed. “Yes, Oliver, yoga. Lots of stretching and getting more flexible.”

“It’s a deal.” He said with a wink. Her boyfriend turned around and started to jog away, “Love you, see you shortly.”

“Love you too!” She called after him. Then Felicity looked at Will. “I know I told your Daddy we’d keep walking, but how about we just walk over to that bench over there so I can sit down.”

Will let out a stream of sounds that sounded supportive. She loved that kid. Felicity grinned and started to push his stroller over to the bench. It was directly in front a pond where a few ducks were swimming. She sat down and angled the stroller towards them so Will could see.

“Those are ducks, _tatellah_,” Felicity told him. “They go ‘quack.’” She made the sound again.

Will whipped his head around to stare at her in confusion.

“Don’t look at me like that. They do. Can you say ‘quack?’” Felicity asked hopefully. They’d been trying to get him to start mimicking more sounds and words, but it was slow going. He never seemed to want too. It was almost as if he knew he couldn’t say it yet and didn’t want to do it until he knew it was perfect. “Quack, quack.” She repeated.

“Those are excellent duck sounds,” An unfamiliar voice said.

Felicity glanced up and saw a man she didn’t recognize standing next to the bench. He was smiling at her with a row of straight, white teeth. He was handsome. A strong jaw, hazel eyes, brown hair, and had a lean runner’s body. He was wearing running gear, a pair of gym shorts and a sleeveless shirt that showcased his biceps. So yeah, all in all, he was cute.

But Oliver was way hotter. And more muscular.

“Uh, thanks,” Felicity said with a polite smile. She turned back to William, hoping the guy would get the hint.

He didn’t and took a seat next to her on the bench. “Is he your son?”

“Yup.” Felicity hoped that would freak him out and he’d leave. Most dudes got nervous when women had kids. “He’s six months old, so he’s a handful.”

“Well, you look great for just having a baby.” He grinned at her.

And oh God, was that his attempt at flirting? Because it was honestly kind of insulting.

Suddenly, Felicity got the urge to mess with him.

“Thanks,” She said, a evil smirk on her lips. “The was labor almost 18 hours, and I had to get 30 stitches, you know, down _there_.” Felicity lied, widening her eyes dramatically.

He blanched, and she tried not to laugh out loud. But surprisingly, he persisted.

“I’m sure he was worth it.” He stuck out his hand. “I’m Vinny, by the way.”

Felicity shook his hand reluctantly. “Felicity.”

She didn’t know what to do. She had no idea who ‘Vinny’ was or if he was crazy, and William was with her, so she didn’t want to just tell the guy she wasn’t interested in case he reacted poorly.

“Felicity. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” Vinny complimented her, a charming smile on his face.

“Uh, thank you but—,” Felicity was about to go with the tried and true ‘I have a boyfriend’ because she did have one, and usually guys accepted that over being told ‘no,’ when Oliver approached. He had a frown on his face, looking between her and Will then to Vinny on the bench next to her.

“Felicity, honey,” Oliver said, his tone conveying he was asking her if she was okay. She nodded quickly, and he glanced over at Vinny. “Who’s this?”

“No one.” The man in question said, standing up. “My bad, man. Didn’t realize she was taken. There was no ring on her finger, and I figured with the kid, she was probably just another single mom.”

Her jaw dropped at his rudeness.

“Excuse me? Taken? Just another single mom?” Felicity repeated, glaring at him. “I’m a person, not a piece of property.”

Oliver looked pissed too. Vinny shrugged his shoulders unapologetically.

“Relax,” He held up his hands placantingly, “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Except for being a misogynist.” Felicity scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Do you always try to pick up single moms in the park or something? Emphasis on the try since you suck at it.”

Vinny didn’t say anything and that was answer enough.

“You’re gross,” She told him. Felicity pointed to Oliver. “And I’m not a single mom, not that there’s anything wrong with that but he’s my boyfriend and baby’s father, and I am _so _not interested in you.”

“Whatever.” Vinny scoffed.

“Get lost, man.” Oliver said, an undercurrent of anger in his voice. He took a threatening step forwards, and Vinny backed up, a looking intimidated. “And don’t come back to this park. If I see you here again, I’m calling the cops to tell them you’re harassing women and their young children.”

Vinny high tailed it away.

Felicity stared at Oliver incredulously. “Can you believe that guy?”

“That was ridiculous,” He shook his head. Oliver looked at her in protective concern. “You okay? He didn’t do anything before I got here, did he?”

“No, no. He was fine before you got here, then he turned into a grade A douchebag.” She rolled her eyes.

“William,” Oliver said sternly, crouching in front of the stroller. The baby looked at his father in confusion at his tone. Will let out a small babble of sound. “When you get older, you shouldn’t speak to women the way that man just did. And honestly, not just women. You shouldn’t talk to anyone that way. Every person has value, and we should treat them that way.”

Her heart swelled with love for Oliver. He was such a good dad.

“Quaaaackk,” William said, finally mimicking the duck sound Felicity made earlier.

She burst out laughing at the puzzlement on Oliver’s face as he stood back up.

“Sorry,” She gasped out, still giggling. “I was trying to teach him the sound a duck makes, and I guess it just registered.”

“Oh.” Oliver said, laughing a little himself. “Well, good job, buddy. That sounded great.” He bent down and captured Felicity’s lips with his own in a quick but loving kiss. “You’re a great teacher.”

“Thanks, Oliver.” She grinned at him. Her eyes followed a drop of sweat that fell from his hairline and down the side of his face. His shirt was sticking to his torso from perspiration, outlining his hard muscles. “You’re all sweaty.”

“I know,” He said apologetically, backing up. “I’m finished with my run so if you’re ready, we can go home, and I can shower.”

“But I _like_ you being all sweaty.” Felicity pouted.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her, but he was clearly amused. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” He started, a teasing undercurrent in his voice. “Maybe you can join me in the shower, and then I can get sweaty again with your help after.”

Felicity hopped up immediately, steering Will’s stroller back towards the path. She glanced back over her shoulder at him and called out, “Get moving, Mister.”

“Oh, so now you wanna exercise?” Oliver questioned playfully but followed her quickly.

“I just needed the proper incentive.” Felicity grinned, her eyes dropping to his body. “And I found it.”

He laughed. “Well, I’m not going to complain.”

**

As soon as they got back to the apartment, they handed off Will to Tommy. Tommy had taken one look at them, rolled his eyes, then told them to ‘use protection.’ Oliver hit him on the back of the head, and Felicity had blushed, but they weren’t deterred and made their way to the shower.

They were interrupted in the middle of their _exercise_ by a banging on the door. Thankfully though, it was locked. They both ignored it, but the pounding on the door only got louder.

“What!” Oliver yelled out, his hands tightening on Felicity’s ass where he was holding her up against the tile shower wall. He stopped the vigorous movements of his hips, and Felicity tightened her legs around his waist, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

“Your kid keeps quacking at me!” Tommy’s muffled voice came through the door. “Why is he quacking at me?”

“Oh God,” Felicity groaned, her head falling back to hit the tile hard. “I’m going to regret teaching him that, aren’t I?”

Oliver gritted his teeth, his fingers digging possessively into the skin of her bottom. His body was tense as he forced himself to stay still. “I already am.”

“Just keep going,” She encouraged, scraping her nails across his scalp where she was holding onto his hair. Felicity shifted against him, and he grunted. “Tommy will go away.”

“Fuck it.” Oliver muttered, and had just started to move his hips again when Tommy spoke again through the door.

“Guys! Will did it again. Seriously, is something wrong with him?” He sounded frantic and a little worried.

“No, Tommy!” Felicity yelled this time. “William is fine. He learned a duck sound today, that’s all! Just entertain him for five,” Oliver raised a wicked eyebrow and shook his head slowly at her, and she grinned, “Twenty more minutes and we’ll be out.”

“Oh, well excuse me for thinking your kid was broken because he kept quacking at me repeatedly, and loudly,” Tommy called out through the door, his voice was extremely sarcastic, “But sorry! Forgot your shower sex was more important.” 

“He’s fine. Go away, Tommy!” Felicity shouted. And finally, they heard his footsteps as he left. She met Oliver’s eyes, “Now, where were we?”

He grinned rakishly. “I think I remember.”


	18. Felicity the Sugar Mama (Literally and Metaphorically)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so far in the future, Felicity is six months pregnant and has a bad day. Don't worry Oliver cheers her up. (basically its 3500 words of pregnant domestic fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Surprise!
> 
> I couldn't leave them for long and i've had this written for a hot minute and i finally edited and now i'm sharing with yall :) hope you guys enjoy! and thank you all again for reading this fic and sticking out with me and being so wonderful and kind!! 
> 
> without further ado~

Felicity walked through the door of her and Oliver’s new house. She was getting home way later than she usually did and she was exhausted. Her feet hurt, her joints ached, and lugging the extra weight of her six-month pregnant belly was uncomfortable. She winced as the baby kicked directly into her ribs. Their little girl had been especially active today. Felicity rubbed her rounded stomach to soothe her daughter, then kicked off her heels. Oliver told her to stop wearing heels so often, but she refused. Heels made her feel better by giving her an extra confidence boost at work. But that didn’t stop Felicity from letting out a sigh of relief as her swollen bare feet touched the cool hardwood.

She made her way into the kitchen, stopping in surprise when she saw Diggle and Tommy seated at their dining room table with Oliver. The men were all playing cards together, each had a beer in front of them. Felicity bit back a groan of frustration. All she wanted to do was complain to her husband about her workday, because starting a new company was stressful and Smoak Tech was no different, but the boys were here. And she had no idea they were even coming over tonight. Oliver didn’t tell her.

“Hi, guys.” Felicity greeted, and they all turned to face her. Every single man had a smile on their face and she felt a little bad for not wanting them there.

“Hey, honey.” Oliver said, putting down his cards. “How was your day?”

“Let’s just say I really wish I could have some wine right now.” She muttered, turning to the fridge to grab a water bottle.

Her husband frowned, obviously concerned. “There’s dinner in the oven from earlier, it’s your favorite and should still be warm.”

“I’m not really hungry.”

“Well, you look great, Felicity. Seriously, you’re glowing.” John complimented, grinning a little. “But I know when Lyla was at that point in pregnancy, she was wishing for wine too.”

Felicity gave him a half-hearted smile. “Thanks. And thanks again for those ginger candies. They’re the only things that helped my morning sickness.”

“Speaking of,” Tommy chimed in, smirking. “Are you ever gonna give me the money back for my shoes you puked all over after brunch that day?”

John smacked him on the back of the head, and then Oliver did the same. Tommy let out a indignant ‘hey!’ but no one paid him any attention. 

“No.” Oliver told him firmly, standing from the table and moving to Felicity. He placed his palm gently on her belly, and the baby moved, kicking against his hand. Her husband grinned, happiness lighting up his face. She knew he loved it when their daughter did that, but Felicity winced at the sharp sensation. He noticed. “What’s wrong?”

“Your daughter,” Felicity said, because the baby was one-hundred percent Oliver when it came to loving exercise, “Has been really active today, and nonstop kicking. She kicked me so hard in my ribs earlier, I lost my breath. And I had a crappy day.” She frowned, as she noticed they were missing a kid. “Where’s Will?”

Oliver rubbed her baby bump soothingly, his warm palm a pleasant sensation through her maternity dress, and their daughter seemed to calm down. “He’s in bed asleep already. We had a long park adventure today and he’s been worn out since then.”

Felicity fought the urge to cry. She knew it was her hormones, but she couldn’t help it. Oliver got to spend fun days at the park with their son, and she spent the day juggling investors, meetings, employees and tricky code while also growing a small human that wouldn’t stop treating her insides like a soccer ball. Felicity had been looking forwards to cuddling with her baby boy and husband on the couch until she fell asleep.

“Hey, hey,” Oliver said softly, pulling her into his arms. Her rounded belly was an obstacle between them, so it wasn’t like their usual hugs because he had to hold her at angle, and that made her want cry even more. Oliver leaned down and kissed her forehead. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, stupid pregnancy hormones.” She sniffled even as she enjoyed the feeling of being held by him. Felicity lowered her voice so only he could hear, “I just really wanted to see Will and you and snuggle and relax but Tommy and John are here and now I just think I want a bath.”

He pulled back with a guilty look on his face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know, I wouldn’t have invited them if I knew you had a bad day.”

“It’s okay. Not your fault.” Felicity reassured him. And it wasn’t. She’d been so busy she hadn’t been able to text him at all except to tell him she’d be home late. “But I think I am gonna go take a bath.”

“Alright,” Oliver said, a concerned look on his face. “Just remember not to make the water too hot because—,”

“Oliver,” She snapped, suddenly irritated at him. “I know. I realize that I am very pregnant, and I can’t take really hot baths or drink wine or walk without waddling or go longer than five minutes without having to pee or being kicked in the ribs or the bladder.” Felicity wanted to feel bad for her tone, but she was the one carrying the baby, not Oliver, and sometimes his overprotectiveness got a little frustrating.

Ever since they’d found out she was pregnant he’d been even more doting than usual.

Oh, God.

She was such a terrible person.

Felicity was complaining about her husband being too caring towards her.

Before she started sobbing, Felicity grabbed her water bottle and left the kitchen.

**

Oliver blinked in surprise at Felicity’s quick mood changes. Ever since she’d been pregnant her hormones had been… unpredictable. He was never quite sure how to react or what to say because the littlest thing could set her off in either anger or tears or happiness.

It was a tricky line to walk.

But Oliver wasn’t mad at her by any means. How could he be? His wife was having his child. Their daughter. A sister for William, and another member to their family.

So, no, Oliver couldn’t ever really be angry at Felicity for things he knew were just caused from her pregnancy.

In fact, a lot of the time Oliver was amused by it.

Except, right now.

Now he felt guilty.

“Couldn’t really make out anything you two said,” Tommy commented, “But the facial expressions made it seem like you’re in trouble with the wifey, bro.”

Oliver grimaced, turning back to Diggle and Tommy.

John gave him a sympathetic look. “Lyla’s mood wings were pretty bad too. But usually, we… uh, _made up_ pretty fast. Which is one of the good parts of the second trimester.”

Tommy laughed. “Did John Diggle just reference sex without blushing? I really am rubbing off on you.”

Oliver shook his head. “Not for me and Felicity. She pretty much just wants ice cream.”

“Wait,” Tommy gasped, staring at him in shock. “You guys aren’t having sex? Like at all?”

“That’s not really your business,” He shot back.

“Oh my god, you really aren’t having sex.” His idiot of a best friend said in disbelief. “You two used to always go at it like rabbits in the apartment, and now once you move out, you stop?”

“That’s not true, we still lived in the apartment during the first couple months of Felicity’s pregnancy.” Oliver defended himself without thinking. Felicity had really bad morning sickness in her first trimester and was constantly tired, so she wasn’t ever in the mood and Oliver was never going to push the issue. Then she entered her second trimester and they were moving, and she was stressed about Smoak Tech, the pregnancy itself and her body changing and it was never the right time.

Oliver could read Felicity like the back of his hand, and he knew she hadn’t wanted to, or been ready to be intimate with him yet.

And that was totally fine with him.

He never wanted to make her uncomfortable, and he’d waited almost half his life to even kiss her, so he could wait a little longer for anything more than that until Felicity felt comfortable enough.

Tommy must’ve seen something in Oliver’s face because if possible, he looked even more surprised. “Hang on, does that mean you haven’t had sex with your wife since you knocked her up?”

“Wait, is Tommy actually right?” Diggle asked, glancing between them. His gaze landed on Oliver. “So that’s why you’ve been working out with me so much lately.”

“And why he’s been so irritable with me.” Tommy chimed in.

“Okay, that’s enough out of you two,” Oliver said irately. He rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to discuss my sex life with my wife with you two idiots.”

“You didn’t mind back when you were single. We used to always talk about it.” Tommy quipped. “Like that time we were in Cabo and you had that threesom—,”

“—Yeah,” Oliver cut him off, “Well, it’s Felicity so it’s different. She’s my wife and my partner, and it’s disrespectful.” 

Diggle held up his hands placatingly. “My bad, man. I’m just surprised is all. This is the only time I’ll ever say this, but Tommy is kind of right. We usually have to peel you two apart.”

“See!” Tommy exclaimed. “Everyone knows how horny you two are.”

“Out,” Oliver said in annoyance, pointing the front door. “Both of you.”

Tommy laughed, but Diggle gave Oliver an apologetic look. They both stood up and made to leave.

“Sorry, Oliver,” John said, patting him on the shoulder as he past. “We still on for tomorrow’s gym session?”

“Yes.” Oliver rolled his eyes, nodding. “And it’s fine, I know you two mean well.”

Tommy winked at him. “I hope you get lucky tonight.”

**

Felicity checked the temperature of the bath water before she got in. Once she was sure it was safe for her and the baby, she stepped into the tub. She let out a relieved sigh as the warm water covered her from her shoulders to her toes. She stretched out in the large tub, resting her hands on her belly. The buoyancy of the water took some of the added weight off of her aching joints, along with helping the soreness in her legs and other muscles.

Felicity already felt so much better.

She gently rubbed her belly with a soft smile. Their daughter was finally starting to settle down.

“I’m sorry Mama was so stressed today,” Felicity whispered to her unborn baby, running her hands along the swell of her stomach. “I’m going to try to do better. I know that’s probably why you were kicking me so it’s totally my fault.” She paused, tapping her fingers against where she thought her daughters foot was. “And your Daddy’s fault too because no one with Smoak genes ever wants to exercise and you seem to never stop, _shefele_.”

“What does that mean?” Oliver asked quietly as he came to stand in the doorway of the bathroom. He had Will’s baby monitor in one of his hands and placed it on the sink counter before looking at her again. His eyes were on her face, not travelling any lower and Felicity almost wanted to pout. If she wasn’t pregnant, he’d be eyeing her up, but ever since her body had changed, she’d felt so uncomfortable in her own skin that things had also changed in that aspect of their lives.

While she knew her husband was just trying to respect the boundaries she herself had put up lately, Felicity also wanted him to look at her like he wanted to devour her.

Like he used too. 

“_Shefele_?” Felicity asked, turning her head a little more to see him better. “Literally it means lamb, but I swear I’m not calling our daughter a fuzzy farm animal. It’s a Yiddish term of endearment, like the equivalent to sweetheart.”

“It’s cute. I like it.” Oliver grinned at her a little, moving closer. “You know, we still haven’t decided on a name for her.”

“I know,” She sighed, running her hands along her belly. “Just one more thing I’m doing badly at.”

He dropped to his knees in front of the tub, resting his forearms on the edge as he stared at her. “That’s not true. Why do you say that?”

“I just feel like once again, I’m failing on all fronts. Smoak Tech has been kicking my ass, I keep missing time with William, I’m stressing our daughter out because I’m stressed out, and then there’s _us_.” Felicity admitted, meeting his eyes. “I know things between us have been… different lately and I feel like I’m being a bad partner.”

“First off, you’re kicking Smoak Tech’s ass, not the other way around because you’re an amazing CEO and founder of the company. Second, you spend all of the time you possibly can with our son, and he loves you more than anything. Third, today was just a bad day. Tomorrow will be better and hopefully more stress free but regardless, you’re still healthy and our daughter loves you too. And last but not least, you Felicity Smoak-Queen are absolutely not failing at being my partner. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I love you so very much.” Oliver said, with such earnestness in his voice that it made her tear up.

She wiped at her eyes, then turned in the tub and leaned over towards him.

“I love you too,” Felicity kissed him, trying to infuse all of the love she felt for him in it. He met the kiss with equal vigor. She pulled back. “Thank you for being so amazing Oliver, seriously. I know I’ve been a little bit hard to handle with the pregnancy and everything going on, but I so appreciate you, and everything you do for me and our little family. You’re the best husband ever.”

He grinned at her. “You don’t need to thank me, honey. If anything, I should be thanking you. You’re growing our baby girl.”

Felicity kissed him again.

“Are the guys gone?” She asked suddenly as an idea popped in her head.

“Yeah, I sent them home.”

“Good,” Felicity said, an impish smile on her lips. She sank back into the tub and crooked a finger at him. “Wanna join?”

“Yes.” Oliver said so eagerly that she couldn’t help but laugh. He stripped quickly, without any preamble, and Felicity barely got a chance to ogle his amazing body before he was sliding in behind her.

They were positioned where his front was pressed against her back with Felicity between his legs. The coarse hair on his thighs tickled the outside of her own. Oliver’s arms wrapped around her, and he rested his palms on her rounded belly where their daughter was. Her hands came up to cover his.

“This okay?” He asked, tilting his neck down to kiss the crown of her head.

Felicity sighed contently, settling back against him. The back of her head rested on the middle of his chest. “So okay.”

They were quiet for a few moments, and Oliver’s fingers started to gently explore the tightly pulled skin of her baby bump. His touch was soft and light, nearing on reverent and it made her fall even more in love with him. She kept her hands covering his, following him as he went.

Oliver made her feel so loved, and so cared for.

“Sometimes, I can’t believe that we’re having a daughter,” Oliver whispered into her hair, awe in his voice. “Another baby.” As if she heard him, their daughter kicked out underneath their joined hands. Oliver chuckled, and she felt it rumble through his chest. “It’s remarkable.”

“Well,” Felicity grinned. “Apparently we have another kid who loves attention, since she was calm until you started to talk to me.”

“Baby girl,” Oliver said sternly, tapping his fingers gently against her belly. “Leave your Mama alone, please. I think you’ve kicked her enough today. We both love you so much, but you should be sleeping, just like your big brother is.”

Tears sprung into Felicity’s eyes. She was so lucky to have a man like Oliver as her husband, her partner. Sometimes, she was still blown away by how much of an amazing father and partner he was. Felicity didn’t know a man like Oliver could exist. But he did and she was so thankful for that.

The baby stilled her movements, and Felicity looked up at Oliver happily. “She listened to you.”

“William only likes to listen to you, so it’s only fair that I get at least one kid who listens to me.” He teased.

She laughed. “She’ll definitely be a daddy’s girl. I can already tell.”

“You really think so?” Oliver asked. He looked excited, his blue eyes were lit up and there was a wide grin on his lips.

God, she loved him so much. “Absolutely.”

“I, uh, actually thought of a name for her,” Her husband told her, sounding a little shy.

Felicity kept her head tilted up so she could see him. “What is it?”

“Mia.” Enthusiasm danced on Oliver’s face with an edge of nervousness, like he didn’t know what her reaction would be.

“Mia,” Felicity tested it out, and just like that, she knew it would be their daughters name. “I love it, Oliver. It’s perfect.”

“Yeah?” He ran his hands over her belly gently. Oliver was always touching some part of her bump, no matter where they were. It was like he was amazed by it.

But to be fair, she was too.

“Yeah,” She nodded eagerly. Felicity interlocked her fingers with his, so their joined hands were resting on her rounded stomach directly over where their daughter was growing. “Hi, Mia.”

“Mia.” Oliver repeated and she heard the absolute joy in his voice. “Our precious cargo.”

Felicity grinned teasingly. “Can you believe we’re about to have two kids in diapers?”

William had just barely turned two, and he wasn’t potty training yet. They were going to try and start soon though. 

“So many diaper changes and baby wipes and bottles and different sleep schedules,” He groaned while he said it, but there was also excitement underneath.

“Well, our babies are gonna be in the best hands with you.” She said honestly. Oliver had quit his bartending job to be a full-time stay at home dad to help out even more since Felicity had started Smoak Tech, and she couldn’t be more grateful for it. She had enough saved from Palmer Tech, and made enough money even with a new start-up, that she could support their little family easily. “You’re the best dad.”

She hadn’t asked him to quit and felt really guilty at first, but Oliver had assured her that it was his choice and he wanted to do it.

“As long as you keep bringing home the kosher turkey bacon, then I’ll keep being your trophy husband.” Oliver teased playfully.

Felicity started laughing. This right here, joking with her husband in a warm bath, was just what she needed to ease some of the stress of her day. She grinned up at him, meeting his eyes. “So, what? I’m just your sugar mama now?”

“Yup,” He winked at her.

“Well then,” Felicity said, a wicked smirk on her lips. “Guess I better hold up my end and give you some sugar.” She stretched up as far as she could until her lips met his. It wasn’t slow or chaste like their kisses had been lately, no, it was hard, fast and dirty. When her teeth nipped Oliver’s bottom lip, he pulled back. 

“Hang on,” He said, his voice husky. His blue eyes were dark with desire and she could feel his length, which had been half-hard against her lower back from the moment he’d gotten in the tub, fully harden. “Is this what I think it is, or are you just teasing?”

“I’m not teasing.” Felicity kissed him again to prove it.

“Oh, thank God.” Oliver breathed out, and before she knew what was happening, he’d stood from the tub and held her in a bridal carry. 

She squeaked, grabbing onto his neck to secure herself. “Careful, don’t drop me.”

“Never. You two are precious cargo.” His strides were strong and sure as he moved them to their bedroom, like her extra weight wasn’t an issue. Water droplets followed them there.

“Oliver, we’re both dripping wet and if we use the bed, we’ll need to change the sheets before we sleep.”

“Trust me,” He looked down at her, an obscene grin on his face. “We’ll need to change the sheets anyways after what I have planned.”

Felicity felt a blush start at her cheeks and spread down her chest. “That sounds like a… good plan. Great even.”

“Glad you think so.” Oliver winked at her before setting her down on the bed carefully. She knew if she hadn’t been pregnant he would’ve playfully tossed her. His voice turned serious, but his eyes sparkled. “Let’s get to work.”

Felicity let out a loud laugh and pulled her dorky husband down towards her.


	19. Felicity's Fluffy Family Feels (say that five times fast)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says. This is just pregnant domestic family fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! long time no see! here's a super fluffy family one shot sometime in the future in this Verse! 
> 
> Dedicated to Erica, whose birthday is today and because she deserves all the good, soft, fluff always!! Happy birthday friend!! I love you!!! <3333 (hope this is a good present) ;)
> 
> without further ado~

“Oliver,” Felicity hissed, reaching out a hand and smacking him on the chest. Her husband grunted in his sleep but didn’t wake up. She shoved him again, but harder this time. “Oliver!”

“Not right now, honey,” Oliver rolled over to face her, but his eyes were still closed. He laid his palm on her giant eight-month pregnant belly, rubbing gently. His voice was slurred with sleep as he said, “Too tired. We can later.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, even as her face flushed. Her hormones had been a little crazy lately and that meant she was practically jumping him every chance she got. So, he wasn’t exactly wrong in his assumption. “I don’t want to have sex with you, you idiot. I have to pee.”

Oliver cracked open an eye, looking at her blearily. “Okay?”

“I need your help.” She said with an irritated sigh, running her hands over her large rounded stomach. Her balance was already shoddy at best, but since being pregnant and having her center of gravity thrown off even more, she struggled with getting up sometimes and was even more clumsy than usual.

“With peeing?” Oliver asked in confusion, finally staring at her with both eyes open. He made to get up. “Alright.”

“Oliver,” Felicity said in exasperation, “I don’t need your help peeing, I need your help to get out of bed. I’ve been lying here like a turtle flipped on its back trying to get up for like thirty minutes and I _really_ have to go.”

“Oh.” Her husband nodded, still clearly half-asleep. “That makes more sense.”

She couldn’t stop herself from giggling. “But it’s very nice to know you’d help me pee if I needed you too.”

Oliver shot her a sleepy grin as he stood up. “Anything for you. I did vow for better or for worse after all.”

Felicity let out another laugh. He walked around to her side of the bed, and she held out her hands, but he swatted them away. Instead he leaned over her, scooping her up into his arms and lifting her from the bed carefully. He started to walk them both to the bathroom.

“Oliver!” Felicity exclaimed, her voice high and breathy with laughter. She wound her arms around his neck. “What’re you doing?”

“Carrying you to the bathroom.” Oliver said, dipping his head down and kissing the top of her hair.

“I can see that, but why?”

“Floor’s cold and you’re not wearing socks.” Her husband shrugged, like it was most the obvious thing in the world. He pushed the bathroom door open with his foot. “And besides, I don’t want you to fall in the bathroom trying to get up when I’m in bed and can’t hear or get to quickly from that far.”

Felicity reached up and patted his cheek affectionately. “You are very sweet, and I love you.”

“I love you too.” Oliver smiled at her, before setting her down on her feet gently. He held onto her until he was certain she had her balance. “Now go pee.”

Felicity laughed again, shutting the bathroom door. She did her business quickly, then washed her hands. When she opened the door, Oliver was leaned against the wall, his eyes closed. She smiled softly at the sight. She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his middle and hugging him the best she could with her belly in the way. His returned the embrace immediately, softly rubbing her back.

“Ready to go back to bed?’ He murmured, his voice gravelly with exhaustion.

Felicity was about to say yes, when the sound of crying reached her ears. Oliver pulled away from her, moving to head towards Will’s room but she stopped him.

“I got it.” Felicity reassured him, running a hand down his chest. “Go back to bed, honey.”

“You sure?” He scrubbed a hand down his face to try to wake up. He let out a loud yawn. “You need your rest more than me.”

“I’m sure. You’ve had a long couple days.” And he had. Oliver had been working his butt off to get the nursery set up. He’d painted it, built all the furniture and did everything that needed to be done before the baby arrived, and all by himself. She’d offered to help, but he refused to let her do anything.

“Alright, but if you need—,” Oliver started but she interrupted.

“I got him.” She repeated, kindly but firmly. “Go to sleep, Oliver.”

“Yes ma’am,” He swooped down and pressed a kiss to her lips before heading back to bed.

Felicity left their room, walking the short distance to Williams. When she opened the door, the first thing she saw was William standing up in his crib, his little face red and tear streaked.

“Mama!” The two-year old cried out, his short legs bouncing him up and down against the bars.

“Hi, baby.” Felicity said soothingly, lifting him out of the crib and propping him on her hip the best she could with her large pregnant stomach. She kissed his forehead. “What’s wrong?”

William immediately settled down in her arms, turning his head and burying his wet, tearful face into her neck. He shook his head back and forth. His voice small and whimper-like as he said, “No sleep, Mama.” 

Felicity understood what he was trying to say. She ran her hand over his back to comfort him. “Did you have a bad dream, _tatellah_?”

He nodded, sniffling sadly. Her heart constricted for her little boy.

“It’s okay, Will.” She carried him out of his room and towards her and Oliver’s. “You can stay with Daddy and I tonight.”

“And baby?” Will asked curiously, pulling back to look at her. His nose was red from crying, but his eyes were inquisitive.

“The baby is in my belly, remember?” Felicity smiled at him. “She’s with me all the time.”

He pouted adorably, seemingly disappointed he wouldn’t have her all to himself. She let out a quiet chuckle. Will really was a momma’s boy. But she knew without a doubt he was going to be a wonderful big brother. She walked in their room, and saw Oliver was already fast asleep in the bed. He was lying on his back, his hands crossed over on his chest as he slumbered.

“Daddy!” William said excitedly, reaching out towards Oliver and making grabby gestures with his tiny hands.

Felictiy barely managed to catch the squirming toddler before he nose dived out of her arms and onto the hardwood floor. “Daddy’s asleep, _tatellah_. We need to be quiet so we don’t wake him up.”

“Sorry, Mama.” William whispered. He stopped wiggling, looking contrite. “Sorry, Daddy.”

She gently set him on the bed, kissing his cheek lovingly before letting go of him. “It’s okay, baby.”

William crawled to the center of the bed, close to Oliver’s side, then looked at her expectantly, like he was urging her to cuddle with them. Felicity grinned as she joined him, even though it took her a little longer to maneuver towards the two of them with her added weight. Mia chose that moment to kick her directly in the ribs, and Felicity gasped in pain. Her hands flew to her stomach, massaging gently to calm the active baby down.

“Mama hurt?” William asked in concern, scuttling closer to her. His face was worried, and his bottom lip was poked out.

“I’m okay, sweetheart,” Felicity whispered, reassuring him even as she winced. “Baby sister just kicked Mama really hard,” Then under her breath, she muttered, “Because she’s clearly your Daddy’s daughter.”

His eyebrows drew together in anger, his tiny hand reaching out to her belly. He patted softly, his voice low and chastising, “Bad baby. Be nice to Mama. No hitting.”

Felicity bit back a grin, her heart soaring in affection for the little boy. Mia, remarkably, settled down. “Thank you, Will. That helped, I think she’s asleep now.”

The toddler leaned forwards, pressing a messy, slightly slobbery, kiss right above her belly button over her night shirt. Then William pulled back. “Night baby.”

In that moment, Felicity was so full of love for her children she honestly thought she could burst. William may not have grown in her belly, like Mia was, but he grew in her heart and that was equally as wonderful. She pulled her son towards her, and he snuggled into her immediately. She tipped her head down, kissing the top of his head. Felicity whispered lovingly into his unruly dark hair, “I love you so much, Will. More than all the stars in the sky.”

William blinked up at her sleepily. “That’s a lot, Mama.”

“I know, _tatellah_, but that’s just how much I love you.”

His eyes fluttered shut but he was smiling softly as he said, “Love you too.”

She held her son tighter, shifting closer to Oliver until their arms were pressing together. Surrounded in love, from her husband and her children, Felicity found sleep easily.


End file.
